When you really love someone
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An alternative season 3 ... it's mostly about Addek ... written together with BadassGenius up to chapter 6 and since chapter 7 together with Antoni
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

a new story ... but surprise! This time it's not only my story, I wrote this together will my beloved friend BadassGenius ... we had really much fun writing it, so the first chapter become pretty long.

What the story is about ... we both don't really like Meredith (sorry to say it that directly, but it's the truth), so we were thinking about another season 3. So our story begins after season 2, everything that happened in season 2 has happened in our story too.

So, now I hope you enjoy our story and have as much reading it like we had writing it.

Love Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 1**

Addison had just entered the trailer. Alone. There had been an emergency case in the hospital, so she left alone without Derek. She came with a taxi because she and Derek went to SGH earlier together with his car. She sighed. Her husband had given her his jacket from his tuxedo because she had no jacket with her. She had just hung the jacket over a chair, when she noticed it. There was something in the left pocket. She sighed again. He always forgot his key somewhere. So she took it out but it wasn't his key. She was holding a black panty in her hand that was definitely not hers. She would never wear something like this. It was a cheap fabric panty. Hers were always matching her bra and from Dior, Passionata, Chanel or some other exclusive brand. Addison was like frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe this. He would never do this to her. He would never have sex with Meredith Grey when she was only few meters away but obviously he did. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was trying to make their marriage work and he… he slept with his slutty intern again. She couldn't do this anymore. She felt the anger growing inside her. She wasn't absent, she tried to make him notice her, she tried to be a good wife and he… she didn't even manage to think this to the end.

She couldn't stay there anymore. She grabbed her suitcases and started to pack her things. Tears were streaming down her face. She was still wearing her dress but she didn't care. She had to go out of this trailer before he came back. She really didn't want to face him right now. She was half done packing when she heard his car. She closed her eyes, someone up there must really hate her. She sighed. She knew she would face him. There was nothing she could do to escape. So she simply went on packing her things. Maybe she had to face him but this didn't mean she had to talk to him. Addison cursed, she should have changed out of her dress and should have worn something more comfortable that would have allowed her to pack things faster. She heard that his car was turned out. She knew he would come in every second. She closed her eyes. He wasn't the Derek anymore she married 12 years ago. She had to be strong for herself and for her dignity. She knew he would come in every minute and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Derek arrived at the trailer, parked his car and opened the door. He saw something really unexpected, that was Addison packing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised

"Packing", Addison only answered him. She really didn't feel like talking right now.

"Yeah... I can see that" Derek nodded and shrugged "May I ask you why?"

"Look in the left pocket of your tuxedo jacket than maybe you'll know", she said mad.

Derek didn't need to look in his tuxedo's pocket because he already knew what was in it. "Addison..." he started "Let me explain..."

Addison, who didn't look at Derek up to now, turned around. "No, you know what? I don't need your shit. You didn't let me explain in New York. Give me one reason why I should let you explain."

"If you put this that way, Addison" Derek said, angry "This makes us even."

"No Derek, it doesn't. You ... when I cheated you were absent. I never saw you. I tried ... I really tried to put our marriage back in the right position. I tried to be a good wife but you didn't care. I know this now. I'm sorry that I wasted your time because it seems like the only thing you want is to be with your intern."

"I need time, okay?" he shouted "We're not the same persons anymore! We've changed and if you really want to fix this, you need to give me some time!"

"I gave you so much time Derek. I don't want this anymore. You fucked your little intern when I was only few meters away", Addison now screamed mad and glared at him furious.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" he shouted at her, pointing his finger to her chest "You're the one who cheated on me with my best friend in my own bed, for God's sake!"

Addison let out a scream of frustration, "Ok, I fucked Mark in our bed but did you never asked yourself why I did this? Mark was more a husband to me than you've ever been for years. On all the events I attended, they thought I was married to Mark, because you NEVER went there with me, but Mark did."

"Seriously?" he shouted "You never told me any of this when we were still husband and wife! You did what you can do best, you always avoid your problems!" Derek's voice was very angry and mad.

"I tried to talk to you so many times, but you didn't listen. You were too busy to become the best in your field that you forgot me. That you forgot that someone was waiting for you at home", Addison closed her suitcase. She wasn't really angry anymore, she was only sad and you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, Addison?" he could see the sadness in her eyes but he didn't care. Derek was furious with his so called wife "We're not done yet!"

"We're done Derek. We're so done. The divorce papers are lying on the table. Don't worry, I don't want anything ... only the house in the Hamptons, because we were happy there the last time", she said the last sentence in a low voice and tried her best to hold back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her nearly ex-husband.

Derek didn't see this coming, he really didn't expect her to ask for the divorce. "I'm not gonna sign them" he simply said.

She looked at him first sad and then annoyance came back, "You'll sign them!"

Derek looked at her, she looked serious. Looking at her closely, he realized how broken she was. "Listen..." he whispered "We can still make things work"

"How? Derek we're so messed up ... I can't do this anymore", she had tears in her eyes, "I can't be the woman who took away Meredith Grey's McDreamy, anymore. I did this some time and it didn't really fit me."

"You can't ask me to not love her anymore, Addison. It will take me sometimes but we can make this. But if you go, if you go now... well, don't bother to come back. Ever."

Addison looked at him for a while, "Derek, if you really love her than go. I can't be Satan or whatever they call me anymore. I came to Seattle to make us work again. We were a great couple, we cared for each other. Have you ever known what you put me through the last months?", tears were now rolling down her face, but she didn't care.

Her tears felt like a punch in the face for Derek. She had always been so strong back in New York. "I..." Derek moved closer to Addison "I don't, okay? It's just... It's not easy looking at you, pretending that you never slept with my best friend!"

"He was there, Derek. I know I fucked up ... I was so furious that night. I prepared everything for dinner and ... you forgot our anniversary, Derek. Did you ever notice that? I called him, because I felt so alone and I needed someone to talk. It just happened. I'm sorry it happened, but I can't change it."

"And I can't change that I had sex with Meredith earlier tonight..." he took a deep breath "I forgot our anniversary, I'm really sorry for that..."

"It doesn't matter now", she said slowly. Derek could see she was heartbroken.

He moved closer and closer to Addison. They were so close now that Derek could touch her, he could see little shiny tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't go, okay?"

"I don't know, Derek. I don't know if this is worth the fight because everything we do is hurting each other."

"We could try to change that... I mean, it won't be easy at first but if you let me, I'll try to be a better man."

Addison looked at him closely, "I ... I've stayed with Mark after you left. He got me pregnant and I aborted the baby... I didn't tell you because I was so afraid of your reaction." She closed her eyes, because she was still afraid of his reaction.

"What the hell, Addison?" Derek felt like the weight of the world suddenly fell on his shoulders. He walked away, rubbing his eyes "Get out!" he shouted.

"Derek, I'm sorry! I ...", Addison couldn't stop to sob, "I'm so sorry. I needed to tell you ... I ...", she couldn't look at him, "I couldn't stand that I should have thrown my marriage away for nothing, so I stayed with him."

"You should have never come here!" he shouted, unable to look at her "You..." he shook his head "I hate you, Addison! You're a mess, you suck at relationships!" he yelled.

Addison closed her eyes. There was nothing left to say. She grabbed a pen and signed the divorce papers. Then she grabbed her suitcase and left the trailer. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll send you the divorce papers! I don't want to see you ever again!" he yelled at Addison, who was walking away.

Addison didn't listen to his words, she couldn't handle this right now. She knew she would hyperventilate really soon, it didn't happen really often but only when she was really angry, sad or mad and she didn't want him to see it, because obviously he didn't care.

Derek slammed the trailer's door, poured himself a drink and collapsed on his bed. Now that Derek was alone, he started to cry. Tears of sadness, of anger, maybe even of relieve.

Addison got in her car and after having calmed down a bit, she left.

Derek drank all his bottle of scotch and fell asleep, still dressed, on his bed.

Half an hour later Addison was settled in the Archfield. She couldn't stop sobbing. She needed someone to talk so badly, but she didn't really have friends in Seattle; so she took her Blackberry out of her purse and dialed the first number that came into her mind.

He was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?" he said, tired.

"Hey", Addison only managed to say.

"Addison?" he asked, clearing his throat "Is it you?"

"Hey Mark", Addison said, sobbing.

He realized that something was wrong. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know ... I ... I think Derek and I will get a divorce", Addison said sobbing. She hated that she sobbed, but she couldn't stop it.

"Tell me the whole story, Addison. Did he hurt you?" he asked, alarmed.

"We went together to the prom. Richard's niece organized this and he made everyone come and ... he slept with his intern and ...", Addison couldn't go on, it still hurt too much.

"I'm gonna kill him! That son of a bitch!"

"Mark, don't… I ... I told him about New York, because I don't know... I was so mad and he didn't want to sign the papers and it hurt so much and he asked me to make our marriage work again and I couldn't do that without telling him. He got mad and kind of kicked me out."

"Shit... You shouldn't have told him about the abort, Addison... I'm gonna kill him, I'm serious."

"Mark ... please don't ... can't you be my friend Marky again for tonight? Please, I need someone to talk to. Everybody here hates me and thinks I'm Satan."

"It's not easy, okay? Nobody gets to treat you that way. I told you, I should have come with you"

"Mark, please don't start that again."

"It's just that I'm pissed, okay?" he rolled out of the bed and poured himself a drink "Where are you?"

"Archfield", Addison only answered him.

"Tell me what happened. The whole story."

"I found her panties in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket ... I started to pack my things and he came back. I was furious, he was furious and then I told him that the divorce papers were lying on the table and I don't know ... things changed, I think he didn't expect this. He said he wanted to try again and then I told him. I had to tell him, because we couldn't start over if I hide this thing. Right?"

"Shit! He had sex with that slutty intern while you were there?" he drank another sip of his drink "I'm gonna kick his ass! Addison... you could have waited, you know..."

"I know, but I couldn't ... I had to tell him. I've been asked myself for months how I should tell him and tonight we've been honest like for the first time since I'm in Seattle. So I told him. He told me he never wanted to see me again. I signed the papers and left. That's it. End of the story."

"I'm sorry, Addison... I really am. You don't deserve to suffer like this. Come back to NY, okay? There's nothing left for you in Seattle"

"I don't know ... there are too many memories in NY. Also I have a contract here. SGH is good, it's one of the best teaching hospitals. Richard extended a wing only for me ... I don't know, Mark."

"It's up to you but if you don't come back, I'll fly to Seattle"

"Mark! No, you don't fly here. Please!"

"You know what? You're right, it's better if I don't come to Seattle because if I do, I'll kill him with my hands!"

"This wouldn't be a good idea. But you know what? The room I have now is bigger than the whole tiny can I've lived in up to now. I have space for all my clothes and shoes", she tried to joke.

"I miss you already" he told her, sincerely "You need some time on your own. Take a break, leave Seattle..."

"Miss you too Marky, you know I don't have real friends here. We've always had so much fun when we went out", then she sighed, "And where do you think I should go? You know I hate to be alone."

"You can't keep on working at that damn hospital with Derek's and his girlfriend around. You're not strong enough to do that. Come back to NY, do it for me"

"Mark ... I don't know ... I just want to go somewhere far away where I can lie on the beach ... maybe L.A. or Hawaii. I don't really know."

"You know what, Addie? Take a shower, sleep in, relax. It will be helpful. Okay?"

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe I should go to Hawaii. What do you think?"

"It's too far! LA will be better"

"Oh yeah ... I love the beach and the ocean and maybe I would be tanned. I would love that ... it's really sad I can't do that."

"I wish I could hold you right now... Try to get some sleep"

"Wish you were here too, you always make me feel better. Thanks Mark. Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Don't worry, you never bother me. Addie, I'm just sorry all of this shit happened... It's my fault too, we both know it"

"No ... Mark, you and I ... back in NY, you took Derek's place. I made you take his place. You're not the bad guy. You never were. Maybe for sleeping with this nurse, but this doesn't matter now."

"Yeah... When you left, I really hoped that things would work between you and Derek. He's an ass, that's the problem. Just promise me that you will never go back to that hospital"

"I have to talk to Richard in the morning. Maybe I will take a vacation, but there's a really important case right now. It's really difficult and only I can do this, so I think I will at least finish it."

"You shouldn't, Addie... It will hurt you more than it should. Leave him alone"

"I'll think about it, but I have to talk to Richard. It's not his fault. He deserves to know when I leave."

"You got a point here. Yes, talk to Richard and then call me back. I need to know that you're good"

"Ok. Thanks for listening Mark. I already feel a bit better and I'm not hyperventilating like every moment."

"You got it, redhead. I'll always be there for you, no matter what"

"Thanks. You're really my best friend. You know that, right?"

"I know. You're my best friend, too"

"Love you, Marky", she hoped he understood that she loved him as a friend and not as a lover, "I think I'll go to bed. Tomorrow only can be better."

"Time heals all wounds, you know that right? Love you too" he said and hung up the phone.

Addison sighed. She took off her dress and went to bed. Mark hated Derek for what he did to Addison, he could barely believe that Derek treated his wife so badly. Still shocked, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Addison fell asleep very soon and hoped that when she had woken up things would have brightened up a bit for her.

* * *

Hope you liked it and we would be really happy if you left a feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy,

our new chapter is finished. We wrote it in a row and it became even longer than the chapter before. We had really much fun writing it, so we hope you have as much fun reading it and leave a review.

So, there are some twist you maybe wouldn't have expected, but trust us, we know what we do ... most times.

Love Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Addison entered SGH the next day. She felt really groggy.

Derek's day started like every other day but he felt different, he was still pissed and he didn't want to see Addison. He arrived at the hospital holding a cup of warm coffee.

Addison had an early operation and went to her office.

He had a craniotomy to perform, so after drinking all this coffee in one long sip he went to the OR.

Addison crossed his way. She closed her eyes. Derek was the last person she wanted to see right now. Maybe Mark was right, maybe going back to New York was the right thing to do. She had friends there, at least.

Derek saw Addison, she didn't look too well but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted to pretend that she wasn't there.

Addison sighed. She knew his reaction, it was the same reaction he had when she first came to Seattle. She wanted to pretend she didn't care and that it didn't hurt, but it did. She hated Seattle. She hated everything about it. She should definitely ask the Chief for some days off. So she went straight to his office. Patricia, his secretary, wasn't there, so she knocked on his door.

Apparently, she didn't want to talk to him either considering that she simply walked away. Derek felt relieved, entered his OR and started the surgery.

Addison waited impatiently in front of the Chief's office for him to call her in.

While operating on his patient, Derek couldn't stop thinking of Addison. He didn't want her in Seattle, he didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted her to leave him the fuck alone.

Addison meanwhile entered the Chief's office, "Hey Richard, do you have a moment?"

"Hey Addison. Sure, I've got all the time for you."

"I need some time off."

"Why? What happened?"

"I ... Derek and I will get divorced and ... I don't know if I'll come back. I talked to Mark yesterday. He asked me to go back to NY. I don't know if I want this ... so maybe I'll go to L.A. for a while and visit some friends."

"Addison, are you sure? I mean, your work here doesn't depend on you and Derek being married or not..." he said, shrugging.

"I know Richard and I also know you extended a whole wing for me. I really don't know, but I just can't face him right now. He hates me ... and I ... I really can't deal with this, I mean I'm mad at him, but I don't think I hate him."

"You'll never hate him, Addison. You'll never stop loving him."

"I know, but he obviously did ... and moved on, so maybe I should move on too."

"Well, let's do like this. I give you a week off, you take your time and then come back here stronger than before. Deal?"

"Ok. Thanks Richard. You know I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Addison. I hope things will get better soon"

"Yeah, me too", Addison hugged her old mentor "Don't tell him where I am. I don't think he'll ask, but if he asks, don't tell him."

"I'll keep my mouth shut" he winked "Then go, find your way" Richard added, hugging her.

"See you soon."

A week later Addison came back to Seattle. She went to L.A. to visit Naomi and Sam. She did some medical cases in their practice and relaxed a lot. Before she left, Naomi offered her a job in the practice. Addison promised her she would think about it. Maybe L.A. would be good for her, a fresh start.

Derek hadn't seen Addison in a week. He had no idea where she might have been but he didn't bother to ask the Chief about her. He simply kept living his life.

When Addison entered SGH she looked great. She wore a red Dior-dress, which matched her hair perfectly and her favorite Manolos. Also she was tanned from the L.A. sun and she had definitely a good hair day.

That morning Derek was pretty happy. For once, it wasn't a rainy day in Seattle and he was thankful for that. He entered the hospital and at first he didn't recognize Addison. She looked different, she was different. She looked beautiful, as simple as that.

Addison hadn't already noticed Derek, she was still feeling good in her dress and didn't want to think about her soon-to-be-ex-husband. Also she knew that Karev was staring at her ass, which made her smile ... only a little. She looked at a patient's chart and Izzie Stevens filled her in about what she missed the last week.

Derek kept walking, he didn't have a busy day that day but he had some research to do. He had no idea where Addison might have been but she was so much different. Still, he didn't want to talk to her so he pretended he didn't see her and Izzie talking.

In that moment something unexpected happen.

Mark Sloan arrived at SGH and the first person he saw was Addison talking to an awesome blonde intern. Addison didn't see Mark right now.

Mark walked closer to her and grabbed her arm. "Addison!" he exclaimed, happy to see her that well.

"Mark", Addison smiled at him and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, redhead!" he laughed "You look so damn hot!"

"I told you L.A. suits me. I went out with Nae, sat on the beach with Maya and had fun. It was great. And the best thing was that it never ever rained!"

"It sounds great!" Mark said "I'm glad you had so much fun there. How are you doing now? Feeling any better?"

"Yep. I'm ready to be great again" Addison smiled at Mark "But seriously Mark, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to change air, you know..." he hesitated a little.

"No, not really. You love NY."

"You know me too well" he surrendered "Seriously, I wanted to check on you and... on Derek."

"Good luck with that. I'm out of this game, because he ignored me completely before I left and I haven't seen him today."

"I want to talk to him. We haven't seen each other in so much time... I miss my best friend, you know. "

"Yeah ... but I don't think he will be exactly pleased to see you. Sorry for this. Where do you stay by the way?"

"Archfield" he said

"Same with me. So maybe we'll see each other later? "

"I'd love that" Mark said, kissing her on the cheek.

Addison smiled at Mark, "Call me. You have my mobile number."

Derek heard a familiar voice so he turned left and then he saw his ex best friend talking and laughing whit his so called wife. Derek got upset, angry and walked the fastest he could toward them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mark?" he shouted.

"Derek, it's good to see you too. How are you doing?", Mark smiled at Derek.

"What are you doing here, Mark? Go back to New York!"

"I just wanted to check how you guys are doing."

"Seriously? It's none of your business. I am done with you"

"But I'm Addie's friend too."

"Friend, huh? You screwed her in my bed!" Derek yelled.

Addison looked at Derek in hurt "Great Derek! Thank you for this" she stormed away.

Mark looked at Derek "You know you're unbelievable Derek. You screw your little intern when your wife is only a few meters away and seriously bring up this story again?"

"You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do!" he shouted, pushing Mark against the wall "Now go, Mark! Go the fuck away!"

"No, because I like her really much, not like you"

"The manwhore speaks" Derek snorted, pissed.

"I hate to see her upset and all you did the last years was upsetting her. You were the reason she was upset."

"So, you think you're the one who knows everything, don't you? Well let me tell you something" Derek commented "You don't get to talk about my life with Addison. So stay away from me, from her and never come back!"

"So she told me you get a divorce, so I don't think it's your right to decide anymore if she wants me to stay away or not."

"I hate you, Mark. You know that, right? Screwing her, you screw my whole life!"

Mark laughed, "Do you really think she likes me more than a friend?", Mark moved closer to Derek, "You don't even know how lucky you are. She was only upset ... she wanted you to be there."

Derek swallowed and listening to Mark's words, he realized that everybody was listening to them. "Mark, please..." he lowered his voice "I don't know what to think anymore. I've spent every night of that month wondering why she cheated on me..." his eyes were getting teary "but now... now I don't care anymore, okay? I'm over it, over her, over... us"

Mark shook his head, "You are Addison and Derek after all. She was upset, you haven't seen her some days, she wasn't the Addie we knew anymore. You broke her. You were the only one who could break her and you did. When you left, she was so upset. You could see the sadness in her eyes."

"Enough, Mark" he stated and walked away.

Mark sighed and went after Addison.

"Addie wait" Mark called her.

Addison went inside the attending locker room.

Mark followed her, he opened the door and entered too. "Hey..." he started.

"You're unbelievable, both of you."

"I was protecting you"

Addison sighed, "I know. Sorry ... I'm just ... I don't know."

"Don't worry" he moved closer to her and hugged her, "Addie, everything's gonna be alright. I promise"

"How?", Addison had tears in her eyes. She cuddled closer to Mark.

He caressed her hair and her back "Come back to NY with me"

Addison nodded, "You could be right there. I love NY and I'm miserable here."

"He makes you miserable. I'll make you feel better" he kissed her on the forehead, his hands slowly caressing the naked skin of her back.

Addison was too sad to make him stop, she wanted to feel again ... something ... whatever it was. So she cuddled at him closer and let him touching her.

He didn't know what was happening to him, he was feeling something amazing and he just didn't want to stop that. Mark gently moved her onto the wall and forced her to raise her chin, in order to look at him in the eyes. "You look beautiful today" he whispered and then his lips met Addison's ones.

Addison smiled at him and kissed him back. He was Mark after all and he made her feel better.

His hands were touching every centimeter of her body, he felt like tearing her dress away but he didn't know if Addison wanted the same as well. His tongue was dancing with hers, she tasted like strawberry and he felt in Heaven.

Addison couldn't resist him. When he touched her, she felt loved and wanted. He said all the perfect things she wanted Derek to say, but he didn't and Mark did. Mark loved her and she knew it. Maybe she could have loved him too.

Mark took off his jeans and helped Addison getting rid of her dress. She looked so damn hot in her black underwear. "You sure you want to do this?" he gently asked her.

Mark was only in his black tight boxers. Addison moved her hands on his body, she looked closely at him, just nodded and let her lips crash into Mark's again.

Mark felt a little guilty for what they were about to do but, honestly, he didn't care. Derek rejected her, he was alone, she was alone, it was like she wasn't married to Derek anymore so they weren't do anything wrong. At least, that's what he thought while getting rid of both his boxers and her panties.

Addison wasn't really thinking right now. She was too much in the moment. She wasn't really married to Derek anymore. It seemed like she didn't know him anymore. She signed the paper and there was Mark to pick the pieces up... again.

Mark grabbed her tightly, moved her legs around his hips and got in her. He moaned and kissed her breast, her neck, her face, every part of her body. "Addie..." he whispered to her ear.

Addison let out a soft moan and grabbed Mark a bit tighter. "Oh my gosh", she moaned in his ear and softly bit his ear, because she knew it was Mark's most sensitive spot.

"Oh yes" he let out a louder moan and after few minutes, he had an orgasm "You're the best" he admitted.

Addison, who was still flashed from the orgasm, which had gotten over her a moment ago, didn't manage to say anything. She hadn't had sex in a while, especially not good sex.

He finally got out of her and let her know how wonderful she had just been. After that, he put on his boxers and kissed her on the lips again, unable to let her go.

"We should get dressed", Addison whispered after a while.

"Yeah" he agreed and got dressed "Well..." he started but couldn't continue.

"Well ... this was ...", Addison looked at Mark and saw all his hope, "Do you ... Take me home Mark. I hate Seattle. I'm a New York girl ... I want to go home."

"You got it, redhead" he smiled.

Addison got dressed. It seemed so unsure to her, "I should go and pack things and then ... no, I have to talk to Richard first ... and we need plane tickets. I don't want to travel economy class, ... so we have to buy tickets soon and ...", Addison closed her eyes, so many thoughts were going through her mind. She was in trouble to sort out what she should do first.

"Addie..." he started talking, moving a wisp of rebel hair behind her ear "Don't worry. We're in this together. You're not alone, you'll never be alone again"

Addison nodded, "Ok. I just ... I should talk to Richard and you should buy plane tickets, because I was really serious that I don't want to fly in the economy class."

Mark couldn't help but laugh. "As you wish" he said and kissed her on the cheek once again. "We should go now"

"Ok. I'll be there in a few. I just want to remove my make up."

"Right" he said "At least Derek didn't caught us this time"

Addison smiled at him and went inside the bathroom. She sighed. She had sex with Mark Sloan ... again. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to move on and she couldn't do this here. Maybe it was the right thing to give her and Mark a try ... a real try.

Mark left the room, in order to go and buy two Business Class tickets to New York. He was so happy that Addison finally agreed to go back to their city with him.

Addison removed her make-up and picked up her personal things from her locker room. She looked at her fingers. She was still wearing her wedding and engagement ring. She opened Derek's locker and put the rings down there. Probably he won't even notice or he'll simply throw them away, but she couldn't take them with her.

Derek was reading his next patient's chart when he saw Mark leaving the hospital. He ignored his old friend and walked away.

Addison just came out of the Chief's office. She saw Derek standing at the counter, "Derek, do you have a minute?"

Derek snorted and nodded, not really interested in what she wanted to tell him.

"So, I signed the divorce papers. You just have to sign them and bring them to the lawyer."

"First thing in the morning" he agreed.

"Ok, so when there's a problem call me, I guess you still have the right mobile number."

"Yeah..." he simply said "I have to go now"

"Yeah, me too. I wish you a good life Derek."

Derek was surprised "What's that for?" he asked.

"I'm going back to New York. I don't belong here. New York's my home. Everybody here thinks I'm a bitch or even worse, so I think it's the best thing I can do. I have friends back in New York. I belong to New York not here."

Derek looked at her in the eyes. "If that's what you want Addison, you've got my bless"

"You've moved on, I should do the same. Addison hugged Derek one last time and kissed him on the cheek, "If there are problems with the lawyer, call me. So ... see you ... maybe someday. Bye."

Derek felt a weird comfort feeling in his wife's arms. He felt kind of good. "I will. Take care, Addison" he told her and kissed her on the cheek one last time.

Addison tried her best to feel nothing, but she failed. His kisses would always make her knees week and her heart beat fast. She quickly grabbed her Prada bag and left.

Derek said good bye so low that Addison didn't even hear him. She just left and he stood there, looking at her walking away. Forever.

Mark was waiting for her, he had already called a cab. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Ok, I'm done. We can leave. The Archfield will send my things straight to New York tomorrow."

"That's great" he kissed her back "Let's go" he said and they both got in the cab that would have brought them to the airport.

Addison turned over one last time. Nothing would have ever been the same anymore.

* * *

Pretty please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

we're back with our new chapter.

So we had a lot of Maddison in the last chapter ... but we promise you it's an Addek-story ... so we had much fun to write the new chapter and it's even longer than the ones before.

So, we hope you like it and have as much reading it like we had writing it.

Love

Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 3**

A few hours later Addison and Mark landed in New York.

"Here we are" Mark said, enthusiastic.

Addison smiled at him, "Here we are."

"Let's start fresh, okay?" he continued, holding her hand "Just leave the past behind. Both of us"

"Ok", Addison leaned in a bit and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go home" he suggested, kissing her back.

"Where exactly is home?"

Mark realized that they hadn't talked about their future home and he wasn't even sure if she wanted to live with him or not.

"I was thinking..." he started "that you could move in with me"

"In your apartment? Oh come on Mark, your apartment is such a bachelor apartment. If I moved there we'd have to redecorate it completely or ... find something different.

"You're such a snob, Addie" he laughed "What about the brownstone, then?"

Addison looked at him, "I don't know Mark ... I mean I love the brownstone, but it's just ... there are so many memories", Addison said the last part so quietly that Mark could barely understand her.

"Fine" he gave in "I don't know then... What about renting something? Otherwise..."

"Sounds good. So we'll go find a new apartment soon", Addison gave him a little kiss and whispered to his ear, "Please be serious about this Mark ..."

He entwined his arms around her body and pressed his lips against hers.

"I promise I won't let you down, Addie" he then said and kissed her one last time.

"Let's go home ... I mean your apartment ... I think I could live with that for a while ... a short while."

Mark couldn't help but laugh "Let's go, Princess" he giggled. Then they took a cab and arrived at Mark's apartment. Addison sighed. She was back. NY was her city and maybe ... maybe Mark was hers too.

"I think we should go to Mt Sinai and start to work again" Mark announced.

"Today?", Addison looked at him skeptically.

"No no" he shook his head "I was just saying that we're back and we're back for good. So, we'll need to start to work again... sooner or later"

"Yeah ... but I would prefer later right now ...", Addison lied down on the couch.

"It's not a problem. I'm gonna take a shower" he told her.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not" he replied, maliciously.

Addison grinned at him, "So Dr. Sloan guide the way."

"Dr. Montgomery" he chuckled and took her by the hand "Let's go" he continued and guided her to the bathroom.

Addison and Mark entered the bathroom. They both lost half of their clothes on the way there. Addison was only in her purple underwear, which matched her hair and skin perfectly and Mark in his black tight boxer in which he looked even sexier than in his clothes.

"Damn you're beautiful" he whispered right before turning the hot water on. He quickly got rid of both their underwear and guided Addison into the showerbox.

The hot water was streaming down on them. They were so close that Addison could feel Mark's hot breath.

"You know" he started "I'm really glad you came back with me." Mark then kissed her lips and caressed her naked body.

Addison didn't answer him, she simply kissed him back and wrapped her right leg around his hip, so that they were even closer.

Mark kissed her and explored every centimeter of her body with his tongue, his lips and his hands.

Addison moaned softly in his ear and let her hands wander all over his body.

Mark moaned too while getting in her. He couldn't believe that Addison was his again, that she was really there with him. For good. He started to move faster and faster in her because he wanted to make her come. "Addie" he whispered right before having an orgasm.

"Oh god ...", Addison moaned, than she whispered "Derek" when she had her orgasm. She froze in shock when she noticed what she had just said. Addison praised to God or whoever was up there that Mark hadn't heard her last word.

The word "Derek" echoed in his head. He wanted to pretend that he was wrong, that he misheard but he knew that Addison's last word came out from her mouth loud and clear. He got quickly out of her, let go of her and walked out of the shower.

"What the hell, Addison?" he yelled, a little louder than he expected.

Shit, he had heard it, what should she do? Pretend it didn't happen? But Mark knew her, he was her friend after all and she was a terrible liar.

"Mark, I ... I don't know ... I'm sorry."

Mark wrapped a clean towel around himself "Don't..." he started but his voice broke "I love you, okay? And you say his name while we're having sex! Really, Addison?" he yelled and left the bathroom, leaving her alone.

Addison wrapped herself in a towel too and went after him, "Mark, I ... things just happened so quickly. I've been married to him for 12 years. We got this divorce in the afternoon ... maybe ... I don't even know when he brought the papers to the lawyer. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?" he asked, pouring himself a drink "God Addison. Maybe you shouldn't have come here. You still love him" he drank his scotch in one long sip.

"Mark ...", Addison had tears in her eyes and looked more broken than ever, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... I still feel something for him, but it doesn't matter. I'm getting over this. I want to go on living without him. Please, I need you by my side. Mark ... please", Addison sobbed uncontrollably.

Mark finally looked at her: she was crying, she was so desperate that she could barely breathe. Addison looked shattered, he had never seen her sobbing like that. He moved closer to her, "Come here" he whispered, opening his arms "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's not easy, okay? I've always been no. 2 on your list and well... Yeah it's just that... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Addison moved closer to Mark, "Mark I didn't ...", she tried her best to stop sobbing, but it didn't work pretty well, "Just give me some time ... I want to move on ... just give me a bit time ... maybe we should slow things a little bit down. You know we're always pretty fast ... maybe we should start dating ... like ... I don't know ... I don't know ... but I need some time, because I'm not completely over Derek, but I will ... I know I will ... hopefully soon", she laid her hands in his, "I only need a bit time. Please give me this time."

Mark squeezed her hands and hugged her. "I'll give you all the time you need" he smiled at her "Don't cry, Addison. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise you I'll never leave you alone."

Addison cuddled to him, she felt exhausted, "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure. We should take some sleep" he agreed and walked with her to the bedroom.

Addison cuddled closer to him, "Can you just hold me?"

Mark caressed her hair and her neck "Of course" he told her and cuddled closer to her. Then he held her body tight, he wanted to make her feel protected.

Addison kissed him softly on his cheek, "Thanks, I'll try my best to be the woman you deserve very soon."

"And I'll try my best to be the best man in the world, the best for you" he promised her before closing his eyes and then he fell asleep.

Addison looked at Mark. She wanted to make things right with him. He was so sweet and so much like Derek in the beginning.

_Addison and Derek __had been together for only a few weeks, but they had her first big fight a few hours ago. Addison was still furious._

_Derek moved closer to her, he was still angry and mad at her but he wanted her to apologize him. _

_"Addie, please..." he whispered_

_"What ...", Addison didn't look at him, she laid with her back to him._

_"I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad..."_

_Addison turned around, "Do you even know what this fight was about?"_

_"I..." he__ started "I don't… but whatever I did, I'm sorry"_

_Addison tried her best not to smile at him, but she failed, "I'm still mad ..."_

_"For what?" he asked her._

_"Dunno ... but I'm still mad."_

_Derek laughed "So, don't be mad! Give me a kiss!" he suggested._

_"If you want a kiss the__n come here."_

_Derek moved closer to her and caressed her cheek. Then his lips met hers and he felt good again._

_Addison smiled at him, "But don't think you'll come out of a fight this easy every time, mister."_

_"Well" he whispered "I'll make it up to you"_

_"What's on your mind Derek Shepherd?"_

_"Hmm..." he started "Something like this" his hands gently moved all along her body._

_"I could like this ...", she smiled at him softly._

_Derek moved closer to Addison and quickly got rid of their clothes. His tongue danced with Addison's one, his hands caressed her neck, her back._

_Addison moved a bit closer to him and her hands wandered through his hair. _

_He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and the more she moaned, the more he got excited. He kissed her breast, then again her lips and her neck. After a while, he felt ready to get in her. He grabbed her hands and made his way into her. In the very moment Derek and Addison were one thing only, he let out a moan of pleasure._

_Addison let out a moan too. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Derek", she moaned softly to his ear and bit it playfully._

_He kept playing in her, fir__st slow and then faster and faster. "Addie..." he wispered. Then he came._

_She came with him and moaned loudly in pleasure._

_While having sex with her, Derek realized how much he loved Addison, that she was the right person for him._

_Addison looked at him. She knew he was the right person for her. The one she wanted to marry one day._

_After a while, Derek got out of her and kissed her on the lips again. "So..." he grinned "Did you forgive me?"_

_Addison smiled at him, "You know I never can be mad at you for too long."_

_"Make up sex is the best" he joked "Addie, I love you"_

_Addison looked at him in shock, she didn't expect him to say this. They hadn't told each other that before._

_Derek looked at her, she didn't look so happy and he thought he just made a mistake. "I__... uh..." he coughed "Pretend I never said that"_

_"No ... I ... love you too. I just didn't expect you to say this, because we've not been together for a long time and I ... I am rambling."_

_"Addie" he caressed her hair "It's fine. I love you, you love me and that's all that matters"_

_"You're right ... that's all that matters ... promise me you'll never leave me, come what may."_

_"I'll never leave you, Addison. I promise"_

Addison sighed ... this was so many years ago by now. She fell asleep very soon.

Derek was sitting at his desk, ready to sign the divorce papers but he found himself thinking about his life. How everything he knew had changed throughout the years. Suddenly he found himself remembering about the first time he confessed his love to Addison. He loved her so much back then.

Meredith entered his office, "Hey Derek."

Derek didn't reply nor looked at her.

Meredith looked at his table and saw the papers, but she also noticed that only Addison had signed them, "So don't you want to sign them?"

"Uh?" Derek realized that he wasn't alone anymore "Meredith... I... uh... I'm thinking"

"Don't you want this? I thought after prom ... we would become a couple and Addison left with this Mark-guy today ..."

"Can't you give me some time, can you? She's been my wife for twelve years!" he shouted.

Meredith looked at him, "You don't want this ... you don't want to divorce her. Right?"

He stood up and moved closer to her "You can't understand. You've never been married!" he raised his voice.

Meredith looked at him, "Oh yeah, you treated her like shit the last months, you ignored her and flirted with me. Now she's away and you seem to want to have her back. Tell me what's so great about her. You called her Satan and even worse. She really has to be great in bed otherwise you would have signed these papers a long time ago", Meredith spat in anger.

"Don't you dare to talk about my wife like that!" he yelled, pointing his finger at her chest. And then Derek realized that he called Addison _"his wife"._

"Go away!" he shouted.

Meredith looked at him in hurt, "You know what's the saddest thing about this? Even if you begged her, she wouldn't take you back, because I think Mark has already fucked her really hard. You know what they say, once a bitch always a bitch", Meredith was so sad and hurt that she wanted to hurt Derek and even more Addison.

"What the hell did you just say?" he yelled at her "Get out of my office! Right now! I need some time on my own, are you too stupid to get that?" he threw a book against the wall, as pissed as ever.

Meredith just turned over and left his office. She was mad, but before she left she turned over one last time, "So ... you have to think? About what? I think your best friend is doing pretty well in fucking Addison ... otherwise she wouldn't let him ... now I'm really curious why she likes to fuck him more than you."

Derek couldn't believe his ears, he had never seen Meredith acting like that. "Screw you, Meredith!" he shouted one last time and then he closed his door's office and sat at his desk again. His head was full of thoughts and he, finally, started to think that, maybe, letting Addison go was the biggest mistake of his life.

Derek decided to do something. He just couldn't sit there and do nothing. So he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the #1 number on his speed dial. The phone started to ring on the other side.

Addison was woken up by her iPhone. She looked at the watch. Who was calling her at freaking 2 a.m.? "Montgomery", she answered her phone sleepy, she was too sleepy to look at the display to notice who was calling her. She only hoped it wouldn't be her mother or someone she didn't want to talk right now.

"Addison..." he whispered.

Addison was wide awake when she heard his voice, "Hold on a min ...", she moved slowly from Mark's embrace and went into the living room, "What can I do for you Derek?"

Derek hesitated. "How are you, Addison?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm not feeling too well, actually"

"Oh ... sorry for this, Derek. So we've been civil around each other for about two minutes, which is pretty good. Could you please tell me why you're calling, because it's freaking 2 a.m. in the morning ... ok you only have 11 p.m. yesterday ... but I'm on New York's time..."

"I love you, Addie"

Addison looked at her phone in shock, she needed some time before managing to speak again, "What?"

"I mean it" he continued "I love you and I'm sorry that I've been an ass lately"

"Derek, whatever you drank or took ... stop this ... you told me you never wanted to see me again ... and now you call me at freaking 2 a.m., because you think that you still love me", Addison was really furious by now and she didn't even think that Mark could wake up because of her screaming.

"Please..." he begged her "I love you and I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Ever since you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know you still love me too"

"This isn't happening ... Derek ... you really need to stop this. You were the only one who had the power to crash me completely and you did ... over and over again. You were never there to put up the pieces ... Mark did this ... all the time. I want you to sign the freaking divorce papers and bring them to the damn lawyer", Addison now yelled into the phone.

"Let's not talk about Mark, okay?" he raised his voice "I've made a stupid mistake! I don't know what I was doing, I didn't know how much you still mean to me until I lost you!"

"You lost me for good, Derek. Bring the papers to the lawyer in the morning and I'll try to pretend that this phone call didn't happen."

He felt the weight of the world falling on his shoulders. He wanted to cry, to yell at her, to make her know how much he loved her. "If that's what you want..." his voice broke.

"I'm going to bed now ... you know Derek, I loved you so much, I still love you, but I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much, because I don't know if I could survive it if you crashed me down again. I'm with Mark, he's here and he loves me. He won't hurt me, I know that ... I can't do this anymore Derek. I will never be the woman you want me to be. You don't know me anymore, but Mark does ... and he loves me with all my flaws and mistakes, this is a thing you never could ..."

"Wait..." he interrupted her "What do you mean that you're with Mark Sloan?" he yelled "I thought you loved me!" and he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that Addison was with Mark.

Addison sighed, he didn't understand ... he never did in the last two years ... "I love you too", she whispered quietly after he hung up.

Derek threw the phone against the wall and sat there, his head in his hands.

Addison looked out of the window at the streets of New York. It hurt her so much that he hated her again, but she had to be strong.

She couldn't know that in the very same moment, Derek stood up and went to the window. He looked out if, as he was trying to get answers.

Addison picked up her phone and wrote quickly a text message to Derek "Love you, but I can't ... sorry ... please just don't hate me. Addie"

Reading the text message, Derek's heart skipped a heartbeat. "Love you too. I don't hate you, never had, never will. Just come back. Derek"

"Seattle is really rainy ... I don't like it there", Addison texted back. It was so much easier to text him than talk to him right now.

"We're not done yet, Addie. See you in NY... one day"

"No, ... don't think so ... you're better in Seattle, I, on the other hand, have always been a NY girl ... even if I was born in Connecticut"

Derek didn't reply, he didn't need her to tell him what he should do. He had decided, he would have taken a flight to NY asap.

Addison stood at the window for a while when Derek didn't answer her, she went back to the bedroom and got slowly and quiet back into the bed. Addison was lucky because, even though she screamed very loud at Derek on the phone, Mark hadn't woken up.

Derek put his phone away and thought that, maybe, he still had a chance.

* * *

So ...we hope you liked it and will review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

our new chapter is up ... :D

We're so proud of it and had so much fun writing it, so we have you have as much fun reading it. ;)

So, now talked enough ... have fun and please review.

Love Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 4**

The next morning Addison was woken up by the sun shining through the window. Addison turned left and looked at Mark, who was sleeping next to her. She sighed, she couldn't help it but she wished it was Derek, who was lying in bed with her.

After having a real conversation with Addison and a bad fight with Meredith, Derek felt confused. He wasn't sure of what he wanted anymore and he didn't want to believe that Addison had left with Mark.

Mark tossed and turned. He yawned, stretched his arms and finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Addison. What a good way to start the day.

"Hello sunshine", he whispered.

"Hey", Addison tried her best to smile at him.

"How are you?" he continued "Did you sleep well?"

Addison thought for a moment if she should tell him about her talk with Derek, but decided not to. "Yeah, I slept well. You?"

"Sure" he moved closer to her and kissed her "Are you hungry?"

"I hope you have coffee ... a lot of coffee ... oh and maybe a muffin? I love muffins."

"You're lucky" he smiled "I have both"

Addison smiled, "Yay! So, I'm lucky ...", Addison stood up, but she was too lazy to get properly dressed, so she just put on one of Mark's shirts.

He looked at her wearing one of his shirts. She looked gorgeous.

"You're beautiful", he said and got up as well.

"Let's have breakfast, I'm really hungry and I need caffeine ... a lot of caffeine ...", Addison told him and went to the kitchen.

Mark followed her and thought that she was a little bit weird. She seemed concerned, not as happy as she was yesterday. He walked faster and stopped Addison grabbing her wrist.

"Hey" he looked at her in the eyes "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, you know me… I'm not my same without coffee and when I'm hungry it's even worse ... wait after breakfast ... I'll be normal Addison then again", she mumbled, because she noticed that he realized she wasn't the same as yesterday.

"If you say so..." he whispered and let go of her.

Without looking at her, Mark made coffee and put the muffins on the table.

Addison sat down and ate a chocolate muffin. She smiled at Mark, she couldn't stand it when he seemed to be upset.

Mark quickly ate his own muffin and drank his coffee in one sip.

"How about going to the hospital today?"

"Sounds like a plan ... we should do something tonight ... going out and eating something that is way too expensive ... or go dancing. What do you think?", Addison tried to cheer him up.

"I'd love to have a fancy dinner and …" Mark almost chocked the last piece of his muffin while he saw Derek opening the door and coming in.

"Hey" Derek simply said.

Addison sat giving her back to Derek, so she didn't see him in the first moment. When she saw Marks's shocked face and heard Derek's voice, she turned around.

"Derek ... what are you doing here? And why do you have Mark's flat's key?"

"I... uh... Mark gave it to me years ago and I've never thrown it away. Why are you wearing his shirt?"

"Because I just stood up and I didn't think we would have a guests this early in the morning", Addison answered him and tried to sound like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well" he looked at her "This means that you slept naked last night. Otherwise you'd have your pj's on... Anyway, why are you here with him?"

"I didn't sleep naked ...", Addison added in her mind that she had worn her underwear. Addison stood up, "I think you should go ... Also all this is none of your business anymore, because I'm not your wife anymore."

"I haven't signed the divorce papers" he admitted.

Addison looked at him, "What? You're kidding? Right?"

"I am not" he took something out of his pocket "These belong to you" he gave her his best smiled and passed her the rings.

"Derek I ...", Addison looked at Mark, who looked at them in horror, "I don't think so ... and I think I should get dressed in something more proper ..."

Mark now went over to Derek, "Derek, you really should leave now", he tried his best to sound friendly.

Derek kept pretending that Mark wasn't there. "I'm serious, Addie" he begged her "Take them."

Now Mark was getting really furious, "Derek, don't you get it? You fucked up ... and you should leave ... because otherwise I have to throw you out."

"Excuse me?" Derek chuckled "You don't get to tell me what I should do, Mark! And I don't care that you screwed my wife, I'm here to get her back" he raised his voice.

Mark moved closer to Derek, "You're so arrogant Derek. What the hell makes you think she'll take you back? You treated her like shit in Seattle and before that you ignored her. She doesn't deserve this. You should stay the hell away from her."

Derek was getting angry. Mark had no right to talk to him like that. "Seriously, Mark?" he yelled "I think she should decide, not you! And... " he took a deep breath "She's using you! You're my replacement! Nothing more than that"

Now Mark was even more angry than before, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE DEREK! AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK!"

Derek pushed him against the wall. "Don't you dare to yell at me!" he screamed.

Mark pushed him against the other wall and pushed him to the door, "Get out!"

Derek hit his back against the door. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave. Summoning up all his bravery, the neurosurgeon punched his ex best friend.

Addison, who was like frozen on the spot before, started to move again. This was because of her. They were best friends. She now really felt bad, "Mark, Derek ... please don't do this ... you should ... maybe I should leave and you should talk. You were brothers before I came in the picture ... I'm the reason why you don't get along well ... I don't want this ...", Addison felt helpless.

Mark didn't really listen to what Addison was saying and hit Derek back.

Derek listened to his wife's words but before he could say anything, his back hit the wall once again. "Addison..." he breathed "I'm sorry"

Addison had tears in her eyes, "Please stop this ..."

Mark hit Derek again. Addison couldn't stand to watch this, so she tried her best to separate them. When she came up to them Mark just wanted to hit Derek again. He didn't see Addison coming, so he accidentally hit her hard in her stomach. Addison arched in pain. It really hurt ... she felt like she would black out every moment. Mark stood in shock; he hadn't meant to hit Addison.

Derek froze. He didn't feel pain anymore. He saw Addison doubling up with pain, he saw her mouth opening and letting a low moan of pain. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled and quickly moved to Addison. He really wanted to punch Mark again but Addie came first.

Addison noticed she fell and she knew she would fall on the ground really soon, but she couldn't do anything against it.

Derek grabbed her right on time. He sat on the floor, Addison in his arms. "Hey..." he whispered.

"Owww ...", it was everything Addison managed to say before blacking out

"Mark, help me get her to your car" he growled "I'll take her to the hospital right now!"

Mark didn't disagree with him, he was really sorry for that, "Derek ... I didn't mean to hit her ...", he told his ex-best friend when he helped him to get her into his car.

Derek shook his head. Even if he hated Mark with all his heart, he could tell that he didn't punch her on purpose "I know" he nodded.

Mark gave Derek back Addison's two rings, he had totally forgotten, "I think they're yours. Can I come with you?"

Derek looked at the two shiny rings and took them. While putting them into his pocket again he simply nodded, allowing Mark to come with him.

Mark sat down on the driver's seat. Derek sat in the back with Addison lying next to him.

"You're gonna be alright, I promise" Derek whispered to Addie. He was scared to death but he was trying his best to stay calm.

Addison was still unconscious. She was also still wearing Mark's shirt which showed a lot of her body.

Derek realized that her legs were naked and so was half of her body. He quickly took off his blue jacket and put in around her.

Mark sighed, he didn't want this to happen. Few minutes later they arrived at the ER of Mt. Sinai.

Derek quickly got off the car, holding Addison in his arms like she was a baby.

Mark felt even more bad right now. He went after them.

Finally a nurse noticed them and Derek told her that Addie needed help.

A few doctors took care of her and Derek and Mark were told to wait. A nurse, who obviously had to be new, because she didn't know Derek, Mark or Addison, went over to them, "Ahm? The redhead woman ... you came with her… right? We need you to fill out a few documents ..."

Being outside the OR was really hard and Derek wasn't used to it. He was used to be in the inside. He sat on the floor, than started walking. He was about to throw his cell phone against the wall when a nurse started talking to him. "Yeah..." he started "I... uh... I'm her husband"

The nurse looked at him, "Don't worry, Dr. Brown is really good at his job."

Derek, Addison and Mark knew him, because they have worked with him for years. Before anyone could do anything the nurse left them their privacy.

Mark looked at Derek. They were both really worried, "Derek, look, I'm sorry ... but ... I'm not sorry I took her back here. I love her and I'm serious here."

Derek nodded and looked at Mark. He looked so sorry and devastated. "I know it's not your fault" he swallowed "Mark... don't get me wrong but I still love her and I want to take her home. With me"

"So we're rivals here ... right?"

He didn't know what to say. "I guess... she'll have the last word"

Mark smiled a bit, "Some things never change ..."

"I guess so" Derek couldn't help but smile "Look" he continued, placing his hand on Mark's arm "She'll be fine"

Before Mark could say anything Dr. Brown came up to them, "Derek, Mark ... good to see you back, we missed you here in New York, also I wished for nicer circumstances to have you here."

"Hey you!" Derek greeted his old friend "We'll have time to catch up later.. How is she?"

"She'll be fine ... I don't know what happened, but she's only hurt in her upper abdomen. She will be fine soon and also the baby is fine."

Derek froze. "Ba... baby?" he whispered.

Dr. Brown looked at them, "Oh ... you didn't know? She's third week pregnant."

"Oh my God" Derek whispered, his face in his hands. He was without a doubt the baby's father

Mark was in shock. He knew how it was to grow up without a father and he didn't want this for Addie's baby. He knew - even if he was mad - that Derek would be a good father, maybe it was time to let Addison go. He looked at Derek, "You should go and be there when she wakes up ... can you call me when she's awake?"

Derek felt sorry for Mark, he knew how much his friend wanted a family. "Oh well... You can wait with me"

"Sure? I think this is a thing between you and Addie", Mark said. He was sad, he wanted to be the one, who had a family with Addie, but in his inside he knew that she always was Derek's. They would have the children which called Derek daddy and him maybe "Uncle Mark" ... again he was only second best.

"You're family, Mark. You've always been like a brother to me" he said and hugged his friend.

Dr. Brown didn't want to join this conversation, because like most of the stuff in Mt. Sinai, he knew something happened between Mark and Derek, but he didn't really know what, but he know that Addison was together with Mark for a while after Derek left, "She's in room 215 ... you can go there when you're done here", he told them and left.

"Let's go" Derek smiled and started walking to her room

"I know, but like you said before she's your wife. Your child should have a mom and a dad. So go up and tell her", Mark told his friend.

Derek nodded and they walked together to Addie's room.

"Go in there alone", Mark told Derek, "I don't want her to feel bad ... send her my love." He wasn't sure if Addie was too pleased to see him.

"Yeah, you might be right..." Derek opened the door and entered. "Hey honey" he greeted Addie.

Addison was just about to wake up. "Oww", she only answered him.

"Don't move. I know it hurts" he said, sitting on the chair next to Addie's bed.

"My belly hurts", Addison whispered quietly.

Derek gently rubbed it. "What did Dr. Brown tell you?"

"Nothing ... he told you and it's better you tell me or something like this ... I didn't really listen to him ..."

"There's something you need to know" he started talking, squeezing Addie's left hand.

Addison was now worried, "Ok ..."

"You're pregnant, Addie" his eyes were teary, his voice broken

Addison couldn't believe her ears, her mind had to trick her, "What?"

"Yes..." he caressed her cheek "You're three weeks pregnant. The baby's fine"

When Derek said it again Addison started to notice he really had told her that she was pregnant. She counted back and noticed it had to be the night they had sex in the shower ... the only time it was good ... ok, good was maybe a too strong word, but at least better than the other times

"We're going to be parents, Addie" he exclaimed, happy.

Addison looked at him, "Oh my God ... that's ... I can't really believe this. Are you sure everything's ok with ... her or him ...?"

"Yes, everything's alright" he nodded "Oh Addie! I'm so happy!"

Addison was still in shock, she couldn't believe she would be a mom in about eight months.

He kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be a great mom"

Addison looked at Derek, "Derek, I know this isn't exactly what we planned, but ... I'm sorry, I don't know how to trust you anymore. I know I fucked up too, but this is ... I'm fucked up Derek ... I can't do this... I will be a bad mom and ...", Addison couldn't go on talking, she started to hyperventilate.

Derek stood up "Don't even think about it..." he said, caressing her hair trying to calm her down "You'll be just fine. I'll be by your side always and forever"

Addison was scared, she was damn scared, because her marriage was really fragile and now she was pregnant and she couldn't stop to hyperventilate.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise"

Addison started to calm down, her breathe was getting normal again. She looked at Derek and nodded, "Ok."

"Good, good" he finally let go of her and caressed her belly "The baby will be the most beautiful thing ever"

Addison smiled at him, "Babies are always beautiful, Derek."

"Our own baby will be the most beautiful baby ever"

Addison chuckled, "I know this don't fit right now, but ... what are we going to do Derek? You live in Seattle, I don't even have a real home ... where do we go from here?"

"I have nothing left in Seattle. I'll come back to New York. You belong with me, Addison."

"I know I made mistakes too, but I think I'll need some time to trust you again... it hurts so much what you did in Seattle."

"I'm sorry, Addie... I'm so damn sorry. But I'll make it up to you, I'll be the man you deserve. I promise I won't let you down again"

Addison nodded, "Ok ... Derek ... can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"I think you have something that I miss ..."

At first, Derek didn't understand what his wife was trying to tell him. Suddenly, something came to his mind. He looked for them in his jeans' pocket and pulled them out of it. "You mean... these?"

"Yeah, my ring finger felt a bit lonely without them."

Derek's heart melted. He put the rings back on Addison's finger. "I love you"

"Love you too ... too much for my own sanity..."

"I'm sorry... for everything. Really. We're Derek and Addison, we'll make things work"

"Ok ... can you ask someone when I can go home ... I hate to lie here and ... is Mark still there? Can you please tell him I want to talk to him ... alone ... please Derek."

"Sure, babe. I'm gonna go to talk to Dr Brown and will send Mark to you"

"Thanks", Addison smiled a bit at her husband when he left the room.

Derek closed the door and told Mark to go in, because Addie wanted to talk to him.

Mark just entered the room, "Hey Marky."

"Addie" he said, unable to look at her.

"Look at me Mark", Addison looked at him.

"I... I can't" he shook his head.

"Mark ... it just happened, it's not your fault ... it just happened, don't blame yourself for this."

"I uh... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose"

"I know ... I'm sorry for ... everything ..."

"You don't have to be sorry, Addison..." he moved closer to her

"You're again torn between me and Derek and it's my fault ... again. I don't think I love you the way you love me ... I really wish I would, Mark… even if you don't see it sometimes, you're a great guy and you deserve better than me."

"Addison... You're the best woman in the world. The only one I've ever loved. _Really _loved" he inhaled and exhaled deeply "You'll become a mom, Addison. I'll step back"

"I know you'll find someone who loves you like you deserve it, Mark. I'm so sorry ... but I can't."

"Stick with Derek. Promise me that"

"Promise me that you'll be the Godfather of this little ... girl... boy... I don't know yet", Addison looked at him.

"I'd be honored" he smiled.

"Don't tell Derek today ... he doesn't know by now, I'll tell him later. I love you Mark, I just don't love you the way you love me."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, don't worry" he moved closer to her and gave her one last kiss "I'll love you forever, no matter what"

"Love you too. Are you still my friend?"

"Of course!" he laughed

"Thanks Marky ... sorry you were my kind of replacement again."

Her words hit him like a punch in the stomach. "I... Don't worry... I... uh... I have to go now. Take care, Addison"

"Ok ...", Addison sighed, she knew she shouldn't have told him that but it was too late right now to take it back.

Mark left the room and left her alone.

Addison closed her eyes, she hoped Derek would come back soon. When he didn't come back in a while Addison started to talk to her belly, "You know what, little peanut ... I love you... I didn't expect you, but I love you and your daddy does too and your uncle Marky will fall in love with you too the moment he sees you..."

Derek saw Mark leaving and didn't try to stop him because he looked really upset. He opened Addie's room and saw the sweetest thing ever. He smiled at her. "Daddy loves you too" he teased her.

Addison looked up and saw Derek standing in the door frame, "And mommy will get mad when daddy doesn't take her home really soon."

Derek laughed a bit. "Don't worry. I got you discharged"

"Finally ... do you have some clothes? Because I think I got here in only a t-shirt."

"Uhm... Only my jacket" he chuckled "Don't worry , the cab will take us to the brownstone"

Addison sighed, "At least some shoes?"

"I guess I'll have to carry you in my arms" he offered.

Addison sighed, "I just want to go home and lie down on my own bed ... oh by the way I bought a new bed for the brownstone and redecorated the whole bedroom", Addison added carefully.

"Fine" he giggled. He helped her getting up and lifted her in the air. Derek kissed her than he carried his wife to the outside and took a cab. His new life was about to begin. The life he had always wanted and he was sure he would have never wasted this last chance Addison had just given him.

* * *

Review ... pretty please! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

we are so proud to update our new chapter. Like in all the chapters before we own nothing - except the little baby growing in Addison, and a new character we created in this chapter (we hope you like it as much as we do) - and had lots of fun writing it.

We hope you like the chapter and you will make us really happy if you review.

Love

Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was really early next morning when Addison woke up.

Derek heard Addison tossing and turning in their bed. His eyelids slowly moved, he yawned and finally decided to open his eyes.

Addison sat up in the bed. She didn't manage to go back to sleep.

"Hey" he greeted her, still lying on the bed. He was feeling really tired, exhausted.

"Hey", Addison answered him quietly.

He gently took her hand "Come back to sleep" he checked the alarm clock on the bedside table "It's really early"

"Yeah ... I just ...", in this moment a flash of nausea came over her, she jumped out of the bed and sprinted into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

Morning sickness. Derek felt sorry for Addison but, on the other hand, she was pregnant and he couldn't be happier than that. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Addie" he gently rubbed her back "How are you feeling?"

Addison looked at him annoyed, "I've just thrown up in a toilet… what do you think how I'm feeling?"

Derek chuckled "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry you're feeling sick, Addie."

Addison threw up again, "This is your fault ..."

"My fault?" he asked, disconcerted.

"Your sperm ... your child ..."

"I thought you wanted a baby."

"Yeah ... but I don't want to throw up before I'm really awake."

"It's morning sickness" he laughed a bit "You know that."

"Yeah ... but I didn't think it would suck that much ..."

"You'll get it used to it. Things will get better soon."

"I hope so", Addison leaned against the wall.

He moved closer to her "Hey, don't worry."

Addison closed her eyes, "I thought I knew everything about pregnancies, but now ... it's different."

"Because you" he sighed "You're carrying my baby. We're gonna be parents, honey" he gently caressed her belly.

Addison leaned against him, "I know."

He kissed her on the cheek. "We're gonna be great"

Addison looked at him, "I hope so ..."

"I know you're scared" he started, "It's normal to be scared. But we'll make it. I promise, I'll never leave you again."

"Derek, we're ... our marriage is so ... dysfunctional and now there will be a child there soon ..."

"I know. We're not the strongest couple out there, our marriage is not the best and we've been through a lot but we'll go through this. We've been through worse. We're Derek and Addison, we make things work" a smile brightened his face up.

Addison laid her hand in Derek's, "You can't leave me alone with this Derek. Promise me."

He looked at her in the eyes, squeezing her hand, "I promise, Addison."

"I need to talk to Mark, Derek. I think I said something that wasn't really nice yesterday."

"Let's not talk about him" he exhaled deeply.

"Derek, he's my friend. I know what we did was wrong ... so wrong on so many levels, but he's my friend. He was there when nobody was there. I can't stand him being sad. Please, try to get along with him again. You were brothers. I want him in my life Derek. I want him in the life of our child."

Derek walked away and went back to their bedroom. He didn't say a word, he just sat on the bed, his legs crossed.

Addison went after him, "Derek ... please understand me. He was there when you weren't. He saw me when I was so broken. He took care. I didn't love him, not like you, but I care about him."

"I know, Addison" his voice was sad "It's just that I hate what I did to you and out of all the guys out there... you picked him"

"When you stopped coming home ... one evening Mark came, he wanted to hang out with you, but you weren't there, but I was, so he stayed and we ate pizza and watched one of those terrible movies ... we had fun, he noticed you stopped coming home. So he took me out sometimes, we went out for lunch or to Central Park. It was fun, it was good to have someone around who cared. Then he went with me to the events we were invited, because you mostly didn't have time. I didn't notice for a long time that I made him took your place, but I made and he ... he fell for me and so I did. I didn't want this to happen Derek and I didn't plan it, especially with your best friend, but it happened ... I'm so sorry."

Derek stood up and hugged her tight. He knew she was about break once again. His arms entwined her body as to reassure her. He softly kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, Addison" he took a deep breath "Go and talk to him. It's your friend, he's my friend. My brother"

"You sure? Derek please, I want this. I want our marriage to work again, but I think I screwed up yesterday with Mark ... I ... you're the man I love ... even if I hate me for this sometimes, because it caused me much pain in the past, but it's the truth."

He let go of her. "I'm serious. Go and talk to him. Let's leave the past behind us"

"Ok, you're in for breakfast later? We could go to Starbucks, we haven't done this for a while."

He nodded. "Sure"

Addison smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. Derek we need to get to know each other again. We lost each other a while ago ..."

"That's true", he smiled. "We'll start over."

"Yeah, starting over sounds good", Addison got dressed. She wore a simple pair of dark denim jeans and a blue blouse - from which she knew Derek liked it on her - and some Prada high heels. She grabbed a handbag, "Derek, I don't really know where my cell phone is ... can I have yours then I can call you when I'm finished."

"Sure, no problem" he said as giving her his cell phone.

She smiled at him, "Thanks. See you soon", she gave a kiss on his cheek.

He kissed her back. "I'll see you later"

"See you in a few ... say goodbye to daddy little peanut ... she/he says goodbye, Derek."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Bye bye, babes"

"Don't laugh at our child ...", Addison looked at him and left, "See you later mister."

"You'll be a great mom, I'm sure of that" he stated and then kissed her one last time "Now go"

Mark didn't live far away from the brownstone, so Addison decided to walk to Mark's place. She arrived there few minutes later. She sighed deeply as she rang the doorbell.

Mark had just taken a shower when his doorbell rang. A cup of warm coffee in his hand, he walked to the door and opened it. "Addison" he stated "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? Please ...", she smiled at him.

"If you insist..." he hissed, letting her in.

"Mark… about yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way you got it ... I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, huh?" he asked her "You have no idea how I felt when you told me those words!"

"Mark ... I just meant ... you deserve better than me. I'm so fucked up. I didn't deserve you, because you're a good man, even if you don't see it sometimes. I see it, all the sleeping around, this isn't you ... I saw you ... you're a caring warm hearted man ... and don't try to deny this, because it's the truth. You just don't show this very often, because it's easier to be "the manwhore" ... It was my fault you fell for me, I made you take Derek's place ... this was wrong. You were there when nobody else was. You saw me in my worst. I love you, but not in the way you love me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Mark. When we came to NY I hoped things would change, but they didn't."

"It's just that... I love you, Addison. You know that. I've always loved you, you're perfect to me" he looked down "Derek's a lucky guy. And you're such a good woman, Addison. It's a shame we won't be together"

Addison smiled at him, "We would be a really sexy couple in a parallel universe ... but here in this universe I hope you're still my friend even if I told you this terrible thing yesterday."

"What you said..." he took a deep breath "It's horrible. You've made me feel like crap! I think it's better if you leave now..."

Addison had tears in her eyes, "Ok. I hope you'll come around someday. I miss you as my friend. I want you in my life Mark and I'm really sorry it isn't in the way you want it to be. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love her. Don't settle for anything less", she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Call me when you feel like it." She saw her iPhone on his counter. She picked it up and went to the door.

When she kissed him, he felt that fuzzy feeling he used to get every time she touched him. Getting over Addison would have taken him a long time but still, he didn't want to give up on her for good. He knew that he could do two things: yelling at her and treating her like crap, making her cry so much that she'd hate him or trying his best to be by her side, no matter what, trying to be her best friend, pretending not to love her anymore. "Wait!" he shouted. His legs moved fast to her and Mark hugged her so tight that their bodies were so close that he could hear her heart beating. "It's okay"  
Addison looked at him, "Thanks ...", she cried little tears, "you know this little baby needs uncle Marky ..."

He smiled at her and caressed her belly "Uncle Marky will always be here for this little baby"

Addison smiled a little bit, "The little baby is really relieved, because (s)he needs someone who teaches her/him how to play baseball, because daddy sucks at this really much."

"Sure thing" he chuckled "Promise me you'll stick with him, Addison. Don't leave him again."

"I promise ...", but before she could say anything more, Derek's cell started to ring. She looked at Mark, "It won't take me long. Promise." She picked up his phone, but didn't look at the display, because she was sure it was Derek, "What do you want Derek? Do you miss us that much already?"

"Addison?" a female voice shouted.

Addison was wired, "Uhmm ... yes ..."

"Where's Derek?" she asked, annoyed.

In this moment Addison realized that it was Meredith, "I don't think this is your business", she answered her coldly.

"I want to talk to him" she hissed.

"He isn't here and even if he would, I don't think he wants to talk to you, but I'll tell him you called, but I don't think he'll call you back", Addison said, bittersweet, and rolled her eyes to Mark, who was still standing next to her.

"You ruined everything!" Meredith shouted "He loves me, not you! Go fuck that friend of yours! That manwhore... Mark!"

Now Addison got really furious. "Listen Meredith and listen closely. I didn't ruin anything, because you were the one who is the slutty intern. I've been married to him long before you even knew him. I've known him for 15 years. You've known him for how long ... a year maybe. And don't even dare to judge me or my marriage. And to Mark ... when you talk again about him or me like this you'll regret it. I'm a Montgomery and I promise you, I can make you regret it very long. Are we clear?"

Meredith burst into laughter. "You're a Montgomery... so what?" she chuckled "I'm a Grey! And don't worry, you won't get rid of me so quickly"

"A Grey wow ... that's ...", Addison laughed, "I have more money I can spend in my whole life. I have a brother who's an influence doctor and a dad who's the best lawyer of the US. So think about it twice if you want me as your enemy. Also Richard likes me better than you ... and I don't know what I will tell him the next time we talk. Think about it Grey, you're only an intern."

"You're not scaring me" she growled and hung up the phone. Mark, who was standing there, looked at Addison. "Meredith? What did she want?"

"Talking to Derek ... and she told me she's not scared of me, but she better be. Nobody wants me as an enemy."

"You can bet" he agreed with her "Don't worry about her. She's just a little kid"

"I know ... normally I'm really patient and I never really take advantage of my name, but if she doesn't let go now, I think I will."

"She'll let go, eventually. She's jealous of you, she's been rejected and if I were you, I wouldn't be scared of her"

"I'm not scared. She only pissed me off, but whatever. I'm sorry for this."

"Don't worry" he whispered "She'll come around sooner or later."

"Hope so. So, I promised Derek breakfast. See you later?"

"Yes, see you soon. Have fun" he hugged her one last time.

Addison smiled at him, "See you soon. I hope we'll work together soon again."

"I'm sure we will. The gang from the East Coast is back!"

Addison laughed, "Yeah ... we're back ... that's great!" She hugged him a last time and left.

Mark sat on his sofa and even if it was only morning, he poured himself a drink. He loved her but he had to let her go.

Addison left and called Derek. Ten minutes later they met in front of Starbucks.

"Hey, everything alright?" he greeted her.

"Hey", Addison kissed him on the cheek, "I had a nice talk with Meredith."

"Meredith?" he raised his voice "What did she want?"

"Talking to you."

"I have nothing to tell her" he shook his head.

"I thought so. I told her I would tell you but don't think you'll call her back. She was pretty unfriendly after that ... she really pissed me off, so I was unfriendly too."

"Did you use the Montgomery card?" he asked her, as they entered.

Addison laughed, "You know me so well."

"Of course I do" he laughed too "Anyway, I'm not going to call her back. I'm done with her, with Seattle"

Addison smiled, "I thought so. Oh by the way ... you know what she said after I played the Montgomery card?"

"Nope" he said.

"She said that she's a Grey ..."

Derek burst into laughter. "A Grey, huh? Being a Grey it's nothing compared to be a Montgomery"

"Told her so ... I hope she'll let go, because it won't be good for her if she doesn't."

"I agree. Don't worry, I'll get rid of her if she keeps on bothering you"

"Don't worry. If she doesn't, she won't have fun anymore."

"Yeah" he giggled. "Let's stop talking about Meredith, now. Let's grab some breakfast"

"Yeah... I want a chocolate muffin ..."

"I guessed so. I'll take one too"

"... and I need coffee ... lots of coffee."

Derek ordered and the two of them sat at a light brown table. They started eating. "This muffin is delicious"

"They make the best chocolate muffins here. Gosh, we used to come here so often when we were interns ... it seems so long ago."

"A lot of time has passed. We're getting old, Addie" he laughed.

Addison looked at him, "Don't say this ... I don't want to get old ..."

"Life is great, isn't it? From Med Students, to interns, to worldwide known surgeons. From friends, to lovers, to wife and husband, to parents" he smiled.

"We've known each other for a long time ... let's try to become lovers again ... it seems so long ago ... we were so spontaneous. What happened to that?"

"Time has passed... A series of situations have set us apart..." he sighed "We'll be great again"

"We should something spontaneous again ..."

"We'll get there ..."

"No, let's do it now. Do you remember our first date? Everything went wrong ..."

Derek laughed. "Of course I remember! We were so young and embarassed!"

"Let's do something ... I don't know ... we could go to the Hamptons ... we haven't been in our house for ages."

"Sure!" Derek suddenly felt like doing something nice with Addison. They hadn't done something like that in years and he missed that. Truth was he had missed his wife. "Let's finish breakfast and let's go there!"

Addison smiled at him, "Ok. We haven't done this in ages."

"I know. I've missed our house there. Let's go and check if everything's alright" he said, enthusiastic.

"Yes", Addison smiled at Derek.

He stood up, paid, took his wife by the hand and left.

Addison smiled at him, she had the feeling that their marriage would be what it once was.

Derek smiled back at his wife. He knew they could make things work and a baby on the way was the best thing.

Addison and Derek left to the Hamptons in the afternoon. Mark went to a bar in the evening.

He was sipping a scotch when a beautiful woman caught his attention. She was looking stunning in her short blue dress. "Hey there" he greeted her.

The woman turned around. She had long dark brown curly hair and was light-colored. She looked a bit like snow white, "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her, smiling.

"Manhattan would be great."

Mark ordered a Manhattan for the lady and a Mojito for himself "Mark Sloan" he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Isabella Emma Portman", she said and smiled at him.

"What a nice name" he said, gently. "Nice too meet you" he added.

"Nice to meet you too."

Their drinks arrived and they started drinking. "So... are you from here?"

"No, I'm from Britain. I have a new job here. So I moved. Are you from here?"

"Yes. I've lived here almost my whole life" he nodded "I'm a surgeon. What about you?"

"Musician. I played at the New York Philharmonics since yesterday."

"Oh wow" he whistled "You're the first musician I've ever met"

"So guess what instrument I play."

"Mmm" he mumbled "The piano?"

She laughed, "Good guess."

"I knew that. A beautiful girl like you would be perfect at playing the piano"

She smiled at him, "And you are really charming. So what kind of doctor are you?"

Mark felt flattered "I'm a plastic surgeon" he said, proud.

She laughed, "Wow, so is there anything you would change about me?"

"Nothing at all. You're perfect the way you are" his voice was flirty and seductive.

She smiled at him, "This is really nice, Dr. Sloan."

He gently caressed her hand. With his free hand, he gave her his business card "Here you are my number. I'd like to see you... sometimes"

"This would be great", she smiled at him in a seductive way that made her look even hotter.

Looking at her, Mark felt like kissing her but he didn't know if she felt the same way so he simply smiled at her.

Damn, he was so hot, she wished so much he would kiss her.

Suddenly, the memory of Addison hit him like a train. He looked away and let go of her hand "My shift starts in one hour" he lied "I should go now… but call me, okay?"

She smiled at him a bit sad, "Oh ... then go and ... I would say go to save lives, but I think most of plastic is boosting up or something like this ... so it was really nice to meet you Mark Sloan. Can I call you when I need a personal sightseeing?"

"Of course, feel free to call me whenever you want. And uh ..." he chuckled "Plastic surgeons save lives too" he gave her a wink and left. Leaving the bar, he felt like, for once, he hadn't been the manwhore everybody thought he was. He started to think that, maybe, slowing things down wasn't that bad after all. Especially when you have to deal with your broken heart and a beautiful redhead who wants to be your friend and nothing more.

* * *

Hope you like Isabella-Emma our new character ... and pretty please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

our new chapter is done. :D

We are so glad you like Isabella. We had so much fun to create her and lover even thought she's not really long in our story. ;)

We hope you enjoy our new chapter and review!

Love Mariella and BadassGenius

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 6**

Addison and Derek arrived late that they and went to bed immediately. The next day the sun was shining through the window.

It was late morning when Derek slowly opened his eyes. It felt good to be on holiday with nothing to do. No patients, no duties, no errands to run. It was just him and his wife. After few minutes spent procrastinating, Derek got up and went downstairs.

Addison was still sleeping and didn't notice that her husband got up few minutes earlier.

He made breakfast and took everything upstairs.

Addison turned around in the bed. She wasn't really awake by now.

He put the tray on the bed and kissed Addie's forehead. "Good morning, sleepyhead" he whispered.

Addison slowly opened her eyes, "Hey ..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good ... better than yesterday morning", Addison looked at Derek and noticed the tray, "You made breakfast?"

"Yup. Coffee and pancakes" he smiled at her

"I love pancakes", Addison sat up.

"You're welcome, honey" he replied and started eating.

Addison cuddled to him a bit closer, "We haven't been here for such a long time. By the way ... the house looks very good for the long time we haven't been here."

"Uh yeah..." he finished the last piece of his pancake "My mom took care of it" he added.

"Oh ...", Addison didn't know what she should say about this. He hadn't told her that he asked his mom to take care of the house. Although Carolyn Shepherd wasn't exactly her biggest fan. The only thing she saw was her "Montgomery" last name and the privileges she got from it.

"Addison..." he started, realizing that she was getting uncomfortable about it "I just thought she'd take good care of the house... That's all"

"Yeah ... it's ... a good idea ... we haven't been here in a while anyway", she only answered him and got up.

"Don't get mad..." he begged her "I know how you feel about my mother..."

"I'm not mad ... I'm only ... you didn't tell me and your mom isn't exactly my biggest fan. She told you not to marry me a week before our wedding."

"I don't care what she said" he told her "I love you and that's all that matters"

"I know, but ... it's just ... nothing. Forget it. Let's enjoy the day", Addison suggested.

"Yeah..." he agreed.

Addison smiled at him a bit, when she noticed some nausea, "I think I ...", she rushed to the bathroom.

Derek sighed. He felt bad for Addison but he knew she would have felt better soon. While she was in the bathroom, he quickly made their bed and got dressed. He didn't like to spend the whole day in his pj's.

She came back after a while, "Sorry ...", she was fully dressed by now.

"Don't worry, babe" he caressed her belly "I can't wait to meet our child"

"Me too ... I really don't like this new morning ritual ..."

"It'll be over soon, I'm sure of that"

"I hope so ... so what shall we do today?"

"I don't know. It's a beautiful day, we could go out for a walk" he suggested.

"A walk seems a very good idea", Addison agreed and they left the house

"It's really beautiful here, we should come more often"

Addison looked far away, "We should ... the house here is beautiful and so is the location. Maybe we should stay and not go back to New York." She smiled at him, the sun was shimmering in her red hair and her eyes were shining.

"It sounds good but I think NY is our place. I mean, we could take some time off and come here... on holidays, you know."

"Yeah ... also I think we have to go back to work soon ...", Addison wore a white knee long summer dress with flowers on it. She hadn't worn it in a while.

"I agree. Life has to start again. Rather sooner than later" he nodded.

She smiled at him, "But I think life can wait for us a few days. I missed that ... going out for a walk with you ... this sounds ... so ridiculous, but it's the truth."

"I missed it too. Life can wait for us, I agree" he smiled at her "Let's enjoy our holidays!"

They went on walking and talking for a long time, after that they went home and relaxed a bit. In the evening Derek was sitting on the porch. "Derek?", he heard his wife's voice from behind.

"Yeah?" he replied, taking a sip of scotch.

Addison went outside, she was only wearing her sexy black Prada bikini, "Are you in for the whirlpool?"

"Of course, I am!" he exclaimed, standing up "You look beautiful", he admitted.

Addison smiled at him sexy, "I guessed so."

"Don't be such a snob!" he laughed.

"I know you love this bikini on me ... and don't try to deny it ... I know you too well", she aspired him a kiss on his cheek and went to the whirlpool.

"Yes, you do" he agreed and chuckled. They got into the whirlpool and started kissing.

Addison smiled. She knew their marriage was fragile but for now it seemed things were starting to work properly. She sat on Derek's lap and they started kissing more intensely.

Derek's hands caressed Addison's back. Her skin was silky and soft under his fingers. He loved her so much and he knew that things between the two of them would have gotten better soon.

Addison let her hand wander all over his body. She had missed this. She had missed great sex with her husband. Without the steamy shower sex, their sex in Seattle was ... really ... bad. They had never had this before and she was lucky it seemed to become good sex again

Derek was about to unhook her bikini's bra when he immediately stopped, terrified. "What are you doing?" a very cold voice asked. Derek gently pulled Addison away and looked at that person who happened to be Carolyn Shepherd.

Addison turned around in horror. That couldn't be true. What was SHE doing here NOW! Petrified, she stared at Carolyn Shepherd. She looked really angry. Addison was sure that wouldn't be fun and like all times she would be the black sheep again.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, standing up and wrapping a towel around his body.

Addison was still like frozen in the whirlpool and tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening.

"What are you doing here, Addison?" Carolyn's voice was as cold as ice.

Addison finally stood up and wrapped a towel around her, "This is my house."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, dear" she simply said "You cheated on my son a long ago"

Addison closed her eyes but she did her best not to let Carolyn know her pain, "This none of your business."

"Mom" Derek walked closer to his mother "Let me be clear" he cleared his throat "Addison and I are together. Again. We love each other and she's carrying my baby" he admitted, proudly. Carolyn just stood there, her arms crossed on her lap "You surprise me, Derek" she laughed a bit "She's a cheater, are you even sure the baby's yours?" "Enough!" Derek yelled at his mother.

Addison went to Carolyn, "You know what ... I never thought you would beat that low ... oh and by the way ... you don't even really know me, so you have no right to judge me. You've judged me from the beginning because I wasn't good enough, right?" Addison was really furious now.

"You're not good enough for my only son!" Carolyn yelled back at Addison.

Addison finally said what she had wanted to say her mother-in-law all those years, "Oh yes ... right I'm a Montgomery. Of course I'm not good enough. I have too much money. I really must be a snob. Also I'm a cheater, and adulterous bitch ... is there anything more you want to add?"

Carolyn looked at Addison like she was the worse bitch she had ever met "You're a bad person, Montgomery. That's all", she turned around and left.

Addison stood there but then she went after Carolyn, "You know what... I'm not a bad person. You are the bad person. I've tried to be a good daughter-in-law, but you've never really given me a chance. You know nothing ... you know nothing how it was the last years ... and don't you dare to judge me and if you hate me, I'm fine with that, but don't think you're ever welcome here or in the brownstone again."

"I don't hate you, I hate what you've done to my son" she growled, without even looking at Addison "But you know what? It's his life, his choices. He chose you. You should be happy but I swear that if you cheat on him one more time, I'll kill you with my own hands" she added.

Addison wanted to tell her that her precious son wasn't any better, but she didn't, it would only hurt Derek. So she simply turned around, but when she left she told her, "I don't want you to see our child. I won't do that to you, it's half Montgomery ..."

"Don't worry about that" the old woman stated and left the house. She was very pissed at Derek because, according to her, her only son deserved better than a cheating redhead.

Addison went inside the house, sat down on the stairs and started to cry. She couldn't stand this.

Derek was upset and angry. He had always had a good relationship with his mother but everything changed when Addison became part of his life. He hated how Carolyn had always treated her, his mother had never even tried to know Addison. "Addison" he whispered.

"Give me just a few minutes", Addison sobbed.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he confessed.

"This isn't your fault", she didn't move.

"I know... It's just that..." he didn't even know what to say "I don't know why she acts like that"

"She hates me Derek ... she's ... I've never been good enough for you, according to her. It has always been that way ... since the day we met. Oh, I forbid her to see our child ... sorry, I was really mad."

"She'll come around, eventually" he reassured his wife and hugged her.

Addison leaned in, "Can't we just have a night without any drama ... this really sucks."

"Let's go upstairs. You should rest" he told her.

Addison nodded and kissed him, "Ok."

He guided her to their bedroom and they quickly got into the bed. They both fell asleep right away 'cause it had been a hard night.

In the afternoon Isabella summoned up her courage and dialed Mark's number.

"Yeah?" Mark answered his telephone. He had just had a surgery and he was relaxing eating a tuna sandwich.

"Mark? This is Isabella ..."

"Isabella!" a big smile appeared on his face "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm great. I'm on break. What about you?"

"I've just finished ... I wanted to ask you if you would show me around a little bit."

"My shifts ends in three hours. Would it be okay with you?"

"Great- Maybe we could have something to eat ... or not ... I don't know ...", Isabella noticed she was getting nervous.

Mark chuckled "Dinner sounds great. If you'd like..."

"Ok ... so ... where do we meet?"

"Same place of last night. That bar where we first met" he suggested.

"Ok ... see you later."

"Sure. See you later"

Three hours later Isabella went to the bar she was yesterday. After a long fashion drama she decided for a dark jeans with a purple blouse.

Mark opened the bar's door and spotted her right away. She looked beautiful "Hey, sunshine" he greeted her.

She smiled at him, "Hey Mark."

"Are you ready for dinner?" he gave her his best smile.

"Sure. Where do we go?"

"There's a fancy restaurant not far from here. We could walk" he suggested.

"Sure ... I hope I`m not underdressed then."

"Oh no, no" he shook his head "It's fancy and casual at the same time" he cleared his throat "You look so beautiful"

She smiled at him, "Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself."

"Thanks" he giggled and gently took her by the hand. They arrived in ten minutes and sat at the table.

The restaurant was really crowded and a lot of people who arrived before them had to wait, "Wow ... how did you manage to get a table here?"

"I'm famous here" he laughed. He and Addison used to go there in the past "It's cute, isn't it? So, what would you like to eat?"

"Yeah, I like it ... so seems like you have been here before. So what tastes the best?"

"Pasta is great here, so is fish. Chose whatever you want, it's one me" he gave her a wink.

She smiled, "Pasta sounds good."

"I'll take pasta too, then" a blonde waitress arrived and the guys ordered their food that was served few minutes later.

"This looks delicious. So ... tell me something about you Mark Sloan, I just noticed that I don't really know much about you."

"Uh..." he got thoughtful "I'm a surgeon, I love my job. I've lived almost my whole life here in New York even if I'm not the biggest fan of snow" he laughed a bit "What about you?"

"I've been playing the piano since I was three years old. I love playing it most times. I was really unpopular High School and I love summer much more than winter. Oh and I could read notes before I could read in the usual way."

"Unpopular, huh?" he joked "I'd have said the contrary. I mean, cool girls like you are popular"

"I had braces and my hair was a mess ... not really sexy", she laughed.

"Oh I see" he laughed too "I'd love to hear you playing the piano, one day"

"Yeah, of course. And I wasn't really much at school. I did a lot of competitions and had the acceptance letter from Julliard even before I finished, so I wasn't really interested in school."

"Cool. I love your dedication 'cause I'm also really devoted to my job" the conversation went by quiet and lovely and after finishing eating, Mark and Isabella left the restaurant.

"So, do you have any friends here or are you always going alone to a bar?", she joked.

"I uh..." he whispered "I have friends. Doctors. They're busy"

She looked at him and noticed that she had maybe hit a sensitive spot, so she changed the topic, "I had really much fun tonight. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome" he replied, trying his best to smile at her and send the memory of Addison away "We should do this more often. I mean... going out"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea. I like your taste when it comes to restaurants."

Mark leaned in a bit and kissed her on the cheek "Good night" he whispered.

"Good night. Sleep well", she whispered back. Oh gosh, she wanted him to kiss her on her lips so badly. He was cute, smart and clever. Everything she liked in a guy.

He looked at her straight in the eyes. They were shining and he knew she wanted the same thing he wanted. It was too early for sex, he was really trying his best to slow things down, but a kiss would have been the best thing. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly.

Isabella leaned in a bit more and their bodies touched. She tried her best not to shiver, but gosh, he could kiss so well.

He gently caressed her hair, it was so soft and it smelled like flowers. Mark kissed her once again and his hands moved along her back. She looked so tiny in his arms. "Good night" he repeated and let go of her, smiling at her.

"Good night", she only managed to whisper. Gosh, this guy was so damn sexy and the best kisser ever. She only wanted to take him upstairs, which wasn't normally her style. So she didn't ask him.

He caressed her cheek and waved at her while walking away. She looked beautiful and he knew that he couldn't have resisted her for too long. Probably their next date would have been their first night together.

Isabella went upstairs. She sat down on her bed. It had been a while since a man had kissed her like that. She smiled. He was really sweet and seemed so shy. Every other man would have tried a lot earlier. She sighed. She knew she was falling for him. She hoped he would fall for her too, because otherwise she would be screwed. She looked out of the window at the streets of New York. In the beginning she wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to move back to New York, because it was really far away from her parents and friends. On the other hand, she had also studied in New York and it was a good thing to be back, but a lot of things had changed since then. Her thoughts drifted back to the kiss: this kiss … she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was strange… when the first kiss was really bad she stopped having feelings for the guy, but this was a grandiose kiss. She repeated it in her head over and over again and came to the conclusion that it was perfect. She had just had the perfect kiss with Mark Sloan. She hoped there would be a lot more kisses to follow this one.

She went to bed a short time later and the only thing she dreamt about was this beautiful, great kiss.

* * *

Pretty please review! :D


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey guys,

I'm sorry, there's not a new chapter by now only an AN.

I have to tell you the sad news, that my dear friend BadassGenius is really busy in the moment, so we won't continue this story like before. I totally understand her and I hope you do too. Hun, don't worry.

But I would love to continue this story very much. I was thinking about continue it alone, but I it doesn't feel right, because it started as a story written by two authors.

So, my question:  
Is someone of you lovely readers interested in continuing this story with me?  
I would be soooo happy.

If you are interested, I will be really happy if you send me a pm.

Hope I'll find someone, because I don't think I'll continue this story on my own.

So PLEASE send me a pm if you are interested.

Love and hugs

Mariella


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

I'm so happy to tell you that there's the new chapter! :D

My new other writer is Antoni by now. I'm happy to have her and I'm really glad she 'll continue this story with me. :D

So our first chapter turned out really really long ... but I hope you'll like it and review.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 7**

A week went by way too fast . Addison and Derek had to return from their holiday bubble back to real life.

They relaxed a lot that week and after the éclat with Derek's mom they didn't talk much about serious things and just enjoyed themselves and their free time. The only thing they did this week was to telephone with their old chief, he called after Mark told him that the two Shepherds were back as well. They should start at the following Monday.

Mark and Isabella were both really busy the week, so they hadn't had their next date yet, but they talked to each other at the telephone.

On Sunday, the Shepherds arrived at their brownstone in the late afternoon.

It was still early the next morning and the alarm clock didn't ring by now. Addison moved. She didn't feel good again. She hated morning sickness. She only hoped she didn't have to throw up like the previous mornings.

Derek was already awake for quiet a while and was watching his peacefully sleeping wife. He was so glad to finally be able to do that again, to look at her and feel butterflies in his stomach like he did when he first fell in love with her.

Addison slowly opened her eyes and saw that Derek was awake, "Hey."

"Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He asked her while caressing her cheek softly.

Addison cuddled a bit closer to him, "Don't really know that by now ...", she smiled at him softly, "morning sickness really sucks ..."

He placed his arm around her waist to hold her tight, "I`m sorry you have to go through all that love."

Addison looked at him with an amusing smile, "You know that it is your fault, right?"

"My fault? I think I remember you enjoying everything we did while make that little peanut." He teased her and pecked her lips.

Addison leaned in and pecked his lips in return, "Really? I think lately my memory is bad ... maybe you could remember me."

"You want me to refresh your memories?" He asked excited. "I`m happy to help you remember."

He then leaned in closer and kissed her passionately, touching her.

Addison moaned softly, maybe her morning wouldn't be that bad as she thought in the beginning. Derek's and her lips and bodies were moving in perfect sync.

But before anything more could happen, Addison felt a nausea welling up; she moved away from Derek's loving embrace and sprinted towards the bathroom. God how much she hated morning sickness in that moment.

He jumped after her, being worried something else was wrong. He stopped behind her and kneeled down, holding her hair back and stoking slow circles over her back. "Is there anything I can do for you?" worry was written all over his face.

Addison vomited into the toilet, "Go away ... I don't want you to see that... it's disgusting." She leaned back a bit, pale as dead.

"I`m not going anywhere. I`m staying right here, helping you get through this. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Addison smiled at him, "Thank you Derek, that's ...", but she didn't mage to finish her sentence, because she had to vomit again. When she was finished she leaned back against her husband.

He hold her tight to support her. He could see how exhausting the vomiting was. "So again, is there anything I can get you? A cool wimp maybe?"

"Coffee?", Addison asked him hopefully. She knew she should stop drinking coffee soon, but she loved coffee so much. It helps her to survive some bad days. It was almost as good as juju.

"I can get you decaffeinated coffee." He offered hopefully. "You know it`s better for the baby."

Addison sighed, "Decaffeinated coffee is disgusting", she complained even thought she knew it was useless, because in this point Derek won't give in.

"How about we get dressed and go to Starbucks. I bet their decaffeinated coffee is just as yummy as the normal one. And you can also have a chocolate muffin." He knew he would get her with that one. They used to go to Starbucks very often when they were still happily married.

Addison thought about this for a short while. He knew he would get her by telling her that, but she don't want to show him that he could make her give in that easily. "I will have a quick shower and get dressed. Starbucks doesn't sound that bad after that."

"Hmm, do you want me to join you?" He asked grinning, before he thought about the fact that she must feel horrible.

"Sorry about that. I`ll get dressed myself." He added quickly.

"Normally that would sound really attractive, but maybe we should do this later. Sorry", she smiled at him.

"I know. I`ll be downstairs waiting for you." He kissed her cheek and left her alone in the bathroom to take her shower in private.

Half an hour later Addison came downstairs. She looked much better by now. Her auburn hair was shining again and she wore a knee length black skirt with a purple blouse and one of her favorite Manolos.

"You look beautiful. Are you feeling any better?"

"Thanks, much better", she kissed her husband, "but your little peanut and I are very hungry by now."

"I bet you are. Come on then and let's go." He took her hand and led her outside their brownstone.

A few minutes later they arrived at Starbucks.

"So a chocolate muffin for you or do you have any other carvings just yet?" He asked her smiling widely.

He was still holding her hand.

"No, by now that sounds good to me. I'll tell you if I will get other carvings ... but I warn you ... I saw some pregnant woman eat some disgusting things", Addison smiled at him. He was still holding her hand and she enjoyed that, it hadn't been like this for a long time.

"I`m really happy that we had breakfast together. I really enjoyed it Isabella." A smile spread across Mark`s face. He was so in love.

Isabella smiled at him. God, he had such a great smile, she couldn't resist it, "Yeah, I liked it too. So when does your shift start?"

She looked so beautiful when she was smiling. No, she looked awesome and not just when she was smiling, but all the time. "It starts in 1.5 hours. Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Sure, but I have to be at my rehearsal in half an hour. Sorry for that", she smiled at him sad. He had something she couldn't resist. She didn't feel those butterflies in a while.

"That`s too bad. But I can take you there if you want to." He was still a little unsure how to act around her. He was scared of losing her before even getting her.

She smiled at him brightly, "I would love that."

They both got up and moved their hands. They touched softly but both pulled the hand away. Was it still too soon for things like that? Mark asked himself not wanting to ruin the moment.

Isabella got nervous too. When it came to love she has had much bad luck. She wanted to hold his hand, but she didn't want to scare him away. So she looked down and didn't say anything.

This was a strange situation to both of them but finally Mark pluck up the courage, "Is it still too soon to hold your hand?" He asked her carefully.

Isabella smiled at him, "I hope it isn't ..."

Grinning like a love-sick teenager Mark took Isabella`s hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

Isabella grinned back at him. She couldn't really believe her luck. He was so sweet and caring.

He led the way outside and they started walking towards his car so he could take her to her rehearsal. For a walk wasn`t much time left.

In the moment Isabella and Mark left Starbucks Addison and Derek entered it. When they entered Addison casually looked around. The other door of the little Starbucks was opened and she looked closer. Was that Mark? It looked like him. But who was the girl, whose hand he was holding?

"I`ll go order our breakfast. Do you choose the table?" he asked her not knowing about her discovery just yet.

"Derek is that ...", but then she didn't want to ruin the moment, "never mind ..."

"No, what are you... Oh, is that Mark?" He asked her confused.

"I wanted to ask you the same ... but this guy looks like ... do you see how he is holding her hand? ... I mean it's Mark after all ..."

"You`re right, that can`t be Mark." His mood has changed after he noticed Mark being there.

Addison sat down - she didn't notice she chose the table Mark and Isabella had sat a moment ago - and Derek brought their breakfast. She noticed the change in her husband, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied. He felt weird, could he really still be jealous or even mad because of the Mark thing? He didn`t want to be like that, but he felt like he couldn`t help it.

Addison sighed, "Come on ... I don't want to go back to the not-telling-what's-concerning-you ... like we did in the past."

"It`s just, Addison I don`t understand my thoughts, okay? So I don`t know what to tell you when you ask me what I`m thinking about because I don`t like what I think." He realized that he didn`t make any sense but he couldn`t explain it to her in a different way.

"Derek listen, Mark and I ... I was lonely, you worked so much and I hated to wait for you to finally come home. Mark showed up this one night with Chinese food. You know I can't resist Chinese food, so I let him in and we talked. Over the years you worked even more and Mark and I spent more and more time together. He took me out, we had fun. He's your best friend and it was good to have him around, but it was never like it was between us. I think I never really loved him, but I wanted you to notice me again, so I did ... it was stupid, but I wanted you to notice."

"You just did it so I would pay more attention to you? Did you want me to find you or what?" He was furious. He hadn`t expected this. He knew she was lonely but he also thought, she wasn`t thinking.

"Derek I wasn't really thinking by then ... it was our anniversary and I came home early, prepared everything, because I wanted everything to be perfect. When the bell was ringing I expected it was you, who forgot the keys, but it was Mark. He was standing in front of the brownstone and told me you wouldn't make it ... again. Also I wasn't pretty sure, you remembered what day it was. I went inside and Mark went after me. I was desperate. I couldn't stop crying. He hold me and after that ... it was like I was watching from above ... it felt like I couldn't stop it."

"What do you want me to say now. It`s okay because you felt like you couldn`t stop it? Like someone else was making your decisions? Let me tell you what, that´s not how it works." he hissed. Wouldn`t they be in public he would be yelling by now.

Addison looked at her husband, she wanted to yell at him so much, but she didn't, "I don't expect this Derek, but I can't apologize for the rest of our life. I am sorry it happened, but I can't change it. I felt like I was married to a ghost. Do you even know how many nights I stayed up and waited for you?", she noticed that she had never told him that before.

"I was trying to be a good surgeon. So we could live a good life and have a family later on without having to think about money. I did this for us." He replied furious. He couldn`t understand her.

"Oh come on, money was never an issue. We have more money we can spend in a lifetime. You are the best god damn surgeon Derek. I just felt like you forgot that you have me waiting for you at home every night. I turned around every night, because you promised me you would be there and that I never had to go to sleep alone", she had tears in her eyes by now. Damn hormones, she thought.

Did he really abandoned her that much? Was he so busy that he forgot about his wife like Addison and Mark and all the others have told him. "Addison, I ... I`m sorry, okay? Don`t cry. I`m sorry. I won`t do it again because now I know what I will loose."

Addison only crumbled her muffin and didn't look at Derek, "I am not crying."

"You are and you don´t have to be ashamed. You should show your emotions." He said and got up to sit down next to her. He wanted to hold her, to make her feel better so much.

"It`s okay, I hate what you and Mark did. I really do, but I`m trying really hard to forget it and to forgive the both of you completely."

"Ok", Addison smiled at him a bit weak, she wiped the tears away "I hate these damn hormones for that. I was always good at pretending everything is fine even thought it isn't."

"I love you, don`t ever forget that. Otherwise I wouldn`t be here right now." He told her and engulfed her in an embrace, giving her the closeness he was sure she needed in that moment.

Addison leaned in, "Can we talk about something else? What will we do today?"

"Sure, we need to go to the hospital and get our jobs back and maybe we could do some baby shopping later on?"

"Yeah, we should do that ..."

"Good. Please eat your muffin."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You should still eat a little. Just a little bit. Please?" his begging tone was full of concern. He always was concerned about her eating habits even more now.

Addison looked at him and ate a little bit of the muffin, but she went on crumbling most of it.

"May I get a bite?" He asked stealing a piece of her muffin teasingly. She never liked that and tried to protect her food of Derek.

But by now Addison was only annoyed, so she only nodded, "Sure ... take the rest."

"Aaaa" He said moving his hand with a piece of the muffin towards her mouth smiling.

"Derek, what are you doing?", she asked him still annoyed.

"I`m helping you eat." He laughed.

"Derek ... I'm really not hungry anymore ... eat the leftover muffin yourself."

"Uhm, nope. It`s much more fun feeding you. One bite for me and one for the baby."

Addison wanted to be mad at him, but somehow he always could make her smile, "Derek ...", she tried her best to keep her annoyed voice up, but she couldn't help smiling.

He managed to shove a piece of muffin in her mouth. "See, it wasn´t that bad, was it?"

Addison smiled, "You're a jerk Derek ..."

"Hmm, but you love that jerk. And that doesn`t make it that bad." He smiled smart-aleck at her.

Addison smiled back, "You could be right there."

"I`m right all the time." He replied teasingly.

Addison laughed, "Don't be so arrogant ..."

"You love me being arrogant."

Addison laughed, "You know me too well."

"hmm. Now the bite for the baby and a kiss for the daddy and I`m going to be the happiest man on the whole wide world."

Addison laughed, ate a bit of the muffin and gave Derek a quick kiss.

"Mhh, what was that? I want another one."

"Maybe later when I'm not mad anymore."

"Well maybe the next kiss..." But he didn`t finish the sentence but instead kissed her softly, putting all his love in this action. Afterwards he gently stroke her cheek, "I love you Addison."

"Love you too ..."

"You do?"

"Most times yes", Addison smiled at him.

"Only most times?" He tried to look hurt and turned away from her, playing to being very hurt.

Addison laughed, "Maybe you could kiss me again ... to convince me otherwise."

He answered with a passionate kiss, his hand wandering along her back. He moaned softly and was sure she did too.

"Did this convince you?"

"Mhh ... you could go on doing this the whole day", Addison answered him dreamily.

"Here? At Starbucks?" He teased but kissed her again.

"Don't talk that much ...", she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

They went to the hospital and got their jobs back in no time.

"Where to first?" He asked when they walked through the hospital.

Hand in hand of course.

Addison smiled at him, "Dunno. Any ideas?"

"How about the shop, you know where we bought all the presents for all our nieces and nephews. I forgot the name."

"Oh yeah, that's a good store ... we should go there."

"Great, do you want to start with the nursery or do you think it`s too soon?"

"We should think about the color ... I don't really like the typical baby blue or pink ... also we don't know yet if it will be a girl or a boy. So what do you think about yellow?"

"Or maybe green? Or we could take different colors. Do you want a pattern?"

"A pattern would be great ... also I would love a white furniture."

A few minutes later they arrived at the baby store.

And walked towards the furniture first.

"Which room do you actually want to be the nursery?"

"Dunno. Maybe we should make our two offices to one office. What do you think?"

"Yeah, and take the one next to our bedroom as the baby`s room?" He suggested thinking about it. It was the bigger room, with much daylight.

"Yeah, so you have to move your big office into my little crappy one", Addison laughed.

"I plan to stop working at home after all. We don`t have our practice`s anymore so I really hope not to take too much work home from the hospital."

Addison smiled at him, "Sound like a really good plan."

"And I want to take some time off after the baby is born. Maybe 2 month if it`s possible and only go to the hospital for cases only I can handle."

Addison was surprised, Derek had told her he wanted this, but by saying this, she knew he was dead serious about it. She was really stunned by his word, "Ahmm ... ok ... sounds really good."

"I thought so. I like that crib, what do you say?"

Addison stepped a bit closer and looked at the white crib, "It's beautiful." She couldn't stop the tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Oww, come here babe." He engulfed her in an embrace, holding her tight.

"Sorry it's just ... I didn't expect you would take time off and ... sorry ... I'm too emotional."

"Those are the famous pregnancy hormones honey. Just let all those emotions out."

Addison cuddled closer to him, "Let's go on shopping."

"Yeah, what do you want to look at?"

"We need everything ... I mean we have no baby stuff in the brownstone ..."

"You`re right. look at that, that changing table is matching to the crib, as well is the dresser. What do you think?

Addison looked at it for a while, "I love it Derek. Seriously. You know me better than everyone else does. You could do that without me and I would love the nursery. I'm sure."

"Ahh, not that I color a trout at the wall." He laughed full hearty and earned himself a punch in the stomach.

"I would kill you when you do that ... and you know that", Addison said laughing. She picked up a little baby shirt on which stood, "I love my daddy". "Oh, that's cute."

"Yeah, but "I love my mommy" is very cute as well."

Addison laughed and kissed him, "Can we simply take the whole store? Everything is so cute here."

"What about all the other mommies who want to buy cute things too?" he responded smiling, "You can buy whatever you want."

"And as much as you want", and added, "But keep in mind, we`re only having one baby."

Addison smiled at him, "Maybe we could have another baby after that."

"Or two or three?", he suggested. He loved growing up in a big family and wanted that for their children as well.

Addison laughed, "We'll see, but only if you get the babies and do the morning sickness", she told him smiling.

"It might be easier next time, you know. Let's have this one first and then the next and then let's see."

"Wow Derek, stop ... I'm not that young anymore."

"You`re not old honey. Lets continue the shopping. What do you say?"

"You know shopping is one of my specialties."

"No, no I think I missed this." He teased grinning.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Then my dear husband, you must have be blind for around 15 years."

"Hmm, I remember something vaguely. Do we want to buy the basic hardware today, like, nursery, car seat, baby carriage and go shopping again for cloth and stuff another time? I mean I guess we will go on a couple of more shopping trips within the next 8 month or so."

"Sound like a good plan", Addison took Derek's hand.

A few hours later Addison and Derek arrived back at the brownstone. They bought the basics and were both relieved they arrived at home.

They weren`t home long when the phone rang.

"I`ll get it." Derek yelled.

Addison sighed relieved, because she just sat down on the couch, "Thanks hun."

"Welcome, relax a little." He kissed her forehead and jogged up the stairs to get the phone. "Shepherd?"

"Derek, finally. Addison didn't want to let me talk to you. She was really bitchy the last time I tried to call you."

"Meredith? Addison had every right to be 'bitchy'! So what do you want?" He was already bugged by her.

"What? Oh come on Derek, I ... I wanted to ask you when you will come back?"

"When I come back? I thought I was clear when I left. I`m back together with my wife."

"What? You can't be serious about that ... she left with your best friend ... she fucked your best friend ... damn ... you really can't be serious."

"Meredith, I say it again. I love my wife. I love Addison and I`m not coming back. You need to accept that!" He didn`t tell her about the baby on purpose because he was sure she would think the baby is the only reason that he`s back together with Addison.

"You ignored her most of the time she was in Seattle."

"That`s true, but I thought about her all the time as well. When we were together, I thought about her. That`s why we had a great time."

Meredith couldn't believe that, "You're telling me that you weren't in love with me, but with your cheating wife?", she was really furious by now.

"Yes. That´s right. I`ve been with her for 15 years, married for almost 12 years. This means there are deeper feelings that don`t fade because she makes a mistake. I did many mistakes as well and she never left me."

Meredith sighed, "We will see about this Derek. We're not finished yet. You love me and not her even though you don't know this by now."

"Why can`t you just let me and my wife in peace? I don`t love you even though I thought I love you." He hoped she would accept this answer but somehow had the feeling this wouldn´t be the end.

"This isn't the end now Derek, we will talk about this again, soon. I love you Derek", Meredith told him before she hung up the phone.

"Crap!" He couldn`t do anything but shake his head. This woman was so unbelievable.

Addison was still sitting on the couch and relaxed a little bit. She noticed she became hungry, she hoped Derek would end this phone call really soon.

He stayed upstairs for a couple of more minutes thinking about the phone call before going back downstairs.

Addison heard his steps on the stairs, "Derek, finally. What do we want to eat? Order something? Or do you want to cook? You know it's always a drama when I cook, so I shouldn't do the cooking."

"I´ll cook something. We need to eat healthy for the baby and maybe you should just cook with me and learn some things. We don`t want our baby to starve when I`m out of town now do we?"

"I can order ...", Addison smiled at him, "This is something like cooking."

"In your dreams baby. You can relax today and we start cooking classes tomorrow."

Addison went after Derek into the kitchen, she sat down and watched him for a while, "Who was on the phone?"

"You don´t want to know."

"Tell me."

"It was, Addie don`t get this wrong, okay? I should have told you right away. It was Meredith."

Addison felt like she was frozen on the spot, "What?", she looked at him with a hurt look.

"I´m sorry Addison. Just forget this phone call ever happened."

Addison stood up, "No, I can't. Seriously Derek. You didn't want to tell me in the beginning and ... oh my gosh, what did she tell you?"

"Nothing we didn`t already know. Please calm down Addison. I just didn`t want to upset you, that`s all."

"Derek, don't ... every time we argue about the same topic again ... why doesn't she notice she shouldn't call? Maybe you should tell her that you don't want her to call, but obviously you didn't and ...", Addison started to freak out.

"Hey, stop that. Come here, sit down and calm down and then let me talk Addison. I told her that I love you and that this won´t change because you did a mistake as I did mistakes as well. I told her that I love you and not her and that she has to leave us alone. I love you and only you Addison." His voice softened as he was talking and all he wanted to do was holding his wife. "Please believe me."

But Addison didn't really listen to him, "Derek, I don't want to hear it ... whatever it is, it's ...", Addison couldn't go on speaking, because she started to hyperventilate.

He grabbed a paper bag and let her breath in and out. Even though she was trying to fight him, he didn`t let her.

"God air in, bad air out." he told her. "I want you to listen to me now. Concentrate on your breathing and listen."

He looked at her and waited for her to agree before starting to talk again.

She hadn't hyperventilate in a long time. It always happened to her when she was really mad. All Addison could do was nodding.

"I said it before, I love you and only you! I compared Meredith with you all the time and that`s the only reason why we had good sex, because I was thinking about you. I told her that it`s over and that I`m in love with you and that she needs to stop calling."

Addison's breath started to normalise by now.

"All right, you can talk whenever you ready and you can ask me every question you want to."

Addison pulled the bag down slowly, "You had good sex with her?", she asked slowly.

"Because I was thinking about you. The many times in the elevators during internship and the one time in the Chiefs office. Do you remember?"

Addison had to smile a little, "Richard's office ... god, we're so lucky he doesn't know that."

"Definitely. Without those memories our sex would have been horrible. She makes strange noises and she snores, very loud!"

Addison had to laugh, "What about me? Do I make strange noises during sex too?"

"No, you make sexy noises. I love your noises. I love making love to you."

Addison had to laugh again, "So tell me about the strange sex noises."

"Seriously? She seriously is yelling, it sounds like she is suffering, not enjoying and she tries to talk dirty in a sexy way and that actually made me want to run away." He had to laugh and started wondering why he stayed with her for so long.

Addison had to laugh really hard, that she lied down on the floor while laughing.

"So are you feeling better now and believe me that I love you and only you?"

Addison looked at Derek, "So you love my sex noises?"

"I enjoy them. They… you know, make me really, really hard."

Addison still lied on the floor. Derek had sit down next to her, she sat up, "Something like this", she asked and moaned softly in his ear.

"If you`re hungry you better stop that or else I`m going to take you to the bedroom. Right. Now!"

Addison licked his ear and smiled at him seductive, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"No." he moaned, got on his feet and picked her up to carry her to their bedroom. She attacked his neck and that made walking very hard for him. "How do you want it?"

Addison had to smile, she still had the same effect on him she had so many years ago. She needed him, she needed this so badly right now, "I want you to fuck me really hard", she softly moaned in his ear.

He quickly but carefully placed her in the middle of the bed and started kissing her neck, leaving a hicky and then moving south. He quickly got rid of her shirt.

Addison started to moan louder than before. She felt his touches and she felt like they started to become the people they were a long time ago.

He quickly got rid of his shirt and her bra and started sucking on her breasts.

Addison couldn't hold back, "Oh gosh Derek", she nearly cried out. He always made her go crazy and screaming when he was licking her there.

"Oh you`re so damn sexy." When she touched him trough his jeans he couldn`t hold on. "I need you baby" and stopped what he was doing and got rid of both their trousers.

Addison closed the space that was between them and started to kiss him again passionately.

He started fingering her clit and when she touched his butt, he felt like he`s never been that hard before.

"Derek I need you inside me", she moaned in his ear.

She got rid of his boxers and he of her panties and was in her completely with one, hard thrust.

"You feel so good Addie." he pushed in and out quickly hoping to hit all the right spots. But with her noises he was pretty sure she was enjoying it.

Addison shivered under his touches. It had been a long time since they had sex like this the last time and he still knew where to touch her to make her go crazy.

His hands moved back to her clit. He wanted her to send her over the edge so badly. He wanted her to have an orgasm to remember so that was all he was doing. Thrusting in and out of her in a rapid speed, his balls slapping at her with every stroke, his right hand on her clit, the left hand touching her breast and his mouth sucking her right breasts nipple.

Addison knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the orgasm for long. She grabbed Derek closer and her left hand was digging a bit inside his back. She grabbed his butt with her other hand, oh gosh he had such a great butt.

He noticed that she was nearly there and continued his actions until he felt her walls contracting and then, when he was sure she was finished, he let go himself completely, filling her up to the brim.

Addison moaned in pleasure, "Oh my god, Derek!"

"I love you" he said and pulled out of her and laid down next to her so she could rest her head on his chest.

Addison cuddled closer to him, "Wow, that was ... wow ..."

"It was. You`re noises were great", he laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

Addison laughed, "Same go with you. Great noises are a good basement for a long marriage."

"They definitely are." Now they were both laughing lustly, just laying next to each other and enjoying their closeness.

Addison smiled at her husband, "Derek. I ... can't stop ... laughing", Addison said while laughing.

As he couldn`t stop either he didn`t reply instantly. He had to laugh so badly that it hurt. "Me neither." He managed to say but then continued laughing.

Addison cuddled to him, "I love you Derek and I'm sorry about earlier."

He soon stopped laughing and started relaxing and he also noticed that Addison started to relax. "I love you too and just forget about earlier."

He gently stroke up and down her back and soon noticed her breathing getting deeper.

"I think our child is really tired by now", Addison managed to tell him.

"Yeah probably. We should sleep." He placed his other hand on her still flat belly. He couldn´t wait to finally be able to feel the baby moving around, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms within the minute.

* * *

Pretty please review! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys,

here is the new chapter Antoni and I wrote. We had much fun again to write it.

I hope this time a few more people will review. We would be really lucky, because you rock our day by reviewing.

This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I hope you'll like it.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 8**

The next morning Derek and Addison went back to work at Mt. Sinai.

Derek was walking towards the nurse station to find his intern which he found very annoying. When he walked out around the corner he saw a flash of red hair running towards the toilets.

He didn`t have to think and instead rushed after his wife to take care of her.

Addison was really annoyed by now. She hated the morning sickness. It was her first day back at work and she was still feeling sick again.

"Hun? Open the door." Derek said softly. He got strange looks when he walked into the ladies room but he didn`t mind. His wife was throwing up and he had to be with her to make her feel better.

"Derek, go away ... this is disgusting", Addison told him.

"I`m not going anywhere. We discussed this yesterday and now don´t be so stubborn and open the door."

Addison sighed and opened the door, "Yeah, I know ..."

"Hun, is there anything you need?"

"No ... maybe something that stops morning sickness."

"Hmm, what could that be? Do you have any idea little peanut? Cause mommy is feeling really sick and daddy is trying to make her feel better."

Addison had to laugh and leaned against Derek.

"Peanut maybe you could stop doing your morning sports what do you think? Maybe that way mommy won`t have to throw up all the time." He had to laugh because he knew very well that the baby`s morning sport definitely wasn`t the reason for Addison to throw up.

Addison smiled, she thought it was really sweet that Derek talked to the baby. "Morning sport is a bad idea, you're right there ... I told you that back in med school when you did this jogging thing ...god ... why did you even do this?"

"Oh come on you liked that. I had a great body thanks to the jogging and still have. Baby and I will do lots of sports together. Right Derek Jr?"

He kissed the belly once and then pecked Addison`s lips.

"Screw jogging ... when you were jogging I dranke coffee and ate some unhelthy stuff and look at me, I don't look that bad. By the way we will definetly not call this baby Derek Jr ... also I think it will be a girl."

"Na, it`s going to be a boy. And he`s going to be a surgeon. And you`re body is great, thanks to Pilates."

"But what if she wants to be a ... a mathematician or artist, composer or whatever?"

"I`m not going to let him, become an artist! Right? You`re going to be just like daddy."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you're annoying. Maybe our baby will become the world greatest violin player. Wouldn't you let her do this then?"

"Hmm, I don`t think so. We`re both very bad at all kind of music."

"I'm not THAT bad ... also you wrote me a song for our wedding."

"Yeah, that one was really great." He had to gave in. "So baby, it's a shame but mommy won`t let daddy call you Derek Jr. even though it`s a really good name! We`ll find you a good name. I promise." He smiled at her playful and took her hand in his. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit ... thanks Derek ... by the way didn't anybody say anything that you entered the ladies toilet?", she said with an amusing voice.

"Hmm, people gave me strange looks but I don`t mind. Maybe they think we`re doing something forbidden." He grinned loving the thought earning himself a punch in his stomach with that.

"Sometimes I really ask myself why of all I married you Derek Shepherd", Addison told him playfully, stood up and went to the basins to fresh herself a bit.

"Oh, do you need to be reminded again?"He asked remembering the previous night and chuckled.

Addison smiled, because she remembered the previous night really good too, "Maybe later when we're at home?"

"Hmm, too bad we`re at work. Sadly, I think we have to go back to work now."

"I think so too ... oh by the way, don't forget to call Nancy, it's her birthday today", Addison reminded him when they walked out of the ladies room and down the hall.

"hmm, baby don`t you think there`s a way of me getting to skip calling your annoying aunt?" he leaned closer to Addison`s belly and pressed his ear in her not yet visible baby bump.

Addison sighed, "Fine. I'll call Nancy later, but she's your sister, so next time it's your turn again."

"You saved daddy's ass. Take care hon."

Addison rolled her eyes, picked up her iPhone and dialed Nancy's number

"Hey Addie", Nancy answered the phone.

"Nancy, hi. Happy birthday! How are you doing?"

"I`m great, how are things between you and Derek. Mom told me about your meeting."

"Oh yes. What exactly did she tell you?", Addison hoped Carolyn wouldn't have told her about the baby, because she and Nancy came along very good and she wanted to tell her herself.

"I guess she told me pretty much everything. At least her part of the story. I`m so excited that you`re finally pregnant. do you already have an OB?"

"No, not really. We only found out, because of this accident and whatever ... I was thinking that maybe you could be my OB?"

"Of course I`ll be your OB. I`ve always wanted to be your OB. You delivered all my children so it`s my turn now to deliver yours."

"Oh gosh, I hope this will happen soon, because I throw up every morning ... this sucks so much."

"Yeah, morning sickness is the worst part but you definitely can look forward to the second trimester. Gosh we had so much fun during that time." The memory made her smile widely.

"Nancy! I really don't want to hear about that! Tell me something about your birthday, this will hopefully be a better topic to talk about."

"Hmm, mom was here this morning, that`s when she told me about you guys. I`m having a barbecue next week and I want you to come. Both of you. I know Derek probably chicked out of calling me so. You´re coming, right?"

"So, Derek told me he would work less in the future. So sure. We'll come. Which date and time?"

"Hmm, we start around 5 pm on Thursday, so the kids can go to bed at a normal hour but you can come whenever you finished work."

"Can't wait to see the children again ... I missed them in Seattle."

"They missed you too. You`re their favorite aunt together with Amelia. They will be so excited to see you."

"Oh will Amelia be there too?"

"I guess so. All I have to do is tell her that you`ll be there." she rolled her eyes. Amelia had adored Addison since she first saw her 15 years ago. Back then, she was still a little girl. Well, a teenager but still.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Derek about that. So I don't know anything." In this moment her intern approached Addison, "Nance, let's talk next week. I think I have to go back to work. Wish you a good birthday."

"Got it! Thanks Addie, see you then. Love you sis."

"Love you too, sis."

Mark has been working all day, his shift started at 5:30 am. But he couldn`t concentrate because he had to think about Isabella all the time.

Now it was only 11.30 and he soon would have lunch break and was really relieved because he didn`t get any work done until now.

Isabella's rehearsal went pretty amazing and so it ended sooner than she thought it would. She wanted to surprise Mark, so she went with a taxi to Mt. Sinai. At the reception she smiled at the girl, "Hey, can you tell me where Dr. Sloan is?"

"Uhm, are you a patient?" The nurse asked her friendly.

"Ahm ... I'm a friend."

"Oh, well he should be in his office."

"Uhmm .. and where is his office? Sorry to ask, but I was never here before."

"4th floor, room 472."

Isabella smiled at the nurse, "Thanks." She went to the elevators and waited for the elevator to come.

When the door opened Derek walked out of the elevator a little bit confused about where he had seen that woman before.

Isabella walked in and ride up to the 4th floor. She found Mark's office a short while later. She knocked at the door.

"Come in." He called annoyed. He wanted to be left alone and not disturbed in his daydreams.

Isabella came in and smiled at him, "Hey Doc, how are you doing?"

"Isabella." He couldn`t say more at the beginning. He was so surprised to see her there. She`s the first woman ever that came to visit him. Well except for all the nurses that wanted to screw him.

She kissed his cheek, "Hey. The rehearsal went very well, so I'm finished and thought I could surprise you."

"It indeed is a surprise and it`s so good to see you. I`m happy that it went that good. Maybe you could play something for me sometime?"

he really is interested in her and wants to know what kind of a musician she is.

Isabella sat down on the chair on the other side of his desk, "Something you would like to hear?"

"Nothing special, your favorite composition maybe?"

"I love Debussy ... Golliwogg's cake walk is my favorite, not the toughest one, but it's great." She stole one of the tomatoes of his sandwich and leaned back, "I love tomatoes."

"That`s good, because I don`t." He smiled at her offering her the other tomatoes as well.

Isabella smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Welcome. So do you have any plans for today?"

"Hmm... when does your shift end?"

"A couple of more hours actually but I don`t have anymore patients so I could just leave early." He offered. "I couldn`t concentrate anyway."

"Is something on your mind that you can't concentrate?"

"Yeah, there`s a certain woman that has that effect on me."

He had to smile at her, his eyes were shining.

Isabella smiled at him, "We could go to the Central Park or the zoo and I love penguins."

"I do too. Yeah, the zoo sounds great. I`ve actually never been there before."

"What? I thought you lived in NY for your whole life."

"I did, but I still never was in the zoo before. I never had a reason to go there."

Isabella smiled at him, "So, now you have a reason. So get dressed and get ready."

"Great." He took his jacket and took her hand. "Let's go."

Isabella smiled at him, "So do I get a little kiss?"

"I wasn`t sure you`d want this." He said but kissed her softly.

Isabella smiled at him and leaned in softly.

"I... you know, I really like you Isabella." He admitted looking at her closely. "I think I´ve never liked a woman in that way."

"I think I really like you too Mark."

"That, that is really great then. Let's go?", he led her towards the elevators.

"Yay, penguins", Isabella's face brightened a thousand times more than before.

"Haha, you`re great. So tell me more about your rehearsal"

"I was brilliant", Isabella said laughing, "No, seriously. The orchestra was great and we had much fun and the conductor liked it."

"That sounds great. I really want to listen to you playing soon."

"Yep, come on let's go", they left the hospital

"So how`s my little peanut today?" Derek asked Addison when he approached her from behind.

Addison didn't answer him, she just looked outside.

"Addison? Are you okay babe?" He asked hugging her from behind looking what she was watching.

"Derek ... I'm not sure my eyes are alright ... is this Mark with the girl we saw earlier at Starbucks?"

"Well if you`re eyes aren`t alright mine are neither. I saw her earlier when I left the elevator and couldn`t remember where I`ve seen her before."

"OMG, does Mark has a girlfriend?"

"No, noo. Mark`s never went to a second date." Derek shook his head not believing that Mark might have finally grown up.

"But it seems like he does, because she doesn't look like he just screw her."

"Yeah, she definitely doesn`t."

"We should ask him on Nancy's birthday next week Thursday. She invited us."

"Oww, but I don`t want to go Addison." he complained annoyed by the thought to have to deal with his whole family on the same time.

Addison kissed him, "Come on, it will be fun. Also your sisters love you."

"But they are so freaking annoying!" He whined.

"Deal with it, I like them and we will go."

"And my mom`s going to be there." He continued listing the reasons why he doesn`t want to go there.

"Nancy said she was there today, so I don't think she'll be there next week."

"She`s everywhere Addison."

Addison laughed, "I'll go now. I have to scrub in in about 15 minutes."

He kissed her softly, "Good luck babe. Take care of you and peanut."

"Sure. See you in a few."

"It`s really nice here." Mark stated looking at all the animals around him. He especially liked the kangaroos.

Isabella smiled, "Told you, you would like it."

"Yeah, you`re great." They were walking next to each other and Mark had slung his arm around her waist. They both really enjoyed the closeness.

Isabella looked at him, "Let's go to the penguins."

"Oh god, look at what they are doing." Mark laughed full heartly.

Isabella smiled, "They are so sweet."

"They indeed are. Isabella, do you, how do you imagine your future?"

Isabella looked at him a bit shocked, "What .. what do you mean?"

"Don`t get scared, I just meant, well without thinking about me. How do you imagine your future? Do you want children?"

He knew he might scare her away with that but it was too late to take the question back

"Uhmm ... yes ... I love the piano, but it would be good to have some little fingers to play it again. What about you? I don't know much about you."

"I actually never thought about it. Until a little while ago."

"Why?"

"Well, don`t get this wrong, but I`ve never been a man for relationships. I, I need to be honest with you, I actually was a manwhore, I`ve never had a girlfriend for longer than a week or so. Until I slept with my best friend's wife, Addison. I really fell for her, already back in med school, but she was so in love with Derek. But then, he abandoned her, he left her alone, ignored her

and I, you know I loved her and wanted to be there for her. We slept together and she got pregnant. But, well she decided to fight for her husband, to go to Seattle to get Derek back and aborted the baby. I really wanted it. I wanted to be the father of Addison`s child. I loved Addison, I really did. But it was wrong to be with her, she belongs to Derek and they are having a baby now."

Isabella didn't know what to say, she didn't see that coming, "I'm ... sorry for that... I don't really know what to say. Sorry. Don't get this wrong Mark, but it sounds a little bit like a telenovela."

"You don`t need to say anything. But I want to be honest with you. I don`t want a relationship without being able to tell you anything. And you`re right, it sounds like a telenovela, but it happened and it is part of my past and I thought it was the right thing to tell you."

"Ok, thanks for telling me", Isabella cuddled closer to him and whispered, "a little child would be cute ... not today or tomorrow ... in a while maybe."

"Thank you for not getting scared and leaving. A baby really would be nice in the future." He smiled imaging his future with Isabella and their baby.

"Maybe a bit wired. Your best friend's wife really has to be hot", Isabella said joking around, but she couldn't get the image of Mark as a dad outside her head and she noticed that she liked that imagine really much.

He decided not to say anything about Addison really being very hot because he was scared she would understand him wrong. "Do you want to see the other animals?"

"Sure", they went on watching the animals.

About a week later Derek and Addison arrived at Nancy's house.

"Hey, it`s about time you show up." Nancy greets her brother and so called fifth sister.

"Sorry, my fault. I was late", Addison smiled at Nancy and hugged her.

"Hi Nance" Derek greeted his sister with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"So how have you been?" Nancy asked excited to finally see the Shepherds again, "How`s the baby doing?"

"Ugh ... don't ask ... I really don't like this baby in the moment ..."

"What is my innocent little niece doing?" Nancy asked Addison concerned.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Could you please tell you little niece that mommy doesn't like to throw up and that it would nice if she stopped making me throw up? Oh by the way, I'm pretty sure it will be a girl. Don't listen to Derek when he tells you otherwise."

"Hmm, let's see what I can do." she got on her knees." Hey baby, it`s your favorite aunty Nancy. I`m your mommies doctor and she really would like it, if you could stop making her sick all the time. I know it`s mean to ask you that because it`s not your fault but she might feel better then." She talked to Addison's not yet baby bump, "Of course Derek'd say it`s a boy. He`s a moron!"

Addison laughed and looked apologizing at Derek, "See, I told you it would be a girl honey."

"You`re seriously listening to my stupid sister?" Derek asked her .

"You know you're stupid sister, how you lovely refer to me, is standing right next to you."

Addison laughed, "Go and say hi to your nieces and nephews... your stupid sister and I will be there in a few", Addison kissed him, "Love you."

"So how have you really been besides the morning sickness?"

Addison and Nancy sat down at the kitchen, "Do you have some water? It's pretty hot in here."

"Sure." She got Addison a glass of water, "Addie are you okay?" worry was now written all over her face.

"Yes, everything is alright. I wasn't feeling too good the last days, I had a TTTS yesterday, it was pretty exhausting."

"Seriously Addison. take it slow, you look like crap."

"Oh thanks, I love you too, Nancy, seriously."

"Addison I`m serious. There`s nothing else you want to tell me?"

"No, everything is alright. I'm just exhausted and your stupid brother drags me to eat healthy food and only gives me tea or decaffeinated coffee."

"Well, I don`t enjoy telling you this but he`s got a point in making you eat healthy food and all."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I love unhealthy food, I think all Nae and I ate in med school was pizza or chocolate."

"But I seem to remember you eating lots of fruits as well." Nancy said.

"Only when Derek was there ...", Addison laughed, "oh my gosh, I'm still surprised I didn't get fat ... I ate so much unhealthy things back then."

"Wanna go outside or is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" Nancy still wasn`t sure Addison wasn`t hiding anything. She seemed so exhausted.

"No, sure let's go."

Meanwhile Amelia went over to Derek. They hadn't seen each other, in a long while. "Hey Derek."

She approached him from behind."God Amelia you scared the crap out of me."

"I still have this effect on you", his little sister said giggling.

"You`re still as annoying as you were last time I saw you." he said coldly.

"Thanks, I love you too big brother."

"You`re still the same Amelia."

"No, I'm not and you would know if we talked sometimes. I'm in this program and I'll become a neurosurgeon, but whatever ... obviously you don't care. So congrats, I think Addie will become a good mom", Amelia replied in the same cold tone.

"Good luck with becoming a surgeon." he had to laugh, the thought of his baby sister becoming a surgeon was simply absurd, "and I`m sure Addison`s going to be a good mom."

Amelia looked at him annoyed, "Oh yes I forgot this, you're the only star surgeon in this family. I congratulated at Harvard as the best. You were only second best, right?"

"Well who could possible beat Addison?"

"Ok, I give you that, but seriously what happened years ago, is so far away. Get over it Derek. You don't know me anymore ..."

"Well how could you have possible changed?"

"I stopped taking drugs ... that helped a bit ... also I talked to many people, also to your wife, but I don't think you know that."

"Stop talking with that much sarcasm. I`m done with you Amelia."

"You know what, you're the only one who, who is an annoying ass. Everybody forgave you for leaving Addie and sleeping with this slutty intern, because you're the golden boy, I on the other hand am the black sheep, my mistakes are unforgivable. You know what, I don't need you. I'm good at what I'm doing and I'll become a brilliant surgeon if you believe this or not ... I really don't care", Amelia glared at him.

"Okay." He turned around to find Addison. He`s concerned about her and the baby, she seemed so worn out the last couple of days.

Amelia sighed, he would never forgive her in his whole lifetime.

It hurt him that he couldn`t forgive his baby sister, but he just couldn`t. It was too hard.

"You´re taking my son away from me. You`re a bad influence on him. You cheated on him." Carolyn accused Addison.

Addison sighed annoyed, she really didn't feel like talking about this again right now, "Yes, I am. I am Satan itself", she said sarcastically.

"Don`t talk to me with so few respect." Carolyn hissed. She disliked Addison more than the murderer of her husband. She took her only son away from her.

"If you talked to me with respect, I would talk to you with respect too", Addison was now really pissed by her mother-in-law.

When Derek approached the scene he noticed that Addison was holding onto the kitchen table tightly. Something was terribly wrong.

Addison used most of her power not to break down. She would hate that especially in front of Derek's mother.

"Addison? Are you not feeling well?" He asked alarmed hurrying towards her to help her in case she would lose consciousness.

Carolyn only looked weird at him shaking her head thinking about what a drama-queen Addison was.

"I'm fine", Addison only answered him and didn't stop glaring at his mother.

"Mother it`s enough. She`s my wife and I need you to finally accept her. She`s my wife, my child's mother and the woman I love. If you can`t accept that then you won`t see us again."

"She is not the right woman for you!" Carolyn simply stated and wanted to leave when Addison felt the fever, that she had the whole week, but not too much, so she thought it was only stress, welling up and before she noticed it she broke down.

"Addison? Addison? Wake up. Call 911. Now Mother!" He yelled at Carolyn.

* * *

So that's it ...

What do you think? Any ideas or sugesstions for the next chapter? Also we would love some suggestions what happened to Addison.

So please push the button and review.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

wow thank you so much for all your reviews. You really make our day by reviewing. Antoni told me to send you all her love by the way.

Our next chapter is done, it's a bit shorter then the last ones, but I hope you'll like.

So, have fun reading it and you would make our day (again) by reviewing.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 9**

Derek was impatiently and frightened like hell pacing around in the waiting room. They didn`t let him see Addison just yet.

"Dr. ? When can I finally go and see my wife?" Derek asked the concern visible in his voice. He was near crying so scared he was.

The doctor smiled sympathetically at Derek, "It's Dr. Smith. You can see your wife soon. I would like to talk to you before that."

"What is wrong with Addison? How is she doing?" Now he was even more scared.

"Please tell me she`s going to be okay?" He begged.

"Your wife has rubella. We gave her medicaments and she will be better soon."

"But, but what about our baby? She`s only 7 weeks along. It could have mayor effects on the baby right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say this, but there's a chance that problems with the heart problem and the brain development, the hearing and the eyesight could be defective."

"How high is the chance that the baby`s gonna be okay?"

"Mr. Shepherd it's ... the chance is pretty small."

"How small?" he asked now more harshly.

10 percent", he told him quietly.

"No. No, you can`t be serious."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Shepherd."

"I want to see my wife now." he was very calm now, like the calm before the storm.

Dr. Smith nodded and guided Derek to Addison's room.

Without looking at the doctor again, Derek walked into Addison`s room closing the door. When he sat down and saw how pale Addison looked a single tear escaped his left eye.

"Oh Addie." he whispered taking her hand.

Addison slowly opened her eyes slowly, "Hey", her voice broke.

"Hey hon." he gently stroke a strain of auburn hair out of her face looking at her with sad eyes.

Addison was a bit confused, "What ... what happened?"

"Adds, you have rubella." he simply said knowing very well that she knows what that meant.

Addison looked at Derek, "Derek ... what .. please tell me you aren't serious."

"I asked the doctor the same. It`s the truth. Why the hell aren´t you vaccinated." he asked now raising his voice. Letting go of her hand backing away.

"I don't know ... Bizzy was against this and ... I don't know ... I never ... I forgot this."

"You forgot about this? We always wanted to have a baby and you weren`t vaccinated?"

"Derek ... I didn't ... I'm sorry ..."

"Our child will be born with a birth defect of a chance of 90 %! " He yelled now.

"Derek, I know that. I treated some women, who ... had this and sometimes ... the babies were healthy."

"Yeah, there`s a 10 % chance, but the chance that our child is born with a birthdefect is 9 times as high!" When he noticed her sad and scared eyes he stopped the yelling and took a deep breath before taking her hand again. "I, I`m sorry Addison. I am, really. I shouldn`t have yelled at you."

Addison had tears in her eyes, "I know that Derek ... I know that and you don't know how terrible I feel."

"Addison I`m sorry. I was wrong blaming you. It´s not your fault, it could happen to anyone. I`m not blaming you."

Tears were streaming down Addison's face, "It's my fault. I forgot it and ... it's my fault."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and engulfed her in an embrace. "No, no don`t do this. Addison, I know you feel guilty but please stop it. We need to look forward and figure out ways how to deal with it."

Addison cuddled closer to him, she noticed by now what her illness meant for the baby. She started to hyperventilate, "Oh my God Derek ... this is ... it's my fault ... I ...", she started to hyperventilate even more.

"Addison, Addison look at me and breath with me. Come on. Look at me." she turned to look him in the eyes. "Good, now good air in and bad air out. Come on you can do it. I know it." He tried soothing her. "Yes, that`s good." he gave her an encouraging smile.

Addison's breathe went normal soon, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Derek was right, they had to think about ways to deal with this.

"Ok, you're right. We should figure some things out ... maybe we're lucky ... it's a small chance, but it's a chance."

"Come here." He embraced her again and silently said. "We`ll hope and pray and hopefully have luck. But if not, we`ll deal with it. We can do this. I know we can, I know it." He wasn`t sure if he was telling that to convince himself or her. Probably both of them

"Yeah, we can do this. I want this baby Derek ... no matter what will happen ... I love it so much ... it's our little peanut. Derek I ... it could happen that I'll have a premature birth. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know but we`ll handle. I love you and our baby. No matter what." He reassured her.

"Ok, we'll handle it. I'm really sorry Derek. Maybe there will only be little problems", Addison looked down, she saw too much to be really hopeful.

"It doesn`t matter. We`ll love our baby no matter what. We`ll handle. Okay? And now we have to believe in the good. Alright?"

"I know it's just ... Derek I saw some of these children ...", Addison couldn't go on speaking.

"Hey, look at me. We stop talking about that now because I want to hold you. I want to hold you and make you feel safe, you and our peanut. I will always be there to keep you safe."

"Ok", Addison moved a bit so that Derek could sit down on the bed more comfortable.

He was scarred, really scared but he needed to be strong for her and be there for her because he loved her. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too", she cuddled closer to him.

Derek was walking through the hospital, without actually knowing where he was going.

Mark arrived at the hospital after he heard about Addison's breakdown. When he went inside he saw Derek. He went over to him, "Hey man, you look like crap."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" He asked confused. In that minute he forgot that Mark was actually an employed doctor in this hospital.

"Ami called ... so I went here."

"Oh, yeah. Addie, she has rubella." Derek said silently.

Mark looked at him with a wired look, "What? Why isn't she vaccinated?"

"Bizzy didn`t want her to be vaccinated and then she kinda forgot." Derek explained monotonous.

"Oh", Mark didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry Derek. So ... what's about the baby?"

"The chance that it`s going to be born with a birth defect is 90 %. 90 Mark. What am I going to do?" He had a hard time not to start crying instantly.

Mark sat down next to Derek, "Wow ... that's ... I don't know what to say Derek, I'm sorry, but you're Addison-and-Derek, you will figure something out. I'm sure. You'll love your baby more than anything. I know that, because I know you, both of you."

"Thank you Mark. If you want to see her, I`m sure she`d appreciate it."

"Man, let's just sit here for a moment. I'll go to see her soon. I'm sorry Derek ... I really am."

"I know. Just lets never talk about what happened between you and Addison because you`re my brother okay and I miss you. I need you to be my best mate again. Now more than ever."

Mark smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate that Derek. What happened between me and Addison ... for what it's worth, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm glad you're my best mate again, I need a mate. I felt a bit lost lately."

"Yeah, I missed you Mark. I totally understand you."

"So, I'll go up and see Adds. See you later man?"

"Of course. Tell her I love her."

Mark smiled at Derek, "Sure. Which room by the way?"

"362"

Mark stood up and went to Addison's room. He knocked and waited for her to call him inside.

"Come in", Addison answered.

"Hey red." He smiled at her and walked closer to her.

"Hey Mark", Addison smiled at him.

"Derek asked me to tell you that he loves you." Mark smiled at her warmly and squeezed her hand. "How are you doing?"

"Aww ... that's sweet. I'm doing ... I'm holding up."

"I can`t even imagine how you feel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No ... not really. It's my fault that this happened even if Derek says otherwise."

"Addie, I know this isn`t very comforting, but you`re going to be okay. You`re Addison-and-Derek-and-soon-to-be-family-of-three. And you can handle what ever happens. But you have to stop blaming yourself."

Addison smiled at bit, "Thanks. You're really sweet. Oh by the way, who was this girl from last week?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I saw you. She looked a bit like Snow White, but this is only my opinion. So tell me, because I'm really impatient."

"She´s great, she`s a musician and plays at the New York Philharmonics. And I think I really fell for her. And even if we only know each other for a couple of weeks, I can totally imagine spending the rest of my life with her."

"Ohh ... this is so sweet", Addison smiled, it was a good thing to talk about something different than her illness, "and does this girl, who convinced you to monogamy have a name?"

"Isabella. Her name`s Isabella." He looked so in love in that moment and fell back into his daydreams.

Addison sighed, she was happy for Mark. He deserved happiness, "That's really great Mark. So any chance you that your impatient friend will meet her some day?"

"I guess so. Maybe not today cause I think I would scare her away with that. You should know, that, that I told her about what happened between us and the abortion and all. I wanted to be honest with her."

"Ok ... also I would like to be dressed a bit more properly", Addison smiled at him, "I'm really happy for you Mark."

"Thank you. I, I hope that you and the baby will be fine." He looked at her encouraging kissing her cheek.

"Hope so too", Addison laid her hand at her belly.

* * *

So what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please tell us.

Maybe some ideas how things could go on? Can't wait to hear it.

Pretty please push the nice button below and review. Thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

our new chapter is done. :D

Thank you soooo much to all the loving reviews to the last chapters. If you have ideas or suggestions we would love to hear it. :D

Antoni and I had again much fun to write it.

We hope you'll like it and review.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 10**

Amelia and Nancy just went to the cafeteria to get their mom and Derek something to eat, because Derek didn't come back just yet.

Derek finally made his way to the waiting area. His talk with Mark was good, he felt a little better now but he was still scared.

His mom still sat in the waiting area, waiting for her son.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her coldly eying her angrily.

"I came with Nancy and Amelia", she answered him equally coldly.

"Where are they?" He looked around and got confused about the whereabout of his sisters.

"They went to the cafeteria. They thought you might wanted something to eat when you came back."

"I`m not hungry. I have other problems."

Carolyn Shepherd sighed, "So, how's your wife doing?"

"Since when is that any of your business? You hate her don`t you? You don`t want her to be my wife or mother of my child." He accused her.

Carolyn looked at her son, "I'm not pretty happy about the fact that you married her of all women. She's a snob, Derek. She's nothing like you. She's used to get everything she wants."

"So? You assess her by her parents you never bothered to get to know her better. She is nothing like her parents. Nothing at all. She`s a warm and loving woman. She`s a good person with real feelings who is scared like hell that she`ll lose her baby."

Carolyn looked at Derek, normally she would feel sorry, but Addison had pissed her off so badly before, that she didn't really listen to his words, "You know what Derek. I know her. She was maybe best at med school, but I don't think she would have been if her dad didn't have money."

"You`re going way too far. She studied so hard and she knew everything. She explained everything to me. She made me study! She wasn`t lazy and spend her time on dinner parties, she helped me and Mark to become the people we are now! I became who I am because of her."

Carolyn shrugged her head, "When you left for Seattle I thought you finally came to your senses, but obviously you're crazy in love with her that you don't see what she's really like."

"How can you talk about her like that mother? You don`t know her, never gave her a chance to show you what a wonderful person she is. She makes me happy mother, I love her and it`s time that you finally accept that and if you can`t then you won`t be in my life anymore and will never meet your grandchild. If you can`t accept Addison, we are over!" he hissed. He couldn`t accept it any longer. The way his mother treats his wife is way out of line and he needs to protect Addison and their baby.

Carolyn looked at Derek closely, "If this is your last word, Derek", she stood up, "I think we're over."

He didn`t expect that but it was him who gave her an ultimatum.

"Then we are over."

Carolyn didn't say anything, she just left.

He didn`t look after his mother when she left. He felt so angry with her and sad in the same time. That confused him because he thought a clear decision would make it easier, but he was wrong. Only now he noticed that he had lost his mother.

Addison still laid in the bed ... she felt empty in some way ... why the hell was she so stupid to risk her baby's life?

Derek went back to Addison's room to look how she`s doing.

Addison noticed him, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and kissed her forehead.

Addison shrugged her head, "Dunno ... but I would like to go home."

"Not yet honey, sorry. But if you want to I`ll stay here with you for the night." He offered taking her hand in his.

"No Derek, you should sleep in a proper bed ... you don't look too good either", she smiled at him sadly.

"Don`t worry I`m fine and I`m staying here with you. I want to be with you and our child, okay?"

He caressed her cheek looking directly in her beautiful eyes.

Addison sighed, she knew by now that there was no sense in discussing, because Derek wouldn't give in. He hadn't been like this in a long while, she noticed, "Fine."

"Move over so I can lay next to you?"

Addison moved over, so that Derek had space to lay down next to her, "So, how is everyone doing?"

"Whom are you talking about?"

"You're sisters. Say Nancy I'm sorry, she asked earlier if everything is fine and I lied to her about how I`m really feeling ... I think she got this by now ... and your mother."

"I haven`t seen my sisters and my mom was doing just fine like always. She's not in our life anymore."

Addison looked at him wired, "What are you talking about?"

"I told her to either accept you and our marriage or to leave us alone. She decided not to be in our life anymore."

Addison just looked at her husband, had he really told her THAT. She simply couldn't believe it, because it was always something like war between her and Derek's mother and mostly Derek didn't say anything to it.

"Don`t look at me like that. You`re my wife and if she can`t accept that and treat you with respect, what is the least she can do, then she has nothing to do in my life anymore."

"I'm just ... Derek, we never got along well, but that doesn't mean that she can't be in your life anymore", Addison looked at him serious, because she knew that Derek and his mother normally came along really good.

"We won`t discuss this Addison. She`s wrong and you`re my wife and I need to protect you and our baby from her. You and the baby are my first priorities Addie."

"Ok", Addison couldn't hold back the tears. She just wasn't used to it anymore that Derek was so protective over her.

"Hey don`t cry sweetie. It`s going to be okay. We are going to be okay and our baby will be okay as long as we love it enough and it can be happy."

Addison wiped the tears away, "No, it's not that, it's just ... you weren't like this very often lately."

"I ... I know and I´m sorry Addison. I`ll never leave you again. I don`t want to be a different guy ever again. You`re my family."

"It's ok, Derek. We talked about that and we both made mistakes ... I just ... I need to get used to that again ... sorry."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. Just holding her while his other hand softly caressed her belly.

Addison relaxed in his arms and cuddled in as closest as it was possible.

After Mark talked to Addison he went to central park where he would meet Isabella. He was really looking forward to it already.

Isabella was a little bit too late. She saw Mark waiting for her, "Sorry, I'm late. Damn rehearsal." She kissed his cheek.

"Don`t worry, I only arrived a couple of minutes ago." He replied and kissed her softly. He just had to.

She smiled at him, she hoped he would do this. She just wasn't brave enough before to kiss him properly, "So, how was your day?"

"My day was" he paused, should he tell her about what had happened? "my day was okay. How was your day?"

Isabella shrugged, "Nothing spectacular, rehearsal like almost every day before the preview next week."

"Hmm, wanna go this way?" Mark asked pointing in one direction.

"Sure", she looked at him closely. There was something he didn't tell her, but she let him be for now, maybe it wasn't important.

They walked in quiet for a while, hand in hand of course.

She looked at him for a while, "So, are you telling me what happened today or do I have to guess ... but I'll warn you I'm pretty bad at guessing, so this would take a while."

"Why do you think something happened?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"You look like something happened", Isabella just shrugged.

"I... I told you about Addison and Derek and that they are having a baby, remember?"

"Of course."

"She collapsed today and now is in the hospital. The test showed that she has rubella."

"Oh Mark, I'm really sorry. Is the baby ok? Sorry, but I'm no doctor and don't really know if rubella is really bad for a baby."

"The chance that the baby is okay is 10%. It could be born with a heart disease, disability of the brain, eyes and ears. I talked to Addison earlier and she blames herself for it. Had she been vaccinated it wouldn`t have happened. I love her, don`t get this wrong, she`s like a sister to me, my best friend next to Derek."

Isabella listened to him closely, "I feel really sorry for them. So, you know her for quite a while. Would you tell me something about her? Obviously she's a big part in your life."

"Derek and I met her in med. school. It took Derek a while to get her to go on out with him because she is really stubborn and has problem trusting people. I normally would have hit on her but Derek seemed like he really liked her so I didn`t. She made us study all the time what was pretty annoying but surely helped to passing the exams." he chuckled at the memories. "She`s a Forbes-Montgomery but doesn`t act like it at all. She`s the nicest, most caring person I know. She`s stubborn but the most loveable person I know and there is nothing that she wanted more than becoming a mother."

Isabella smiled, "So seems like she's really a nice person. Mark, thanks ... for sharing. This means a lot to me."

"She really is. When she`s out of the hospital, I would like you to meet her."

"That would be great. Ask her and send her my best wishes."

"I will. You know she saw us together twice and made me tell her everything."

Isabella laughed, "So seems like she isn't used to see you with a girlfriend."

He laughed, "No she really isn`t. But she seemed very happy about it."

Isabella smiled, "Good, because I really want to meet your friends."

"I really want you to meet them as well. But let's not talk about Addison anymore. Tell me about you. We talk so much about me and barely about you."

Isabella shrugged, "There's not really something interesting to tell. I finished high school, not with pretty good marks, because I got at Julliards even before I was finished. I studied here and moved back to England and a few weeks ago back to NY."

He noticed that there was something that she didn´t want to tell him about but that was okay. They were still in an early state of their relationship.

"I was actually thinking about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Okay. Where did you grow up?"

"London."

When it turned later Addison woke up, she had been to sleep for a short while. Derek was still lying next to her.

"Hey sleepyhead." he grinned at her.

"Hey yourself. How long have I been to sleep?"

"A couple of hours I guess. Are you feeling any better now?" He softly caressed her cheek.

"A bit ...", she cuddled in and after a short while she asked him, "do you remember the first time when we thought I was pregnant?"

"How could I forget that." he smiled at the memory. He was so disappointed when they found out that she wasn`t pregnant.

"I was so sure, because I felt like I had to die in the mornings."

"I remember. Back then I hoped you`re pregnant. It would have been perfect"

"It would have been", Addison looked at him, she remembered he stopped coming home soon after that happened.

"You had this stupid idea of calling our baby Carson." He laughed loudly and added "We`re not going to call that baby Carson."

"Oh no, definitely not ... how did we decide on Carson ... I really don't remember that."

"I didn`t, you did. You said you love that name and it would fit for both boy and girl."

"But you agreed after that night ... don't you remember?", Addison lifted her left eyebrow.

"I only wanted you to shut up about that damn name. I would have never let you call our baby Carson. The poor thing."

"What? You're unbelievable ... you just wanted me to shut up ... I was so lucky we finally decided ... that we had this really really really great sex."

"Oh yes that was great." He immediately felt his pants tighten only by the memory of it.

"I really can't believe you only agreed, because you wanted me to shut up", then she whispered in his ear, "We rocked the bed this night. We had to buy a new one after that."

"If you weren`t sick and in this damn hospital we would do exactly what we did back then right now." he whispered.

Addison smirked at him, "No one is here. Why can't we?"

"Because you`re sick and need to rest babe. Believe me I really want to, but no."

Addison looked at him with her most sexy look, "Oh come on, I feel much better."

"Addison, we won`t do it here and not as long as you`re sick. Sorry babe." He pecked her lips and got of the bed.

Addison sighed in frustration, "Derek ... when we were interns you were much more willing to take a risk ... do you remember this one time in Richard's office. Thank God, he didn't come in."

"Won`t work hun. But I do remember and I promise, as soon as you`re feeling any better, we`ll have just as much fun like we did back then."

Addison sighed again, "There's nothing I can do to convince you. Right?"

"Nothing."

"This doesn't work because I lie in a bed and don't wear high heels and a skirt."

"Don`t start with that Addison. Believe me when I tell you that I want this as much as you do. Just look at my pants, but you need to rest."

"And I want my husband", Addison sighed, she knew Derek wouldn't give in, not this time. Normally he could never resist her ... the only exception was Seattle

"And you have me. But not like that. Not today. Please just accept it Addison. Okay?"

Addison knew she had to give in, "Fine."

"Kiss?" He asked her sweetly and moved closer to her again.

Addison was a bit grumpy by now, "Kiss."

"Love you." he whispered and kissed her softly, then she started to deepen the kiss and he pulled back and pecked her lips again.

* * *

Pretty please review! :D


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter.

Antoni and I had again much fun to write our new chapter. We hope you'll like it.

Also when you have suggestions, ideas, whatever ... write them to one of us ... we would be really happy.

So now talked enough and we hope you'll like our new chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 11**

Mark has finished his shift and was on his way to Isabella`s apartment. His plan was to surprise her and take her out for dinner simply to spend some time with her because he hadn`t seen her since their walk in Central Park 2 days ago.

When he arrived her rung the doorbell and waited patiently for her to open the door.

Isabella sighed, she really didn't want to see anybody today, but obviously whoever it was, was standing in front of her door. She opened it. She wore a worn out jeans, her Julliard's sweater, flip flops and no makeup. She saw Mark standing in front of her. "Mark", she told him surprised.

"Isabella, are you okay honey?" He asked worried reaching out for her but she backed away.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and take you out for dinner. Isabella you don`t seem alright." Her appearance made him worry a lot. He had never seen her anything like that before.

"Come in ... I don't think I'm up to dinner today", she told him and went back to her living room and picked up her red wine.

"No please don`t do this. Don`t shut me out. Tell me you don`t want to talk about it and I`ll accept it but don`t tell me that you`re alright because you`re not. But I`m here for you and whenever you`re ready to tell me what`s wrong, I`ll be here."

"Some wine? I don't think you will cope with this without some", Isabella looked at Mark.

"No I`m fine. I`ll handle it without wine." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Isabella looked at her wine glass and took another gulp, "My mother died today when I was 14."

"I´m sorry Isabella. May I ask how it happened?" He took hold of her hand and gave her a light squeeze.

Isabella didn't look at him, she just looked straight in the far, "My dad drove the car. He and I only had some light injuries only mom was injured badly. She died in the evening. My dad was drunken ... we didn't know this. Mom always told him to drink less. He was drunken when he picked us up from my piano competition, we didn't know this ... he drove the freaking car when he was drunken", Isabella's look darkened and you could see she was really mad.

"I`m so sorry. What happened afterwards? Did you live with your dad?" he asked her carefully, scared to ask too much.

Isabella laughed bitterly, "For a while ... not long ... he presented me a new "mom" every second week ... I were never really nice to this women."

"Where did you live afterwards? In a foster home or an orphanage?"

"In a protectory ... but they weren't too kind to have me I think."

"Oh I`m so sorry. It must have been a horrible time. Do you need a hug?" He asked her carefully.

"No ... you know what ... most times I was too stoned to even notice that it was horrible", Isabella looked down.

"You didn`t!" Appall was written over his whole face.

Isabella looked at him, "I didn't what?"

"You took drugs?"

Isabella didn't look at him, she just couldn't look at him.

"When did you stop?" He noticed his mistake, of course it was something stupid to do, but obviously she managed to stop taking drugs.

"When I was 16 I was really down. I took drugs and was way too skinny. This one night ... I was out with some "friends" to party like nearly every evening. I only went to school sometimes, so we didn't really care what day it was ...", Isabella sighed, she needed all her strength to tell him that, "... we took something ... I don't even know what it really was, but it was really strong and ... I ended in hospital and was lucky to survive. I only survived, because someone at this party wasn't on drugs and reanimated me."

"Oh Isabella. And afterwards you stopped? Completely?"

"Yeah, it was like a wakeup call ... I started to play the piano again and concentrated on coming in Julliard."

"Do you have any family left?"

"My father, but we don't have contact ... he tried to contact me, but I don't want this."

"Do you know if he`s sober?"

"No, this maybe sounds mean, but I don't care."

"No, it doesn`t. I totally understand that you don`t care."

Isabella looked at Mark, she had tears in her eyes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He moved closer to her and pulled her in an embrace so he could sooth her.

Isabella cuddled in a bit, "So this is my miserable story. I think you understand now why I don't like talking about my past that much."

"Yeah, I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to force you into telling me about it but I`m glad you shared. You can always tell me everything, okay?"

"Thanks ... the last years I was usually alone this day and drank way too much red wine."

"From now on you won`t be alone on that day ever again. I promise that I`ll always be there for you."

Isabella smiled at him, "Thanks", she cuddled in a bit more and rested her head on his chest.

Addison was still on bed rest and she hated it. It was really boring and she read all medical journals two times.

She was driving Derek crazy. He took time off to make sure she is doing fine but all he heard all day is how boring it is to lay around all day and she tried to get him naked more than once, even though bed rest involves no sex.

"Derek ... can I have at least some coffee?"

"You can get decaf." He offered her knowing she wouldn`t be satisfied with that answer.

"Ugh ...", Addison leaned back, "I want real coffee ... or real sex ... your decision."

"Okay." he taught about it for a moment. "You get neither one of them." he chuckled at the face she was making and pecked her lips to make her smile.

Addison hit him with a pillow, "You're mean Derek Shepherd."

"No I`m looking out for my wife and child. Try to relax hon, I can get you a book, we can watch tv, we can eat, we can do whatever you are allowed to do but no sex and no coffee."

Addison looked at Derek, "Oh come on Derek, you want me. I'm your sexy wife. You're sexy wife in need of sex."

"The doorbell my lifesaver." he chuckled and left to open the front door.

Addison throw a pillow after him, "You know exactly you couldn't resist me."

"Relax woman!" he yelled laughing.

"Just open the door and pray that there is someone, who is entertaining."

"Don`t worry there is." He yelled back because he has already seen his sisters. "You`re my lifesaver!" He greeted them and surprisingly hugged both of them.

Amelia was really surprised, "Hey big bro, nice to see you too."

"Get in the living room and talk some sense into that woman please."

Amelia looked at Nancy and laughed, "Come on, let's go to our beloved sister

"Yeah, you could go and leave us girls alone." Nancy suggested.

Addison was still really bored, "Derek, who's there?"

"Thank you." He kissed them and left Addison for Nancy and Amelia.

Amelia and Nancy went inside the living room. "Surprise." Nancy yelled and hugged Addison how sat on the couch making a face as long as a fiddle.

Amelia hugged her too. Addison smiled, "Finally two entertaining people. You know, you're brother can be quiet unentertaining sometimes."

"Oh yeah? What is he doing? Does he deny sex?" Nancy asked bluntly

"Yeah, and coffee too ... it's really bad", Addison rolled her eyes.

Amelia just looked at them, "You guys know, I really don't want to hear that!"

"Shut up Amelia. I`m sure it isn`t easy for him to deny you sex."

Addison sighed, "I need sex, I need good sex and he's just ... arghh ... Derek. Where's he by the way?"

"I think he left." Nancy said hesitantly.

"What? Are you kidding me! Sometimes he's really a jerk."

"I can only support you there", Amelia told them, "and I'm really lucky we talk about something different than your sex life."

"Don`t you think it`s entertaining." Nancy started to laugh loudly when she suddenly remembered how she walked in on Addison and Derek on their first Christmas Eve together.

Addison guessed what Nancy meant, "No Nancy! We aren't talking about THAT again."

"My eyes still hurt on that look", Amelia added laughing.

"Oh yes. Moms face it was unique!" The sisters couldn`t stop laughing.

"Argh ... stop laughing! You're mean. I'm sick you have to be nice", Addison told them, but she had to laugh too.

"Oh now you`re suddenly sick?" Nancy asked her with an raised eyebrow but then turned serious. "So how are really you doing?"

"I'm doing ok ... Derek denies sex ... that's really bad. Except this, I'm worried that this little peanut isn't doing fine ..."

"You need to stay positive Addison. There`s a chance that the baby will be completely healthy. You have to believe in it. Believe in your child."

"I know ... it's just ... difficult sometimes. You know as well as me that the chances aren't pretty good", Addison looked at Nancy.

Amelia moved closer to Addie and took her hand, she didn't know what to say.

"Do you talk to Derek about it or does he close up when it comes to this topic?" Nancy tried to be sensitive and sat down next to Addison and placed her arm around her shoulders so Addison could rest her head on her shoulder.

"Don't know ... it's just ... you know last time we thought I was pregnant and wasn't he started to drift away. I can't lose this baby Nancy", Addison had little tears in her eyes and rested her head on Nancy's shoulder.

"Oh honey you won`t. This baby won`t go anywhere. It will be born and it will be healthy and even if it`s not, it will be so loved. It couldn`t possibly have any better parents than you guys. Really."

Addison smiled a bit, she talked to her belly, "Did you hear this little peanut? You're aunt Nancy seems to be really wise."

"Of course she is. She`s you`re daddy`s big sister."

Nancy smiled proudly that he made Addison smile.

Addison laughed. "Hey what's about me?", Amelia added.

Addison talked to her belly again, "Your Aunt Ami is of course really clever too."

Amelia laughed, "Thanks Addie. This was really full hearted."

"Don`t listen to your mommy. Aunt Nancy is much more clever than aunt Ami. Believe me when I tell you that I`m going to be your favorite aunt."

"No, I'll be her favorite aunt, Nance and I'm really sure it will be a girl."

Addison looked at them, "Ok. We can discuss this later. Please wait until the baby is born, ok? So tell me how is the real world doing?"

"Ahh, the weather is bad. Otherwise I don`t know. Mom seemed weird ever since you collapsed. Any idea why?"

"Derek and she had a fight ..."

"Okay? About you I guess?"

Addison felt a bit uncomfortable, "You should talk to your brother about that."

"Adds? Just tell us what happened?"

"I can only agree with her", Amelia added.

"You know you can tell us anything Addie, right?"

"Fine ... you're mom was as usual not really pleased when I'm around and Derek told her to decide to accept me or to go. She decided to go. I told him, he doesn't have to do this, but he was as stubborn as usual. That's it. End of the story.

"Well that definitely explains her strange behavior."

"I'm sorry for this."

"That is not your fault. Don`t do you dare think otherwise. It was about time that Derek stepped up for you. Come on, give me a smile or I`ll start talking about our first Christmas eve." Nancy chuckled and earned herself a big smile from Amelia.

Addison laughed, "This is mean! This was so embarrassing. I hardly knew you back then and you ... you still make fun of this."

"Yeah well what can I say. It was a great few."

Amelia joined the laughter back then she was too young to understand what was going on but now the memory was too good to be true.

"Nance!", Addison screamed and hit Amelia an Nancy both with a pillow.

"What are you laughing about?" Derek asked when he suddenly appeared in the doorway with a big bouquet of calla lilies.

Amelia hit Addison back, "Hey, you're mean. We were just refreshing memories", Amelia told Addison when Derek entered the room.

Addison looked at him, "You're sister were just ... going crazy like usual."

"Ahh, I kind of thought so." He kissed her softly and gave her a box of chocolates.

"So you brought gifts", Addison smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear, "but I could think about something different too. I give you a clue: It cost nothing and involves me, you and a bed."

"Well I don`t." He teased. "I`ll take the flowers in a vase."

Addison leaned back in frustration, "Seriously Derek, you'll drive me nuts if you stay with this attitude!"

"Sorry. It won't be for long."

"I really hope so ...", Addison sighed.

Nance listened to her brother and sister-in-law quiet amused.

Addison saw Nancy smirking, "Don't look that stupid ... you and you", she pointed at Nancy and Amelia, "would go crazy too if you were in my situation."

"Sure we would, but my husband wouldn`t act like yours." She laughed heartily and gave Addison an encouraging smile. "You`ll see it`s going to be even better after all the waiting."

Amelia looked disgusted at both of them, "Seriously guys! I really DON'T want to hear this! Because your husband", she pointed at Addison, "is my brother. And your husband", she pointed at Nancy, "is the husband of my sister."

"Poor Amelia. How often did one of us walk in on you and one of your many boyfriends?" Derek asked when he got back with the vase.

"DEREK! Ugh, you're disgusting ... by the way ... I just remind you the first Christmas eve when you brought Addie home!"

"You`re too young to even know what we did! So stop talking about it you`re my baby sister"

Amelia stick her tongue out at him, "You're really a jerk, Derek." But she had to smile a bit at least he was talking to her and didn't seem totally disgusted by her like last time they saw each other.

He smiled at Amelia. It felt good to talk to her, even if it wasn`t something important and he saw how his sisters enlightened Addison`s mood and that was gold value.

Addison looked at Derek, "So, where have you been?"

"I was at Starbucks. And I got you something else." He went into the hall and got back after a short while with a chocolate muffin and juju

Addison's mood lighten up immediately, "A chocolate muffin and juju!"

"Yes my love. I simply know how to lighten up your mood."

Addison smirked at Derek, "We will discuss the mood-lighten-up thing later ..."

"I`ll sleep in the guest room." he smirked.

Nancy followed the conversation like she did before and could hardly suppress her laughter.

She started to eat the muffin, "Don't talk such shit. Gosh, this is good. I don't think it was that good before. Derek could you please bring me some salsa, it would be great with the muffin."

"No. Definitely no." He said looking disgusted.

Amelia had problems holding her laughter back too.

"Please Derek!", Addison added in her sweetest voice.

"Fine." He walked into the kitchen. "Honey, we don`t have any. Do you want anything else instead?"

"Some pickled cucumbers would be great", Addison told him, but he didn't hear it. Amelia stood up, "I'll get you some."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Derek asked his baby sister when she entered the kitchen.

"Your wife said she wants pickled cucumbers for her muffin", Amelia told him Addison's wish.

"You`ve got to be kidding me. Shouldn`t the wired cravings only start in the second trimester?"

"Wrong sister. Ask Nancy. I'm neuro like you. Remember?"

"Ahh right. There was something. So anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Amelia shrugged and sat down at the countertop, "Dunno. What about you?"

"How are you Ami?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I´m okay." he nodded not sure if he wanted to convince himself or her that she`s fine.

"So Addie told us your talk with mom wasn't quite good."

"She`s not in my life anymore."

"She'll come around Derek. She always does and you're her favorite child."

"Her favorite child is married to, I cite, 'a snob'. My child is going to be half Montgomery and I can`t let her treat it as bad as she treats Addison. They are my family and I need to protect them."

"Derek, she'll accept this. She was only angry ... I don't think, she didn't mean it that way."

"Oh yeah? Do you think she didn`t mean it in the past 15 years either? Cause I can`t remember that she ever gave Addison a chance."

"Derek ... I'm not taking sides ... I just hope she'll come around. I can understand you totally."

"Thank you Ami. Thanks for being here for Addison. It really means something to me."

Amelia looked at her brother, "Sure. She's like a sister to me."

"I know. Ami, I ... I`m sorry for how I behaved."

"It's ok ... I wasn't really the nicest person in the past."

"No I was wrong. I should have helped you. I`m really sorry."

Amelia shrugged, "It's in the past. Let's get over this. Ok?"

"Okay. Come here sis." He engulfed her in his strong arms and they stayed like that for a while. Then they took the pickles and went back to Addison and Nancy.

* * *

So, what do you think?  
Maybe ideas, suggestions, ... for the next chapter?  
We would love to hear it so pretty please push the button below and review.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys,

thank you so much to all reviews to our last chaper.

We are proudly to present chapter 12! :D :D :D

Seriously this story only has so much chapters by now because of you and your loving reviews. Thank you so much for that. You make us smile with your reviews and go on writing. So please don't stop reviewing.

**Special thanks** goes this time to **Antoni**:

YOU'RE SO GREAT! You saved this story, because I don't think I would have continued this alone. Also you always to the final reading so that you guys read such a great story, because sometime I write really strange sentences. ;) ... and it's always so much fun to write with you. So thank you that you decided to write with me.

Now the AN is over an we really hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 12**

Derek fell asleep very late. It was way past midnight when sleep overcame him because he just couldn`t stop thinking. So he watched his wife and held her in his arms until he fell asleep. But that was very late and that`s why he was still in a deep sleep.

The next morning Addison woke up early. It was the first day Derek had to go back to work. She leaned to her husband and kissed him gently.

He was too sleepy to respond and simply enjoyed Addison`s kisses.

"Hey hun, you have to get up soon ...", she kissed down his chest.

He grumbled how he didn`t care and just let her doing what she was doing. Enjoying it way too much to stop it.

Addison kissed his lips again and touched his ass playfully.

He moaned softly and kissed her back. His hands moved down her back, stroking it softly. He could already feel his erection growing, even though she hasn`t done much yet.

Addison moved on top of him and felt his erection growing too. She bite his ear playfully.

He pulled her closer kissing her neck, touching her. Every now and then he moaned softly.

Addison smiled, she knew he couldn't resist her now. Softly she touched his growing erection.

He helped her to get rid of her pyjama shirt and massaged her breasts. He was painfully hard now and he knew that he wouldn`t last long if she continued touching him like that. It`s simply been too long since they have been intimate.

Addison removed the shorts, he slept in and kissed him passionately.

He moved his hands to remove her pyjama bottoms and touched her through her damp panties.

Addison moaned in pleasure, when he touched her. Her nipples hardened a bit more immediately.

He removed her panties quickly and touched her most intimate area and then moved two fingers inside of her teasingly.

Addison moaned again in pleasure, she was soaking wet by now.

He couldn`t take it any longer and removed his fingers and positioned himself before slowly sliding into her. He stayed still for a while, letting her adjust to his size and waited for her to be ready.

Derek was now lying on top of her. Addison pulled him a bit closer so that he moved in a bit more.

That was the sign he had been waiting for and he began to slide in and out of her in a slow rhythm.

Addison moaned a bit louder. She had missed him, she had missed having sex with him. She really needed this now.

He increased his speed stroking her with his thumb.

He felt like exploding anytime now but he needed her to come first.

"Oh God, Derek", Addison moaned in pleasure. She knew she was very close.

He began to go faster and only kept rubbing her and pumping into her at a fast speed.

He felt her squeeze around him and he moaned her name loudly. "God Addie."

She felt Derek moving fast and hitting her most sensitive spot. She felt the orgasm coming over her, "Oh gosh, Derek", she cried out in pleasure.

That`s when he lost it and exploded and filled her up to the brim. He continued pumping into her until he was sure she was finished.

"Oh gosh ... that was ...", Addison started after a while.

"It was. Morning love." He kissed her again and pulled her in his arms so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I love you."

Addison cuddled closer to him, "Morning. Love you too."

She smiled at him, "Better. The day had a really good start."

"It certainly had."

"So I'm happy my bed rest is over. I'll meet Savvy for breakfast. We texted yesterday."

"That sounds great. Give her my best. We could invite her and Weiss for a barbecue or something similar soon." He suggested holding her tight.

"I like this idea. So you're first day back at work ... is there any chance you're home today before I have to go to bed."

"Hmm, I don`t know. I hope so, because then... we could repeat what we just did." he kissed her softly.

Addison smiled at him, "Maybe I'll come and visit you after I met Savvy ... maybe you're lucky."

"That sounds perfect. Where do you meet Savvy? Promise me to really eat?"

"Yeah ... we meet at Starbucks and before you say anything, I promise I'll only drink decaffeinate coffee."

"That`s my girl." He smiled. He placed his hand on her belly to feel closer to the baby.

Addison smiled, she liked it when he touched her belly, he would really be a good father.

He was imagine Addison and their baby. He could already tell how it would look like. If it`s a girl, their daughter would look exactly like Addison, she only might have his smile. If it`s a boy, he would look very much alike to himself but with Addison`s eyes.

Addison didn't guess his thoughts. She kissed him once more and got up. She was still completely naked. "I will go and shower now and you my beloved husband should get ready too, because your shift starts in exactly 30 minutes."

"Crap." He jumped out of the bed and jogged downstairs to take a shower in the second shower. So he wouldn`t get distracted. After he took a shower he grabbed something to eat, kissed Addison goodbye and left the house.

An hour later Addison was ready to go too. She wore a black pencil skirt, her favorite purple blouse and Manolos. She smiled once more at her reflection in the mirror and left the house. Short time later she arrived at Starbucks. Savvy was already waiting for her, "Hey Savvy, sorry I'm late ... again." She hugged her friend.

"Addie. It`s so good to see you. Don`t worry I only got here about 2 minutes ago. How are you doing honey?"

"Fine. You? But let's go inside ... I'm starving."

"I`m great and Weiss and I are trying to adopt a baby." She smiled totally excited.

Addison smiled and hugged Savvy again, "Ahh ... this is great Sav." She turned to the counter and smiled at the boy behind it, "Ok, I'll get a decaffeinate coffee, a chocolate muffin and a croissant."

"Chocolate cappuccino, a blueberry muffin and a croissant." Savvy said.

After they had paid and set on a table Savvy looked at Addison skeptically.  
"So decaffeinate coffee Addie? How comes?"

Addison looked at the coffee, "Derek's going onto my nerves ..."

"Derek? And why would he go on your nerves with drinking decaffeinate coffee? You`re not pregnant are you?"

excitement increased when she noticed that Addison indeed is pregnant and if they hadn`t been at Starbucks she would have screamed because of all the excitement.

Addison looked at Savvy, "Surprise", she smiled at her.

"How far along are you? Is everything alright? Are you and Derek doing better?" She couldn`t stop asking questions.

"9th week and I found out when I was back in NY, because Derek, Mark and me were at the hospital. It was quite a shock in the first moment, but Derek and I are doing better again."

"That`s great. And the intern?"

"You really want to know this?"

"Only if you want to talk about it. I`m not going to force you to talk about it."

"You're my best friend Sav. Derek and I were at this prom thing back in Seattle. He slept with her when I was only a few meters away. I found her panty in his pocket. I moved out of the trailer this night and called Mark. He was ... my friend again and came to Seattle for me. I slept with him ... again and went with him back to NY. I gave Derek the divorce papers and told him to be happy, but he didn't sign them. He came back to NY for me."

"And when was that? Did you get pregnant before this prom thing?"

"Yeah, there was this one night ... it wasn't great or something like this, but it has to be this night, we weren't coming along pretty good in Seattle."

"Yeah, I`ve noticed. But you`re doing better now?"

"Yeah ... just ...", Addison looked down, "I had rubella", she told Savvy in a low voice.

"That`s dangerous isn`t it. Doesn`t they always tell women to vaccinate against rubella because it`s dangerous during pregnancy?" Savvy asked a little afraid that something might go wrong.

"Yeah ... the chance that the baby is totally healthy is only 10 per cent", Addison told her slowly.

"Oh Addie, how bad could it be?" She felt so sorry for her best friend. She`s such a good person and still it seems like all the bad luck runs to her.

Addison shrugged, "Almost everything from nothing bad to really bad. We don't know this by now. But let's talk about something different even if I want to change this, I can't. Derek gives his best wishes."

"Oh thanks. Same for him. Oh I`ve missed you." Savvy said taking her best friends hands in hers.

"I missed you too. Seattle didn't suite me too good."

"All the rain" She laughed. "It`s good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. By the way ... I have the news of the week, no month, or year or century ... you're decision. Listen Sav: Mark has a girlfriend."

"You`re kidding me. For over a week? Because otherwise it doesn`t count. Have you met her? How did he get a girlfriend?"

"Yep for almost ... I dunno 5 weeks ... maybe. No, I haven't met her, but he told me that her name's Isabella and I saw her."

"So how does she look like? God this is so.. I don`t know, I don`t have any words for it. Amazing? Strange? So many things in the same time."

"I only saw her shortly, but she looks a bit like snow white."

"Yeah? Black hair, white skin and red lips?"

"Yep, something like this. So, how's Weiss doing, Sav?"

"He`s great. I think it was really horrible for him when I decided to have the operation but I had to. But he`s really excited because of the adoption."

"Ohh ... I'm excited too. I will be Aunt Addie. You know kids love me", Addison smiled at Savy excited.

"Yeah, all of your nieces and nephews like you better than Derek. Remember how annoyed he got when they all suddenly preferred you over him?"

Addison laughed, "Yeah, I'm really loveable."

In this moment Addison arched in pain for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Savvy asked because she noticed her wincing in pain silently, "Addie?"

Addison looked at her, " Everything's fine ... I'm happy that I didn't have to throw up in the morning ... I will be fine in a few. By the way, I'm pretty sure it will be a girl."

"Are you sure it`s nothing? Adds, I`m not in neonatal neither am I an OB/GYN but pain during pregnancy never is good."

"I know. Everything's fine. I'm a neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN and I'm pretty sure. Please don't tell Derek, he's always so worried about me."

"Fine. I won`t tell Derek."

"Thanks. By the way you and Weiss are invited. We will do a barbeque ... I'll text you the details after I talked to Derek."

"That`s nice. Only the 4 of us or will Mark come too?"

"Dunno ... Derek suggested it earlier. I hope he still knows that when I remind him", Addison smiled by the thought of the morning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing ... I just had a good morning."

"I see." Savvy smiled cheeky.

"Hello beautiful." Mark greeted Isabella with a soft but very intense kiss.

"Hey, how are you doing? How was your shift?", she asked him when she closed the door.

"My shift was long. I couldn`t stop thinking about you." He kissed her again, this time harder. "How was your day so far?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about you too ... I missed some entrances earlier ... the conductor wasn't really pleased."

"Oh that`s bad. But I like that I have that effect on you." He smiled cheeky.

Isabella grinned at him, "You're a mean man. I should concentrate at work." Her lips crashed on his again.

He backed away when he noticed what she was doing to him and he didn`t want to rush things. He didn`t want to become a manwhore again.

She looked at him confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no of course not. It`s just that you`re kisses are really great you know and you kind of do something to me and I don`t want to pressure you into it you know?" He was feeling uncomfortable and scared she would get it the wrong way.

Isabella smiled at him, "Thanks Mark. I really appreciate this, but I'm a big girl and I really like you."

"I know that. But still."

She kissed him softly, "We can take our time. We don't have to rush anything."

He moaned softly but it was too much for him. "Isabella, I don't want to be a spoiler, but if you don`t want to continue, we better stop this now or I`ll need a cold shower."

"You know, I would prefer a hot shower", Isabella whispered into Mark's ear.

"You have no idea what you`re doing to me." He kissed her hardly and moved his hand along the small of her back.

Isabella smiled at him. She felt his erection, "I think I know ... a bit."

He felt her pressing against him and he groaned in response and started kissing down her neck.

She backed up and get rid of her shirt. She was standing in front of him in only her jeans and black bra, "So, shower?"

"I don`t think so." He got rid of his shirt as well and picked her up. "Lead me the way to your bedroom." He ordered and continued kissing down her neck.

"Second door on the left", Isabella moaned softly.

He hurried towards his aim and softly layed her down on the bed starting to kiss down her torso. He softly touched her breasts through her bra and continued kissing her everywhere.

Isabella moaned softly. She opened his pants and pulled them down.

He moaned at her touch and pulled down her pants as well.

Isabella pulled him closer and started to kiss him again.

"Isabella." He moaned and opened her bra, freeing her breasts.

Isabella looked at him, she had some major issues with her naked body. At some points you could see her drug-experiences.

Mark noticed her change of behavior. "Relax baby. It`s okay." He said stopping his actions climbing up to softly caress her cheek with his hand and kissing her lovingly again.

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

"You`re welcome."

Isabella looked at him. He accepted her like she was. He wasn't scared of the scratches she had. She leaned in and began to passionate the kiss again.

He started to grind his hips against hers without noticing it.

She pulled down his shorts.

He felt like his member had never been that hard before.

Isabella touched his penis softly.

He groaned and moved his hands to her panties pulling them down slowly.

"Oh Mark", she moaned softly.

He started fingering her clitoris feeling what he could do to her and that made him smile. He felt that Isabella was enjoying it.

Isabella felt that she grew more wet every minute.

He pushed two fingers inside of her, teasing her slightly while his thumb was drawing circles on her clit.

He felt her hips bucking against his fingers.

She tightened the grit around his member.

"Oh Isabella." He moaned and stopped what he was doing to her because he couldn`t concentrate.

She grinned at him and touched him playfully.

"God you`re amazing." He said between his heavy breaths and started grinding against her hand.

She moved closer to him and kissed him, "I need you inside me Mark", she whispered.

After she let go of his member he positioned himself above here, the tip of his penis touching her opening.  
"Are you sure?" He asked once again.

"Yes", she kissed him.

When he felt her pressing against him he slowly moved inside of her completely staying still for a moment so she could adjust to his size. She was really tight around him.

"You okay?"

Isabella moaned in pleasure, "I'm fine ..."

That was all he needed to know and he started pulling out of her and pushing into her again and again. Increasing his speed while kissing and touching her.

Isabella was flashed. He was really big. She enjoyed this very much. She tightened her grip around Mark.

The increasing pressure on his member made it hard for him not to come straight away. His trushes became slower again but deeper so he would hit all the right spots.

Isabella felt that he had just her clit a loud moan left her month and she felt that she was really close.

He noticed it and so he sped up, but continuing to go deep so he would hit all the right spots. He knew she was close and wanted her to finish first. So he kept rubbing and pumping her hard.

Isabella was hit by the orgasm. She hadn't slept with a man in a while and she was pretty sure it was never that good before.

When he felt her walls exploding around his member he couldn`t hold on any longer and let go completely, filling her up to the brim.

He continued pumping into her slowly until he was sure she was completely finished. He stayed buried inside her smiling at her, kissing her softly again.

Isabella was still stunned, "Wow ..."

"Yeah, wow." he agreed and pulled out of her laying down next to her.

She cuddled close to him, "Yeah, I know what you mean, that was really ... wow ..."

* * *

So what do you think?

Ideas, feedbacks, whatever ... we would love to hear it and maybe you have some ideas for the next chapter(s) ... or do you have a person you would love to see in the story ?  
Please push the button below and tell us.


	14. Chapter 13

Ok guys, this is - I think - the longest chapter I EVER wrote. Antoni and I had sooo much fun to write it and only noticed after it was finished that it was that long.

Nevertheless we hope you'll like it.

Thank you so much for all your reviews. Please keep on reviewing.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 13**

It was Addie's last free day. Derek was at work and she was alone at the brownstone. She just made herself some breakfast and tried tee over coffee. She wasn't really sure if she liked it yet.

Archer was on his way to the brownstone. He had to find out that Addison had moved back to NY after he flew all the way to Seattle to visit her.

Addison just got dressed in jeans - that was unusual for her, but she liked it for now - and a shirt.

He walked up the stairs to the front door and rung the doorbell patiently waiting for Addison to open the door.

Addison looked at the watch. She was surprised that the doorbell rung. She went with her mug to the door while still looking skeptically at the tea and opened the door and nearly let the mug fell, "Archer!"

"Well it's nice to see you too Addison. It wasn't easy to find you after all." He said in an accusing sound.

Addison looked at him surprised, "What do you mean? Wanna come in?"

He walked inside before answering her. "Well I was in Seattle. I thought it might be nice to visit my baby sister but I had to find out that you have left Seattle weeks ago."

Addison closed the door and went after him, "Uhm ... yes ... that was kind of unplanned. I made a spontaneous decision. Want some tea? Or coffee?"

"Tea?" he asked confused. Was she a whole new person all of the sudden?

"You have tea?"

"Long story ...", Addison went over to the coffee machine and made some coffee for him.

"Are you seriously drinking tea?" He looked into her mug not believing that his Addie was really drinking tea. She was such a coffee person.

"Decaffeinated coffee is even more disgusting than tea", she answered him and gave him the mug with the coffee.

"Care to explain what is going on with you?"

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out ... because there happened a lot ..."

"Spill it Addison." He said making himself comfortable on the Shepherds couch.

Waiting for her to sit down next to him.

"Ok, back inSeattle Derek and I went to this prom-thing ... he told me that he had to take care of a patient. I found the panty of his intern in his jacket ... I moved out of the trailer this night. I went to the Archfield and called Mark. I needed someone to listen. He came to Seattle for me and asked me to go back with him to NY. I agreed ... finally ...", she really didn't want to tell him that she slept with Mark Sloan ... again.

"And you slept with him again." He finished for her. He has always been able to read her like an open book.

"Ok ... I slept with him ... we went back and I gave Derek divorce papers before I left. I dunno ... why, but we talked this night and ... it was a bit strange. He came to NY and we landed in the hospital", she prayed to God or whoever was there that he wouldn't ask her why they`ve landed in hospital.

"And how comes that you landed in the hospital?"

"Derek and Mark were kind of fighting ..."

"If they hurt you Addison I swear they are dead!" Now he was really angry.

"Archie, it wasn't really bad ... it was my fault. I stepped between them and you know me ..."

"They hurt you Addison. Those morons! Tell me you`re living with neither one of them."

"Uhm ... sorry ... but Derek and I decided to give us another shot."

"This idiot? Even Mark`s a better man for you than he is."

"Archie, listen ... when we were in hospital ... we found something out ..."

He was pacing around now.

"Just spill it Addison."

"I'm ... I'm pregnant."

His angry face disappeared and a smile replaced it.

"I`m going to be an uncle? You`re going to be a mommy?"

"Yeah. I'm 9th week. She moved closer to Archer. Say hi to you little niece. I'm pretty sure it will be a girl."

He engulfed her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "So you think it`s a girl huh?" He asked her not letting go of her just yet.

"Are you a girl? No, I think you`re a boy. But don`t you become such a moron like your dad. Wait Derek´s the dad right?"

"Yes, Derek's the dad and I'm surprised you think it's a boy ... Derek thinks so too."

"Well it`s Derek we`re talking about. On the other hand, his dad only got one boy and four girls so maybe you`re right after all."

"Funny ... but now back ... there's something more I have to tell you."

He noticed her change of behavior and looked at her exceptive.

"I had rubella", she told him quietly.

"When?"

"I was already pregnant", she answered the question he really asked her.

"Oh Adds. When will you know if the baby`s okay or not?" He was a doctor so he knew that it was really dangerous when a woman got rubella during pregnancy, especially in the first couple of weeks but he didn`t know much more about it.

"It's too early for the test yet, so we don't know, but the chance that the baby is totally healthy ...", she looked down. She knew all these facts, but she couldn't tell him. It hurt so much.

"Is 10 %, right?"

Addison only managed to nod.

He engulfed her in a hug again, soothing her.

She cuddled close to him and rested her head on his chest, "We can only hope for a miracle."

"Do Bizzy and captain know about this?" He asked her carefully.

Addison looked at him skeptically.

"That`s a no I guess. Want to tell me about you and Derek?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he good to you?"

"Of course. He takes care of me. I hate him for taking the coffee away."

"You and your coffee. You`ll survive the few month until your little miracle gets here."

Addison turned to her belly, "Did you hear your uncle Archer little peanut? Hurry a bit, because mommy needs coffee."

"You`re already pressuring your child Addison. That`s not good." he teased

Addison hit him lightly, "Archie ... you have to be nice. I'm your pregnant baby sister."

"Don`t pull that cart Addison. It`s not going to work on me. Oh I've missed my baby sister."

Addison smiled at him, "Archie ...", she cuddled to him, "I missed you too."

He held her tight, cuddling her.

Derek just drove in the garage when he heard his wife saying bye to someone. After he had closed the garage Addison was already back inside and he saw Archer walking down the stairs.

Archer saw Derek, "Hey Shepherd."

"Archer." Derek said with only few enthusiasm.

"How are you doing?", Archer asked him sarcastically.

"Fine. Why do you ask?", he replied in a cold tone. Addison had always asked him to be nice and to get along with Archer but it was simply impossible for you.

"Just wondering ... heard you cheated on my baby sister with your little intern...", Archer glared at him.

"That was a mistake. I know that."

"I really don't know why she took you back. Be grateful I wasn't here when you came back."

"I know otherwise I would be dead now wouldn`t I? But have you ever thought about the fact what Addison feels like, how it hurts her how much you hate me. Don`t get me wrong, you`re not my favorite person either, but for her sake, I`d try to get along with you."

Archer laughed, "You know what Derek Shepherd like always I will be really nice when Addie's around, but I hate you. I hate what you did to her. When you stopped coming home she was so hurt. She was even more desperate, when you ignored her in Seattle. She called me every week, so don't try to fool me. You really don't deserve her." Archer had stepped closer and glared at Derek.

Derek walked a step towards Archer as well. He couldn`t describe how much he hated this man.

Archer still glared at him, "I'll kill you with my own hands if you ever hurt her again. Understood?"

"I know you want to protect your little sister. And I know I`ve been an ass but you`re not better than I am. You`re a manwhore. I made two mistakes. I know they were big, but still I love Addison and I won't repeat those mistakes. I`ll never leave her again and I`ll always be there for her." Derek explained glaring at Archer angrily. He should at least give him credit for loving Addison that much. He never intended to hurt her.

"Oh ... that really hurts ...", Archer laughed sarcastically, "... you call me a manwhore. You know what even if I'm a manwhore. I never cheated on one of these women."

"Yeah, because you`ve never been in a real relationship. Poor woman that`s going to be your first. She`ll be gone before you can count to three."

Archer stepped closer, "You should stop RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh I should? I won`t! All I want for Addison is to be happy and healthy. And I`m glad that she only knows you as her big, protective brother and not the ass you really are!" Derek hissed. He didn`t want Addison to notice the fight he and Archer are having.

"You know I could hurt you really badly and make it look like an accident ... no one would go after me, because I'm a Montgomery. Addison is one too, she doesn't like it much sometimes and most people don't know that her trust fund is big enough that she could sit around for the rest of her life ... I'll take care of her. I took care of her long before she knew you. Don't screw it up again Derek. You would regret it."

"You can`t scare me Archer. Not you."

Archer looked closely at Derek, "Are you really sure of that?"

"You`re a dastard!"

Archer laughed, "Oh ... you hurt me so much Derek", he turned around to go.

"Just take care of her."

"I will don`t worry. I won`t give you the satisfaction of killing me."

"Make sure you won't hit her again in the future", Archer said hatefully.

"Excuse me?" He`s furious. "When did I hit her? I have never hit my wife!"

"Remember when you came back to NY and had this "nice" talk with Mark. She told me it was Mark that hit her accidently, but I know her. She didn't want to blame you. When she first brought you home, I didn't like you, but I really didn't think you would be violent against her, but seems like I was wrong."

"You bastard!" Derek yelled and slammed his fist in his brother-in-laws face.

"You know as well as I do that I never intended to hurt Addison. And it was Mark who accidently hit her. Not me!"

"Aww ... I really hoped you would do that", Archer told him and hit him hard back.

After Derek had processed the punch he hit Archer again and again.

Archer did the same with Derek.

Addison heard some rumors going around at the outside. She opened the door and saw Archer and Derek fighting. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at them.

Derek didn´t respond. He didn`t even realize it was Addison that had just yelled at them. He just kept fighting back.

It was the same with Archer, he didn't notice Addison either. Addison stepped forward and tried to separate them.

Addison felt like in a déjà-vu ... she felt a hand hit her arm hard.

Derek saw her stumbling and quickly reacted and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Addison got rid of Derek's arm and glared at both of them, "You two are idiots!" She told them and stormed back in the brownstone.

"Addison stop. Wait." Derek jogged up the stairs to help her calm down. Stress is not good for her after all.

"Derek, go away! I really don't want to see you right now!"

"It wasn`t all my fault." He argued. "Archer claimed that I use violence against you. That I have hurt you on purpose. I`ve never hurt you in that way!"

Archer was like frozen on the spot. He knew he had just hit his sister, but he didn't want to realize it so he took the blame on Derek. He went away really angry.

"Derek, I don't want to hear it! Just go!"

"No I am not going. I`m staying here with you. I need to make sure that you, my beloved wife is doing alright. Are you hurt?" He asked her now very worried. He didn`t see where she was hit only saw her stumbling backwards.

"I'm fine. Derek, please go. I need to cool down and I'm angry at you ... so it would be good if you come back later when I have calmed myself down."

He grabbed her by her upper arms, because he could see that she was becoming hysterical. He hold her tight and looked into her eyes. "Breath Addison and try to relax. I`m not going. Please accept this. I`m not leaving you in an angry stat on your own. Addison, please look at me." he said after she broke eye-contact, trying to hide the tears.

Addison closed her eyes , she really don't want to look at him right now, and started to breath.

As he could see that she was concentrating on her breathing he stopped asking her to look at him. That was the first step for her to relax. It would help her.

"I`m sorry we were fighting. Neither of us wants to hurt you Addison."

She finally opened her eyes, "I really don't want to hear it, Derek."

"I don`t care." He said and let go of her arms but moved his to her lower back so he could hug her.

"Even though we hate each other, we both only want the best for you."

Addison cuddled in a bit "Derek, when it's about Archer we will never come to one point. So please stop it ..."

"I know you love him. He´s your brother after all, but I love you and I need to take care of you."

He hugged her tightly not letting go of her.

"I love you babe."

"I'm perfectly fine ... Love you too", she told him quietly.

"That`s good to know." He said and kissed her lips softy, massaging her tongue with his.

Addison wanted to be mad at him, but she simply couldn't resist his kisses.

He moaned softly and deepened the kiss while moving his hands up and down her back.

Addison leaned in a bit more and started to open the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure Adds?" He asked her stopping the kiss and looking directly into her eyes.

She looked back at him and nodded.

He smiled at her gently and moved his right hand to caress her cheek and started kissing her neck.

Addison moaned, because he had hit one of her sensitive spots.

He continued kissing down her neck. "Let's move this to the bedroom." He whispered. He picked her up, all the while kissing her and carried her to their bedroom where he gently placed her in the middle of their king-sized bed.

Addison pulled him closer and kissed him again. She touched his hair. Good she loved his hair, he had really good hair. She moved down his chest. He was really sexy. He had some muscles but not too much. She loved that he was always warm and that he didn't complain much about her cold feet and hands. She smiled at him. How could she ever get so lucky that he liked her?

He loved her hair just as much and really hoped that their baby would look just like her. He enjoyed her touch and continued kissing her softly, touching her body.

Addison moved slowly into deeper areas and got rid of Derek's jeans.

"Not so fast." he whispered moving his hands under her shirt touching her bare skin.

"You make me go crazy", she whispered playfully.

"I want to love you Addison. I want to make love to you. I don`t want it to be just sex. I want it to mean something."

She understood immediately what he meant, "Ok", she whispered softly.

He slowly lifted her shirt over her head and left her in her black bra.

"Thank you." He said and softly cupped her breasts.

Addison was a bit relieved that she made sure in the morning that her panty fitted her bra. When Derek started to touch her breasts softly, she started to moan a bit.

"I love you." he said softly, kissing her belly down slowly.

"I love you too, Derek Christopher Shepherd."

"I love it when you say that. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd." he pecked her lips opening her bra.

Addison laughed, "My name is way too long to say it completely."

"No it`s not. I love it. It has a great sound."

Addison smiled at him, "Our baby will only have one last name and max two names before that."

"What will be the last name?" He asked carefully.

"Shepherd of course ... sometimes you're really a maron Derek."

"Hmm, maybe I am." he chuckled. Derek got back kissing his wife softly, letting his hands wandering over her body.

He slowly opened her jeans and pulled it down.

Addison moaned in pleasure. God how much she enjoyed when he was touching her everywhere.

Derek kissed her feet. He loved her feet. They are beautiful, he loved every toe. All ten of them.

Addison smiled when she watched him kissing her feet. She looked at her belly. It was still flat, but there was life inside.

He noticed her glance and smiled at her. He then moved his kisses over her legs.

Addison leaned back and enjoyed this, because it has been a while since he last did this.

"Do you enjoy this?"

He moved his kisses towards his targed and kissed her through her damp panties.

"Ohh ... yeesss ...", she managed to moan.

"I knew that." He said and stopped what he was doing and grinned at her.

"Arghh ... you're mean ...", she threw a pillow after him.

He didn`t say anything in response but moved his fingers under her panties, feeling how wet she already was.

When he moved his fingers inside her Addison moaned in surprise, she hadn't expected this.

He smiled at her response and continued this for a little longer before he removed his fingers and pulled down her panties.

"Come up here mister, because I think you still have your shorts on", Addison smiled at him.

"Hmm I think so too, but there`s no need for that just yet." He said and licked over her clit, enjoying that she obviously enjoyed it.

"Ahh ... you're way too good to me Derek Shepherd."

"I`m not. You`re my queen and you should get only the best." He continued what he was doing and started sucking her clit while pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Addison grabbed the sheets and squeezed them tightly. This was so turning her on.

She squirmed beneath him so he used his other hand to hold her hips in place.

"Oh God Derek ...", Addison started to moan softly. She knew she was becoming more wet every moment.

He stopped for a moment keeping his fingers in place, using his other hand to get hold of her hand, that has found it`s way in his hair and kissed it.

"Derek, I want you inside me", she told him softly, "Please ... I need you."

He knew that he needed her just as much. His erection was painfully hard and he was sure he wouldn`t last long now. He let her get rid of his shorts.

Addison smiled when she saw his erection. It made her smile that she still had the effect to him.

"You like what you see don`t you?" he teased stroking the tip of his penis against her opening teasingly.

"Oh I like what I see really really really much my dear husband and I'm really glad you know how to use it."

"Hm, I`m happy you like how I use it." He moved a little bit inside of her. She was so wet that he could slid inside of her easlily. She was already pulsating around him.

"Mhhh ...", Addison enjoyed it too much to say anything more.

He moved in further until he couldn't go any further. He moved in a slow motion, he wanted her to feel loved and taken care off.

Addison grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She felt like she was in 7th heaven. She felt his hard erection moving inside her slowly.

"Tell me what you need." He said while sucking on one of her nipples.

"I need you to ... mhhh", she moaned softly, because she loved it when he was sucking on her nipple, "... to move faster."

He sped up a bit, not letting the rhythm get to too fast. With long strokes he was pumping into her.

"Mhhh ... oh gosh Derek ... I think I'm really close", she moaned.

That`s why he increased the speed and started rubbing her clit. He felt her walls around him and it was very hard for him not to orgasm right away.

"Derek, I want us to hit it together", Addison managed to tell him.

When he felt her exploding around him he let go and they orgasmed at the same time.

A few minutes later they were lying next to each other both exhausted.

He hold her tightly against his chest. Softly stroking through her auburn hair. Smelling her scent in.

In this moment Addison remembered something, "What time is it?"

"Don`t ruin that moment now Addison." He whined not moving an inch.

"Derek, please this is important! What time?"

"I don`t know Addison. I can`t see the alarm clock."

Addison moved and looked over his shoulder and jumped up, "Shit!"

"What the hell Addison?" He yelled confused after she had disappeared.

Addison walked out of the walk in closet, "Get your ass out of the bed and get dressed!"

"Why?"

"I talked to Mark yesterday and he asked me to meet him and Isabella for dinner and we have exactly 15 minutes left which means we'll be late."

"Oh, I thought we could spend a nice evening. Only the two of us and baby." He whined but got up slowly approaching her from behind hugging her.

"Sorry, but I promise you I'll make it up to you". She moved again inside the closet "Can you zip me up?", she asked him when she came back in a short black dress.

"I´d rather take it off you." He smirked looking at her butt.

"Derek!" she whined. "Please and get rid of that smile."

"Only because I love you." He zipped her dress up and moved to get himself some cloth, but turned around. "Do I get a kiss?" He asked sweetly.

Addison sighed, but kissed him. "Thanks hun. And really get rid of that smile, because Mark will notice why we're late when you smile like this." She moved into the bathroom, removed her makeup and picked out some platinum jewelry with rubies that Derek donated her for her birthday five years ago.

"Do you care what Mark thinks?" He asked her while putting on some shorts.

"We'll meet his girlfriend the first time and I really don't want a talk about our sex life during this", she slipped into some black Prada peep toes and got her favorite Dolce & Gabbana bag.

"Fine." He gave her a last cheeky smile before he changed to normal Derek again. "Should we call Mark and tell him we`re going to be late?"

"How late are we? We'll go to this fancy Italian restaurant by the way."

"Yummy. Last time we took home Italian food, I ate it from your naked body." His cheeky smile back now of course.

"Derek ... I liked this too, but please let's talk about something different, because your talk really turns me on."

"Are you wet again?" He asked moving his hands down her butt slowly.

"Derek!" Addison turned from his touch and moved to the bath again. She combed her hair and used her deep red lipstick and went back to him, "Ok, how do I look?"

"Stunning. Beautiful. Sexy."

"Good. You look good yourself. Let's grab our coats and go before you seduce me again."

"Oh would that work out?" he grinned.

"I'm pretty sure it would, but you love me and because of that we will go now."

He pouted but followed her to the front door, ready to leave the house.

Short time later they arrived at the restaurant. They were 15 minutes late.

"Look, they are over there." Derek said pointing towards Mark and Isabella.

Addison smiled at him, "Be nice." They went over. "Hey, I`m sorry we're late."

"It`s okay. So Isabella, this is Derek and this is Addison." He introduced them.

"Hi, pleasure finally meeting you."

Derek said smiling.

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you. Mark told so much about you", Addison smiled at her.

Isabella smiled at them, "Hi, Mark talked about you two a lot too. It's nice finally meeting you."

"So what took you so long?" Mark asked them curious.

"Uhmm ... we were kind of busy", Addison told him when she sat down. She glanced at her husband.

"Yes, Addison`s brother paid us a surprise visit." Derek finished.

"How are you doing Addison?" You could hear that Mark was really worried about his friend.

"I'm good ...", she glanced at Derek. He had taken her to 7th heaven and back a short time earlier.

Isabella listened to them for a while, she didn't know Addison's brother and didn't know if it was a good thing that he visited them.

Derek took her hand under the table squeezing it lightly.

Addison smiled softly at him.

He smiled back and couldn`t take his eyes of her. "Derek, where do you have gotten that black eye from?" Mark asked carefully.

Addison hadn't notice the black eye before. She was surprised. How could she have not notice that before?

"Oh shit. I already forgot about that." Derek admitted.

"Let's say Archer and I didn`t agree on some things."

"Yeah definitely."

Addison looked at Mark and Derek "We should really change the topic now ... let's order ... have you already decided for something?"

"So you and Archer bandied?"

Mark had to laugh.

Addison glared at Mark, "You don't want that I come over to you. Do you?"

Isabella looked slightly confused at the three friends and Derek explained. "Archer`s Addison`s brother and let's say we don`t exactly get along."

"No, not really." Mark chuckled.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry, there are so many new names and people. I try my best to remember at least some of them", Isabella smiled at Derek gratefully and then looked between Addison and Mark. The chemistry between them was really special.

"Then drop the topic", Addison told Mark.

"Okay." He silently agreed with Derek that they would talk about that another time.

"I'm really sad that I can't drink any wine. You should go with the red South African ... it's really good."

"I`ll take a beer." Derek said not to the surprise of Addison of course. "What about you guys?" Derek asked the others and rested his eyes on Addison.

"I guess something without alcohol ...", she looked back at Derek. Gosh, why did they have so much sex memories with Italian food and great red wine?

"I think I'll taste the South African red wine", Isabella wanted to be polite and also she started to like Addison.

"Isabella, how comes you fell in love with Mark?" Derek asked curious.

Isabella shrugged, "Don't really know ... he seemed like a decent guy."

Addison tried her best not to laugh, "What?"

"Yeah, that`s a first." Derek saw Addison trying desperately not to laugh and it looked so great that he just couldn`t hide it and started laughing himself.

"Hey, don`t be so mean!" Mark pouted.

Addison laughed, "Sorry, but this is so ... sorry ... unbelievable."

Isabella grinned at Mark, "Seems like your friend know a lot more than I do."

"It is unbelievable." Derek agreed. "But maybe you managed to change our Marky."

"Well Derek and I grew up together and Addison knows me since med. school."

Addison grinned, "I could tell you about this one time in med school when ...", she saw Mark glaring at her, "or maybe another time."

"Or the one time we were camping." Derek put in laughing.

"Derek." Mark warned.

Isabella smiled, "Seems like you had much fun."

"We did." Mark and Derek agreed on the same time.

Addison grinned, "Don't ask ... the camping story is ... I was really lucky they went there alone."

Isabella smiled, "I don't really like camping."

"Then you have something in common with my wife. She hasn`t joint a single of our camping trips."

"And I will never go camping with you", Addison added

"Oh come on. I will make you the best camping bed ever." He tried to persuade her like so many times before.

"You can make me a warm bed in a hotel room ... I would like that much more", Addison flirted back.

"So that`s how they are most of the time." Mark explained Isabella who looked at them interested.

Isabella laughed, "Sounds like much fun."

"Yeah, most of the time." Mark said and touched her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Ignore him." Derek whispered to Addison and pecked her lips.

"Have you already decided what you will eat?"

"Your baby wants pasta", Addison smiled softly at him.

"Yummy. Do you want to share a salad with me?"

Derek asked Addison.

"Sure", Addison smiled at him.

Isabella smiled at them, she really liked Mark's friends. The only thing that scared her a bit was that Addison was really freaking beautiful. She glanced at her.

Mark watched Isabella closely, smiling at her during all that time.

"We`ve invited Savvy and Weiss over for a barbecue. Do you want to join us? The day after tomorrow." Derek suggested.

Addison smiled at Derek, "Good you remember that I nearly forgot about it..."

Addison couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop remembering when Derek ate Italian food from her naked body since he teased her earlier.

"We`d really like you to join us."

Isabella smiled too, "Sure. Sounds like a great idea."

He noticed what Addison was thinking."Think about something different." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Derek smiled at Isabella happily, glad that they would join them and glad that Addison was back in reality.

"Let's order. I'm starving", Addison suggested.

"Have you already chosen?" Mark who was still studying the menu asked his girlfriend.

"I think I'll go for pasta. It sounds really delicious."

"Hmm, I think I´ll take that too." Mark agreed.

Addison noticed that Isabella and Mark were busy, so she leaned to Derek and whispered into his ear, "You put this image in my head and now I can't stop thinking of this. This is your fault."

"Shush it. I can`t stop thinking about what we did in that car 3 years ago." he laughed.

"What exactly do you mean ...", Addison started to think about what he meant.

"Oh come on. You really forget that? I wanted to take you camping and you were making a fuss so we turned around. Then we stopped at the side of the road and then, well we had some fun." he whispered.

She saw his eyes darken a little and blushed a little bit, "We can't talk about this here ... I blush only by the thought of that ..."

"You really do." He chuckled and placed his hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked them suddenly. Obviously they have watched their interactions.

Addison hit him lightly, "Just ... sharing memories. Since you reminded me of your camping trip I'm in a nostalgic mood."

"Oh you are huh."

"Sure", Addison hoped he wouldn't deepen that topic anymore.

"So, how's your baby doing?", Isabella asked, because she noticed there was something going on.

"We`re not sure. We hope that it`s doing fine." Derek answered suddenly turning very silently.

"We'll do the test in a few weeks. It's too early yet", Addison added.

"Yeah." Derek suddenly felt very uncomfortable. that topic scared him a lot.

Addison noticed it and grabbed his hand.

He looked at her forcing himself to smile at her and squeezed her hand.

"Did you ever think about having children?" Derek asked Isabella curious.

Isabella shrugged, "Sure ... not now ... but in the future maybe."

"That`s good. What does Mark think about it?"

"I'm interested in that question too", Addison added.

"I`d like that too. Sometime in the future." Mark answered honestly. He looked so in love with Isabella.

His smile it looked like he`s the happiest man on earth.

"Ahhh ... you two nearly make me cry with all those hormones..."

Isabella laughed and then looked at Mark and smiled at him genius.

Addison smiled at him. Short time later their dinner arrived.

"Your hormones really take you over Addie, huh?"

It was something new for all of them, seeing Addison showing her feelings. She never does that, at least not in public.

"Sorry, this is just so ...", Addison tried to stop the crying reflex. "Ugh, this sucks."

"Oh hun." Derek engulfed her in an deep embrace.

Addison rested her head onto his shoulder for a while, "Ok ... I'm fine. Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss.

"You`re welcome." He kissed her another time and stroke the left tears from her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him. They enjoyed the rest of the night and had fun. Isabella got to know Mark's friends better and Addison and Derek got to know the woman their best friend had fallen for better.

When Isabella and Mark went home.

"I think they love you." Mark told her smiling.

"Really?"

"Really. And I love you even more." He continued kissing her softly.

Isabella smiled at him, "I love you too."

"Well thank you." he smiled and kissed her again.

She grinned at him, "So you haven't told me that your best girl friend was that beautiful. She looks like Isabella Rossellini. Have you even notice that?"

"For me she looks like Addison." He replied simply.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well she`s always been Addison to me." He smiled.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Mark offered.

"Yeah, I would like that", Isabella smiled at him.

"Have I actually told you that you look beautiful tonight." Derek looked at his wife asking holding her tight.

She smiled at him, "Maybe one or two times, but you can tell me once more."

"You`re beautiful. Always. And you were even more beautiful when your hormones took over you."

"Ugh ... I hate to cry in public. I usually never do this ..."

"It`s nothing bad hun. Don´t be ashamed." He slung his arm around her waist and led her towards their house. He enjoyed that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"It's just ... I never did this ... not even when I was a child."

"Stop that Addison. I know you were raised not to show your emotions, but it`s only human. Don`t think about it as something bad." He tried to cheer her up.

"We have ice-cream at home." he offered sneaky.

She smiled at him, "Chocolate chips?"

"Of course."

"You're the best ..."

"I know. I love you and I love you very naked in our very comfortable, bed."

"Mhhh ... sounds like a good idea", she grinned at him.

"It does, doesn`t it."

* * *

So what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Tell us pretty please.

Also we of course didn't forget the suggestions you made for the next chapters. We really liked it and will use them. ;)  
If you have suggestions or anything, please keep on writing them. We can't wait to read it.

Pretty please review! Thank you so much! :D


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

we're back with our new chapter.

We hope you'll like it.

If you have some ideas for next chapters please tell us.

And now we hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 14**

Addison and Derek were getting ready for work but still had enough time to have breakfast together. So that`s what they are doing now. They are sitting on their table, Derek drinking a cup of coffee and Addison pouting at him because he wouldn`t let her sip.

Instead he offered her tea, orange juice and juju.

"You're mean", she told him and grabbed the juju. She looked down at her donut, "Do we have some of this French mustard left?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you need French mustard for? You don`t seriously want to eat it with the donut do you?"

"O course I do", she told him like it would be the most normal thing in the world.

"I think we`re out of mustard of any kind."

"Do you really think so or do you only say so, because you think it's disgusting?"

"Both." he tried smiling at her sweetly.

Addison went over to the fridge and searched for mustard. She didn't find any, but at least she found some ketchup.

"Addison, we`ll need the ketchup for the barbecue." Derek tried his luck.

"We can still buy some new ...", she answered him and started to eat the donut with the ketchup. "Yummy ... I like that!"

Derek simply tried to ignore her new eating habits. Donut with ketchup he could only shake his head about it.

"Oh gosh, you really have to try this ... this is soooo good and your baby likes it too."

"No, I think I`ll pass." He smiled at her. At least she`s feeling good and is happy. "I`ll tell you to try this again when the baby`s born"

Addison hit him lightly, "I know what you think ...", she took a sip of the juju, "I'll like this when the baby is born too."

"Wanna bet?" He chuckled lightly.

"Sure."

"Okay, if you`ll still like that." He eyed the food disgusted, "Then you can, uhm

then I`ll clean the house for the first three month after the baby's birth"

he offered.

"I would love that!", she smiled at him. "But you have to clean in your shorts only."

"Okay."

Addison grinned all over her face.

"Good. But if I`m right?"

"You choose."

"Okay. If I am right then you`ll iron my suits and formal shirts for the same time."

"Are you sure that you really want this."

"I indeed am. It`s going to be so much fun to see you."

"I don't think your suite and formal shirts will survive that."

"If they don`t survive you can buy me new one." He smirked.

"Ahh ... I'm better at buying than ironing", Addison grinned at him.

"I know that but don`t ruin my cloth simply you can go shopping."

"I try my best", Addison smiled at him.

"Good then. I`d kiss you now but I`m sure you taste like donut and ketchup."

Addison smiled at him and leaned in softly.

He kissed her cheek instead of her lips.

"Let's go to work." he suggested after that.

"You're mean. Let's go!"

"I`m not mean. I simply protect my taste buds!" he defended himself.

She hit him lightly and they went to the hospital.

Mark noticed her sitting in the cafeteria eating a big piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey red." He greeted her and sat down on a chair opposite to her.

Addison was really sad that she didn't bring some ketchup with her. The donut/ketchup combination in the morning was really yummy. "Hey Mark."

"So no ketchup this time?" He asked her teasingly.

She looked at him wired, "How do you know that?"

"You know that your husband`s my best mate since I went to kindergarten?"

"Ahh ... you're both mean. For your information: I would look stupid if I would bring ketchup to work", she took a bite of her cake.

"Yeah it would be kind of funny." He confirmed what she has said before.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine", she stole some of his fries, "You?"

"Good. So what do you think of Isabella?"

"She's pretty nice. I like her."

"She`s nice? that`s it?"

"I dunno her that well by now Mark. I was a bit distracted during dinner ..."

"Yeah, what exactly was going on with you and Derek?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting strange. You`ve had sex before you came didn`t you. That`s why you were late."

"Oh god I knew that you knew it. The sex was so awesome ... god ..."

"Okay, that`s enough information for me. So you`re sex life's better again. Like in old times?" He smirked.

Addison thought about this for a moment, "It starts to become that way ... so I would suggest you start to knock again."

"I guess that`d be best." He laughed and then noticed Derek walking towards them.

"Hi hon." Derek greeted Addison and this time kissed her softly.

Addison returned the kiss and smiled at him, "Hey." She stole some more fries from Mark's plate.

"Get your own fries pregnant lady!" Mark pouted and tried to protect his fries.

Addison threw some fries at him, "You're mean. I have to eat for two."

"Yeah, so get your own." Mark argued.

Addison smiled at him her best smile, "Pretty please dear Mark."

"I`ll get you some." Derek said and left as he wanted to eat something as well.

"No." Mark looked at Addison.

"Mark!", Addison whined.

He got back only about 3 minutes later with two poritons of fries and a hamburger.

"There you go." He said but already saw her eying his hamburger.

"Fries. Did you bring some ketchup?"

"I guess I forgot. But please eat your chocolate cake first."

Addison sighed, "Yes Derek."

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair with what he earned himself an angry glare but left to get the ketchup.

Addison smiled at him, "Thanks hun." She put the ketchup on the cake and started to eat the rest of it.

"That is so disgusting." Mark said loudly.

"It isn't! Try it", Addison put the fork into his direction.

"I`ll pass." He said and shoved the fork back in her direction.

"Oh come on ... you should so totally try it ... believe me, it's really good!"

"Derek!" Mark called for help.  
"Addie, seriously you only eat it because you`re pregnant and want to see us suffer."

Addison rolled her eyes, "In med school you tasted everything ... you were much more fun back then."

"Back then you didn`t ask me to get you mustard for your donut!"

"But Mark and I ate one week only pizza. Do you remember that Mark? It was so much fun and you went nearly crazy."

"I remember!" Mark laughed.

"So Mark you`re coming tonight, right?"

Derek felt the need to change the subject.

Addison didn't pay much attention to the talk between Derek and Mark, she just thought how sexy her husband looked in that lab coat.

Mark noticed that after a while and chuckled. She looked like a dog that saw a she-dog on heat.

"Derek, didn't you want to show me that patient file?"

"Patient file?" He asked confused. He noticed too late what she meant.

"Uhm sure." he added quickly.

"We talked about that in the morning ... see you tonight Mark."

"Oh you`re so going to do it in your office." Mark said teasingly.

Addison turned around, "Of course not. I'll take a look at Derek's patient file."

"Of course you do. Sorry that I thought otherwise. Just try to keep your pants on during our barbecue."

Addison threw a last fry at him, "Get off your dirty thoughts Sloan!"

"He`s not worth the effort." Derek said and took his wife's hand leading her out of the cafeteria towards his office.

"We're having sex in my office. Right?"

"I thought you probably want to go to mine as there is this chart but your office is okay as well."

"Don't care the office, but I really need you", she whispered into his ear.

A few hours later Addison and Derek went home and prepared everything for the barbecue.

"Derek do we have apples?", Addison asked her husband coming downstairs.

"Sure, in the kitchen." he replied while walking past her.

Addison went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and started to eat it what was really unusual, because normally she really didn't like apples.

"I`m glad to see that your carvings make you eat healthy food as well." He chuckled taking a bite of his apple and the continued preparing the rosemary potatoes for their barbecue.

"Haha ... very funny ...", but before she could say anymore the doorbell rung. Addison got up and opened the door.

"Yeah, I`m really funny sometimes woman." he yelled after her grinning widely.

"Savvy, Weiss, it's good to see you!"

"Hi Addie." Savvy hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey guys." Derek greeted them. Savvy with a kiss on the cheek and Weiss with a handshake.

"Hey Derek", Weiss shoke his hand and hugged Addie, "By the way, Savvy told me about the news. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Come in come in. Mark and Isabella aren`t here yet, but I could use some help with the barbecuing."

Addison looked at him mad, "I helped you all the time."

"I meant some male help." He replied kissing her cheek.

"Stop putting honey. You were a great help."

Weiss grinned at Derek, he knew that Addison wasn't a real help when it was about cooking. "Sure."

Addison went to Savvy, "Let's go outside, I think my dear husband doesn't want me in his kitchen."

"Sure. We let the men do the work and meanwhile relax in the sun." she grinned satisfied.

Addison smiled at her and grabbed another apple, "Let's go." They went outside and sat down. "This baby is strange. It makes me like apples. That's a complete new experience."

"Well, definitely better than donut with mustard!", she replied grinning funny.

"How do you know that?"

"Derek and I talked earlier today because I wanted to know if we could bring something and then he told me."

"Ahh ... he's such a jerk sometimes. You should try it. It was really ... yummy."

"Oh come on. It really is disgusting. But by your way looking at me we should probably talk about something different. How are you guys doing?"

Addison grinned at her, "Fine. Really fine."

"Good. Have you talked about names yet?"

"Nope. There's still a lot of time and ... we were busy with other things."

"Of course you were. When do you think Mark and Isabella will be here?"

"I think soon. Mark had a surgery short before his shift was over and had to stay a bit longer."

"That`s what sucks on being a surgeon."

"Ahh ... it's great to save lives", Addie replied.

Meanwhile Weiss helped Derek at the kitchen, "So, I'm glad you're back. Savvy started to complain that she hadn't had someone for the shopping and dragged me to go with her. "

"Well I`m glad we`re back too. It`s good to be back with Addison and having the baby. It`s good."

"You seem happy. So how are you two doing?", Weiss asked Derek carefully.

"I`m fine. Why do you ask so carefully?"

"When Savvy and I saw you two last time it seemed like you could kill each other every moment ..."

"Last time we saw each other I was an ass. I neglected Addison, I stopped coming home and she was so hurt. I know I did mistakes. We forgave each other."

"That's good. I'm glad you two are back with only a sad Mark it wasn't much fun here the last months."

"Mark`s great. I think he really loves Isabella." It made him happy as well. He has never seen Mark like that.

"Savvy told me about that. I really nearly couldn't believe it."

"Believe me, neither did I until I met her the other day. She`s really nice but looks a bit like snow white."

In this moment the door bell was ringing again.

"That must be Mark and Isabella."  
Derek went to open the door. "Hi, it`s great you made it." Derek welcomed his guests.

Isabella smiled at him, "Hi. Thanks for the invitation." She wasn't sure if she should hug him or something like that.

Derek noticed and hugged her softly. "Come inside. Addison and Savvy are outside in the garden and Weiss is in the kitchen with me."

Isabella nodded still a bit unsure. She liked the Shepherd's but still she didn't know them for very long.

"Well she helped earlier. But I thought it would be better for all of us if she just enjoyed the nice day."

Isabella told them, "I think I'll go outside then."

"Sure, uhm there`s the living room and from there you can get outside." Derek explained when he noticed her questioning face expression.

She smiled at him, "Thanks." She went outside and heard two women talking.

"Have fun." Mark said kissing her softly.

Addison noticed her, "Isabella. Hey, I'm glad you made it." Addison smiled at her and went to hug her. "Sav, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Savvy."

"Hi, it`s nice to meet you." Savvy said kindly. "How are you doing?"

"Nice to meet you too", Isabella replied, "Good. You?"

"I`m good. Take a seat and tell me how you met Mark."

Isabella sat down next to Addison, "We met in a bar."

Addison grinned, "Yeah, Mark and the bar ..."

Savvy laughed loudly, "That`s kinda typical."

"He was really nice ...", Isabella smiled at her.

Addison smiled at Savvy, "Be nice Sav."

"I am nice Addie, I`m trying to figure out what happened to the old Mark."

Isabella smiled at them, "I didn't know the old Mark, but I like the new one."

Addison smiled, "Ah this is so sweet."

"I think you made him change Addie. And now he`s the person you always said he could be." Sav stated smiling.

"Not my fault. Isabella did most of it", Addison replied.

Isabella smiled at her, "Didn't do much either."

"Well you two managed to turn manwhore Mark, or what did the people in Seattle call him, McSteamy? in a guy that wants to committ."

Isabella and Addison both grinned at each other. "But now enough about Mark, let's talk about this little peanut inside me. I'm pretty sure it will be a girl. Don't listen to what Derek's says. Suggestion for names?"

"Well what kind of name do you want. More like Elizabeth and William or more like Justin and Sofia?"

"Dunno ... I'm in for everything at the moment."

"Do I guess right that you want me to only suggest girls names?"

"I know it will be a girl!"

Isabella laughed, "When you say so."

"Ella."

"Rose, Polly, Daisy."

"Daisy?", Addison lifted her left eyebrow.

Isabella laughed, it was fun only to watch them.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't like Daisy ...", Addison told Savvy.

"A winter baby with a flower name."

"I don't like Daisy", Addison repeated.

"Well, what names did you think about. Don`t tell me Carson because Derek will never let you call that baby Carson!"

"I still love Carson but I don't think I have a chance there. Maybe I should ask him when he sleeps or ... dunno make him agree when he's distracted."

Isabella laughed, "Sorry to say this, but I agree with Derek there."

"He will never agree. Accept it. Get a dog and name him Carson or whatever. What do you think about Amber or Kyra?"

"Charlotte, Audrey, Grace", Isabella suggested.

"Ahh ... I'm not sure. Let's talk about something different. I'm still hoping to make Derek agree on Carson."

"He won`t but okay. The adoption is going good. We`re going to talk to a pregnant woman in two days. I`m so excited."

"Ahhh ... this is so great Sav."

"Are you having fun?" Derek and Mark asked at the same time when they walked into the backyard.

"Mark, hey. How went your operation?", Addison asked Mark.

"Good of course."

Weiss went outside too. They were bringing some food with them.

"Didn't expect something different. So, when is the dinner ready?"

"You hungry already?" Mark teased.

"I'm always hungry which is the fault of your best friend by the way", Addison shot back.

"Of course it`s my fault. Who else should be to blame?" Derek replied ironically.

"So what did you talk about before we interrupted you?" Mark asked the women taking a seat next to Isabella

Addison hit Derek lightly. Isabella told them, "Addison just told us that the baby will be a girl."

"It will not. It`s going to be a boy. Believe me." Derek told them.

Mark looked at him "So you`re sure? Because the woman you married hardly ever is wrong."

Addison smiled at Mark, "Thanks Mark. See Sav. Some people notice I'm right."

Weiss smiled, "Sorry to say that Derek, but Mark's right there."

"Well once I have to be right man. Imagine having two of those." He pointed at Addison but immediately kissed her because she looked mad.

"Ahhh you're mean. You love me and you know that", Addison looked at her husband.

"Of course I do. And I love our baby. No matter if it`s a boy or girl."

"Aww you're sweet."

"You`re cuter. Especially when you pout and are angry with me."

"Aww ... I can't really be angry with you", Addison replied.

"Who thinks this is disgusting?" Weiss asked all of them.

Everybody said yes and fell into laughter.

They all enjoyed the left over evening.

A few days later Addison and Derek just came home from work.

First thing Derek noticed was that a woman was waiting infront of their front door. A woman he knew all too well.

Addison didn't recognize her just yet.

"Do you know what she is doing here?" he asks her carefully.

Addison looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Honey, that´s Bizzy, isn`t it?"

Addison looked at her mother in horror, "Oh no!"

"Relax. Try to stay calm Addison." He slung his arm around her waist and with his other arm he took one of her hand in his.

Addison sighed there was nothing they could do to escape her. They went up the stairs to the brownstone.

Bizzy saw her daughter and son-in-law walking up the stairs towards her.

"Bizzy, what are you doing here?", Addison asked her as friendly as she managed to be. The day was pretty long and she had lost a patient's baby an hour ago.

"Well hello first. Where are your manners? And what are you even doing here?" She addressed Derek with the second question.

"Well this is my wife and my house. Why wouldn`t I be here?"

Addison sighed, "Fine. Hello Bizzy. What are you doing here?" Addison didn't want to open the door and let her inside. She really didn't want to deal with her mother today, but like always here timing was just perfect.

"I`m here to visit my daughter." She ignored Derek completely now. "Are you going to invite me inside?"

Addison sighed, "Sure." She opened the door and went inside.

"Can I get you anything?" Derek asks kindly, trying to make this visit as comfortable as possible.

Addison looked at Derek in need, her eyes screamed ALCOHOL, but she knew he wouldn't bring her anything.

"Coffee, black." Cold and firm sounds her voice. There`s no please or thanks for offering.

"When you're in the kitchen could you make some tea. I liked the one we drank last week ... the red one with the strawberries. Thanks Derek", Addison smiled at him softly.

"Whatever you want." Derek told her.

"Since when do you drink tea?" Bizzy looked confused at her daughter.

"I started to like tea", Addison just replied. She sat down on the couch, "So what brings you here Bizzy?"

"Well I wanted to visit my only daughter."

"Sure", Addison looked at her still skeptically.

"Don`t look at me like that Addison. That`s rude."

"I'm not saying anything. I was just wondering."

Derek reentered the room."Here's your coffee and your tea."

Addison smiled at her husband "Thanks."

"Welcome." He smiled at her encouraging.

Addison looked at him and hoped he would sit down close next to her, because she didn't feel like she could deal with Bizzy on her own.

"So Bizzy. What do you think about becoming a grandmother?" Derek suddenly said.

Addison felt like she was frozen on the spot. She was pretty sure Bizzy hadn't known this until now, because she talked with Archer about that and he promised her not to tell Bizzy.

"Are you pregnant?" She now asks Addison in shock and obviously mad.

"Yes, I am."

"And how do you think you`re going to raise a child?"

Addison turned to Derek, "Didn't you want to work on this patient file?" She really didn't want him to hear this. She hated this. She hated how Bizzy treated her and she never liked Derek. He never had enough money in her eyes or was good enough.

"No." He grabbed her hand and squeezes it lightly. She looked in her eyes showing her that it`s going to be okay.

She only nodded and the turned back to her mother, "I don't get your point Bizzy."

"You`re not mother potential and neither is Derek. You`re going to screw that child up."

Addison's eyes darkened now, "So I'm lucky that I can't screw up more than you did."

"Don`t talk to me like that Addison. Don`t you dare. We did everything for you. You had everything!"

"Oh yes I had everything you could buy for money ... great work, well done. Do you want a thank you?" Addison glared at her.

"I expect gratefulness." She hissed. "We did everything to make you and your brother happy!"

"You know what, you failed. I had everything. I had a horse and a big closet and car, but you know what was the best day ... when I went to college and moved out."

"You know, it was the best day in my life as well."

"That`s enough, get out of my house." Derek yelled.

"You know what ... I really don't want anything to do with you. You're such a snob!" Addison thought about it for a moment. "You know what ... I was wrong. The best day was when I met Derek, because he makes me happy and he makes me feel worthy. You ... this is so ridiculus. I call my own mother Bizzy."

"Just leave Bizzy. Good bye."

"I am not going to leave."

"Bizzy! You were told to leave. This isn't your house!" Addison was really mad by now.

"Well I am your mother. I gave birth to you that gives me the right to stay here. I`m not leaving. Stop discussing."

"No, Bizzy, you come here and talk about us like we are the worst people on earth. You make it sound like a baby wouldn`t survive living with us. So if you don`t apologize, then leave!"

"Derek, let her be. She won't apologize and we both know it." She then turned to Bizzy, "Fine stay. Derek we should get something to eat. What do you think about pizza? I would love some with mozzarella on it", she told her husband. She ignored her mother totally by now.

"Sure. I can make us some myself if you want to." He suggested ignoring Bizzy as well.

"Ahh you're such a good husband. Can you make me some with pineapple and mozzarella?"

"Of course I can. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure. Do we still have apples left? You're child wants healthy food."

"I think we still have one or two. I`ll go to the mall later and buy new ones."

Addison kissed him softly, "Thanks and could you bring some of this French mustard? Pretty please."

"Not if you`re going to eat it with donut."

"I'm not going to eat it with a donut ... for now ... that's all I can promise."

"Whatever. Let's make the pizza, I`m hungry too."

"Yay." She smiled at him. She really tried her best to ignore Bizzy, but she was still angry.

"So you became a woman that eats pizza and cooks herself? Doesn`t your name give you any pride?"

Addison breathed in and out slowly and didn't answer her.

"She became a woman with emotions. She became a great woman, the best."

Addison still decided just to ignore her mother. "Derek don't ... she's not worth it ..."

"Stop being so rude to ignoring me Addison!"

Addison turned around, "I am rude? Are you really telling me this? You're so ... unbelievable!"

"I am unbelievable? You Addison how did you become that? So weak, so...so normal?"

Addison laughed, "You know. Screw you! Screw your name and your money! Just stay away from MY family, because I don't want you here!"

"Addison, please breath." Derek went over to be there, just in case.

"I only want to be a Shepherd", Addison told him quietly, "I don't want the Montgomery in my name anymore."

"It`s enough Bizzy. Leave or I`ll make you leave." He threathens her.

"Then become a Shepherd and ignore that you`re a Montgomery. It`s better for the family´s reputation anyway!"

Addison glared at her, "You know what, I'm brilliant. Maybe I'm not the best daughter or whatever, but I'm a brilliant surgeon and I will become a good mother and you are not telling me anything!" Addison now screamed at Bizzy.

"You`re going to be a horrible mother."

"Enough now. Get out." Derek grabbed Bizzy's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Leave now and don`t come back here!" he yelled at her. Then he pushed her out of the door. Afterwards he went back to Addison straight away.

Addison had sit down on the couch. She tried her best to breathe in and out regularly.

Derek noticed that and sat down next to her pulling her in his arms. "Okay, breath slowly Addison. The good air in, the bad air out. Like always." He helped her breath until he was sure she was breathing normal again.

Addison didn't say anything for a while, "I will do the name changing tomorrow."

"You don`t have to do that Addison. Really think about it before you really do it."

"I want this. I don't have anything in common with this family. You're my family ... and this little peanut."

"I love you. What about the Forbes in your name?"

"Dunno it's a middle name ... maybe I can get lost of that name too."

"Okay. What now? Wanna cuddle?"

"Yes, I really need a lot cuddleling."

"I`m really happy to be the one that`s allowed to cuddle you." He kissed the top of her head and hold her tightly.

"I'm glad you're the one too. I was serious earlier when I met you, it was the best day of my life."

* * *

Pretty please tell us what you think.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys,

our new chapter is finished. :D

We hope you like it and have much fun to read it.

Pretty please leave a review, you would make our day.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 15**

Addison's shift had just started. She went to the nurse station to get the chart for her first patient.

Meanwhile her father entered the hospital aiming to talk to his daughter. He walked towards the nurse station to ask for her. Of course he knew where her office is, but he knew that she was probably treating patients already.

Addison hasn't notice him just yet. She was too concentrated on the chart.

He approached her from behind. "Hello Addison." he greeted her gently.

Addison turned around, "Hello Captain." She sighed. She didn't have a good relationship with both her parents and to see one of them in a week was way enough for her.

"How are you doing Addison?" He asked her. He tried his best to sound nice and warm.

"Fine. You?"

"I`m okay. How are you and Derek? I heard you are expecting."

"Oh you talked to Bizzy ...", her face became blank.

"Of course I did. She`s my wife."

Addison only nodded.

"I also heard that there are complications with the pregnancy. Is it serious?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Do you have a minute so we can talk in private Addison?"

he asked her gently not taking any chances she might leave without they`ve talked.

Addison just nodded, she went with the Captain to her office.

"So, what do you want?"

"I know you`re mother`s been pretty um, upsetting. I`m sorry about that. Please don`t shut us out completely."

"I'm fine."

"Why do you want to get rid of your name? Montgomery`s a good name."

"I'm a Shepherd", she only told him. She really didn't want to talk to him. She sat down because she felt a bit dizzy.

He noticed that she wasn`t fine. "Please Addison. You`re my daughter and I love you even though it doesn`t always seem like it. I don`t know what your mother told you exactly but I`m sure she didn`t mean what she`s said."

"Can you get me some tea? The cup is standing over there."

"Sure. Here, so how are you really feeling? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No. I'm only a bit dizzy ... sit down please."

"Thank you. So you`re back together with Derek."

"Yes, I am." She sipped some of her tea.

"That`s good. So are you both happy about the baby?"

"Sure. It's great", she smiled a bit.

"I`m happy that you`re happy. I`d like you and Derek to go for dinner with me soon."

"Sure. I'll ask Derek. By the way, I don't think Bizzy regrets what she said yesterday."

"She didn`t think Addison. You know her."

"I know her, but did she tell you what she told me?"

"I don`t know what she`s said. You know in her opinion, it`s never her that made a mistake. I think you were probably both wrong. If she hurt you, I`m really sorry Addison."

Addison went angry, "Oh come on Captain, Derek was so nice and she only pissed him off."

"Well he isn`t Montgomery material. I know you love him, that`s why I accept it but you know your mother. She`d have wanted you to get married to one of the neighbor boys."

Addison looked at him angry, "Get out of my office. I love him and I don't care what you think."

"I know that you love him and I accept that. He´s a nice guy. Please Addison."

"No, you know what. I don't want this silly name. I'm a Shepherd, not a Montgomery."

"Okay, then you´re a Shepherd. I don`t mind. You`re still my daughter, my Addison."

"So you wouldn't care if I dropped the name."

"It`d be sad but you`ll still be my little girl. Nothing can change that."

Addison felt a bit touched. Her father was really nice and so unlike himself.

He looked at her in amazement. She looked so beautiful.

"So how about dinner?"

"We could have some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Okay, let's get you something to eat then. Not in the cafeteria though, right?"

"No ... you know there's this great donut place ..."

"So you`re carving donuts?"

"Oh donuts are really great. The baby likes donuts really much even more with mustard. Derek thinks it's disgusting, but it really isn't."

"I don`t agree with Derek often but in this case I have to agree with him."

"You should try it. Also I'm pretty sure it will be a girl. Don't care what Derek says."

"Of course you think it`s a girl."

"I'm sure it will be a girl."

"You`ll be a great mom."

Addison looked down, "Thanks, but let's go. I'm really starving

Around four month later Addison was showing that she was pregnant clearly. The bump wasn`t too big just yet, but it was there already and she was proud of it. She was sitting in the brownstone. Her shift had ended an hour ago. She hoped Derek would be there soon too.

He left the hospital a couple of minutes later and went home.

"I`m home." He called and walked towards the living room where he suspected Addison is.

Addison meanwhile started talking to the baby, "So little peanut, how are you doing? You want a name, don't you? You're daddy and I should talk about a name for you."

"I think mommy`s right there. Hi peanut." he kissed Addison`s growing belly and afterwards Addison.

"Hey hun, how are you doing?"

"I`m great now. How are you?"

"Good. We should talk about baby names."

"We should. Right son?" He has placed his hand on Addison`s belly and could feel a light kick.

"It will be a girl, Derek."

"It`ll be a boy. Believe me. But I think we can decide on a girls name as well. For his little sister."

"I like Carson."

"No. Everything but Carson."

"Why not? Carson is a beautiful name."

"How about Charly?" He ignored her reply completely.

"Or William?"

"Or Carson."

"We can take Carson as a middle name."

"No I mean as a first name of course."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl!"

"Well thank god not as a boy's name. But no. I don`t want our child's life by calling it Carson!"

Addison leaned back, "Argh ... ok, let's start with some girl names. Ok?"

"Charlotte? Or maybe Carrie or Ava?"

"Audrey? Violet?"

"Kyra, Olivia?"

"Alice, Catherine?"

"Alice, or maybe Alicia or Alyssa? I could deal with one of those. You can choose. It`s going to be a boy anyways."

"I really like Alice and it will be a girl."

"Okay, then Alice for a girl. What about a boy. There`s a chance it`s a boy. Even if you say there isn´t."

"Ok, what is about Logan? Dominic?"

"Adam? Christopher? Cathal?"

"Seth? Xavier?"

"Dear lord Addison."

"What?"

"Carson`s almost better than those names! Noah? Joshua? Jona? Or Jonathan and Jona for short?"

"Oh gosh, no. What about Nathaniel?"

"Raphael?"

"I go again with Carson", she told him smiling.

"You wanted Carson for a girl."

"But it could also be a boy."

"Matthew?"

"James, Jamie for short?"

"Cole? Carter?"

"Cole means devil!"

"He could seduce the girls just like you."

"What's with Lucas?" Addison finally suggested.

"See Addison, that`s a name. What about Gabriel?"

"Lucas Gabriel? Gabriel Lucas?"

"Lucas Gabriel Shepherd?"

"Lucas Gabriel Christopher Shepherd."

"I love you. Thanks for suggesting Christopher."

"Always a pleasure. I was thinking when it will be a girl she should have a middle name too."

"What do you think as Matilda or Madita?"

"I love Matilda. So it will be Alice Matilda for a girl?"

"Yes, I`d like that." He pulled her close, his hand still resting on her belly. The baby`s very active today.

"Ahh ... I think the little peanut likes it."

"Yeah, I think he agrees."

"... she ...", she cuddled closer to him.

"Whatever. We`ll see when he arrives. Just wait."

"Yeah, whatever. So what's with this medical conference tomorrow?"

"We have to go there. The Chief told me again. I don`t think we can just sneak out like last time. There`s nothing interesting at this conference!" He pouted.

"Ahh ... last time was fun. Will Mark come too?"

"I don`t know. Why don't you call him."

"Sure. Do you have to talk by the way?"

"No, so there`s really no use in even going there."

Addison laughed, "You're so arrogant."

"So, you love it."

Addison grinned, "Maybe a bit."

"Oh, not just a bit." He kissed her gently.

"Maybe a bit more ...", she kissed him in return.

"I love you and our little peanut."

"Love you too."

"You look beautiful, let's go." They were already running late and Addison was still questioning her looks.

They entered the conference a few minutes later. Mark was already there.

"Hey Mark. How`s Isabella?"

"Hey isn`t that Burke?"

Derek pointed towards a men at the other side of the room.

Addison turned around.

"That`s him right? Let's go say hello."

"Sure. See you in a few Mark."

Addison and Derek went over to him.

"Hey Preston." Addison greeted him happily. She wasn`t in a bad mood because of the conference at all.

Burke turned around, "Addison, hey are you ... wow ... you're ..."

Addison smiled, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah ... that was the word I searched for. Hey Shep."

"Hey Burke. How are you doing?"

"Good. And it seems like I can congratulate you. You look really good Addison."

Addison smiled at him, they always have come along well, "Thanks."

"So who are you here with?" Derek asked.

"He`s here with me." They heard a familiar voice interrupting.

Addison turned around and sighed. Why hasn't Richard sent him with somebody else?

"Ahh, so that`s the reason you took your wife back. Are you sure it`s your baby. I mean once a whore, always a whore."

Addison glared at Meredith, "You shouldn't talk that way. Keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, now Satan's telling me to shut up. I tell you something, there is no reason why I should listen to you bitch! Derek`s only with you because he`s too much a good guy to leave you alone with a baby."

"You're right this isn't one reason there are lots of reasons and you shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about."

"Meredith shut up. She`s my wife and I`m not only with her because she`s pregnant. I didn`t know she was pregnant when I came to New York to get her back. She didn`t even know about the baby so back off and leave us alone!"

"Also think about this: We're at a medical conference with people I know for years with people who honored me more than one time. Who do you think they would listen too? You want a carrier right? I wouldn't be that stupid and make the best neonatal and OB/GYN and neurosurgeon as your enemies. Don't you think so?"

"You can`t scare me Montgomery. My mother`s Ellis Grey after all."

Addison only looked at Meredith, "I'm a Shepherd and it will stay this way. So get yourself out of her. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"You heard my wife. She`s a Shepherd and she`ll stay a Shepherd. Now get out of my eyes before I do something I`d regret!" Derek hissed so all the other doctors wouldn`t notice what was going on.

Addison smiled at him, leaned in and cuddled to him closely.

He hugged her gladly and waited for Meredith to leave.

"Thank you", Addison told him quietly.

"You`re welcome darling."

Addison leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back gently.

"God you`re disgusting!" Meredith announced loudly.

"You want to fight? Do you seriously want us as your enemies Dr. Grey because you`re crossing the line!"

Addison smiled at her sweetly, "Don't Derek. Jealousy is written all over her face."

But he ignored her. "Listen Meredith, you can leave and make it the easy way or you can stay and it`ll be hell for you and your career!"

"What do you want to do Derek Shepherd?" Meredith looked at Derek.

"You're life hell. We have a lot of influence, both Addison and I."

Meredith laughed, "I don't think you could make this, but it seemed like your dear "wife" makes your life hell. Just admit it Derek, you don't love her. You only stay with her because of this baby."

"That`s not true Meredith." he answered calm. "Addison`s my soulmate. We`re made for each other and I love her more than life itself. I needed to loose her to realize it, but now I know."

Addison felt like she would melt away every moment, she smiled at him softly, "You're sweet."

He gave her a smile but then glared at Meredith angrily again.

"This is sooo disgusting", Meredith commented it.

"You better be quiet now."

"Come on Meredith, drop it." Burke said and took her arm to pull her away.

"Why should I?", she asked Derek challenging.

"When you know what`s good for you then better go with Burke now!"

"I think I can decide myself ... thank you Dr. Shepherd", she glared at him.

"Then do what you think is best for you. Adds, let's go. I don`t think there`s anything left to say."

Meredith turned around without saying anything and left.

"Adds, hey I`m sorry for that." He caressed her cheek and kissed her again.

"Don't worry, but she's creepy in some way..."

"She is. Definitely. I really don`t get why I was with her. I think I was looking for the anti-Addison. And I`m glad somehow because now I know who I belong too."

* * *

What do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please tell us.

What do you want to read in future chapters ... maybe some people you want in or some storyline?

Please tell us. So push the button and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys,

we are so happy about all your ideas for next chapters ... we have some ideas too, but will add your ideas in future chapters ... maybe not in the next, but in the near future. ;)

So if you have ideas go on writing them.

So, our next chapter is finished. Again we had much fun to write it.

A special thanks to Antoni: Without you I wouldn't have go on writing this story and thanks for the last beta reading you always do. Mariella

So but now have fun with the newest chapter of "When you really love someone". Hope you'll enjoy it.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 16**

"Hey Adds." He kissed her hello and they looked around. "Oh no we agreed to color the nursery in a neutral color. We don`t know for sure if it`s a boy or girl. Imagine our son sleeping in a pink and purple room."

"Yellow is great ... it's a fun color."

"See, but not pink or purple! I don`t see any yellow color, only pink and purple!"

"Yeah ... yellow is fun, but it will be a girl ... so purple and pink are great!"

"You know what, do whatever you think is right. I`m just going to color the walls new after Lucas is born. So any pattern in mind?"

"Maybe some flowers ..."

"Hmm, if you think so. How can I help you?"

"Could you paint the wall purple?"

"Sure, it`s your fault when our son turns out to be gay!"

Addison hit him a bit, "You're mean."

"I`m only consider that there`s a chance that our baby is a boy and not a girl."

Addison looked at him, "Ok ... suggestions for the color?"

"Yellow, green?"

"Definitely not green ... I could stick with yellow."

"You simply wanted to scare me with the pink didn`t you." He teased.

Addison laughed, "Maybe a bit ..."

"Hmm, of course." He laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too ..."

"How about we color Winnie the Pooh or something like that on the wall as well?"

"Aww ... I love Winnie the Pooh .. yellow and the other colors are downstairs."

"Great. I`ll get them up here."

"Thanks hun ..."

"Well, you`re not allowed to carry heavy things. How did you even get those colors up here? They are too heavy for you to carry them!"

Addison grinned at him, "I had some help ..."

"Oh, and who helped you shocking me with purple?"

"Savvy, Weiss, Isabella and Mark."

"How many different shades of pink did you buy that you need all of them?"

He chuckled.

Addison grinned at him, "I won't tell you that."

"You`re mean woman. I`ll get the color now."

"Thanks ... and you love me, you know that."

"If you say so."

"Get your ass up here fast."

"I`m hurrying babe." He rolled his eyes. "There you go."

"Ahhh ... thanks."

After a while half the room was colored yellow when he suddenly felt paint dropping on his head. "Adds, what are you doing?"

Addison laughed, "You really look beautiful!"

"I`m sure I do. And so do you." He replied using some paint to color her face yellow.

"Ahhh...", she had to laugh really hard and put some more color on his shirt.

"You`re going to regret that." He used the paint roller to color her shirt as well.

He kissed her yellow lips softly.

"You should get the paint of your lips. Imagine it gets dry."

"Ahh ... ", she put her hands in the color and grabbed his ass. "Wouldn't you like me with yellow lips?"

"I would but you sure you get it off once it`s try?"

She smiled at him, "I like you in yellow. I should buy you something in yellow."

"I don`t think it suits me. But you, you look really sexy right now."

She smiled at him, "Maybe some yellow underwear?"

"I don`t mind the color of my underwear." He grabbed her butt and pulled her in an intense kiss. "God you`re so damn sexy." he whispered and kissed down her neck.

"But I mind your underwear. I like those tight boxers ...", she kissed him in return.

"I bet you do." His kisses became hungrier. After a while a soft moan escaped his mouth.

Addison pulled him closer and moaned too, "Oh my god Derek."

"Hmm, wanna paint the nursery or go to the bedroom?"

"I like the nursery, but I would prefer the bedroom right now."

"Hmm, me too."

"I thought we could go out for dinner tonight. what do you think?" Mark suggested.

Isabella shrugged, "Sure. Where do we go?"

"Hmm, Thai or Italian?"

"Italian ... I would like to eat some pizza today."

"Great."

She smiled at him, "So I think I should get dressed in something different then."

"You look great in whatever you wear." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Your sweet, but I thought maybe I could wear a skirt."

"Hmm, you could do that."

Isabella went to the bedroom and got dressed in a skirt and a blouse.

"You look hot you know." he watched her change.

"With or without something on?", she smiled at him.

"Both of course." he smirked imagine her naked.

"You imagine me naked right now, don't you?"

"How can you think that? I wouldn`t do that, would I."

She smiled and kissed him, "Do you think Derek thought that Addie really wanted to paint the whole room in pink and purple?"

"I guess he got a half heart-attack." he chuckled.

Isabella laughed, "I would have loved to see that."

"Me too, but I`m sure Addie`s going to tell us all about it."

"I really hope so."

"You and Addie are probably going to be great friends one day. I don`t want to imagine how you`re going to trick me one day."

Isabella smiled at him, "Yeah, I know why you're such good friend to her."

"Thank you. Kiss?"

"Kiss", she smiled and kissed him.

"You`re such a good kisser."

"You too", she grinned at him.

"Hmm, ready to go?"

"I'm soo hungry, we hadn't a lunch break ..."

"Let's go then."

"Sure." They went to the Italian restaurant.

Two hours later Isabella and Mark came back to Isabella's flat.

Mark immediately noticed the open door.

Isabella looked at him, "We have closed the door. Haven't we?"

"I think so. Stay out here. I`m going to look if someone`s still in there."

"Ok." Isabella was a bit scared.

"Ok." He squeezed her hand and walked inside carefully.

"Mark ... be careful ... please."

He only nodded. When he entered the living room, he noticed a man, he looked like a homeless. He was snoring on the couch, looking like he didn`t take a shower in forever.

Isabella went up to Mark, "Oh no ..."

"What? Isabella do you know who that is?"

"Yeah... that is ... my father ..."

"Your father? Isn`t he supposed to be in England?"

"I thought so too."

"What now? Do you want me to call the police?"

"I ... dunno ... arghh ... I'm sorry for this Mark."

"Don`t be." He hugged her tightly. "We could let him sleep for a while. What do you think?"

"Definitely not ...", she went over to him and hit him a bit, "Wake up!"

"Don`t you want to be a little more friendly?" Mark suggested carefully.

Isabella glared at him, "Please let it go Mark. I have seen this too many times."

He simply nodded praying this would end well.

"Wake up!", Isabella returned talking to her father.

They heard the man grown loudly pushing Isabella away from him.

Isabella stood a few meters away and waited for him to wake up.

"Don`t you think it`ll be easier talking to him when he has alerted the drunkenness?"

"Mark ... really ... I don't want to talk about this and I don't want him in my flat."

"Then why don`t you let me call the police? It`s the easiest way to get him out."

"I want to talk to him first."

"All right. Do you want me to stay here with you or leave you alone while you`re talking to him?"

"Stay, please", she looked at him.

"Of course." he gave her a small smile.

She returned it and waited for her father to wake up completely.

"Urgh." he mumbled. "Don`t be so loud."

"When you wouldn't be so drunk I wouldn't be so loud."

"Isabella?" He asked her surprised. "Wha... How did I get here?" he asked still very confused.

"I don't know, but you broke in MY flat."

"I did? That`s strange."

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah it really is. And if you don´t tell Isabella why you`re here then leave or I`ll call the police." Mark yelled angrily.

"How much have you drunken?", Isabella only asked her father sighting.

"Hmm, dunno. Bit"

"An who are you?" he slurred pointing at Mark.

"He's my boyfriend, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I`m here to ask for your for...forgiveness." he continued slurring.

"Oh great ... a great idea to do this drunken."

Mark could only watch the scene in disgust. In this moment he promised himself never to become a man like that.

"Hmm. Maybe." he looked directly into Isabella's eyes.

Isabella sighed, "Just go."

He shook his head hardly. "Nooooooo. I`m here because I want to be your daddy again and I want you to forgive me."

"And I want you to go!"

"Didn`t you hear her? She told you to leave man" mark got really angry now and walked over to Mr. Portman and took his arm pulling him on his feet and dragging him towards the door.

He struggled with Mark but wasn`t strong enough to win.

"Mark ... don't ..."

"Didn`t you just ask him to leave and he didn`t? I`m just trying to help."

"I know this is just so ... embarrassing."

"It`s not your fault. You know that so it doesn`t have to be embarrassing for you."

"Why would I be embarrassing?" Mr. Portman asked confused.

"Because you're drunk and this is my boyfriend", Isabella glared at her father.

"Hmph. I`m sure you`ve already told him what an awful person I am."

"Why would I tell him more about you than necessary?" She only looked at him.

"Cause you hate me?"

"Cause I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Cause you hate me." He repeated.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. So will you go now?"

"I don`t think so." He shook his head heavily while smiling cheekily

"So do I have to call the police?"

"Hmm, when you think that´s necessary."

Isabella went back, "Just go! I really don't want to see you or have anything to do with you. You're my past. I have a new life here in New York."

"But I want to be in your new life. I can change for you. I love you. You`re my only child."

"But I don't want you in my life. Don't you get this?"

"You want me in your life! You just don`t remember that just yet."

* * *

Tada! The chapter's over ... what do you think? Please tell us.

Pretty please review.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys,

thank you so much for all the reviews we got. We have so much fun to write this story and we love your reviews. So please keep reviewing. We can't wait to read it.

The next chapter is finished ... so enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 17**

Isabella's father finally left before Mark could call the police. She sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you okay?" Mark sat down next to her, looking at her worried.

"Fine."

"You`re not fine." He insulted her. He wanted her to talk to him and not to cut him out.

"Ok, I'm not fine."

"Is there anything I can do or get for you? This is probably a stupid question."

"Maybe some tea ..."

"I`ll be right back." He gave her another worried glance before he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Isabella leaned back, she couldn't get his last sentence out of his head "You want me in your life! You just don`t remember that just yet."

"There you go." He said when he came back after a couple of minutes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Addison really made me like tea. I was never really a tea drinker."

"Hmm she still doesn`t like tea and that`s not what you`re thinking about. But it`s okay, you don`t have to talk to me about it but I`ll always be there if you want to talk. Okay?"

"Thanks ... this was just so ... embarrassing. I mean I should be used to it, but it's embarrassing and you're here and say all those perfect things and I ...", she hold back tears and couldn't go on talking.

"Don`t be embarrassed when I`m with you. It`s okay. I`m not proud of my parents either." He paused looking at her sadly "come here." he engulfed her in a warm and loving embrace.

Isabella cuddled close to him, "Thank you that you're still here."

"I told you I`ll stay. Don`t worry so much." He still held her tight, giving her a soft kiss.

She took his hand, "I always worry ... you're so perfect and I ... I am so broken."

"I`m everything but perfect. I was a manwhore, it`s my fault that Addison aborted my baby and there is so much more."

"You know that this isn't right ... she's so ... in love with Derek ... you can see that."

"I know that. But still. I would have a child now and it`s my fault that this child is never going to live. She wouldn`t have had an abortion if I hadn`t cheated on her. Don`t get me wrong, I`m happy that they are doing great. I love the two of them."

"Don't worry so much about that ... it's ok."

"Okay. I love you. Don`t forget that."

"I love you too."

"Are you up to something? Anything?"

"Dunno ...", she took a sip of her tea.

"We could go to bed. I`ll hold you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He got up and helped her to get up and then guided her to her bedroom.

Isabella sighed, she changed into a hot pants and a shirt and laid down.

Mark pulled her in his arms and hold her tightly stroking soothing circles on her back.

"Try to get some sleep." he whispered.

Derek walked towards the nurse station where he could already see Addison reading a chart. When he arrived there, he hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"Are you busy?" he asked her cheekily.

She turned around, "No and you seem to have less to do too."

"That`s right. I`m thinking about you all the time." He told her not stopping to kiss her.

"Hmm ... Dr. Shepherd, you shouldn't be distracted at work."

"I can`t help it. My wife is the most attractive woman and seeing her even thinking about her distracts me so much. And I`m so bored that I don`t know what to think about instead."

"Ahh ... you're sweet ... and your wife likes it when you think about her."

"Did you think about me as well?"

Now his hand wandered over her belly.

"We always think about you."

"Hmm that`s very nice of you. How about we go to my office?"

"To talk over some case?"

"Of course. It`s a very important case Dr. Shepherd."

"Sure ... let's go."

"You need to be a little more patient." He told her when he felt her hand wandering lower his stomach.

She grinned at him, "Are you sure?"

"I am."

She smiled at him, "When you say so." They entered Derek's office a few minutes later.

"You`re so damn sexy wife." he kissed her his hands squeezing her ass.

"Ah ... I start to feel really pregnant."

"You`re at least as sexy as you were before you got pregnant. I wouldn`t have a problem with you being pregnant all the time."

"Oh no ... I don't fit in my sexy high heels anymore ... this really sucks."

"Now you're a little smaller than me. I like it."

She sticked her tongue out, "I like to be as tall as you are."

"I love holding you and your head resting against my chest. I love that feeling. It feels like I can protect you from everything."

"Sometimes you're such a girl Derek ... I like that." She leaned against him.

He let go of her to close the blinds and lock the door. "Lay down on to the couch."

She smiled at him, "What's your plan Dr. Shepherd?"

"I don`t have one." He kissed her and helped her sit down on the couch his hands moving under her shirt, over her back.

"Uhh ... aren't you the famous neurosurgeon Dr. Shepherd?" She asked him playfully in her best girly voice.

"Hmm. You`re right there Dr. Shepherd. Do you only want to sleep with me because I`m a famous neurosurgeon?"

"Dunno ... but I heard that you're really good ..."

"Hell I am." He unbuttoned her pants, kissing her neck.

She laughed, leaned in and enjoyed it meanwhile she unbuttoned his shirt.

He helped her getting rid of his shirt and then worked on hers.

Addison moaned softly. She got rid of his pants and started to massage his big cock.

"You`re a god. I love you." He started massaging her breasts. He moaned softly getting rid of her pants. He loved how she looks now even though the sex is more difficult now.

She grinned, "I have some experience", she whispered in his ear and let his cock move down her hand and licked it playfully.

He moaned loudly knowing that if he continued that they would get caught. Again! He was painfully hard already and Addison`s tongue on his cock was too much for him. His hands are playing with her hair now simply enjoying what his wife was doing to him.

Addison came up to him, "Shh ... you don't want us to be caught. Do you?" She started to kiss her husband again passionately.

He felt her hand on his dick again and started pushing against it.

She leaned in and let him kiss her down her neck. Addison moaned louder when he kissed her sensitive spot behind her ear.

He pulled her hand off his erection because he knew otherwise he wouldn`t last any longer.

His hand wandered to her panties and softly stroke the damp fabric.

Another soft moan escaped her mouth and she went with her hand through his hair. God, she loved his hair.

He pushed a single finger in her opening holding it still all the while kissing her hungrily.

To know that his finger was there made her shiver a bit. She wanted him inside her soon.

"I need you Derek", she whispered in his ear.

"Soon." he entered a second finger and pumped them in and out quickly. He moved his head to her most intimate area and started sucking her clit.

Addison loved it when he was licking her down there. She moaned and this time really loud.

"Shh." He continued sucking and licking her clit.

"I really should learn how to knock." Mark said and looked at them amused.

Addison turned around in horror, but after a short while she got her speech back "Oh my god! I told you so many times to knock before you enter a room!"

"Hmm, I think I`ll remember that now more than ever." he grinned but not moving.  
"Mark get the hell out." Derek told him trying to hide himself and Addison from him.

"Mark! Move and close the door behind you", Addison glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Relax. There`s nothing I haven`t already seen. Have some fun." He said cheekily and left them alone.

Addison threw a pillow after him before he closed the door. Then she turned back to Derek, "Why does this feel so much like a déjà-vu?"

"Because it`s happened so many times before."

"Oh yeah ... right ... I felt so embarrassed when it happened the first time in med school."

"Yeah, it was pretty much similar to today. My tongue was in your pussy the moment he walked in."

"Ahh ... your really charming ...", she grinned at him. It was embarrassing that Mark walked in so many times when they were having sex, but she had missed this the previous years. It sounds funny but it is the truth. Derek hasn't even looked at her, when he short time before couldn't let his fingers of her.

He started touching her again and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

She kissed him in return. She really enjoyed it and she had missed good sex with Derek not so long ago. So she hoped this déjà-vu would last.

He pushed her back down so she would lie comfortable on the couch and hovered over her.

Addison pulled him closer, "I really need you Derek, because I'm so wet."

"Hmm I like that." he kissed her and moved so his tip touched her entrance.

She moaned softly, "I'm damn serious about that."

"Hmm I know you are." He moved a little to tease her but then suddenly, to her surprise pushed into her in one long stroke.

Addison just wanted to give a clever remark when he pushed inside her and made her moan loudly. Damn, she should really learn how to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

"I swear that`s why we`re always being caught." he chuckled but then started to move in and out of her slowly at first with long, deep strokes.

"You're fault ... I really try my best to keep my mouth shut, ... but you ... this was so surprisingly ..."

"Was it good though?"

"Really good... also you like it when I moan, don't you?"

"Oh I do." He started massaging her breasts, not sucking on it because her breasts are already sore.

She smiled at him. She liked that he knew that her breasts were already sore and so he massaged them. God, he had changed back to the man she married and she was really grateful for that.

"What do you need?" He asked her after a while.

"I need you inside me."

"I am inside you." he chuckled. Moving again.

"Move faster", she pleaded.

He moved faster hoping to hit all the right spots. "Like that?"

Addison tried her best not to moan out loudly, "Mhhh ..."

"It`s so sexy when you try not to moan." He moaned loudly when she squeezed his balls softly.

"Don't make fun of me ... I really try mhhhhy ... best here."

"I`m sure you do. Mhh. Oh Addie." He sped up the pace and moved faster and harder knowing Addison`s close.

Addison bit her lips, she knew she couldn't hold the moan long.

He suddenly moved out of her completely but when she looked at him angrily he pushed back in again very hard and sent her over the edge.

Addison moaned out loudly in pleasure. He was so damn god at this.

When he felt her orgasm he couldn`t hold out any longer and let go as well. He moaned loudly as well and continued stroking in and out of her.

Short time later Addison cuddled close to him "I'm really happy, you're you again."

"I`m happy I`m me again as well. And I`m happy you`re happy."

"I really thought I had lost you for a while."

"I`m sorry for that. I`m never leaving again." His fingers softly stroke her

"I can`t wait for our baby to get here"

"Me too, but I like to carry it around. Don't get me wrong, I like to wear high heels or sexy dresses, but this is ... something special."

"I get it Addie. I do." He continued caressing her bump holding her tightly.

"The baby likes it when you do this."

"Hmm, it kicks in response. I think he likes us being so close."

"Her ... and she likes your voice ... she loves it when you sing to her."

"I have a horrible voice. I can`t wait to finally meet her." he replied the first time referring to the baby as her.

Addison smiled, because she noticed it, "You wrote me a song."

_"_Yeah._ Our eyes met over the cadaver and I knew I had to have her..._  
_Had his mitral valve grown too thick?_  
_Is that what made our cadaver so sick?_

_Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer_  
_she was cutting up a very dead body._  
_And in her eyes I saw my life, I knew that she would be my wife and she would breathe the life back into me, for everyday until eternity!_  
_Or until I'd be as dead as that body."_

He sang smiling.

Addison smiled, she felt like taken back to her wedding day. It was the most beautiful present anyone had ever given to her

"I don`t want to lose you ever."

"You too. You know this was the most beautiful present I ever got."

"You`re the most beautiful present I ever got."

"Ahh ... you're sweet. Did you hear this baby? You're daddy's the best daddy in the whole world."

"I certainly hope so."

She smiled at him, "You will be. I'm sure of that."

"You`ll be the best mommy ever. That`s the one thing I know for sure. You`ll be the best with all the love you have to give."

"You're sweet. Thanks. We'll become good parents ... At I least hope so."

"We will. I love you baby." He said kissing the naked belly. "Mommy and Daddy can`t wait to meet you."

* * *

So what do you think?  
Pretty please review, you would really make my day (I have been sick half of the week and now I have a lot of things to do).


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys,

we're back with our new chapter. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews.

We hope you'll like it and have fun reading it.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 18**

He was thinking about how he should talk to Isabella without being kicked out.

He went to her apartment and rung the bell.

Isabella, who was expecting Mark, opened the door, "Hey Mark, I ... ohh ... what do you want?"

"I`m sober. Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to tell you."

"But I have some things to tell you Isabella. Please?"

Isabella sighed, "Five minutes."

"Thank you. So can I come in do I have to talk out here?"

Isabella let him in, "You're running out of time."

"I know I´ve failed you. I know I`ve done some terrible things but you`re my daughter and I love you and I need you to forgive me. Please. I want to be in your life again. I want to see you smile, walk you down the aisle one day. I want to be your family again. Your daddy." He added after he had paused for a moment.

"But I don't want this ... you embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend ... this was so ... embarrassing."

"This was because I didn`t have the curage to come here sober at first. Now I know that. I`m sorry."

"Will you give up the drinking?"

"I`ll do everything."

"Ok, you drink way too much."

"I know. Do you have coffee?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Bella."

She went in the kitchen and got him a pot of coffee, "I guess as always no milk no sugar?"

"Yeah. You remembered." He smiled nicely.

"Sure."

Six weeks later. It was in the morning, Addison was already on maternity leave and alone at home. She was just about to finish breakfast when the phone rang.

She answered the phone and nothing. She heard slow breaths but otherwise just silence.

"Hello?" she asked carefully. She didn't hear anything. This was starting to freak Addison out a bit, so she just ended the phone call.

Not much time has passed when the phone rang again.

Addison sighed. Maybe it was Derek to check on her (again). "Shepherd."

"Hello." a strange voice replied in a very scary voice.

"Who's there?" Addison tried her best that her voice stayed strong. She was scared like hell in that moment.

"You don`t need to know that." Then the person ended the call and all Addison was left was the beep of the phone.

Addison looked at the phone for a moment, today was really a strange day.

It`s in the middle of the night and Derek`s pager went on suddenly.

He felt Addison move and saw her open her eyes.

Addison cuddled closer to him

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, sorry. Go back to sleep Adds."

He kissed her cheek softly before he got up and left the house.

Addison sighed, she cuddled back into the warm sheets and was asleep soon again.

That`s when the person who called Addison earlier walked towards the Brownstone.

The person was wearing black cloth and a mask when she entered the house.

Addison was asleep and hadn't heard the unwanted visitor yet.

The person walked up the stairs as silent as possible, looking in every door until she found the master-bedroom. The intruder looked at Addison for a while but backed away when Addison moved.

Addison sat up and saw a person in the door of the bedroom. She felt like frozen on the spot for a moment.

The person continued starring at her for a moment before turning around and leaving the brownstone in a hurry.

Addison started to move again. She got the telephone and called the police.

Only a few minutes later the police has entered the Brownstone finding a really frightened Addison.

"Hello, I`m officer Muphy. Can you tell us what happened?" One officer asked her gently.

Addison had changed into a robe. "My husband was called in around an hour ago and I went back to sleep, when I woke up there was someone standing in the door of our master bedroom. She looked at me for a moment and went away."

"You say it was a she?"

"The person was too small and petite to be a guy."

"Did you notice anything else beside that?"

"No ... I was ... she was dressed in black and was wearing a mask ... I'm sorry, but I don't know anything more."

"There is no evidence of forced entry."

"Did you by any chance leave the door open or a window which you closed before we came?"

"No, but my husband lost his keys a few days ago, but we didn't think that anybody could have anything to do with this."

"Well that could explain it. But maybe he really lost the keys and they weren`t stolen. Maybe it was only a fear you have and you dreamed about it?" The officer suggested.

Addison looked at him, "You think I only imagined that somebody was standing next to my bed?"

"I just say, that it is a possibility. But of course we`ll look for any kind of evidence in the house. Maybe the person has left DNA or a finger print or sth like that."

Addison felt that she became angry, because she didn't think that the officer believed her, "Yeah, do this."

"You should look if anything`s missing."

"Sure."

"Do you want me to call your husband?" The officer offered nicely.

"You can try, but I think he's operating."

"Or maybe anyone else if we don`t reach him?"

"No."

Derek was really tiered now when he pulled in the driveway. The police cars were confusing and at first he thought it doesn`t have anything to do with him but then he saw the lights on in the whole house and it was only 4:30 in the morning. He hurried to the front door and let himself in.

"What happened here?" He asks alarmed looking for Addison scared something might have happened.

Addison had sat down on the couch and read a medical journal. She put her glasses down when she heard Derek coming in and reached him, "Hey, how did your operation go?"

"That`s beside the point. Are you alright? What happened in here?" He asked her still scared and hugged her tightly.

"We had some unwanted visitor."

"What? Who? What happened?"

"I don't know this Derek. It was shortly after you left. She stood in the door of our bedroom and left after a while. Everything is still in it's place."

"That`s strange. Adds, you`ve had some nightmares lately. Don`t you think you might have dreamed it?"

"Derek!" She glared at him. "I'm really sure."

"Okay. okay. Come on I think it would be best if you get some sleep. I`m here and I won`t leave okay?"

"I'm not tired."

"Honey, you need to rest. For your sake and the babys."

"Yeah, yeah ... fine ... "

"I`ll take you upstairs and then talk to the police again okay?"

"Ok."

He took her hand and helped her up leading her towards the stairs. "It`s been a lot tonight. Just try to relax and I`ll join you as soon as they are gone."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He gave her one of his McDreamy smiles and kissed her softly before leaving her in the master bedroom to go back downstairs.

Addison sat onto the bed, she didn't feel too well to being there alone again.

"Officer, have you found anything?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, but there's nothing here and your wife told us that there was nothing missing either."

"So, what now?"

"There's nothing I can do. Nobody really broke in or stole something. With all due respect, I really think your wife is a clever woman, but it doesn't seem like anybody was here."

"I understand. So what can I tell her. Is this a closed case or are you going to look for witnesses?"

"We haven't any hints, so unless you don't report something stolen or something different the case is closed."

"Okay. Thank you officer." It was all a little bit confusing. Addison was acting a little strange the last couple of days already.

The officers put their things together and left the brownstone.

"Hey, I thought you`d sleep already." He smiled a small smile and got into bed as well.

"Can't sleep."

"How about you try to sleep in my arms?"

"What did the officers tell you?"

"They didn`t find anything and as long as we don`t report something stolen the case is closed. There is no evidence that someone really broke in Addison. I`m sorry."

"Derek, it's the truth ... somebody was here."

"Okay. If you say that. But honey we can`t do anything about it now. I`m here now and you`re safe."

"Ok." Addison cuddled closer to him.

"How`s the baby? Scared as well?"

"Really scared."

"Hey baby. Don`t be scared anymore. Daddy`s here to protect you and mommy. I promise."

Addison cuddled in a bit more and felt his warmth. She fell asleep very soon.

Derek was left awake thinking about what has happened. He wasn`t sure if Addison was right or imagined or dreamed all of it. Nothing seemed to be comforting.

Derek was called in again and he had to leave Addison alone only 2 days after that person broke or did not break into their home. Now he was back on his way home, preparing for some fighting with Addison because he left so abruptly even though he had promised he wouldn`t in the next time.

He walked into the dark house, silently tiptoed up the stairs not wanting to wake Addison up. But when he entered their bedroom, he noticed the bed empty. He put on the light and noticed a small amount of blood on the sheets.

"Addison?" He cried desperately. "Addison?"He yelled again.

* * *

So some big cliff hang in the end ... what do you think?

Who could it be? Any ideas? Pretty please review. :D


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys,

I'm back ... I'm really sorry about my updating in the last time. I had my final exams short time ago and it was really stressful, after that I needed a few days to cool down.

This story is together with "Gold of the stars" the first one I update, but I promise the others will follow soon. I try my very best to update more regular in the future.

So, thanks to my other wonderful author Antoni, we have really much fun writing together and we hope you'll enjoy the chapter, it's a bit angsty, but we hope you'll like it.

Love

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 19**

When Addison became conscious again the first thing she noticed was her really bad headache. When she opened her eyes, she didn´t recognize where she was neither how she got there. She looked around and thought that it must be some kind of minibus. But there were no windows so she couldn`t be sure.

She got scared and felt a horrible pain in her lower abdomen and she felt that her pants are all wet.

"Urgh ...", she felt like she was beaten up.

"So you`re finally awake?" Meredith said and walked closer to her victim kicking her in the side.

Addison felt like in a bad dream. That couldn't really be happening.

"You know who I am now?" the voice asked coldly.

"Sure Meredith. What do you want?"

"I want to make the rest of your life hell and then get you out of my way to be happy with Derek finally."

"Whatever you say ... could I have something to drink?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because otherwise the baby that is half your beloved Derek won't be fine ..."

"I`ll give him a new baby. I care a shit about that kid!"

Addison sighed, "Whatever you say." Her head was spinning around again.

"So what can I do with you now? I`d like to have some" she kicked her again "fun."

she laughed dirty.

Addison closed her eyes. She really hoped that was only a nightmare and Derek would wake her up really soon.

"Why don`t you yell?" She kicked her again.

"It would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"It would give me more reason to make you shut up."

"See ... so it would make no sense to yell."

He paced around in front of the front door waiting for the police. Why didn´t he believe her in the first place? It`s his fault that she`s gone now. He should have kept his promise and not left her alone at home in the middle of the night.

"Crap." He yelled.

Flashback:

"I`m sorry Addison but that`s a really important patient." He argued.

"Derek, please. I don't have a good feeling."

"Addie please. Don`t worry. I know you hate me for it but I really think that no one has been in here."

"Somebody was here Derek and I think she has your key, so she can come in when she wants to."

"Then we`re going to exchange the lock tomorrow."

"Derek, please ...", Addison looked at him desperately.

"I`ll be back as soon as possible. I swear I`ll hurry. Addie, don`t make this so hard please."

Addison looked at him mad, "I don't have a good feeling and mostly my feeling is right."

"I really have to go. You can come along if you want to but I think it`ll be best if you stay and go back to sleep."

Addison was mad that he didn't believe her, "Just go Derek, if this is the most important for you then go."

"I`m sorry." He tried to kiss her but she backed away. "I´ll hurry."

He should have believed her. This was all his fault. How could he possibly believe that she imagined or dreamed that someone has been in their house.

Short time later the police arrived.

It`s the same officers as two nights ago.

"My wife is missing. How comes you told me no one was here? Now my wife is missing!" Derek accused them.

"Dr. Shepherd, can we go inside?"

"Of course. Our wedding picture is missing."

"The wedding picture and your wife. Anything more?"

"Don`t think so."

"So how are you going to find her? She needs medical care."

"Are there hints left?"

"Except for the wedding picture? I think it`s Meredith Grey."

"Who`s that?"  
"My ex-girlfriend. She`s incredibly jealous and hates my wife."

"When it`s your ex-girlfriend than it must have been a long time ago, because it seems like you`re married to you wife for some time."

"We took a break about a year ago. We grew apart and I moved to Seattle for 4 month."

"ok."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Derek started to become unpatient. It seemed like all officers were just standing around and not doing anything. Not looking for any kind of evidence...

"Can we look around in the house?"

"Of course. Just find my wife."

The officers started to look around for evidences.

He feels like such a looser. How comes he saves lifes every day but can`t protect his own wife.

A few hours later the officers found some evidences, "Dr. Shepherd?"

"What did you finally find something?"

"Only a bit blood ... and it seemed like your wife fought against the person, who broke in."

"Of course she fought. Is it only her blood or is there more? I mean I saw my wifes blood as well okay and it creeps the hell out of me!"

"I'm really sorry Dr. Shepherd, we will do our best to find your wife."

"But it`s not enough. Find her. It`s a high risk pregnancy and the baby is in danger after all and now they are both in danger. So do better!"

"Dr. Shepherd, please, we'll do our best. Stay calm and don't do anything stupid."

"Do better and find her before it`s too late." he said tears falling.

The officer could understand him, he was married himself, "Dr. Shepherd, we'll do everything possible."

"Just find her alive. Please."

The officer nodded and they left the brownstone.

Meredith had left Addison for a while. Addison closed her eyes. She couldn't get the pictures from the last night out of his head. She went back to sleep after Derek had left.

The woman entered the brownstone again. She tiptoed up the stairs so Addison wouldn`t wake up yet.

Like two days before she stood in the doorway watching the woman that has destroyed her life.

Addison turned around a bit. She couldn't really sleep.

Meredith walked towards the figure who she thought was in a deep sleep.

Addison turned around again.

The intruder grabbed Addison's arms and pinned them over her head holding them tight.

Addison opened her eyes in horror. She saw the figure in black again.

The woman felt Addison struggle and hit Addison`s head hard so she would stop.

Addison tried her best not to become unconscious and moved again so that it was difficult for the person to hold her tightly.

"Stop struggling." The woman yelled and hit her again so hard that Addison became unconscious.

"Stop growning. You`re making me go crazy."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Shut up!"

"What`s the matter?"

"I'm having a baby ... so shut up!"

"What do you mean? Like now?"

"How does it look like?"

"You can`t that wasn`t planned. You`re not having a baby!" She kicked Addison again this time right into her belly as she lay curled in a fetal position.

"Ok, I know you hate me ... but don't do that. You swore an oath that you would save every human ... so DON'T DO THAT!"

"You´re not human you`re Satan and that kid is Satan`s kid so it`s not human either."

"I`m so sorry to disappoint you." She added ironically.

Addison groaned again. She was now really much in pain.

"I think after the baby`s out I`m just going to throw it away. At this time at night there shouldn´t be anyone in the park what do you think?"

Addison had tears in her eyes, "Don't do that. Please put the baby at least at the baby hatch ..."

"And why would I do that hmm? It`s freezing outside. It wouldn`t stand a chance. One Satan gone from earth. That would be a happy day to remember don´t you think?"

"Ahh ...", Addison screamed in pain, "Please. It's half Derek too. Please you can do with me after that what you want, but don't do this to the baby."

"Derek will get over it. You and that brat are only an obligation to him. Nothing more."

"He will hate you for this. So please, whatever you do to me, don't do this to the baby. It's not it's fault."

"So what do you suggest?" She started to doubt if Derek really would forget about the baby.

Addison felt that the baby wanted out now, she really hadn't time to discuss this now, "Please, I need this baby out. We can discuss this afterwards."

"I`m not going to be here for that."

She turned to leave the car.

Addison groaned in pain. She was really happy now that she decided for ob/gyn and neonatal. Gosh, she hoped that she would give birth to this baby save.

"Meredith wait."

"What?"

"Drive to the hospital."

"What? Why would I possibly do that?"

"You want to get rid of the baby and don't want that Derek hates you, right?"

She nodded even though she didn`t want to.

Addison pushed again. God, she really wanted this baby out.

"Then drive!"

Mer left and soon started the car driving towards the hospital.

After half an hour the baby was outside. Addison felt exhausted, but she needed something cut the cord. She looked around. She found nothing.

Meredith could hear the baby crying. It already made her crazy.

"Meredith, have you something to cut the cord?" She hated to ask her, but she had to.

Meredith appeared with a knife that she hold threatening. She cut the cord and pulled the baby from it`s mother.

"Meredith ... just a moment ... sh ... he needs to be at least cradled in a blanket."

"Oh come on. Stop whining. Be glad I agreed to put him in a baby hatch."

"One minute. I'm only asking for one minute."

"If you don´t stop whining afterwards, I swear you`re dead."

She handed the baby back to the mother and looked at them in disgust.

Addison cuddled the little baby closer to him, "Hey sweety, be good. Promise me this."

Addison cradled the baby in a blanket and put her wedding band around some of his fingers. She hoped Meredith wouldn't notice it, "Mommy loves you Lucas." Addison looked one last time at her son. It was like Derek told her. It was a boy. She handed him with a heavy hear to Meredith. He didn't cry anymore now.

"I´ll be right back. Don`t you dare move or yell."

Addison was so afraid that Meredith would do anything to her baby that she didn't move or yell. Tears were streaming down Addison's face, but she didn't move or say anything. This was a nightmare. She hoped that maybe someone would find her ring and that Derek at least saw that his child was alright.

"So now we`re on our own." Meredith laughed evil and moved closer.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the baby already?"

"The baby had a stroke, but we did our best and I really hope he'll become better soon."

"We found a ring in the blanket." She put out a bag with a beautiful platinum band with a diamond. "We didn't touch it."

"That`s good. maybe we can identify the fingerprints."

The doctor gave the bag with the platinum band to the officer

The officer opened the bag and looked at the wedding band closely. "There`s a name engraved. Thank you. I`ll tell you when we find something out."

"Thank you." She nodded one last time at him and went away.

"Why do you think a mother gives her wedding band to a baby and then places it in a baby hatch. She clearly isn`t poor. Otherwise she wouldn`t have had such a great wedding band. And giving it to the baby means she loves it. I don`t get it. Engraved is "Always yours, Derek."

The officer, who was still searching for Addison, listened when he heard the name "Derek". He went to his collogues, "Where did you get that?"

"Baby was put in a Baby Hatch. The ring was in the blanket as well. Why?"

"Can I take a look at this?"

"Of course." She handed over the wedding band and watched her collegue closely. "Do you think you know who this belongs to?"

"I'm searching for a missing woman, she was pregnant, but her husband told me that she will have the baby soon."

"Did you find my wife?" That`s how Derek answered the phone.

"We found something. Could you come and check it out?"

"What have you found? Just tell me." Derek said when he arrived at the police station.

The officer gave him the wedding band, "Does this look familiar?"

"That`s Addison`s. Where did you get that from?" He was panicking. She couldn`t be dead right?"

"A baby was put in the baby hatch. A doctor found it there."

"My baby? Where`s my child?"

"It's in hospital. Mt Sinai, please don't panic. I can drive you there. I have to go there to check the security cameras."

"Where`s my wife when my child was placed in the hatch?" silent tears run down his cheeks."

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, we don't know where you wife is just yet. Let's go to the hospital and you can see your baby."

"Is the baby okay? Besides that it`s away from it`s mother of course. I`m going to kill that woman if she has hurt my wife. I swear!" Derek`s freaking out now. He couldn`t hold back all his emotions anymore. It`s too much to handle.

"He had a stroke, but he's fine. Let's go to the hospital. The people there can tell you more."

"It´s a boy?"

"Oh ... sorry ... yes he is."

Short time later Derek and the officer arrived at the hospital.

"Kristen, where`s my child?" Derek asks Lucas`s doctor directly.

Kristen turned around and looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Derek?"

"The baby, in the hatch. That`s my son."

he explained looking at his confused collegue.

"Oh my ... god ... he ... uhm ... he's ... I'll bring you there."

"What exactly is wrong with him? the officer said he`s had a stroke. How bad is it? Does this has anything to do with the rubella?"

"I think it's because of the rubella ... but there was something different too ... it seemed like ... it seemed like ... I can't tell you that Derek."

"Tell me Kristen. Damn my wife is still out there with a crazy woman who`s probably going to kill her. What happend to my son?"

"I think Addison had some pain while giving birth. I really don't know what happened exactly, but he's becoming better." They arrived at Lucas' bed.

"What do you mean pain?" Then he saw the baby and he looked so small and innocent and unhappy. Derek´s sure that Lucas is missing his mommy already. He could hear him whimmering.

He then picked the little boy up holding him close to his chest.

"I don't think the stroke was only because of the rubella, she had to fall or hit or something like that."

"Being hurt by a crazy person? Kicked, beaten up? Oh god Addie." But then he tried to concentrate on his little son.

"Derek, try to concentrate on your son ... he needs you."

"Hey baby, I know you must miss mommy. I know she`s the one that kept you save for your whole life until now. And she`ll come back. You have to believe that. Together we can make it and mommy will come back. She`ll be here to tug you in at night and to cuddle you and to love you. I promise she`ll be there to protect you again." he cried hardly now.

Kristen had moved away by now.

"I`m here. please stop crying Lucas. I won`t leave you. Never. And we`ll bring mommy back. You and I."

"Hey Brad, a Meredith Grey rented a mini bus about a week ago. it`s license tag is …"

"I already saw it on the videotape, thanks Ryan."

"Now we need to find that mini van. Any ideas where to look?"

"I'll talk to Dr. Shepherd when he was with his son. Maybe he has any ideas."

"Okay. Contact me."

"Sure. Talk to you soon."

"Officer, any news?" Derek asks as soon as he sees Officer Murphy walking in his direction.

"We saw the mini van and it was rented by a Meredith Grey like you guessed in the beginning. So do you have any ideas where she could have taken your wife?"

"No. I don`t know. How am I supposed to know where that crazy person takes my wife. I don`t know .You`re the officers. You should know that!"

"I'm only asking for maybe special places for her or you and your wife."

"She doesn`t know about special places for me and my wife and Meredith and I have never been in New York together. There`s no special place."

"Ok, thanks Dr. Shepherd."

In this moment his phone was ringing and his collegue that was supposed to observe the brownstone called him.

"Ryan, hey, what happened?"

"Seems like someone`s in the house. But they definitely didn´t get in through the front door. We`ll go in and check what`s going on. Just wanted to let you know first."

Brad`s face expression changed as soon as he heard that. He seemed hopeful.

"What is it?" Derek asked impatiently.

"I'll be there in a few", he told Ryan and ended the phone call. "Dr. Shepherd, stay here with you son. We might have found them."

Derek wanted to say something but the officer was already out of sight.

A few minutes later Brad arrived in front of the brownstone, "Hey. How is it going?"

"You`re going to die now. In the bed in which you`ve cheated on Derek. How do you like that?" Meredith hovered over Addison who could barely move because of all the torturing.

She was holding a knife and was about to stab Addison to death.

Addison closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but tears were streaming down her face.

"You can cry. It`s not a shame to be scared. It shows that even Satan has feelings."

"You won't make me cry", Addison looked at Meredith she tried her best to stay strong and accept the situation. In this moment she turned her head only a bit and saw the police in front of the brownstone. She hoped that Meredith hadn't notice them.

"I`ve called an ambulance just to make sure." Ryan told Brad.

"Let's go in."

"They must be in the bedroom. That`s where the light switched on last."

Brad looked around, "Yeah, we have to be careful."

"A last word slut?" Meredith hissed.

Addison looked at Meredith directly, "So, what are you waiting for?" She saw the little hesitation in her eyes and hoped to talk her into something until the police arrived.

"You begging me not to kill you."

"Why should I? It wouldn't change anything."

"Because I say so." Meredith yelled and moved the knive dangerously close to the place Addison`s heart must be.

"So I have to beg otherwise what ... ", a small grin appeared around her mouth, this was so ridiculous.

"Otherwise I`ll kill you."

Addison looked at her, "When you say so."

In this moment Ryan took hold of Meredith from behind. But while Ryan grabbed Meredith from behind Meredith`s arm moved and the knife stamped in Addison's lower abdomen. Brad hurried to Addison`s side to check how she`s doing.

Addison groaned in surprise and hurt. She sank down on the bed.

Meredith struggled with the officer looking satisfied to see all that blood Addison was losing.

Addison became unconscious very soon.

One of the other cops helped Ryan with Meredith and another one helped Brad to lie Addison down on a stretcher of the ambulance.

Derek heard that an emergency came in and he secretly hoped it to be Addison so he knew she was still alive. Hurt but alive. It might sound strange but then he`d know that she`s in a safe place now.

So he went to the emergency room waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

The knife was still in Addison's lower abdomen, they hadn't removed it yet, because otherwise she would have lost more blood.

"Female, in her late 30, several injuries. Loosing a lot of blood because of a stamp."

That he heard the paramedics tell the doctors.

"We need A positive!" he yelled and a nurse started running to get it from the blood bank.

Lots of people were standing there, but when they put Addison out of the ambulance Derek saw a flash of her auburn red hair.

"Addison." he whispered and was by her side in less than a second. "Honey, wake up okay. You can do this. I know you can."

Addison was really pale and not moving an inch.

"Come on Adds."

"You can`t come in here Shepherd. Stay out here, we`ll inform you about her condition." Another colleague told him.

Addison heard someone talking to her, but she couldn't open her eyes.

"No. I`m not leaving her. That`s why she`s here. Because I left her alone because I was called in. That`s what she brought her. Me leaving her. I am not leaving her side."

"Derek ..." Kristen now told him, "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let yourself in under this condition. Please wait outside."

"no I can`t. I can`t leave her alone. She wouldn`t want this." he sobbed when one of the officers hold him to prevent him from going in the trauma room.

"She`d want you with your son. Go be with your son." Kristen told him.

Two hours later Kristen came up to Derek, "Derek?"

"Addie?" He asks afraid of what she`ll tell him.

"She'll be fine. It wasn't too deep. It was bleeding a lot but all organs are still working. She'll wake up soon. Go and be there."

"Can I take Lucas?"

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"She`ll get out of bed if he`s not there. I swear. He`s safe with us."

"I know that. So take care. He's doing better, but still far from good. Ok?"

"Of course. Come on little boy. Let`s go see mommy."

He was sitting next to her bed for almost an hour already holding Lucas with one arm and one of her hands with his free arm.

He was hoping so much that she`ll wake up soon.

Slowly Addison moved her fingers that were lying in Derek's hand

He immediately noticed. "Addison?" He asked softly waiting for any kind of response. "Addie?"

Addison opened her eyes really slowly, they felt way too heavy.

"Hey. Look who`s here with me waiting for you." He told her kissing her forehead softly. "How are you feeling Adds?"

"Not good", she told him slowly, when she saw Lucas, she smiled a bit, "Hey Lucas."

"It`ll get better I promise. Do you want anything for the pain?"

"Give me our beautiful baby boy, please."

"You sure you can hold him?"

"Lay him next to me."

"He missed you. He looked really unhappy when I first saw him and was whimpering the whole time. He only stopped when we walked in here about an hour ago." He told her while he laid him down next to her.

Addison cuddled him close, "Hey Lucas, did you miss me?"

"He`s had a stroke Addie. We don`t know how bad it is just yet. He seems to be doing well for the circumstances but still. We need to observe him carefully."

"Ok ...", Addison cuddled him a bit closer, "We'll take care of you. Have you been good for daddy? You promised me that, remember?"

"He`s been really good. But he missed you. I guess that`s why he was crying most of the time. Look how peaceful he looks now."

"Can you lay down too?"

"Of course. Wait I`ll take him and he can sleep on my chest." He lay down next to Addison and placed one arm securely around her, her head resting on his chest just next to their son.

Addison and Derek looked at their son for a while before Addison told him, "You were right about the gender."

"Yeah, I guess I was. We`ll have a little girl one day. I promise that you`ll have your little daughter. Alice will be glad having a big brother like Lucas."

Addison smiled at him, "Thanks. You're sweet."

"I love you Addison and I`m truly sorry that I didn`t believe you. This is all my fault and I am so sorry for what you had to go through. I`ll never forgive me for that."

"This isn't your fault."

"It is Addison. If I had stayed at home with you, like I promised this wouldn`t have happened. If I had believed you, then maybe I could have convinced the police that something was really wrong. I`m really sorry Addison. I really am. And I`m so glad that you`re back because I was so scared to lose you. I don`t know what I and Lucas would have done without you."

He was crying again. He felt so sorry and blamed himself. The feeling was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, Derek. Listen. When you had been there that night, she would have come another night. This isn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself for this."

"It is my fault but you`re here now. You`re both safe now and I`ll never break any promises again. I promise." He smiled slightly.

Addison cuddled to him, "You can't take care of me 24/7. This would have happened sooner or later. What I'm really sorry for is that I don't know where my wedding band is by now."

"That is right here." He told her and pulled it out of his pocket. "I managed to talk the police officer into giving it to me." He took her hand and put the wedding band on her ring finger just like he did on the day they got married.

"I love you."

"Love you too." In this moment Lucas opened his eyes and it seemed like he looked directly at his mother, "Love you too, Lucas."

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it?

One last note: We don't HATE Meredith, we just made her this way for our story. We know she would never freak out like this. We hope you understand this.


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys,

here's the next chapter. I do my best to update more regulally.  
Antoni and I had again really fun to write together ... and we would sooo pleased if you reviewed. Maybe you have ideas for future chapter? We would love t hear it.

Now I really hope you enjoy our new chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 20**

"You fucking bastard let me out of here. Satan needs to be razed!" Meredith yelled.

The office looked at her, "Miss Grey, sit down. We have some questions."

"Then ask and don`t look at me like I`m a crazy person."

"Miss Grey, why did you do this to Dr. Shepherd?"

"She`s evil. She`s Satan."

The officer looked at her, she seemed to be proud of what she did, "Did you kidnap her?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you drag her to give her child away?"

"I would have thrown it away. Only gave it to the baby hatch because Derek would hate me if I had done any harm to his child."

"What did you want to do with her after you gave the child in the baby hatch."

"Is she dead?" Meredith asked ignoring the officer's question.

"What did you want to do with her after you gave the child in the baby hatch?", the officer repeated his question.

"Killing her of course. What else? I need to save the world from Satan which is hiding in a human body."

The officer looked at her, "Are you really serious about that?"

"Of course I am." Meredith answered confused. "It`s my task to save the planet and then I can safe Derek and he can be finally happy with me."

"Ok, Miss Grey. You will be brought back in your prison cell for now."

"You didn`t answer my question. Is she dead?"

"Miss Grey, Dr. Shepherd is on her way to become better."

"This can`t be happening. You´ve got to let me out of here. Let me out I need to end this. I need to complete my mission."

The officer looked at her in horror when two officers brought her back to her prison cell.

The next morning Addison woke up. She looked around. Derek was away for a short while maybe to grab a coffee, but Lucas was lying in a crib next to her. Addison put him out of the crib and cradled him in her arm, "Hey sweety, did you sleep well?" He was so little and sweet she cuddled him a bit closer to him. She was so glad she had him back.

He looked at her, it was still too early for him to recognize her properly. A baby this age can only look from breast to face.

Addison looked at her son, "Are you hungry little man? You seem like you haven't eaten in a while." She kissed his forehead and smelled his scent again. She softly laid him against her right breast.

Lucas opened his mouth and ledged on immediately.

Addison smiled, it was wired for a moment, but she liked it. She liked it to have him that closed.

"Hey." Derek whispered so he wouldn`t disturb the baby`s meal.

Addison looked at him, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. You?"

"I`m fine. Are you sure it`s not to early for you to breast feed him? I mean, you`ve been through a lot."

"Derek please ... there are no organs hurt and I want him close. The birth was ... I want to make it up to him."

"It wasn`t your fault that he was taken away from you right after he was born. I know it was more stress for both of you than it normally is and the stroke and all, I just want you to be okay."

"I know ... I need this Derek ... I ... it was so hard and I need to know that he's safe." Lucas got away a bit from her breast and started to whine a bit. Addison looked at him, "Hey Lucas, everything is alright." She put him softly to her other breast and he started to ledge again immediately. Addison laid Lucas hand in hers. "He's so small Derek." She whispered. "I know I should get used to this but this time it isn't a patient's baby. This is ours. It's half me and half you."

"He is and he`s going to grow up and be a strong man. He`s going to be fine."

"I know." He was still ledging and looked perfect peaceful.

"He looks so happy when he`s with you." He notices. He`s a different baby in his mommy's arms.

"He was hungry" She saw the worries in his eyes. "He will be that comfortable around you soon ... it's just ... he was inside me for 9 months. He knows me better than you."

"I`m not jealous Addie. I`m happy that he feels comfortable with you. You`re his mom. You`ll always have a different bond than he and I have. You both went through a lot and even though he`s only a baby, he noticed that something was wrong when she ripped him out of your arms."

"I know it's just ... I want him to have a special bond with you too."

"He will have Addison. Don´t worry. Now it`s your time." He looked at them for a while "The officers need to talk to you."

"I know ..." Lucas was finished she put him softly away. "Could you make him burp? Because I would like to put my breasts inside the shirt again."

"Of course. Come here little man." He took him from Addison and softly stroke his back.

Addison smiled at them. They were so sweet together. She put her breasts in her bra and this in his shirt again.

"Can I tell the officers that they can come in? I can stay or take him to the nursery. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"I think he shouldn't be here. So please take him to the nursery."

"Okay." he kissed her forehead and left the room. Before he went to the nursery he told the officers that Addison´s ready for them.

Addison sighed, she really didn't want to talk about that, but she knew she had to.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd." Officer Murphy greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"I need to apologize that we didn`t believe you in the first place. We really regret that."

"You can't change it, so whatever. Sit down. I feel so small when you stand and I lay in bed."

"Okay. Dr. Shepherd, can you tell me what happened. From the beginning on?"

"From the very beginning?"

"Yes please. I need to know everything."

"Two days after I called you Derek was called in and left me alone. I noticed someone was there shortly after he left."

Addison sighed, this was really tough for her, "She ... I tried my best to fight her, but I wasn't in the best position since she was prepared and I wasn't."

"And then what? How did she manage to get you out of the house?"

"I don't exactly remember what happened after that, but when I woke up I was in a kind of a minibus."

"Yeah, we identified the minibus."

"She beat me when I woke up."

"More than once?"

"More than once."

"I know it must be hard for you to talk about it, but can you tell me what else happened?"

"I noticed the baby was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I begged her not to throw it away. So I told her what she wanted to hear. That she and Derek only can have a chance if she doesn't kill the baby. That he would hate her for this and I was really lucky she believed me."

"So she put him in the hatch?"

"After ... after he was born she only gave me a few minutes with him. I cradled him in a blanket and but the wedding band to him and hoped that somebody would find it. Then she put him in the hatch."

"And afterwards? What did she do to you? And what did she tell you?"

"I told her before that ... that if she put him in the hetch she can do to me what she wanted to do from the beginning. She brought me back to the brownstone. After a short while I noticed some police outside and really hoped she wouldn't, because this was my last chance."

"Yeah, we were lucky that we observed the house. But you didn`t get inside through the front door. I guess it was the back door?"

"Yeah, the back door."

"Can you tell me why she thinks you`re Satan?"

"I don't know. When I came first to Seattle, Derek was mad and he called me Satan sometimes, maybe it was that, but I don't know. She thinks I took him away from her."

"Even though he`s your husband she thinks you took him away from her?"

"We had some problems and Derek went to Seattle on his own. He didn't tell her he was married until I came to Seattle and told her."

"Did she seem sick back then? We think she`s not herself."

"No, I don't think so. She had a relationship with a vet for a while, but I don't know ... we weren't really close friends like you can guess."

"Of course. Well that`s it for now. I`ll contact you if I have any more questions or when there are news."

"Ok, thank you."

"Hi Adds." Mark said when he entered the room and walked to her kissing her cheek softly. "How are you doing?"

"Mark, hey. Better. You?"

"You made me worry a lot Monty."

"Sorry for that. Have you seen Lucas already?"

"No, not yet. I only now heard what happened and I needed to make sure you`re okay before I go visit him."

"Can you bring him? Please and tell Derek to go and eat something, he looked like he hasn't eaten in a while."

"Of course I can. I`ll be back real quick." he kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Thanks."

"Hey man. I only hard a couple of minutes ago and went straight to Addie to see how she`s doing."

"But how are you doing?"

"I`ve been better. Here, look at him. He`s so young and been through so much already."

Mark smiled at him, "He's pretty perfect."

"He is, isn`t he? Mark, I know Addie will be mad that she isn`t here right now, but we want you to be his godfather."

"I would be honored."

"Thanks. He looks so unhappy when he`s away from Addie." Derek exclaimed worried.

"She asked me to bring him to her."

"Of course she did. I`ll come with you."

Mark looked at Derek, "I don't think so. Your wife ordered me to tell you to get something to eat for yourself."

"She`s not my mom you know. I know when I have to eat." Derek replied smiling that Addison was already acting pretty much normal.

"I know that, you know that, but we both know Addie. So you should go an eat something, because we both know that she will ask you what you have eaten when you come back and we also know that you're a really terrible liar. I mean I always have to help you that she doesn't find out what you got her for her birthdays and Christmases."

"Fine. Tell her I`ll be back very fast."

"Sure. See you in a few, don't worry I can handle her and Lucas for a while."

"I know. Thanks Mark."

"Always." Mark went to the direction of Addie's room.

He was cooing at the baby, something very untypical for Mark when he noticed a familiar figure walking towards him.

"Hey, who's making you coo like that?" Isabella laughed when she came up to him.

"Hey honey. Meet Lucas my godson." He smiled widely.

"Ahhh ... they made you godfather. This is so great Mark. He's so sweet."

"he really is isn`t he. He`s been through a lot for his short life already." He told her looking at the baby smiling slightly.

"Ahhh ... he's so sweet ... hello little man, I'm your aunt Isabella. So how's Addison doing?"

"Well given the circumstances she`s holding up very well. We told you about Meredith Grey didn`t we?"

"No not really ... what happened?"

"She`s Derek`s really jealous ex-girlfriend. She, uhm kidnapped Addie last night and actually wanted to kill her. Well Addie gave birth while she was with Meredith and could convince Meredith to put the baby in the baby hatch instead of throwing him away somewhere in the park because Derek would never forgive Meredith for killing his baby. he had a stroke and well they don´t know yet how bad it is. They found Addie in time but she needed surgery."

Isabella looked at him in horror, "Oh my gosh ... this is ... terrible."

"It is. But they are both save now and he seems to be okay. And she`s holding up very well as well."

Isabella smiled slightly at him, "So what were you up to before I came?"

"Addison asked me to bring Lucas to her. Want to come with us?"

"Later ... I think ... you know her for years and ... see you later, ok? But tell her he's really sweet and send her my best."

"Alright. I`ll come to your place later?"

"Sure. Can't wait." She gave him a sweet kiss. "Tell Addison I will visit her tomorrow."

"I`m sure she`ll be happy about visitors." He kissed her again.

Isabella smiled at him, cooed one last time at Lucas and left.

He knocked softly before opening the door. "Hey, you`re son`s really excited to see you again." He smiled widely when he handed her the baby.

Addison smiled, "Hey hun, did you have a good time with uncle Marky?"

"He was very good." He paused for a while looking at Addison and the baby. "Do you think I could do it?" He asked after a while unsure.

"Could do what?" Addison looked at him puzzled.

"Being a dad."

Addison smiled at Lucas, who seemed to look at her. Then she turned back to Mark, "Mark, I know I haven't been ... very nice about that in the past ... but things changed, we changed. I know you would be a great dad and I also know you'll be a great dad one day."

"You really think so? Because I don`t want to let my kid down one day."

"You won't. I know that and I promise to kick your ass when you're a real jerk."

"Thanks. So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"There's something ... don't tell Derek, I told you, but ... we were thinking of godparents and we want you to be his godfather if you want to be."

"I`d love to Addison. I feel honored."

She smiled at him, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"You have no idea how much this means to me too Addison. Isabella asked me to wish you all the best and that Lucas is beautiful and she`ll visit tomorrow."

"Can't wait for it." Addison tried her best to keep her smile up.

"Addie, I know you for quite a while now, I can tell when there`s something bothering you or something you want to talk about. You can talk to me, you know that right? I`ll always be there for you, no matter what." He told her softy sitting down next to her and taking one of her hands to show her his support.

"I know ... can you sit down with me on the bed?"

He only nodded in response and sat down next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

She still hold Lucas close, they sat there for a while before she started to sob uncontrollable.

He knew that he doesn`t have to talk to her. She only needed him to hold her and sooth her. So that`s what he did, he hold her tightly and supported her arm which was holding Lucas. He gently stroke through her hair and up and down her upper arm. "Let it all out. I`ll be here all the time holding you."

After a while she started to speak in a low voice, "I really thought she would just throw him away. I was so afraid of that. I really can't tell ... everything else seemed suddenly to become unimportant."

"He`s everything to you. I get that. But he`s safe now and that`s all that matters. You`re both safe now."

"And Derek ... he's so perfect and ... but I can't tell him. Oh god it hurt so much and no one was there and I had nothing to cut the cord ..." she looked down. She tried to get the memories out of her head the whole day.

"You were alone? Meredith wasn`t there during the birth?" He asked surprised.

"She cut the cord with something ... I can't even remember that properly."

"I don`t know what to tell you, except for the fact that you`re here now. You`re safe and next time Derek gets called in, call me and I`ll be with you 5 minutes later. You don`t have to be alone at home anymore."

"I don't think Isabella will like that when you leave her for the night to come and stay with me."

"She`ll understand. `Don`t worry about her and me. We`re great. We can come together and have a sleepover."

"But you have to bring a silly movie ... or a Russell Crowe movie ... god he has such good hair."

"You still like that guy? Derek`s not jealous?"

Addison smiled a bit, "Dunno ... we don't usually talk about Russell Crowe ... the last time ... oh right, was when I came to Seattle and told him that his hair was long, a bit more like Russell, and that I liked it. He seemed a bit pissed back then."

"Yeah, well but if he was pissed because of Russell Crowe is a different questions. Addison, promise me to call me when you need a friend. Don`t forget that."

"Promise you. Thanks Mark. You're really my best friend."

"You`re my best friend too." She was still lying in his arms, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I'll ask Derek because of the Russell Crowe thing ... and to come back to the point from before ... so you want to be a dad?"

"I think I do." He smiled widely at the thought of having a baby. "Yes, ever since you got pregnant I want to have a family and I think with Isabella, I have found the right woman for that."

Addison smiled, "Ahh ... that's so sweet. I really never thought I would hear that from your mouth. Sorry."

"That`s okay Addison. I was a manwhore, I know that."

"But you're a good man Mark ... and you're really lucky you're a man in this pregnancy thing ..."

"Was it that bad?"

"I looked like a whale in the end."

"You still looked great Addison."

"Thanks. You know most time it was really great ... I had him always with me ...", she stroke his hand, "but he seemed much bigger when he wanted to come out."

"I`m scared of that part of becoming a father." He told her honestly.

"Ahh ... don't be the worst thing that could happen is that Isabella squeezes your hand a little bit too hard."

"They have quite a value. And I`m not concerned about me but about seeing her in so much pain."

"She'll make this. It's worth the pain. I promise you this and if you need an OB/GYN ... you know where to find me. I can make a perfect c-section without a visible scar."

"Would you have wanted a c-section?"

"No."

"Didn`t expect anything else. And thanks if it was my choice, I`d definitely chose you as OB/GYN."

"Thanks. You know ... if I had to choose for a second child how to give birth I would do it the naturally way again, but don't tell Derek ... by now ... we don't want to get him some stupid ideas."

"My lips are sealed."

Addison smiled at him, leaned to him and cradled Lucas softly.

"You really did a great job with him and it`s really true that he`s much calmer when he`s with you than with Derek or anyone else." Mark observed.

"He will get used to Derek soon. He only remembers me because of my breasts ... sadly but true."

"He`s a real man." Mark laughed and stroke over the baby's head. His already long hair which looks identical to Derek's.

Addison hit him playfully, "You know sometimes you're still the pig you where when I met you Mark Sloan."

"Well what can I say. I wouldn`t be I if everything of the old Mark was gone."

Addison laughed, "Ok, you have a point there." She looked at her son, "You hear that Lucas, so when it comes to women, please don't always listen to your uncle Mark ..."

"But I could tell him some useful things." he smirked knowing Addison wouldn`t like that.

Addison rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to know it and I don't think I would like you telling him whatever you want to."

"Yeah, well he needs to grow up first after all."

"So I have some years left to think how I can stop you."

"Yeah, well maybe Isabella helps you with that. She wouldn´t like it either."

"Ahhh ... good thing. So maybe it will really work." She smiled at him. "You know you two are really sweet."

"Thank you. Have I ever told you how much it means to me that you get along with Isabella so good?"

"Ahh she's really sweet and I try my best. Derek and I can bring Lucas over sometime, so you can start to get used to have a baby around ... and maybe Derek and I will have ... some free time sometimes", she smirked at him.

"Course you can. We`ll be very happy to have him over. But we both have no experience with babies."

Addison smiled at him, "You'll have in time." She cuddled Lucas close. He was so peaceful, but she knew soon he would wake up and be hungry again.

"Hey." Derek smiled softly but his expression changed to confused when he saw Addison and Mark in bed together.

"Hey hun, ... did you eat something?"

"Yes I did. Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her red, puffy eyes.

"I'll be ... what did you eat?"

"Pasta. How`s Lucas doing?"

"Great. Sit down. On the bed is still some space left." When Derek sat down on her other side Addison smiled, "You know, this reminds me to this one night in med school ... after this party ... you two were really drunken ..."

"Don`t start with that Addison." Derek glared at her and Mark chuckled at the thought of it.

Addison laughed, "Oh come on, this was so much fun ... you didn't know anymore where exactly you flat was ..."

"Okay." Derek admitted.

"Derek, stop pouting that was real fun!"

Addison laughed and Lucas looked at them with his big eyes. "We only didn't have such a sweet little man back then." Addison laughed and kissed Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. Did you sleep well?" Derek asked him softly caressing his face.

Addison put him in Derek's arm.

"Derek looked directly in his sons eyes which reminded him so much of Addison's." he smiled widely. "Thanks Addie." He kissed her cheek and then his attention went back to Lucas.

Addison smiled at him and then looked at Mark. Then she turned back to Derek. "Oh Derek, by the way, what I wanted to ask you: Do you mind that I have a thing for Russell Crowe?"

"When you stay away from him."

"Sure. See Mark, told you he isn't jealous."

"He said not as long as you stay away from Russell. What if he comes to NY. Derek might run amok!"

"No, he wouldn't do that ... you wouldn't, right Derek?"

"Of course not." he smiled his McDreamy smile.

"I really hope so ... because I really like to sit here with you." Addison smiled at "her" three men.

"Knock, knock." Nancy said, looking amused of finding Mark, Derek and Addison in one bed together.

"Nance and Ami!" Addison face brightened up.

Amelia entered the room after her sister, "Wow ... what's going on here?"

"I think Addison`s enjoying being in bed with three men." Mark chuckled but looked at her with his sweetest smile after he got hit by her.

"Be nice because otherwise you will be banned from the bed" Addison told him and tried her best to look serious at him.

"It´s good to see you like this Addie." Nancy told her smiling then turned to Derek. "Give me my youngest nephew already."

Amelia looked at her sister, "No, I'm the first. I mean you nearly had a heart attack when you heard that he was already born. I drove you here. So I'm the first."

"I`m the older one. I have the right to take him first."

Addison sighed, it was like always. She looked at Derek and was lucky that he had Lucas and had to make this decision.

"Oh don't come around with that again ..." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"How about I get him another time." Mark suggested cheekily.

Amelia laughed, "Oh come on your in bed with them, so I think you have already got him."

"only for a very short while. And I`m his godfather so I have rights. Sorry." he added quickly and looked at both Addison and Derek apologizing.

Addison smiled, it was really sweet. "Not my decision ... Derek has him in the moment."

That`s when Lucas started to cry loudly. "I guess it is mommy's turn after all."

Mark said looking at the baby.

Addison sighed and took him from Derek's arm, "Hey, what's up little man?"

"Definitely a hungry cry." Nancy told them. "Believe me I have 4 children."

Addison sighed, "Yeah, I know that. So would you ... the room is much too crowded for feeding."

"Sure, but we`ll be back." Nancy told her.

"I hope so", Addison smiled at her.

"I`ll leave you alone now as well. Call me when you need something." Mark told her kissing her cheek."

"Sure Mark. Thanks for before", she added quietly and he knew what she meant.

Before Amelia left the room she asked, "Oh, by the way, what's his name or is he only called baby boy Shepherd?"

"Lucas. Lucas-Gabriel Christopher Shepherd." Derek answerd his baby sister nicely.

"Cool. So I want to be the first when you're done with the feeding thing" Amelia told Addison before she left the room. By now it was only Derek, Addison and Lucas left.

Addison sighed, she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled him softly against her right breast.

He latched on and sucked hungrily on her nipple.

"He seems very hungry."

"Yes ... god there's a lot for you, you don't have to hurry that much hun."

Addison leaned against Derek and they were watching their son.

"That`s our son Addie. That`s our son."

Addison smiled, "Yeah, I can't believe that, but he has definitely your hair."

"And your eyes."

"Would you believe in something like that nine months ago?"

"I wished but I didn`t think we would be here now."

"When I left Seattle I was really sure that we were over." She changed Lucas position to her other breast.

"I know baby. I`m sorry about how I treated you back then. I regret that so much."

"Don't ... we talked about that ... it's the path and that" She looked at Lucas "This is our future."

* * *

Pretty please review ... you would make us smile and me forget the bad weather. :D


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys,

I know it's been ages since the last update. I'm really sorry for that.

I really try my best to update more regulary in the future, but your reviews would make me update faster.

If you have some ideas for future chapters tell us in the review or pm.

We love reviews, so make us happy and review. :D

Love Antoni and Mariella

* * *

**When you really love someone - Chapter 21**

"Hey how was your day hon?" Mark greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Ok, how's Addie doing?"

"She`s holding up. She`ll need some time to heal."

"How was your left over day?"

"It was okay. How was your day hon. I can`t remember you answering my question."

"Nothing special ... I went to lunch with my dad. Oh and the rehearsal went pretty well ... so I'm free tomorrow."

"Oh, and since when is that not special? How was it?"

"Ok, we're doing well ... it was fun ..."

"That`s good, I guess. I`d like to meet him too. Last time wasn`t exactly successful, was it?"

"Yeah ... it wasn't. That would be nice, I'll ask him next time..."

"Great."

"Knock, knock." Savvy said when she opened the door to Addison`s hospital room slowly. "How are you feeling Addie?"

"Savvy, hey. Better. How are you?" Addison smiled at her.

"I`m good. I`m worried about you though." She said in her well known worried voice.

"Come here ..." Addison smiled at her best friend brightly.

"Ohh, if that isn`t the cutest little boy I´ve ever seen." Savvy said when she saw Lucas for the first time. He was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

"You want to hold him?"

"Sure. Hi, little man." She cooed at the baby. "He`s beautiful Addison."

"His name is Lucas-Gabriel Christopher Shepherd." Addison smiled proudly she just couldn't hid her mother pried

"That`s a beautiful name. I heard he had some trouble right after he was born?"

"Yeah ... but he's becoming better."

"That`s good. And you`re healing too?"

"I'll be fine soon. Savv, would you sit down next to me, because I have something to ask you."

"Sure." She answered confused about what will come next. "Do you want him back?"

"No ... hold him, but don't drop him."

"I promise I won`t drop him." She laughed and sat down next to her best friend. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"So Derek and I were thinking of godparents a while ago and we asked Mark, because he's ... Mark ... and ... we wanted to ask you if you want to be Lucas godmother."

"Me? I feel honored Addison. Really" She said excited and hugged Addison lovingly. "I missed you, don`t ever move away from NY again."

"Oh god ... no ... Seattle was much too rainy ... and I missed you so much..."

"So you really want me and Mark as his godparents? "

"Of course, you're my two best friends."

"Thank you. Really. Are you in the mood of some more happy information?"

"Sure ... tell me."

"I`m going to be a mommy as well. In only 2 month." she smiled brightly.  
"Oh gosh Savvy, that's awesome ... is it a girl or a boy?"

"We don`t know yet. I can`t wait to finally meet him or her. If it`s boy he and Lucas can become best friends and if it`s a girl they can get married one day." She smiled widely, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Addison laughed, "Oh gosh, I'm so happy for you. Weiss must be so excited too."

"He really is. I think he`s hoping for a boy with whom he can play football and soccer and baseball and all the boys stuff."

"Ahhh ... if it isn't he can play football and soccer and the other things with Derek, Mark and Lucas and we can do some girly stuff."

"Oh yes, that`ll be fun. Also I think Derek could use some help with playing football and soccer." She laughed remembering that Derek wasn´t too great with a ball.

"Oh yes ... he really could" Addison laughed and looked at Lucas. "You know Savv, nine months ago I really didn't think it would be ever like this. I visited Nae in L.A. and I really thought about staying and joining her practice."

"Well gladly you changed your mind about that."

"You want to hear the truth?"

"Of course." She said confused again.

"I only went back to Seattle to sign the divorce papers."

"Yes and you did."

"I did ... but Derek didn't..." She smiled at little bit.

"What made you come to New York with Mark instead of joining Nae`s practice?"

Addison looked at her, "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

She kept Lucas ears shut, even though she knew he wouldn't understand her. "Hot steamy sex with Mark Sloan."

Savvy burst out into laughter. "I definitely didn`t expect that." she laughed amused.

"Oh gosh Savv ... I mean ... Derek and I never used to have bad sex ... but Seattle ... oh gosh, except one time" she looked at Lucas "It was really horrible and then Mark came to Seattle and yeah ... you know him."

"Well I think I`m one out of very few people who doesn`t know how he is in bed but I can imagine." She chuckled.

"Oh Savv ... I mean this is something like a ritual ... everybody does it ..." Addison laughed, but then she looked at Savvy, "But I have the feeling that this time is over."

"I`m sure it is."

"Have I actually told you that Addison and Derek want me as Lucas` godfather?" Mark asked smiling widely.

"Sure, you told me before and I'm still very happy for you."

"I`m just so excited that I can`t shut up about. I`m just so relieved that Derek forgive me."

"Didn't you think so? I mean you two know each other since forever."

"But I betrayed him in the most horrible way."

"Yeah, but ... I don't know ... you just seem to come along really good" Isabella sat down next to him and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I guess we do now. You really need to go and visit Addison and Lucas with me. He`s the cutest thing I`ve ever seen."

Isabella smiled it was really cute when Mark talked about Lucas like that. "Will visit her tomorrow."

"Okay."

Isabella drank a sip of her coffee, "So any other child-planning on the Shepherd front?" She asked him jokingly.

"Addie wants another one more eventually. But she asked me not to tell Derek just yet."

Isabella laughed, "My lips are sealed too."

"I want one too, one day."

Isabella smiled at him softly, "Are we still talking about the baby-thing?"

"We are."

"One day sounds great to me ..."

"What do you understand under one day?"

"I don't know ... I mean future, but more near than very far future. What do you mean with one day?"

"Not too far away either. I don`t want to be the possible grandfather when I have my first child." he chuckled. "No seriously, near future."

Isabella laughed, but the she looked at him seriously, "Near future it is then ... and till then ... nobody said that the practicing part wouldn't be fun." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, right." he scooped her up in his arms and carried her in her bedroom.

"So, I´m the one holding you first after all little man. I`m your aunty Nancy and I`ll spoil you rotten"

Amelia looked at her sister. "You're aunty Nancy is a really silly person Lucas, don't listen to anything she says."

"You better not listen to Amelia, she`s a very strange woman sometimes."

"Don't talk such a ... Nancy and now give him to me, you had him long enough."

Addison had to laugh the scene was to funny how Amelia and Nancy were fighting over Lucas.

"Oh come on Amelia. How can you be so impatient?"

Addison laughed "Come on Nance, you have four children ... be nice to Amy."

She rolled her eyes in response. "So, Amelia has 14 nephews and nieces."

"15 with this little sweety" Amelia corrected her "And also he's much sweeter than your children after their birth."

"Oh shut up. They were just as cute."

"And back then you were fighting with Addie about who`s allowed to hold him first even though you, Addison delivered all of them."

"Nancy! Whatever ... would you give my newest nephew to me?"

"Fine." she sighed dramatically and handed the peaceful baby over to the over dramatic aunty.

"Hey little Lucas I'm your aunt Amelia and I'm much cooler than your aunt Nancy, who can be really boring ..." Amelia smiled at the baby.

"I`m not boring." Nancy protested.

Addison just watched the scene, it was really better than a comedy show. It was exactly what she needed now.

"Addie tell her I`m not boring."

"I'm so out of this and also I'm not choosing any side." Addison told her.

"See, she's on my side" Amelia grinned at her sister.

"She`s not. She just doesn`t want you as your enemy and I can totally understand that."

"What? I'm a nice person." Amelia told her sister.

"Oh come on. You`re a pain in the neck."

"Just as you ..." Amelia grinned at her.

"Enough girls. Now give me my son." Derek ordered his youngest sister. "My wife and son need peace and quiet and not some crazy chicks fighting."

"Oh come on, you had him much more time than any of us and we're nice. Aren't we Nance?"

"Sush, give Lucas to me."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "See you soon little boy." She kissed his temple and gave him back to his father.

"Alright, have fun." he told them and kissed both his sisters cheek.

"See you love us." Nancy told him.

Addison smiled "Love you two too. See you later."

"See ya." She smiled at them but when they left her smile belonged only to her two most important men in life. "Hey you."

"What are you thinking?" Derek looked at her curious and then sat down next to her.

Addison smiled at Derek, "You're two sisters can be quiet entertaining, but it's also really great to be only with my two men." She leaned against Derek.

"It´s really nice to be alone with you and Lucas as well. They are kind of annoying." He said referring to Amelia and Nancy of course.

Addison ruffled Lucas' belly. "Yeah, but they're your sisters and I really like them."

"And I really like you." he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Really? I like you too." Addison whispered and kissed him in return.

"I could do that the whole day and longer." Derek said softly and caressed her cheek.

"Me too ..." She leaned in a bit more and their kiss heated up.

"I feel awful to interrupt you." They heard a cold familiar voice.

Addison turned around. Carolyn Shepherd was standing in the doorframe.

"Mother. I thought I was clear last time we talked." Derek replied in a similar cold tone.

Addison put Lucas from Derek in her arm, because she noticed he became impatient, and cradled him a bit closer.

"So, I expected at least a call that I`m a grandmother again. For the 15th time."

Addison looked at her equally cold "You made it perfect clear last time that you wouldn't bother. So we had no reason to call." She really didn't want Carolyn to know what had happened to Lucas since he was born.

"Mother, why are you here?" Derek didn`t want to tell her either, not that Lucas had a stroke or that Addison was kidnapped.

Addison looked at her, she really never thought that Carolyn Shepherd could be like this. The two of them never came along too well, but she never thought that it would be like this and that she would treat her son this way.

"So, what`s my newest grandchild's name? I don´t even know if it`s a boy or girl and why was he born early?"

Addison looked at Derek, she really didn't want to answer her.

"I`ll be right back." Derek told Addison and got up from the bed. "Lets talk outside."

Carolyn followed him.

"Why are you here, mother?"

"Like I just said. I have a right to know that you're child is born."

"No. You lost that right last time we saw each other."

"Derek, whatever you say, I'm her or his grandmother and even though we had a fight this won't change. So would you please tell me the name of your child?"

"Lucas. His name is Lucas."

She looked at him, "Thanks. So he was born early, is everything alright?"

"He`ll be alright." He said and in his thoughts he added Hopefully.

Carolyn just nodded. "Congratulations, you'll be a good father Derek."

"Thank you. I hope so."

"So, Addison seems good. So the birth seemed to be without complications." Carolyn really tried her best to say something nice about Addison, because she noticed in the last months that she maybe overreacted a bit and that Derek was serious about what he had told her.

"She`s good in hiding how she`s feeling mother. It was everything but easy for her but I think that`s nothing we should talk about right now."

"Sure." Carolyn looked at her son. There was something he wasn't telling her. Even when he was a little child she knew when he was lying to her or hiding something.

"Thanks."

"So will I eventually get the chance to hold my grandson?"

"Eventually. I think Addison`s feeding him now."

"I can wait."

"Maybe another time would be better mom." He replied in a somewhat begging tone. It was hard on him as well, not being able to talk to his mother, but Addison and Lucas need to be his first priority now.

"Ok ... so will you tell me what's bothering you Derek? Because I can see that there's something that you don't tell."

"No, I don`t want to talk to you about it."

"Derek look ... when ... last time ... I was wrong. I'm sorry. This is your family, I should have respected that." Carolyn looked at her son. It was hard for her to apologize, but she knew she had to if she wanted to be in his life again.

"You`re right. You should have respected that. But you didn`t and I don`t believe that this will change."

"Derek", she sighed, he was as stubborn as her. "I thought about it the last months and I want to be part of your life and part of your child's life."

"The point is, you don`t want my wife in that life. So as long as you don`t want my wife in your life as well, you won`t be in my life or in Lucas` life. "

"I know Derek ... and maybe Addison wouldn't have been my first choice for you, but ... she makes you happy. So tell her I'm sorry for what I said."

"Okay. But you have to mean it. Otherwise it doesn`t have any value."

"You need to try and realize what a wonderful person she is. Otherwise, you have no chance."

Carolyn kissed her son's cheek. "Tell her he's beautiful and call me whenever you want to."

He only nodded and watched her leave.

"She`s gone." he said quietly when he entered the room and noticed that Addison was indeed breast feeding their son.

Addison smiled at him, "You ok?"

"I`m fine. Don`t worry."

She tried her best to breathe regularly, because she knew that this would calm Lucas down, "Ok."

"Are you okay though?"

"Sure." Where Meredith hurt her it still hurt a bit, but she didn't tell him, because she knew he would be worried immediately.

"You`re hiding something. I can tell, but it's okay." He told her and then sat down next to her, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Lucas was still drinking. She looked at Derek, "You know ... this is really strange ... don't get me wrong. I like it when he does it, but it's somehow strange."

"Of course it is strange. But that`s not what I was talking about."

"I know ... it's nothing bad Derek. The wound still hurts a bit, but that's normal and we both know that."

"Does it hurt badly?"

"No ... not too much."

"You`ll tell me when it`s too much. Promise?"

"Promise. Lucas makes it up to me. When he lies that peacefully here. He makes it up."

"He really is precious just like you."

"And you."

* * *

Pretty pretty pretty please review! :D


	23. Chapter 22

Hey guys,

I'm (Mariella) really sorry for the updating. My fault! But I try my best to update more often!

So here's the next chapter.

We would really love to hear your thoughts about it and maybe ideas for next chapter. ;) So make our day by reviewing.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 22**

3 weeks later

Addison and Lucas were home again, Meredith was brought to court – and everyone was excepting a decision this day – and everything seemed to become normal again as good as it could be expected.

Isabella just came home from a long day of her rehearsal. Her fingers really hurt, but she had promised Mark to come over after the rehearsal was finished.

She rung the doorbell and patiently waited for Mark to open the door. And he did open the door only dressed in shorts.

"Hi love." he greeted her with kiss.

She smiled a little. "Hey, you know my day just started to become better."

"Mine too." He led her inside and started kissing her more hungrily.

Isabella let fall her bag and kissed him back, "You know my fingers really hurt ..."

"I`ll make you forget that." He whispered and continued kissing her.

She giggled softly, "Mhh ... I could really like that."

"Hmm, I certainly hope so. Shower?"

"Oh you're reading my thought. So definitely shower!"

He quickly freed her from her blouse and started cupping her breasts.

After a while he opened her bra and watched as she let it fall on the floor.

Isabella grinned at him, she was only in her skirt now. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely." he grinned.

She moved closer and kissed him passionately, "Let's go under the shower."

"Hmm, don`t you want to get rid of that skirt of yours and my shorts?"

"You can do the undress thing so much better than me ..."

He started working on her skirt and pushed it down. He felt how he got hard already and the fabric between them was really annoying.

Isabella pulled his shorts down.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh I really much like what I see" She grinned at him.

"That`s good. " he pulled down her pants.

"But now we're really ready for the shower." She grinned at him malicious.

"We so are." He picked her up and carried her into the shower. He put her back on the floor and started fingering her clitoris.

Isabella loved when he did that. She moaned softly against his shoulder.

He then entered her with two fingers and slowly pumped them in and out of her to feel how wet she is already. "Like that?"

Isabella was shivering. He was so great with his fingers. "Love your fingers" she managed to say.

He suddenly pulled his fingers back out and started kissing her again and shove her up against the wall, positioning his erection at her opening.

Isabella started to touch his erection softly.

"Ohh, Isabella." He moaned

She played with his erection. "I need you to fuck me ... hard", she moaned softly in his ear. They had slow and loving sex before, but today she really needed him to fuck her hard, because she had a really bad day and wanted to feel him inside her.

He didn´t let her say that twice and suddenly pushed in her completely with one stroke. He stayed buried in her for a moment to let her adjust before he started to move her up and down on his dick quickly and hard.

Isabella moaned in surprise and her nipples became even harder than they were before, "Gosh Mark", she moaned.

He pumped in and out of her in a very quick speed making sure to hit all the right spots.

He moaned loudly.

Isabella cuddled as close to him as it was possible. "Oh Mark" She moaned softly in his ear.

Her muscles started clenching around him what made it hard for him not to come straight away. Their pace increased even more after that until they both came at the same time.

Both moaning loudly.

Isabella leaned back softly, "Wow ..."

"Yeah. That was amazing."

"It really was." Isabella kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her pulling out of her and putting her back on her own feet.

"Is he back asleep?"

Addison smiled at her husband. "A minute ago, right after I changed his diaper.

"He`s such a good baby." He smiles and hugs Addison from behind.

"He is." She leaned against him. "I'm glad that he's fine by now."

"Yeah, he`ll be able to live a normal life. That`s all that matters."

"Yes." She turned around and kissed him.

"Mhh." He moaned in the kiss. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"That`s good." He gave her one of his McDreamy smiles. "Mark`s coming over later when I`m at court."

Addison sighed. "I'm fine ... Mark doesn't have to come ..."

"He wants to. Maybe Isabella comes along too."

"Ok, ok ... whatever you say." She leans in and cuddled close to him.

"And even though you`re fine, I don`t want you to be alone just yet."

He softly stroke through her red curls.

"Can't you just stay here?"

"I want to really, but I need to know what happens with Meredith. I need to know for our own safety."

"Ok ... but don't forget you promised shopping tomorrow for Lucas' christening."

"How can I forget a promise I made to my beautiful wife?" He asked cheaky and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and the kiss started to heat up. Addison moaned softly.

"You`re beautiful." He said when they pulled apart for oxygen. "I have to go when I want to be there in time."

"Derek ... don't go ... I don't have a good feeling ... I don't know ..."

"It`ll be fine. I promise. Meredith`s not going to come here. You know she´s in investigative custody."

"I know ... and I know Mark will be here in a few." She really hated that it made her so afraid to be alone in her own home.

"Bye baby." He whispered and kissed the infant as well.

"See you later honey." he smiled at her again before he left the house.

She looked after Derek, who was leaving and then again at Lucas, who was still sleeping, "Hey little man, seems like we're alone for now, but your uncle Mark will come soon. Please be super nice to him today, because he only comes because your mommy is afraid to be alone for such a long time." She put Lucas from his crib and cuddled him close. She just needed someone close now. Lucas was still peacefully sleeping.

When Mark got up the stairs to the Brownstone`s front door, he could already hear Lucas crying. Normally he unlocks the door himself but so he wouldn´t scare Addison he rang the doorbell.

Addison opened the door with the crying infant in her arms. She`s swaying Lucas slowly when she lets Mark inside.

"Hey. Is he okay?" Mark asks concerned.

Addison looked apologizing at Mark, "Sorry, he's so used to Derek ... and he hasn't eaten in a while ... Just come inside."

"Okay. Do you want me to take him for a minute so you can catch your breath?" He asked nicely.

"Can you take him to the nursery? I'll be there in a min."

"Sure. Come to Uncle Mark." He said and took the baby from his mother. Mark gently swayed him while he carried Lucas up the stairs.

After Mark went upstairs Addison locked the door three times. She knew it was a bit paranoid, but she needed this for the moment. She breathed in and out. She could make this and went upstairs to the nursery.

When Mark saw Addison he placed Lucas in his crib and engulfed Addison in a desperately needed embrace.

"Do you want to talk Addie?" He asked her gently.

"No ... not really. I didn't want him to go ... I have a bad feeling with this."

"Okay. Do you feel good enough to feed him because I think he really is hungry."

"Yes." She said sitting down in the rocking chair. "Would you give him to me?"

He nodded and placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"He`s growing fast."

Addison cuddled him close for a while. "I know ... too fast."

"He´s not even the size of a full-term baby yet Addison." Mark chuckled.

"But he was so much smaller when he was born."

"It´s good that he`s growing. He`s getting stronger Addie."

"Yes." Addison started to unbutton her blouse to feed him.

"He`s really hungry." Mark stated as he watched Addison feed her little baby boy.

"He is." Addison tried her best to relax, because she knew Lucas would notice if she wasn't relaxed completely, but it didn't work too well.

"You`re tense. Is there anything I can do so you can relax a little more?"

"I don't know ... it's just ... I haven't been here without Derek since ... you know."

"I get it. It`s okay. Would you feel better if we were at my place or somewhere else? Away from here? So that when Derek`s ready he can come and pick you and Lucas up."

"No ... please stay ... would you sit behind me ... Derek does this often ..."

"Of course." Happy that he can help, even when it`s only a little he sat down behind her and let her rest on his chest.

Addison felt a bit more relaxed now and also Lucas noticed it and started to continue his meal.

They sat there in quiet for a while only enjoying the company.

When Lucas started to whimper a little again, Addison softly moved him to her other breast.

Mark gently massaged Addison`s shoulders which were very tense as well.

Addison closed her eyes. She knew that Mark would take care of her. So she let Lucas just continue his meal, who felt that his mother was more relaxed now.

The proclamation of sentence was only seconds away now. Derek was sweating because he was frightened something would go wrong. He was really scared for his wife and child.

"Dr. Meredith Grey is sectioned to a psychiatric hospital until the psychiatrist confirms her recovery. Because of her illness, Dr. Grey was not herself when she kidnapped Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and can`t be punished for something that she wouldn`t have done if healthy."

"You can`t be serious." Derek suddenly yelled. "She almost killed my wife and child. You can`t let her get away with that." He yelled in exuberant spirits.

"She belongs in jail and you should never let her out again. She`s dangerous! She`s crazy!"

He stormed towards Meredith ready to hurt her when he was suddenly hold up by two police officers.

"You can`t let her go free."

"Sir, let it go. She isn't free. She`s going to be in a mental hospital. She won`t be able to leave that hospital until she`s fully recovered."

A police officer tried to calm Derek

After he had calmed down a little, the officers let him go and he went to his car driving around without knowing where to. He couldn't go home, so much he knew. He didn´t notice where he drove until he saw the house he grew up in. His mother`s house.

Carolyn Shepherd was home. Her newest grandson was born about three weeks ago and she still hadn't heard something from her son.

Derek decided to park the car and go inside to his mother. It seemed like she`s the only one that can comfort him and give him words of advice right now.

Carolyn Shepherd looked in the garden, it was end of November. She was happy her grandson's birthday was still in October, even though she didn't know the exact date, because she really disliked the November.

Derek walked through the dooryard towards the front door.

Carolyn noticed that someone was at the door. She thought that it might be Amelia. She visited her often lately to tell her a bit about Lucas.

Derek was surprised when the door suddenly opened.

He looked confused, scared and sad at the same time.

"Derek, ... I ... ahmm ... you want to come in?" His mother was as surprised as he was.

He simply nodded and followed his mother inside.

"You want something? Coffee? Tea? Something stronger?"

"Scotch please."

His mother poured him a drink and gave it to him.

He emptied the glass in one gulp and held it towards his mother silently asking for more.

Carolyn looked at him, but poured him another drink.

"Why mother? Why can`t we be lucky for once?"

Carolyn had waited silently for him to speak up. "Could you start at the beginning? Because I'm not really in the topic ... sorry."

"Meredith's not in jail, she`s in a mental hospital. They say it`s not her fault because she`s ill. And when she`s recovered she can go free. She wanted to kill my wife and child and she`ll be free." He said frustrated and angry with the whole world.

He took the bottle of scotch and didn´t even bother to pour the liquid in the glass instead he drunk out of the bottle.

Carolyn was a bit confused by her son's words. "Derek what are you talking about?" She put the bottle away and looked at him directly. "What happened Derek?"

"She kidnapped Addison and wanted to kill her. Addie had the baby only a couple of hours after she was kidnapped but could convince Meredith to take him to a baby hatch because i would never forgive her when she has killed my child. She was about to stab Addison to death when the police found them."

Carolyn looked at him in shock. She hadn't excepted this. When she saw Addison in hospital she wouldn't have expected this. Now she knew what her son meant by telling her that Addison could hide things very well. She moved closer to him. "Derek I don't know ... I'm sorry."

"My wife was afraid to stay alone at home while Meredith was in investigative custody. How am I going to tell her that Meredith`s not in jail?"

"Derek ..." Carolyn sighed, maybe it was really time to give Addison a real chance. Her son loved her and her daughters thought about her as their sister. "Derek, you know her much better than I do and you'll find the rights word. I know that. You always found the rights word. When you asked her to marry her you obviously found the rights word and when you wrote her this song, you found the rights words. You'll know what to tell her when you stand in front of her."

"But how can I make her even more scared?" Tears started falling by now and he started sobbing. He felt like a little boy again.

Carolyn took him in his arm, "Hey ... come on ... you won't. I know I have no right judging or anything, but did you ever think about moving? Maybe a new home would make her feel better. Maybe a house with a garden for Lucas and maybe if I'm lucky, some more grandchildren." She tried her best to cheer her son up a bit.

"I thought about building a house in a suburb. Out of the city. But we live in a nice area, we have a little garden and central park only 2 minutes walk away. That`s what Addie loves so much."

"Ok ... I know how much you love the brownstone. I can remember how you moved there. You were so excited about it and your eyes were glowing that day." She smiled softly at him. "Derek I know right now everything seems a mess, but it isn't that bad. You have friends, you have sisters, who really care about you, and a wife and from what I heard a beautiful, way too fast growing son. You will get over that."

"It`s not the question if I will get over it. It is if Addison will ever get over this. She has nightmares every night more than once. She`s screaming in her sleep mother. We already moved into the guestroom because I was hoping she would feel better there, but I don`t know if it helped her at all."

"I need more of that." He said and took another gulp of scotch.

Carolyn took the scotch away another time. "Derek Shepherd, don't drink your mind out. It won't help. Talk to Addison, hell, what did I tell you when you were little? Sometimes I really think you only know your medical terms. Tell her that you know that she wakes up and show her that you care."

"That`s easy to say for you. You don`t even like her." He lulled.

"Derek, you should really stop the drinking now."

"Give it back." He pouted trying to reach the scotch but the alcohol already had effect on him and it wasn`t so easy for him stand or walk.

Carolyn sighed, "Is Mark with her?" She thought he would, because she noticed how important it was to him that Addison wasn't alone.

"Yeeeep."

"At least call Mark."

"Why?" He asked her confused raising a brow.

"Because this ... this ... Derek don't let her alone with this. Don't drink like this. You have a family. Your wife and your son are waiting for you at home and when you can't be there in the moment that let at least Mark be there."

"But he is there."

Carolyn sighed, she couldn't talk to him when he was like that.

"Derek just go to bed. You can't go back home tonight after all." Carolyn sighed and looked at her son. She felt so sorry for him.

"Addie." He whispered looking around confused. "Can`t let her alone at home." he tried taking his car keys walking towards the door.

Carolyn took his keys, "I'll call Mark and you'll go to bed now."

"Butttt" He started to argue

"No but. Go to bed!"

He looked at his mom really mad but obeyed.

She took his cell and dialed Mark's number. She looked mad at her son and mouthed "BED! NOW!"

"Derek, where the heck are you?" Mark answered the phone worried.

"Sorry Mark, it's Carolyn."

"Did something happen?"

"Can you stay at the brownstone for the night?"

"Yes, of course. Anything for Addie but where is Derek? Addison will go crazy when he doesn´t appear here anytime soon."

"He's in his old bed. Mark, the decision today didn't went exactly like he hoped and he drank really much. I can't let him go home now."

"What do I tell Addison? She`ll freak when she finds out."

"I don't know. You two know her much better than I do, but Mark, take care, Derek told me something of her having nightmares ..."

"Okay. I`ll take care of her. Just make sure Derek`s back here tomorrow. Sober!"

"Sure. Thank you Mark. Take good care."

"I will. You too."

He sighed. Hopefully this would end well and Addison wouldn`t be too frightened at night without Derek. He just hoped to be enough for the night and that he can take good care of Addison and Lucas.

* * *

Pretty please review!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry, I know it has been a while since the last update, but because of that you can read now chapter 23 AND 24! Blame on me! (Mariella, because I'm the one, who updates.)

We would be so happy if some of you reviewed. We know it sometimes take ages to update this story, but we still have a lot of fun writing it, so we would like to hear if you still have fun reading it. We really hope so.

So, pretty please review.

Love Mariella and Antoni

Disclaimer: Oh, of course neither of us owns anything ... because we're not Shonda. ;)

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 23**

The next morning Addison stood up. Mark was still asleep as well as Lucas. She went to the kitchen and made herself a tea.

When Derek woke up this morning, he got greeted by a very bad headache and feeling nauseous.

Carolyn was waiting for him with an aspirin already when he approached the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Addison looked out of the window and sighed. She had the feeling that this would be an exhausting day. She heard Lucas crying and went upstairs to calm him down.

Derek`s headache got even worse when he entered the Brownstone and heard Lucas crying. He really didn`t feel well and definitely not up to the argument which was going to come.

"Hey little man" Addison picked him up. "Everything's alright. Mommy's here." She cradled him softly.

Meanwhile, Derek walked up the stairs hoping that Lucas would stop crying soon. "Hey" he said grumpy when he entered the master bedroom where Addison was with Lucas.

Addison looked at him mad. "Get outside, your son needs rest."

"So do I." he replied almost casual.

After a short while Lucas had calmed down.

"Addie would you mind taking him downstairs, I really need to sleep."

Addison looked at him mad. "I really don't care Derek."

"Oh come on. We can discuss this later but I really have a bad headache now Addison." He replied frustrated. He simply should have stayed at his mother`s place.

"Ahh ... too bad, you wouldn't have if you haven't drank yourself senseless."

"I was scared Addison and I needed to feel nothing!"

"You were scared." She laughed bitterly. "You promised to be here and you weren't ... you promised you would be home soon, so don't tell me anything."

"Mark was here Addison. I`m sorry okay but right now I really feel horrible and need to catch some sleep."

"Yeah Mark was here ... I have heard you saying this way too often in the past. Look where that lead us!"

"It`s not like it was last time Addison. I`m here now."

"Yeah, whatever. I really don't care right now Derek."

"Good, then why don`t you let me sleep now?"

Addison looked at him dead serious. "Then go to bed. I'll go outside with Lucas. You know what ... you're really ... unbelievable. Don't dare to stand up later. You can stay in bed the whole day."

"Whatever Addison."

Addison put Lucas from his bed in his stroller, which was standing downstairs, and left the brownstone without another word.

Isabella and Mark had invited her dad in her flat for breakfast. She looked at the clock, Mark was a little bit late. She hoped he would be there soon.

Mark woke up about an hour later than planned. He was shocked and jumped into the shower immediately and only 20 minutes later arrived infront of Isabella`s apartment. He let himself in and apologized with a kiss. "Good morning. I`m sorry I`m late"

"Hey, don't worry, you're in time. How's Addison doing? Did you have fun yesterday?"

"She still is holding up but I think she needs a lot of time to heal."

Isabella smiled at him. "So everything's prepared. We're ready."

"Great. So when`s your dad coming?"

Isabella looked at the clock. "About 5 minutes."

"Oh, so I`m just in time."

"You are." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Mhh you`re such a great kisser." he smiled at her. "So is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Maybe later ..." She grinned at him.

"You know I meant something different." he grinned back.

"I know, but whatever."

"Hmm, one last kiss before your dad appears?"

"One last kiss." She kissed him softly.

"Just in time." Mark said when the door bell rung after a glance at the clock. "Let's go open the door."

Isabella went to the door and opened it. "Hey dad."

"Hello Isabella. How are you princess?" he kissed her cheek and then looked at Mark.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine too. Hello, I`m sorry that our first meeting didn`t went so well." He gave Mark his hand.

Isabella smiled. She was glad that her father seemed to be really sorry about that.

"That`s okay. Let's start over. I'm Mark Sloan." He introduced himself.

Isabella was really glad that Mark was willing to start over.

"I`m Allen Portman. I`m glad to finally meet you properly."

He gave both Mark and Isabella a smile.

"Please come inside Mr. Portman."

"Ah let's have breakfast. I'm really hungry and I need my morning coffee."

"As if you haven`t had at least one already." Mark chuckled.

"One is way too less for a morning." Isabella smiled at him.

"I know honey."

"So what can I offer you Mr. Portman? Coffee, tea or maybe juice?"

"Coffee please. And please call me Allen."

They sat down in the living room at the set table.

"So where are you staying Allen?" Mark asked him curious.

"I actually rented a one-room apartment."

"You did?" Mark asked surprised. Does this mean, you plan on staying in New York?"

Isabella smiled at them. She was really glad that they seem to come along that good.

"Well, my little girl lives here. I want to be near her." Allen explained.

"That`s really nice, isn´t it Isabella." Mark smiled glad that Allen seems to really care about his daughter.

"It is." Isabella sipped a bit of her coffee and smiled at them.

Everything seems to brighten up.

"So for how long are you a couple?"

"6 months" Isabella answered him.

"So, is it something serious?"

Isabella looked at her father. "Yes, it is."

"Do you, want children?"

"Oh gosh ... dad ... this is really ... way too personal to talk about right now."

"Why? I mean you`ve talked about it didn`t you?"

"Dad" Isabella glared at him. "You're meeting my boyfriend for the first time and this is definitely not a conversation for a first meeting."

"I don`t mind. Don`t worry. We can talk about it if it`s okay for you honey. I mean we`ve talked about it." Mark offered trying to save the nice talk.

Isabella was relieved that Mark wasn't mad, but also she was mad that her dad started with this topic when he met her boyfriend for the first time. "Mark, I know, but I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand below the table. "Maybe we can talk about that another time Allen."

Isabella smiled thankful at Mark.

"So, where are you working Mark?"

"I`m a plastic surgeon."

"Impressive. A doctor."

Isabella smiled at him, she knew she made fun of him from time to time, but he was a really great doctor.

"Yes, thank you. What's your profession?"

"Well I was a musician. But I`m not working anymore. The alcohol kinda ruined everything."

Isabella looked down. When she was little he was really a great tenor.

"Are you playing any instruments?"

"Uhm yes, I play the guitar and I used to sing."

"Interesting. I`m not good at music at all, but I love to listening to Isabella."

Isabella smiled at him. She thought it was kinda sweet when he listened to her.

"Maybe you could play something for us?" Allen asked her carefully. "I`d really like to hear you play again."

"Any wish?"

"Play your favorite." he smiled at her the way she had wished for ever since she was a little kid.

Isabella smiled, went to the piano and played her favorite Debussy piano piece.

"She plays beautiful." Allen whispered to Mark who simply nodded and smiled. This was a great start. At least it felt like it.

"Hey Addie." Nancy smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Going to Central Park."

"I guess you`re mad at Derek, hmm?" she asked gently but still in the Nancy way.

"Ahhh ... don't talk about Derek, he's a jerk." Addison pushed the stroller in front of her.

"Mom said that he was devastated because of the judges decision about Meredith."

"Nancy really, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well but I think you should because you`re very angry. I can tell and when you`re not feeling well, you know that Lucas will become fussy when he notices it and all baby's notice it when their mom`s aren`t feeling well."

"Ahh ... I know that Nance, I'm a freaking OB/GYN ..."

"Then freaking talk to me. Or let me watch Lucas for a while and go for a jog or whatever. You need to let this anger out. Even I`m getting frustrated already!"

"Would you? I'll be back in half an hour. Will we meet in Central Park?"

"Of course." She really was surprised that Addison really agrees on that so quickly.

"Take all the time you need. I just need you when he`s hungry."

Addison smiled at her and kissed Lucas. "Hey hun, I'll be back soon." She looked back at Nancy. "Half an hour, Central Park?"

"Sure go." She encouraged her.

"So what are we doing now little man?" Nancy asked her youngest nephew who was peacefully sleeping.

In this moment Carolyn came up to the brownstone. She was surprised that her daughter was standing there. "Nancy." She smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to see how Addie and Derek are doing as I expected a big argument. Seems like Addison`s really not feeling too good so I suggested to watch Lucas for a while and she agreed. What are you doing here?"

"I had the same idea." Carolyn looked at her grandson. "Hey Lucas. He's really sweet. He looks so much like Derek when he was little."

"Yes he does. He has Addison`s eyes though. And I really hope he`s not going to be an ass like Derek is sometimes."

"So what were you up to?"

"I think we`re going to the park as well. Addie asked me to meet her there in about half an hour. You could join us if you want to." Nancy suggested.

Carolyn looked at Nancy. "I don't think I'm Addison's favorite person."

"Maybe it`s time to finally make peace with her. I know she`s in a bad mood today, but I really think it`s time to make peace and I really think it`s time for you to look at the real Addison, because she`s a wonderful person mom. The facade you see, that`s the person that doesn`t want to get hurt. She`s been through a lot in her life and she tries to protect herself."

Carolyn sighed. "Ok, but please let me push the stroller. I haven't seen too much of my grandson yet."

"Of course. I mean I really have pushed enough strollers in my life." She paused and just watcher her mother looking at her youngest grandson. "I`m really glad you`re coming with us."

"Me too and you're right about Addison. I really thought about that the last months."

"Just tell her that. I`m really glad about it and she`ll be really relieved as well."

"I hope so." Nancy and Carolyn went to Central Park with Lucas. Half an hour later Addison entered Central Park as well looking for her son and Nancy.

"There she is." Nancy warned Carolyn who was cradling Lucas in her arms.

When Addison saw Carolyn. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to her mother-in-law right now.

"Hello Addison." She greeted Addison friendly. She was still unsure about how to handle the situation.

"Carolyn. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to look how you and Derek are doing. When he left this morning I was really worried. And I came to apologize to you." she paused for a while.

"I wasn`t very nice to you in the past and I was wrong. I really am sorry about how I treated you Addison and I hope that you can forgive me."

Addison looked at her. She really hadn't expected that. "Thanks."

"Lucas, he is really cute. He looks mostly like Derek, but he has your eyes." She smiled first at Lucas and then at Addison.

"Yeah, he looks like him. He loves animals. Especially the big ones."

"He does?" Carolyn asked surprised.

Nancy watched the scene very happy. This is long overdue.

"Yeah, we went with him to the zoo a week ago."

"That`s great. Maybe we could go sometimes as well?" Carolyn suggested carefully.

"I don't really want to go back right now. So you're up for a walk?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think I have to pass. I need to pick up the kids." Nancy explained.

Addison smiled a bit sad at Nancy. "Tell them hi and that I love them."

"I will. And kick Derek`s ass."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Ahh ... I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye sis, bye mom." she hugged both women and whispered in her mother`s ears how happy she was that she finally talked to Addison and then she left.

Addison took Lucas from Carolyn, "Hey sweety, we're going to watch animals now." Lucas let out a little laugh. "Ah, I was sure you would like it."

"You really look great with a baby. Like a total different person." Carolyn said smiling. "So are we going to the zoo now?"

Addison really tried her best to be nice, she knew that she and Carolyn were both not really nice to each other in the past, so she smiled at her, "Sure." She put Lucas back in the stroller and they went to the zoo.

"I will go and get myself a coffee over there, can I bring you anything?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Alright. I`ll be right back then."

Addison looked at Lucas. "You know that this is your grandmother right?"

"There you go. They asked me to decide between fruit tee and camille. I hope fruit is alright?"

"Yes, I'll be much happier when I'm back on caffeine."

"Totally understand that. So where do you want to go? Maybe the elephants?"

Lucas started to whimper a bit, so Addison put him up. "Where do you want to go Lucas? Elephants? We had much fun with the elephants last time." She cradled him slowly.

"Is he okay?" Carolyn askes worried. "M aybe he`s hungry or something." She suggested.

"A bit hungry, but I guess this has to wait a little while."

"Okay, we could always go in there if you want to and you can feed him. Oh god Addison I`m sorry. It`s just, I`m always so scared about all my grandchildren and. Sorry, I never ment to tell you what to do or anything." She apologized when she noticed that she`s practically telling Addison what to do.

She smiled at her. "It's ok." Then she turned back to Lucas. "So little man, now seriously, how hungry are you?"

He let out a loud cry and waved with his little arms.

"I guess the elephants have to wait for a little while."

"Okay. Do you want to do it in private or shall I come with you?"

Addison thought for a moment. She knew it was a big step for Carolyn to apologize so maybe it was her turn right now. "If you want to, you can come with us."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Addison smiled at her, "You're welcome." They went inside. "Could you hold him for a little while?"

"Sure. Hey Lucas, there`s no need to cry like that." She talked to the baby. She swayed him gently, you could tell that she has lots of experience with babys.

Addison smiled, even though she and Carolyn didn't always come along with each other. She was really great with babies. Addison sat down. "Ok. Can you give him back to me?"

"There you go." She sat down opposite to Addison and smiled at her and the baby.

When Addison put him against her breast he started to drink immediately. "So I hope he was good earlier."

"He was a little angel."

"Ah, did you hear what your grandmother just said. Can't you be like this at nights too, Lucas? Because your daddy and I really like to sleep every once in a while."

"Is it that bad? Derek was troubled by colics when he was his age."

"We're doing good, it`s just that he's not into our sleep rhythm yet. He sleeps during the days and stays awake the nights, but it's getting better."

"Yeah, it will change soon."

Addison changed Lucas to her other breast. He was peacefully drinking.

"He seems like he`s a good eater."

"He is." Addison smiled at him. When he was finished she closed her blouse and put him over her should. He burped in no time. "Ok, we're ready to go."

"Great. Elephants or maybe giraffes?"

"He loved the elephants last time."

"Good."

Derek woke up a couple of hours later. He still didn´t feel too good, but he realized that he made a mistake and that he was wrong in his argument with Addison before. He was kind of worried because it`s been hours since she left the brownstone with Lucas.

In this moment Addison and Carolyn entered the brownstone with Lucas.

Addison smiled at Carolyn, "It's been a nice afternoon."

"Yeah it was. Thank you for the chance Addison."

"You`re welcome. So you should come and see your grandson more often. He likes you."

"That would be nice."

Addison looked at her mother-in-law. "Ok, so if you want to, you can come over for dinner on Saturday."

"I`d like that very much Addison. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye Lucas. Be good for your parents." She kissed Lucas and hugged Addison carefully. "I`ll see you on Saturday then."

"See you on Saturday."

"Where the hell have you been and why didn`t you answer any of my calls? I was worried." Derek yelled storming down the stairs

Lucas started crying and Addison sighed. "Great Derek. Thank you really much." She took Lucas up and cradled him. She looked mad at her husband and went upstairs to the nursery.

"Honey, I`m sorry. About now yelling at you and about earlier and last night. I was an ass." He looked at her apologetic

"Derek, just go. I really don't want to talk about it."

"No, I`m not going now. Not again."

Lucas was asleep again. Addison laid him in his crib. "At least let our son sleep." They went to the living room.

"Would you please look at me? I didn`t mean to scare you last night or anything and I`m really sorry I drank so much but I wasn`t thinking."

Addison finally looked at him. "I was waiting for you and again you called Mark and he stayed, because he's Mark and ... you promised."

"I know, but I didn`t know how to tell you. I was devastated, I was scared. Can`t you understand that I was scared for my family and needed to talk to someone that wasn´t you or Mark? In that moment it simply felt right to take advice from my mother. And I think that was good because I was in no state of coming home after what has happened."

"Derek this isn't your fight. I was the one who was kidnapped. Not you."

"So? I was scared for you Addison. I want her to be in prison so that you are safe Addison."

"I am safe ... I'm fine Derek, but I can't do this without you by my side and I wanted you home." Addison was fighting the tears yet again.

"I get that. But you don`t get, that I was scared to death as well when I came home and realized what was going on. I was scared to death that she might kill you and our baby. I was scared to death and even though you were the one who was the victim, I suffered too. I was frightened too Addison!"

"I know ... it's just ... you were a moron yesterday."

"I know that. And I apologize for that but please Addison. I really need to hug you now."

Addison sighed. "Okay."

He engulfed her in his strong arms and just hold her. He needed to feel her being safe and she is safe now. She`s here with him. She`s safe. There`s no reason to be scared because even though Meredith isn`t in prison, right now she isn`t a threat.

"I love you. Don`t ever forget that, no matter how much of an ass I am."

"Love you too, no matter what."

* * *

... remember I promised two chapters, so you can go on reading :D ...


	25. Chapter 24

AN + Disclaimer like in the chapter before. ;)

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 24**

On Saturday Derek was doing his best to prepare a really great dinner for his wife and mother. Of course he couldn`t expect much help from Addison`s side as she`s really only causing chaos when she does try to help.

Addison looked at him. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You could sit there with Lucas and keep me company." He suggested and pecked her lips.

"Sure. I'm not a really good cook, but I'm a good company."

"Yes you indeed are. Any wishes for desert?"

"Something with chocolate." Addison picked Lucas up from the living room.

"Hmm, how about mousse au chocolate with strawberries."

he suggested.

"Would love that." Addison smiled at him.

"Great."

"Lucas look at your daddy, he's a pretty good cook. I really hope you have his gene in this."

"That`s not a gene honey, it`s practice and learning from my mother."

he grinned widely.

"Whatever ... I really hope that he will learn then from you."

"I could teach you too. if you really want to." He smirked. "But of course I`ll teach him as well if he wants to."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I think I'm a hopeless case."

"No one`s hopeless. But maybe another time. I think my mom will be here soon." He said after a glance at the watch.

In this moment the door bell was ringing. "You take your son, I'll open the door." Addison gave Lucas to Derek.

She went to open the door. "Carolyn, it's nice to see you."

Carolyn smiled at Addison. "Addison, hello." She gave her some flowers. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Thank you, you came." Addison and Carolyn went inside. "Derek's still in the kitchen."

"Hey mom." Derek greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Here, take Lucas."

Carolyn smiled. Her daughter-in-law was a really horrible cook. "Hey Derek and Lucas. Wow, you seem to become bigger every day."

"He does. Dinner`s ready soon. But the desert will take a lot of more time."

"Do you need some help? I have two left hands with the cooking, but I'm willing to help." Addison told her husband.

"No it`s okay honey. Just go and sit in the living room with mom or something. Relax a bit."

"Ok." Addison kissed and left with Lucas and Carolyn.

"So how are you doing?" Carolyn asked Addison.

"Better, Lucas slept much more the last nights." Addison told her.

"This is good" Carolyn nodded. "So I'm really glad you're good for your parents." Carolyn cooed at her grandson.

"So I think we better eat now or dinner will be cold. I`ll make desert afterwards."

Derek announced a couple of minutes later.

"So what are we going to eat?" Carolyn asked her son.

Addison picked Lucas up. "I'll bring him upstairs. I'll be back soon."

"Well, I made chicken breast and potatoes with rosemary and corn salad."

"Sound good. So is Addison eventually learning to cook?"

"I`m not sure but I don`t mind. She has other talents."

Carolyn smirked at him. "So it seems a good thing that I taught you how to cook."

"Definitely. Would you help me getting the food to the table?"

"Sure." Carolyn told him. Addison came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Enjoy your meal ladies."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Addison asked him.

"Of course I am." He chuckled.

Carolyn and Addison sat down.

"So how was your day mom?"

"Good. How were you three doing?"

"We were doing fine. Lucas was in a very good mood today. We went to central park and met Mark and his girlfriend."

"Oh, so Mark seems to settle."

"Yeah he does. Right? As far as I know have they already talked about having children."

Addison grinned. "Ah, that's so sweet."

Carolyn smiled. "So, I never expected that."

"I think no one has." Derek chuckled. "So mom, any plans for Christmas yet?"

"I hoped that maybe all my children and grandchildren would be home this Christmas."

"I think we`d like that."

"I'm glad." She smiled at both Derek and Addison.

"Lucas would very much like to meet all his cousins."

Addison looked at him. "Wow, this will be really exhausting ..."

"You love them." Derek reminded him sweetly.

"Yeah, I know."

Carolyn smiled at them. "So I guess you'll come then."

"We will. For Christmas morning I think."

Carolyn smiled at them. She was really happy that she came along with Derek and Addison well.

"Watch out." Mark called when he threw a snowball towards Isabella.

It hit her hard. "Hey, you're mean!" She threw a snowball back to him.

"Hey, I didn´t do it on purpose." he pouted but when he arrived in front of her he started fighting with her until they both landed in the snow, both giggling.

Isabella laughed and kissed him. "I really like snow."

"So do I." he laughed. He really enjoyed that moment.

She cuddled to him.

"You know we`ll get sick when we stay here in the snow." He said and pecked her lips again.

Isabella kissed him passionately. "I really don't care right now."

"I love you and I know this is soon when I ask you that right now, but will you marry me? Not right now, but someday?" he asked her afraid she`d say no.

She smiled at him brightly. "Yes Mark Sloan I'll marry you."

"You make me the happiest person on earth." He said and would he be in a standing position he`d swirl her around. Instead he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him in return.

After they broke apart for oxygen he helped her up. "Let's go home."

"I like that."

3 weeks later.

"You look awfully hot today." Derek said after he has watched Addison cleaning the bathroom for a while.

He walked closer and hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

Addison smiled. "I'm not hot today."

"You are. I love it when you`re wearing my boxers and shirts." He squeezed her ass.

Addison grinned and turned around.

"And when your hair is loose like right now, you make me all crazy." He whispered.

Addison kissed him softly. "What are you up to Dr. Shepherd?"

"A lot." He picked her up and started kissing her passionately.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"Lucas is asleep so I would love to go to the bedroom."

Derek laughed and carried her to the bedroom.

Addison laughed. "God, I have missed that."

"You have no idea how much I`ve missed this as well." He gently placed her in the middle of the king sized bed.

Addison pulled him closer. "I only can guess."

"Hmm." he moved his hands under Addison`s shirt and touched her bare skin.

Addison moaned softly. She opened his shirt.

He lifted her so he could take off her shirt and then placed kisses all over her belly.

Addison's belly was back to flat. She smiled at him and went through his hair.

He cupped her breasts and moved his kisses back up to her lips.

Addison opened his trousers and removed it.

"You really are wearing too many cloth." he suddenly said and began to take of the boxer shorts Addison`s wearing.

Addison wasn't wearing anything under the boxer shorts.

"Oh, I like that." He smiled happily and moved down to suck her clit. He squeezed her butt because he knows how much she likes that.

Addison moaned softly. "Gosh Derek!"

Inside, he smiled widely but he concentrated on pleasuring her.

"Mhhh ... I'm so happy we can do this again ..."

He moaned when she suddenly squeezed his butt and stopped his actions.

She grinned at him malicious and moved her hands down to his boxer.

"I think I really like that." he moaned softly and rolled them over so that Addison was now on top.

Addison removed his boxer slowly and touched his big cock.

He pushed into Addison`s hand moaning loudly. "Mhh." He closed his eyes enjoying what his wife was doing to him.

Addison moved down and started to lick his big cock.

"Oh god Addison." He moaned. He felt like he`s in heaven.

Addison moved up again. She felt his big erection between her legs.

He pulled her back up to kiss him. "As much as I`m enjoying this, I really need you baby."

"I'm not back on birth control pill" she told him.

"I don`t have any condoms." He said disappointed.

"So are we risking another beautiful child?" She smiled at him softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked confused. "I mean he´s only 6 weeks old."

"I know ... it's just ... I'm so damn horny right now and if everything is usual we shouldn't have any ... problems with that."

"Okay, lets risk it." he said happy. He`s always wanted a big family.

He moved them again, so that he was on top again and positioned his tip on her opening teasing her.

"Ohh .. you're such a tease."

"Hmm, I like it when you`re wet." he smirked and suddenly pushed into her. First half way and then he pulled out again and pushed back in completely.

Addison felt like in heaven. She had missed it to feel him that close. She really needed him inside her by now so badly.

"How do you want it?" He asked in a whisper.

"Let's make love Derek." She whispered softly in his ear.

"I like that." He gently pulled out of her again and pushed back in slowly, but with long strokes.

Addison looked at him. She loved him so much and he was so gentle right now. She was a bit afraid of the first sex after the birth, but it was awesome.

"You like it that way?" he asked continuing pumping in and out of her slowly. He then moved one hand to her clit.

Addison nearly screamed in surprised. "Oh gosh, yes."

He felt her walls squeezing around him what made him almost impossible for him to hold on any longer so he sped up a bit.

Addison also felt that she was really close

"Come for me baby."

In this moment Addison moaned in pleasure. The orgasm hit her really hard and she felt like taken off the ground.

He let go as well when he felt her going over the edge.

Short time later they were lying close to each other.

"You enjoyed it?"

"I enjoyed it really much."

"How many more kids do you want?" He suddenly asked changing the topic.

"Ahm ... I ... I didn't really think about that. At least one. What about you?"

"I`ve always wanted a big family. You know that. So one more is minimum. Maybe two and if it`s going well three."

"Three? We would have four children then." Addison looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah. My mom had 5 and raised them alone."

"But I'm not that young anymore Derek."

"Addie I didn`t say that we have to have 3 more children. I just said I wouldn´t mind. Let's take one at a time."

"And we could always adopt. I`ve always thought about adopting a kid that really needs help."

"Ahh you're such a good person Derek Shepherd."

"You are too."

She cuddled to him close. "I would like to adopt a child."

"Really?"

"Not today, but it would be a good thing."

"Yeah, maybe after we had another one of our own?"

"But I don't think this will be today." She smiled at him.

"Probably not. We`ll see. Do you want to try already or do you want to contracept the next couple of weeks or month?"

"Maybe we should wait for a little while, Lucas' still pretty small."

"Yeah, I think so too. We should wait a little. At least a year age difference would be good."

"Yeah I think so too." She cuddled in close.

* * *

It would make our day if you reviewed! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! Love Mariella and Antoni


	26. Chapter 25

Hey guys,

here we go. We finished another chapter! :D

Comments, ideas, suggestions, ... are always a pleasure and we would love to hear your ideas for the continuing of this story ... ;) ... you really make our day by reviewing.

Of course we still don't own anything. ;)

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 25**

Derek`s waiting in the arrival area for Richard and Adele. He`s talked to them a couple of days ago and they told him the good news that they would come for a visit.

He wants to surprise Addison, so he hasn`t told her anything about them coming and instead told her that he`s needed at the hospital.

Addison stayed home with Lucas. She just stood up and got herself dressed.

"Hey, it`s good to see you. How was the flight?" Derek asks Richard and Adele.

Adele hugged Derek. "Good. How are you doing?"

"I`m good. We are good. Addie will be so happy to see you again. It`s been to long." He smiled at his former mentor and Adele. "Let's go."

Meanwhile Addison had fed Lucas and sat in the kitchen with him. "Hey hun, so your daddy had to go to hospital, but I hope he'll be back soon."

The baby was waving with his arms excitedly. He`s in a really good mood today. A real sunshine.

"Let me take this Adele." Derek took Adele`s luggage and carried it up the stairs to the brownstone`s front door.

Addison laughed at him. "Ahh ... I like it when you're in a good mood honey." She drank a sip of her tea. She really got used to the tea.

"I`m back." Derek called after he, Adele and Richard have entered the house.

"Kitchen." Addison told him. "You're son is in a very good mood today."

"Yeah and what about you?" He asked her when he and the visitors from Seattle arrived in the kitchen.

"I'm in a good mood ..." Addison turned around and saw Richard and Adele. "Oh my .. Richard, Adele ... what are you doing here?"

"Well it is about time to meet this future star-surgeon." Richard pointed at Lucas. He then hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Addison smiled at Richard and Adele. "Ahh ... it's so great you're here. Richard, Adele meet Lucas-Gabriel Christopher Shepherd."

Adele smiled at her and kissed Addison's cheek. "He's so sweet Addie."

"That`s certainly a long name." Richard grinned and took the baby from its mother.

Adele looked at him. "I think it's beautiful and fits him." She looked at Lucas. "Hey little man."

"Here take him." Richard said knowing how much his wife loves babys.

Adele took Lucas. "Hey Lucas ... I'm your aunt Adele and I will spoil you rotten."

"Make it grandma Adele." Derek told Adele smiling hugging Addison from behind.

Adele laughed. She always wanted to be a grandmother and now she was. She smiled at Addison and Derek. "Thank you."

Addison smiled at her. Adele was so much like her mother. She came along with her much better than with her own mother.

"You`re very welcome."

Addison cuddled at Derek. "Thank you, you brought them here." She whispered in his ear.

"Well it was their idea but yes, I was nice and picked them up."

Addison smiled at him and looked at Richard. "So how's SGH doing?"

"Argh, the two of you would make it the best damn hospital but now we`re only third of the list. Third."

"Sorry for this." Addison smiled at her former mentor.

"Third is very good Richard."

Addison looked at Derek, he should know that Richard would never be satisfied with this.

"Just saying. I know it`s not the same as ranking first, but considering how many hospitals there are, third is very good."

"Aghhh ... let's talk about something different." Addison told them. Adele was still holding and cradling Lucas.

"I think he likes Adele." Derek noticed as the baby was gurgling happy.

"We shouldn't give her him that often. He could start to like her better than me." Addison said laughing.

"Yeah, all babies love Adele." Richard confirmed and Derek nodded.

Adele grinned. "Ahh ... you're really sweet."

"So for how long are you actually staying?"

"A week" Adele answered Derek.

That made Derek smile. It feels good for him to have Richard and Adele around again. "That`s great."

"It was just so spontaneous that we still have to look for a hotel."

"No you don`t. You`re staying here with us. At least if you don`t mind having a baby in the house."

Derek explained.

"Do you really think I would mind?" Adele asked him.

"Of course not. Just pointing out that he likes to stay up during the nights."

Adele smiled. "I'm sure we can handle this. Can't we Richard?"

Addison smiled at Derek. She was so happy that he had suggested it. She loved to have Richard and Adele around.

"Then that`s set. You`re staying here."

"So what are you up to today?" Mark asks Isabella during breakfast.

"It's my free day. You?"

"I have the day off as well."

"Great. So are you up to something?"

"Nothing special. Just spend the day with you." He smirked.

Isabella smiled at him. "You're sweet. I still need a dress for the preview next week." She told him.

"You want to go shopping." She raised a brow

"Please ... normally I would ask Addie, but I think she's pretty busy in the moment."

"Alright. Everything for you."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Welcome."

"So when do we want to go?"

"Whenever you`re ready. I only need to take a quick shower."

"Want me to join you?"

"It`ll take longer then."

"Ok ... then go on your own." She kissed him again.

"Well I don`t mind if it takes longer you know. It`s your decision."

"Later ... shopping first." She grinned at him. "Also I went under the shower before you stood up."

"Okay." He pecked her lips again and grinned. "I`ll be quick."

"Thanks."

Back at the brownstone Adele and Richard were settled in. The three Shepherds and the two Webers were sitting around the table and enjoyed a second breakfast.

"So what`s new in Seattle? Any good gossip?" Derek asked remembering the horrible gossip from the nurses at SGH.

Adele laughed. "I think it's much quieter since you left. Isn't it Richard?"

"Yes, definitely. Bailey`s interns are much easier to handle since you guys and Meredith are gone."

Addison's smile faded immediately when she heard Meredith's name.

"Oh god I`m sorry Addison. I shouldn`t have said that name.

Addison tried her best to smile at Richard. "No, don't. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Derek asked her and softly caressed her cheek.

Addison only nodded. She tried her best to get the pictures of this night out of her mind, it didn't work so far, but to have Lucas and her husband around helped a bit. She just wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Honey, look at me. It`s okay when you`re not ready to talk about it yet. It is." He confirmed her.

Addison smiled at him. In this moment the door bell was ringing which saved her. "I'm going." She stood up and went to open the door.

Richard and Adele exchanged worried looks.

Addison`s like a daughter to both of them. It`s hard to see her suffer.

Addison opened the door and saw her parents standing in front of it. She wanted to slam it immediately. "What are you doing here?" She asked them cold.

"We`re here to visit and to see our grandson for the first time."

Bizzy looked at her daughter. "Wow, this is a really loving greeting Addison. Didn't I tought you how to greet guests?"

Addison looked at them. "I greet my guests really good if they're welcome."

Bizzy looked mad at her daughter. "You shouldn't talk like this Addison."

"Oh come on Addison. Please can we at least be civil? We`re trying it would be nice if you`d try too." her father told her.

"Why should I? According to Bizzy I'm the greatest dissapointing. So no, I don't want her to meet Lucas."

"Bizzy, Captain what are you doing here?" Derek asked them when he went to look what`s taking Addison so long.

"Visiting and meeting our grandson if Addison lets us."

Derek nodded understanding. "Why don`t you go back to Richard and Adele and I`m handling them?"

"I don't want her in my house" She told Derek before she went back inside.

"You heard her." Derek said looking at Bizzy.

Bizzy looked after her daughter. She had heard her last statement. "Derek, I have a right so see my gandson."

"Since when do you care?"

"I mean, it`s partly your fault that he`s sick! Without the rubella he`d probably be completely healthy!"

"She's my daughter and she gave birth. I want to see my grandchild Derek. My fault? Why would it be my fault that your child is sick?" Bizzy was really mad at Derek by now.

"You didn`t let her get the rubella vaccination."

"Oh come on, when she met you she could have done this." Bizzy glared at him.

"Still!"

"Derek, let me inside! I want to see my grandson!"

"Bizzy, please keep cool. Let me handle that."

"See Derek, I don`t want to bother you but i`d really like to meet Lucas and so would Bizzy. Come on, just a minute or so."

"Captain please. Addison`s not ready yet."

Richard and Addison were deep in a conversation that Adele stood up and went to see where Derek was. She saw him standing at the door with Addison's parents. "Captain, Bizzy, how are you doing?"

"Adele, how nice to see you again. We`re fine. We`re here to meet Lucas."

"Ah then don't stand there come inside." Adele told them.

Derek wasn`t fast enough to block the entrance.

Bizzy smiled at him and went inside.

"Adele, how are you doing?" Captain asked Adele friendly.

"Good. Richard and I just arrived from Seattle."

"That`s nice."

"Are those your parents?" Richard asks Addison thinking that he recognized the voices.

Addison turned around. "What ..." She grabbed Lucas. "Tell them ... I really don't care what ... I'll be ... somwhere else."

"Addie, I think it`ll be easier if you just let them see Lucas and then they`ll leave. Don`t you think?" Richard suggested.

"I ... no ... I don't want them to see Lucas. I don't want them in my life."

"That`s okay, I understand that. But nothing will happen to Lucas, I promise you that."

"I know ... it's just ... I can't handle her right now. Tell her to leave."

"I know I´ve only met them once, but I can tell that they won`t leave until they got what they wanted."

Addison looked at her former mentor. "Richard, I'm really not doing well in the moment and I can't ... this is way too much."

"Okay. That`s okay. What about Lucas, leave him here with me?"

"I ..." she looked at Richard and knew he was right and would take good care of Lucas. "Ok. Take good care." She kissed Lucas. "I'll be back soon hun."

He smiled at her encouraging and promised her to take very good care of Lucas.

"Alright, you can see Lucas and then leave." Derek announced when they reached the kitchen.

Addison left the brownstone through the back door.

Bizzy entered the kitchen short time after Addison left. She saw Richard with Lucas.

"Mrs. Montgomery. I haven`t seen you since Addison was an intern." Richard greeted her.

"Hello Dr. Webber." The Captain greeted him.

"Where's my daughter by the way?" Bizzy asked him and tried her best to sound casually.

"I think she left so she doesn`t have to be in your company." Richard replied coldly.

Addison indeed is like a daughter for him and he didn`t like seeing her in pain.

Bizzy looked at him cold. "I don't think this is something you can judge about."

"I think he does." Derek put in. "Are you okay with Lucas?" he asked Richard.

"I really would like to see my grandson." Bizzy added.

"Well you can have a look." Richard replied. But didn`t move to hand the baby over to Bizzy.

Bizzy shot a look at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked his mother-in-law.

"Derek ... I would really like to hold MY grandson."

"Are you sure? I didn`t think you ever held a baby before." He replied sarcastically.

"Derek I have two children. This isn't funny."

"Which were raised by nannies! We don`t plan to do that."

"Here, why don´t you have a look first?" Richard suggested.

"Derek, this is enough. I'm not here to fight." Bizzy told Derek.

"Well, then prove it Bizzy. Be nice to Addison for once."

Adele went over to Derek and whispered in his ear. "Derek be nice. She's his grandmother."

"Addison is my daughter Derek and you don't tell me how I can talk to her."

Bizzy glared at Derek.

"I`m her husband Bizzy and it`s my job to protect her. And if I have to protect her from you, I`ll do that."

Adele went over to Richard. "I think this is enough." She took Lucas softly and cradled him, because he had started to whimper.

"Mrs. Webber, would you let me hold my grandson?" The captain asked Adele friendly.

Adele looked over to Derek and hoped he wouldn't mind, because whether Derek wanted it or not Bizzy and the Captain were part of his family.

He gave her a small nod and Adele handed Lucas to his grandfather.

"Thank you." The Captain said.

Lucas looked at the strange person with his big eyes. He had the exactly same eyes like his mother.

"He has Addison`s eyes." He suddenly said looking at the tiny infant.

"He does." Derek confirmed.

Adele smiled a little bit at least Addison's father seemed to do his best to be nice.

"He looks mostly like you though Derek." He then added after a while. A small smile covered his lips.

Bizzy looked at her grandson. "He really does." She rolled her eyes.

"What`s your problem now Bizzy?" Derek asked her angrily.

"This child is definitely not a Montgomery."

"Yes he is. He has Addie`s eyes and she has my mother`s eyes so he is a Montgomery. At least half." The Captain replied.

Bizzy wrinkled her nose. "He looks too much like a Shepherd."

"I think it`s time to leave now Bizzy." Derek said determined.

"Derek, please." The Captain asked gently.

Bizzy looked at her son-in-law. "You're child is really ... I really don't know what to say ..."

"Well, he is my son. That`s why he looks a lot like me. I`m sure our future daughter will look exactly like Addison though."

"Oh God beware of this" Bizzy told him.

Derek became angry now and Lucas became more fussy with the minute. "What exactly is it that you want Bizzy?"

Bizzy looked at him. "You know what Derek ... forget it. You're son is ... he's exactly like the people in your family."

"I really think it`s best if you leave now." He said harsher than before.

Bizzy looked at the Captain. "You're coming?"

The Captain looked at her. "I think I`ll stay for a little longer. I`ll take a cap."

"Only if it`s okay with you of course Derek." He added quickly.

Bizzy looked furious at her husband. She turned around and simply left. "This isn't my grandson."

"How the hell do you get along with that woman?" Derek asked his father-in-law frustrated.

Adele looked after Bizzy. She really couldn't believe what she just said.

"I think he`s hungry. I think there`s some breast milk in the freezer. Could you feed him and I go and look for Addison?" He asked the three grandparents which were in the room as well.

Adele looked at Derek. "Sure, make sure she'll be home soon."

"Thank you." he smiled a greatful smile.

Addison walked through Manhattan, but she wasn't in shopping mode today.

Meanwhile Derek was thinking where to look for Addison. He thought about Marks apartment but after a quick call, he found out that she wasn`t with Mark and Isabella.

And neither Savvy new where Addie was so he went through Manhatten and visited all placed he could think of. After a while he went to go and check on her in Starbucks.

Addison went to Starbucks and sat down there.

He laid his right arm around her waist so that she could lean on him.

"You mother`s gone."

"Good thing."

"Your dad`s still there though."

"That's ok I guess." She cuddled against him.

"Good. Are you okay?"

She shrugged her head. "No. How's Lucas doing?"

"He was fussy when I left but I think he was just hungry."

"Good thing that milk is still in the fridge."

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't feel like going home right now."

"What do you feel like then? We could take a walk or stay here for a little longer."

"Take a walk sounds good."

"Lets go then." He hold out his hand for her and she took it and they left Starbucks together.

"What did she say?" Addison asked him after a while.

"Bizzy?"

Addison nodded.

"That he`s like my family."

Addison rolled her eyes. "She didn't really say this, did she?"

"She did. But your father thinks that he`s a Montgomery, because he has your and your grandmother`s eyes."

Addison smiled. "That's kinda sweet."

"It is. He was really nice today and he`s still there so I really think that he`s trying."

Addison cuddled against him. "Why can't Richard and Adele be my parents?"

"They kind of are. Aren`t they?"

"I know ... but ... I really don't want to see my mother the next time ..."

"That`s okay I guess."

Addison cuddled against him. "But ... I would like to see my son."

"Then let's go home. What do you say?" He smiled at her warmly.

"Sure. Let's go home."

"Alright." He hold her tightly while they walked towards their brownstone.

Addison kissed him softly. "Thanks."

"You`re welcome honey."

They arrived at the brownstone short time later.

"I`m glad that I found you." He kissed her again before they entered the brownstone.

Addison smiled at him softly and then they went to the living room where Adele, Richard and the Captain were sitting.

"Hey. I hope Lucas wasn`t troubling too much?" Derek asked them.

"He went back to sleep soon after he had his bottle of milk." Richard replied.

Adele smiled at them. "We're really glad you're back."

Addison smiled at her softly. "Hey Captain." She greeted her father now properly. She still thought that it was strange that she called her parents by their "first" name and not "mom and dad".

"Hey my little princess." He engulfed her in a long and loving embrace.

Addison cuddled a bit more to him. She knew it wasn't his fault and she came along pretty well with him.

"It´s good to see you." He smiled.

"Good to see you too."

"You sure have a cute little boy."

"I know. He looks so much like Derek."

"But he has your eyes. Beautiful eyes." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He only smiled at her, still holding his little girl in his arms.

In this moment Lucas woke up and started to whimper softly. Addison took him from Adele. "You're tired little man. Right? Let's put you into bed." She looked at her father. "You want to come upstairs with us?"

"I`d really like that." He confirmed and followed her upstairs.

Adele smiled at Derek. "They seem to come along better than in the past."

"Yes, they talked a couple of month ago. And it was a good talk and ever since that, Addison feels more comfortable being around him." Derek explained.

Addison meanwhile went upstairs into the nursery. "Would you hold him for a moment?" She asked the captain.

Adele smiled at Derek. "Good. At least she comes along with one of her parents."

"Yes. It`s great. I think she`s still careful but really enjoys it as well."

Captain took his first grandson from his mother's arms and swayed him gently.

Addison took a new romper from the closet. She smiled at Lucas he seemed to feel comfortable.

"He`s really just as cute as you were when you was his age."

Addison smiled at him and took Lucas back. "See hun, that's your grand... the Captain."

"It`s okay. I want him to call me grandpa."

Addison smiled at them. "See Lucas, that's your grandpa."

Lucas looked at the Captain with big eyes.

"And you can call me dad as well. It`s just that your mother never thought it`s appropriate to call us mom and dad because it doesn`t show any kind of respect."

He let the baby grab his finger.

Addison looked at him surprised. She never expected that.

"Sorry that I never was the dad you needed."

"That's ok ... Archer was always there for me."

"It`s not okay and I`m glad that Archer was there for you but that doesn`t make it any better."

"Be a good grandfather for Lucas ... that will make it up."

"I will do everything to make it up to you."

"I'm fine." She kissed Lucas then she hold him to her father. "Say good night to your grandfather."

"Good night Lucas. Sweet dreams." He told the baby and kissed it`s forehead.

Addison put him to bed. "Ok hun. What do you think? Do I really have to sing? Because your dad is much better with the singing than I am."

"Oh come on. You have a beautiful voice."

"No I haven't. Derek or Isabella are much better in this."

"Who`s Isabella?"

"Oh ... Mark's girlfriend."

"Mark Sloan? He has a girlfriend?"

"Yes he has for already 8 months or something like this."

"Well, I still think you have a beautiful voice."

Lucas looked at his mother with his eyes still wide open. "Ok Lucas, I think it's my turn this time." She sat down in the rocking chair and started to sing softly.

Captain watched the scene silently. He`s happy that his little girl is happy now. That she finally has her own little family.

And he`s true, she has a beautiful voice.

_Lullaby __and __good__night,__with __roses __bestride,_

_With lilies bedecked. 'neath Baby's sweet bed._

_May thou sleep, may thou rest, may thy slumber be blest._

_May thou sleep, may thou rest, may thy slumber be blest._

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight._

_Bright angels around, my darling, shall guard._

_They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms._

_They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms._


	27. Chapter 26

Another chapter is done and it's only 13 more days to go until Christmas! :D

So make us happy by reviewing, we would really happy about it.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 26**

4 months later …

Mark has observed that Isabella didn`t feel well for a couple of days already. He also noticed, that it was worse in the mornings and that she threw up almost

Every morning for 5 days. One morning he wasn´t home because he was called in during the night but he was pretty sure that she was sick that morning as well.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Mark asks Isabella gently that morning.

Isabella came from the kitchen. "Urgh, don't ask."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and get a check-up." He suggested not wanting to tell her his suggestion just yet.

He wanted to talk to Addison about it before not that he mixed something up and morning sickness is a symptom for something else as well.

"I think this is only ... dunno ... but nothing bad."

"You`re throwing up the 5th day in a row now. You have a constant headache. I don´t think it`s nothing Isabella. I`m just worried." He says and softly massages her shoulders.

"I know ... there's so much stress in the moment. You really don't have to worry."

"I still do."

"Will you go to the doctor when you don`t feel better soon?"

"Sure, promise."

"Okay." He made himself a mental note to go and see Addison later.

Derek was doing paper work. It was a very quiet day for him today and he was really bored. There were things he would rather do today, like let's say, spend the day with his gorgous wife and beautiful little son.

Addison went to Derek's office after she finished her operation. She knocked.

"Come in." he called not paying any attention to who was coming inside but concentrating on his paperwork again.

"Hey." She smiled at her husband.

"You make my day." He says smiling at Addison. "What brings you here?"

"Just finished my operation." She gave him a quick kiss and sit down in front of him.

"Was it successful?" he asked her and rested his hands on her hip.

"Sure. I rocked the op. God, it's really good to be back in the or sometimes."

"I think I understand that. So what are your plans now?"

"Lucas's still with your mother so I have some time left, because I was quicker than I thought I would."

He kissed her passionately.

"What were you doing?"

"Really boring paper work."

Addison smiled at him. "So can I do anything to make your day more interesting."

"You can do anything with me right now." He said closing the blinds of his office windows.

"Ohh ... thinking about something special?"

"Only you." he pulled her in his stron arms and started kissing her along her neck, his hands wandering lower to her butt. Her very sexy butt!

Addison kissed him. "Mhhh ... by the way I'm off the pill ..."

"Oh does that mean we`re trying again?"

"If you want to ..."

"And you`re vaccinated now right? Just making sure I didn´t get anything wrong." He smiled a small smile."

"I am."

"Then I want to try again."

"Good thing." She kissed him passionately again.

"You know I love your butt right?" He grinned and gribbed her ass.

"I have a really sexy butt." Addison grinned at him.

"You do." He grinned and moved to get rid of her shirt.

Addison opened his shirt and moved over his chest.

His right hand moved to her hair and he opened it. He loves her red hair.

Addison's curly hair went down over her shoulders. She opened his trousers.

He groaned as the pressure is released and his cock can fully erect now.

He got rid of her scrub pants and touched her most intimate area.

Addison grinned. "Oh seems like your cock is still waiting ..." When he touched her, she let out a soft moan.

He pushed into her without noticing it but their underwear was in the way.

Addison smiled at him. "Seems like someone can't wait."

"Well we were interrupted from your son the last couple of times." He tells her and softly pulls down her panties.

"Urgh ... yes. That was kinda hard."

"Yes it was." He started stroking her folds, teasing her.

Addison moaned. She couldn't stop it. She needed this so much. She felt her nipples harden immediately

"Who can`t wait now?" He chuckled but didn`t stop pleasing her.

"Mhh ... this is just so ... good." Addison felt how she went wetter every second. Addison started to touch Derek's cock softly and started to tease him too

He moaned in her mouth while kissing her. He felt her tugging at his boxers and finally freeing his cock completely.

He was painfully hard now already.

Addison didn't stop teasing him.

He pulled her hand away from his cock and turned her around so she was facing away from him and could lean on his desk. Then he teased her opening with the tip of his cock. After a while of that he pushed into her completely with one hard stroke.

Addison moaned a bit loader when he pushed inside and put her left around his wrist.

He felt her guiding his hand to her clit to stroke it and he obeyed happy that he can make her feel so good.

Addison couldn't hold on the loud moan that escaped her mouth.

He pumped in and out of her at a fast speed and felt his orgasm building up when suddenly the door opened and Mark appeared in the doorway.

"Mark seriously?" He yelled.

Addison groaned. This really had to be a cosmic joke.

"I should have know that the blinds are closed for a reason."

he sighned.

"Would you please leave now Mark?" Derek asked trying to cover himself and Addison.

"Yeah, but Addie could I talk to you after, well, after you´re finished?"

Addison looked at Mark. "Outside."

"But I really need to talk to you after you`re done with having sex in Derek`s office." He said bluntly.

He was waiting for an answer and wouldn`t leave before she had agreed.

"Mark outside!"

"Well but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure whatever you want if you leave RIGHT NOW!"

"Isabella is either pregnant or sick and she won´t go and see a doctor!" He told her not bothering at all that his best friends cock was still deeply buried in his best female friend.

"Yes Mark, go!" Derek yelled as well.

Derek was very annoyed. It seemed like they were always interrupted during sex. I they do it at

"Mark outside. We can do that when Derek isn't inside me." Addison said rolling her eyes.

When they do it at the hospital Mark disturbes them and at home it seems like Lucas always starts crying when they are in the middle of it.

"All right. Find me when you`re done." He smirked and looked at them one last time before leaving. "You might as well lock the door next time."

Addison glared at him.

Addison turned back to Derek and kissed him again. "Ok, where were we?"

"Seriously? You want to continue this now?" He asked her pulling out of her and turning her around in his arms.

"Mark kind of ruined the moment you know."

"Derek come on ... I really need this and you do too!"

"I know." He replied and softly stroke up and down her bare back.

"Derek ... we had so bad luck the last time ... and now Lucas can't cry and Mark was already here."

"Kiss me." he whispered and moved his head closer to hers.

Addison kissed him passionately.

Without a warning he pushed her back so she was laying on his desk and pushed into her again. But this time more gently.

"Mhh ..." Addison moaned in his ear.

"Oh Derek" She moaned when he started to move slowly.

"You like that?" He asked teasingly and stopped moving. He knows that this is making her crazy.

"Derek ... you make me go crazy with this and you know I like it."

"I sure do." he replied and began to move again. Slowly but as deep as possible and stroking all the right spots.

"What do you want babe?"

"Faster." She whispered.

He let the pace get faster and all he did now was rubbing her and pumping in and out of her faster and harder.

Until suddenly the door opened again and George O`Mally stood there.

Addison didn't see it was George for the first moment. She groaned. "I swear to God Mark ..."

"Oh...oh.. I`m sorry Dr. Shepherd." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Then she turned around and saw George O`Malley.

"Dr. O`Malley would you please leave the room?" Derek said frustrated that they were interrupted again.

Addison closed her eyes. They had so much bad luck the last weeks.

God this was so embarrassing.

"Of...of course. Sorry." he stuttered and left the door very confused. How comes it`s always him that gets in situations like these.

Addison sighed in frustration.

"You know what. That`s enough." Derek said and pulled out of her again turing around to get dressed.

Short time later a perfect styled Addison walked up to Mark. "Hey."

"Had fun?" He asked her cheaky

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please don't ask."

"Why? Anyone else interrupted you guys?" He laughed loudly

Addison hit him. "Maybe a bit louder Mark?! I think the whole neurology haven't heard it yet and yes, seems like Burke's in town with O'Malley and sent him for Derek."

"You`re kidding right? Bambi interrupted you guys?"

"Don't make fun of this."

"It is kind of funny. But well change of topic. Isabella`s throwing up every morning for almost a week now, has a constant headache and is moody. Oh and I`m not allowed to touch her boobs."

Addison groaned. "She's so pregnant. Send her soon and by the way ... please knock next time because I really need sex! And everybody is interrupting us. It's really frustrating."

"I`ll bring her to see you soon." He smiled. "And maybe you should simply stop having sex in Derek`s or your office or at least lock the door."

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"Ahh ... you're the only one by the way who always comes in."

"And O`Malley. You really should be glad that it`s only me and not the Chief or anyone else."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please Mark, this isn't funny. I need hot steamy sex with my husband! I'm really needing this!"

"Okay, I totally get that. I think I and Isabella could watche Lucas for a night this week so you and Derek can be alone?"

Addison looked at him. "Thanks."

"Welcome. And thanks as well. Anything I can do for Isabella right now?"

"No ... but does she noticed already that the possibility is very hight that she could be pregnant?"

"I don`t think so or at least she doesn`t tell me."

"So maybe you should tell her."

"Yes, probably."

"Yes. So I have to go and pick Lucas up." She gave Mark kiss on the check. "Tell her." She turned around and went away, but after a few steps she turned around again. "Ohh ... just a suggestion but try tea ... it helped me most times."

"I will." He smiled at her grateful and planned on buying some tee for Isabella before going home.

"Dr. O`Malley. What brings you to New York?" Derek greets and asks the intern from Seattle.

"Ahmm .. Dr. Shepherd, I'm here for a case with Dr. Burke."

"And what did you want from me earlier when I was, uhm busy?"

"Ahmm ... Dr. Burke's patient has some tumor ... he asked me to get you for a consult." He looked down. He felt really embarrassed.

"Ah, next time you might as well knock before you enter an office."

"Yes, sorry Dr. Shepherd." He felt that he went red. He had seen his former chef and his wife totally naked. That was really way too much for him.

"That`s okay. You`re not the first one that walks in on us. So where`s that patient you need me for?"

George looked at him in shock that he really said this. So he didn't get the question.

"O`Malley, the patient?"

"Ahmm ... yes sorry. I'll bring you there."

"Good, thank you." He smiled kindly at the poor intern which has definitely too few self confidence.

Mark walked towards his front door and unlocked it. He was hoping that Isabella was home. "I`m home." he called waiting for a response but all he heard where silent sobs.

Isabella sat in the kitchen with a broken cup on the table

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asks her gently and hurried over to her to hug her.

"This damn cup factory ... this was my absolutely favorite cup..." They had cups like this about 10 more.

"But it`s just a cup and we have like 10 more of them Isabella."

"No, but this one was my favorite cup!"

He didn`t understand what this was all about but soon thougth that it must be the pregnancy hormones. "We`ll buy you a new one. That`s not a problem. Come here." He hold his arms out to her and engulfed her in his strong arms.

She cuddled in. After a while her sobs became less. "How was your day? Tell me something nice."

"I walked in on Addison and Derek again." he empathized the again.

Isabella smiled a little bit. "Oh come on, this really starts to become old."

"Well but today, he fucked her from behind." He laughed at the image."And he tried to cover them with very fue success."

Isabella laughed. "I don't think I want any details."

"And I think that you, my love, are pregnant."

"What? No ... that can't be ..."

"Morning sickness, a constant headache, you're moody and hormonal, I mean you just cried about a cup. And you forbid me to touch your boobs."

"No that ..." Isabella thought about when she had her last period. "Oh my gosh ..."

"When was your last period? It`s been a while right?"

"I ... I ... I don't remember."

"What a coincidence that I know a world class OB/GYN who`d love to be your doctor." He smiled and hugged her tightly. He was going to be a father in only a couple of month.

"Funny ... let me guess. You told Addison already?!"

"I wanted to make sure I`m not wrong so I asked her."

"Sorry." he added.

"It's ok ... I could have guessed the pregnancy thing too ... and ... you ... you don't mind. Right?!"

"I`m so happy about this Isabella. We can hurry with the house and might be able to move in before the baby`s born."

She smiled at him. "I just ... we never talked about the exact time for "in the future"."

"I don`t mind that the 'in the future' part is already coming now."

"I'm glad you don't mind, 'cause I don't mind too."

"That`s great. I love you Isabella and I love our baby already."

"Love you too and our baby too."

* * *

Pretty please leave a comment. We really love to write this story so much and we're a little bit unhappy that so less people review! I (Mariella) know my updating is sucks sometimes, but we really would be happy if some people reviewed and tell us what they think about it. What do you like? What don't you like? Maybe suggestions to make the story better? We would love to hear it. So please feel free to review! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 27

Hey guys,

I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update.

Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 27**

The next day Isabella was pretty excited about the scan. She made herself ready to go to hospital with Mark. Mark wasn´t less excited than Isabella. He had trouble falling asleep the night before because he was feeling so excited and happy and couldn`t stop imagine their baby.

Isabella just took on a bit mascara and went to Mark. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied smiling and placed one of his big hands on her still flat stomach. "I´m so looking forward to the scan." He added excited.

"How are you feeling? Better than yesterday?"

"A bit. I'm really excited."

"Me too."

"Wanna go already? I know it`s still early but maybe Addie`s there earlier as well." He suggested as they were both so excited and couldn`t wait any longer.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Sure."

He took her hand in his and led her out of his apartment.

"So why are you actually here today? Why don´t you want to tell me?" Derek asked Addison pouting that she didn´t want to tell him why she was at the hospital today.

"Nope ... maybe later. So how long do you have to stay here?"

"Not long. I think I can leave in about two hours. I only want to check on a couple of patients."

"Great, 'cause I think I'll be finished soon too."

"And why can`t you tell me about it?"

"Cause I promised."

"Has this something to do with what Mark wanted from you yesterday?"

"Dunno."

"You`re mean woman." He accused her but pulled her in his arms to kiss her gently.

She kissed him in return. "You know ... Lucas's with your mom and ... we have the house for ourselves." She whispered in his ear.

"Sounds good. Find me when you`re ready?"

"Sure. Can't wait." She gave him another kiss and went to the OB/GYN wing. Addison went to her office.

"Addie." Mark greeted Addison still excited like a child on christmas and birthday together.

He and Isabella were already waiting for her to come.

"Oh gosh!" Addison got frightened when she heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we thought it couldn`t do any harm if we come here sooner right?"

"Ok, by the way Derek's really curious why I'm here, so maybe you should tell him soon.

Addison hugged both of them. "How are you doing?" She asked Isabella.

Isabella smiled at Addison. "Good ... I think. Can we just ... get started?"

Addison smiled at her. "In a few. I just have to change in the lab coat."

"You definitely don`t need that Addison." Mark said impatient.

Addison moved out of her blazer and changed into the lab coat. "Don't panic. I'm just finished."

"If I could I`d do it myself but I doubt that I`d even find the embryo"

"I agree with you totally. You really sucked in OB/GYN."

"Yeah and I never bothered until now. Lets get started."

Addison, Mark and Isabella went to the room where they would do the scan in. "Ok, so please lay down and make your belly free for me Isabella."

Isabella sat down and made her belly free.

Mark sat down next to her and held his girlfriends hand.

"Ok Isabella, this will be a little cold."

Isabella just nodded and Addison put the gel onto her belly.

Mark looked expectivly on the screen hoping to see his baby in only a couple of seconds.

Addison rolled her eyes. Mark was so impatient.

"Ok, see this little thing that looks a little bit like a peanut. This is your baby."

"How many weeks?"

"7 weeks."

Isabella looked fascinated at the screen.

"It`s beautiful honey, don`t you think?"

"It is" Isabella smiled at Mark.

"So in only 33 weeks we`ll be parents." The smile that has covered his face is even bigger now. He looked really happy right now.

Isabella smiled at him. "We will be."

"Is it healty?" He suddenly asked snapping out of trance after he had looked at the sceen for like 3 minutes.

Addison smiled at them. "Everything is perfect. Your child is fine and I hope to see you two in 4 weeks again."

"Of course."

Isabella smiled at Addison. "Thanks Addie."

Addison smiled at her. "You`re welcome, but please tell Derek, you know I'm really bad at keeping such a big secret."

"I`ll tell him tonight. We want to go out for a drink."

"Oh good. I'll try my best till then."

"Thanks Adds. So let's go." He helped Isabella up.

"Ok, see you later then Isabella." Isabella wanted to do a ladies night when Mark and Derek went out.

Isabella smiled at her. "Sure, see you."

"So and I go home now ... oh and Mark, don't call. I warn you, I will hunt you if you do ..."

"Oh, I see. Doesn´t Derek has to work?" He smirked at the image that is stuck in his head ever since he walked in on them the day before.

Addison hit him. "Nope and please use the bell when you come later."

"Where`s Lucas when you two, you know."

"He's with Carolyn and now go home and be happy."

"Sure, have fun with Derek." He told her with a last knowing look and then he and Isabella left.

Addison went to her husband. She found him at the nurse desk. "Hey."

"Hey, you already finished?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Well not really but wait. Dr. Murphy, would you please check on my patients and if there`s anything unusual call me. Got that?"

"Of course Dr. Shepherd."

"Good, then I`m going to leave now and go home."

He handed Dr. Murphy a couple of charts.

Addison smiled at him. She was so happy. He wasn't the absent husband she had a year ago. He was the Derek she fell in love.

"So will you tell me why you were here now?"

"Nope, but I think I have to go back to my office and change out of my lab coat."

"Okay. I`ll come with you."

Addison smiled at him. She changed out of her lab coat and into her blazer again. "Ok, ready to go?"

"Sure."

Short time later they entered the brownstone.

"So how long do we have till my mom brings Lucas back?" He asks while getting rid of her blazer and then shirt.

"Still lots of time left."

Addison dropped her purse and helped him to out of his shirt.

"Bedroom?"

"God a house for ourselves and the only thing you can think about is the bedroom?"

"Well I want to do it right. But if you prefer somewhere else." He smirked thinking about old times.

"We had so much fun in the kitchen. Do you remember that?"

"I sure do, but the stairs weren`t bad either."

"Oh God ... the stairs ... this was sooo hot."

"So where do we go now?" He asked while opening her pants so that she was now only in her bra panties.

"Stairs." She opened his pants too.

"Hmm, sounds good." He cupped her breasts and massaged them.

Addison pulled him closer. He was only in his pants by now.

He sucked at her puls point while exploring her body with his hands.

Derek sat down on the stairs and Addison sat down in his lap and kissed him passionately.

"Should we lock the door?" He asked between moans.

"Isn't it already closed? Come on the only other person that has a key is Mark."

She was teasing him by slightly pushing into him.

"Don`t know. You were the last one that entered."

"I'm pretty sure I closed the door."

"Hmm." He couldn`t think straight with her on his lap his member became harder by the second.

Addison felt it. "God, I need you so much."

He responded whilst getting rid of her panties so that she was completely naked now and Addison got rid of his shorts.

Now his member could fully erect. It was painfully already and throbbing with precum.

Addison grinned at him and touched his erection.

He slowly lifted her on his cock and then let her decide their rhythm.

Addison started to move slowly first. Then she started to move faster and like always they find the perfect rhythm really fast.

He kissed her hardly pushing into her matching her rhythm.

Addison felt the orgasm was not far away by now.

And Derek noticed that as well that`s why he took over and helped her ride him faster and pushed into her harder.

"Ohhhhh" Addison moaned out loudly.

When he felt her explode around him he let go as well and emptied himself inside of her.

But after that he continued pumping in and out of her because he wanted her to ride it out.

Gosh, that was so hot. Addison moaned out loudly in pleasure.

He moaned loudly as well, glad that he doesn`t have to be quiet because Lucas is in the next room.

"Oh I'm so glad we're home!"

"And alone. Hon that was amazing." He mumbled his head resting on her shoulder.

"How about a second round on the table?"

"God yes!"

He lifted her up without pulling out of her and carried her over to the table.

Addison laughed. "God, we haven't done this in ages."

"It`s been too long, definitely. How do you want it. From behind, or reverse cowgirl?" He suggested. He loved her being on top.

"We haven't done reverse in a while."

"Yeah, but on the table? In front of the wardrobes mirror?"

"God you make me so hot right now."

"Is that a yes?"

"This is so a yes."

He lifted her up once again and carried her in the hall and sat down on the floor turning her around. Now he has the perfect few of her butt.

Addison smiled at him. This was so what she needed and he too.

He slowly lifted her up and down on his turgid dick enjoying the skin to skin contact.

"Oh Gosh ..." Addison moaned softly in his ear.

"You`re my heaven Addison."

In this moment the door was opened. "Derek, Addison, I know I told you I`d come later, but Lucas is really hungry and I had to less milk."

"Mom get out." Derek yelled and pulled on a coat to cover himself and Addison.

"Oh my ..." Carolyn said when she entered the room and saw her son and daughter-in-law completely naked. She really didn't expect this.

Addison groaned in frustration so much bad luck was really frustrating.

In this moment Mark came inside as well and couldn`t stop laughing at the picture of his best mate and best female friend.

"You know Carolyn, you should be glad that you weren´t there yesterday when I found them in Derek´s office." Mark chuckled.

Carolyn laughed. She was really shocked in the first moment, but somehow it was really funny.

"Mother now get out and take Mark with you."

"Mark, I swear to God if you continue this talk you'll be a dead man." Addison glared at him.

"I`m silent. Isabella`s here as well by the way."

"God, maybe she wants to come in to? It's so cozy in here." Addison told him sarcastically.

"If everybody would get out for a minute we`d be able to get dressed." Derek said through gritted teeth.

Luckily Mark and Carolyn went outside so that Addison and Derek could get dressed. Addison sighed in frustration again. "God, what did we do to have so much bad luck?"

"Next time we lock the door and leave the key in the lock as well so that no one and I mean no one can get inside! And we close the blinds and curtains or we simply do it in the shower in the mornings." He suggested and put on his pants.

Addison grinned at him. "I like showers ... and mornings." She kissed him again.

"Hmm, but now, we have a hungry son, my mother and Mark and Isabella to deal with."

"Don't want to go out there." Addison told her husband still kissing him.

"Then don`t. I`ll just let them back in." He chuckled and pecked her lips. "It´s not the first time for either of them to see us naked and well in this situation."

She hit him lightly. "Funny ... I guess we have to go outside then." She grabbed a blouse and put it on."

"I guess so." He squeezed her butt and smiled cheaky.

Addison grabbed his hand and together they went to the living room where everybody was waiting for them.

"Did you have fun?" Mark asked laughing as he looked at Derek and Addison amused.

Addison hit Mark lightly. "I don't want to hear anything."

"Relax Addison." He smirked

"Mark, it`s enough." Derek supported Addison.

Addison picked Lucas up from Carolyn's arm. "So little man, your granny told me your hugry."

Carolyn smiled at Lucas and Addison. "He is."

Derek stroke his sons cheek "You going to feed him"

"That was my intention." Addison looked at her husband. "I'll be back in a few." Addison kissed him.

"So Derek, it must be very frustrating to be interrupted all the time." Mark continued after Addison had left the room.

Isabella looked at him mad. Sometimes Mark really was an ass.

Mark pecked her lips. "Oh come on honey. It really is kind of funny that I walk in on them two times two days in a row day."

"Someone could start thinking you like seeing naked people." Isabella replied.

"I only like to see you naked." He smirked.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Then you better be nice or you won't see that in a while."

"You looking forward to your girls night?" He changed the subject so he wouldn`t be punished with no sex.

"Sure. Addie and I wanted to cook and watch a movie."

"You and Addie want to cook."

Isabella looked at him wired. "Yeah, that's what people do when they're hungry."

"You sure you want to do that? Addie`ll mess everything up."

She hit him with her elbow "Sorry, I know I am supposed to be nice."

He quickly said.

"You're mean. I thought you were her best friend."

"I am. But honestly, Addison can`t cook and she knows it!"

Carolyn laughed now. "I only can agree with you Mark."

"Remember when she gave you all salmonellae?"

"Oh gosh ... Nancy looked so bad."

"She did. But everyone was sick." Mark replied.

"Come on Mark, that wasn`t her fault!" Derek defended his wife.

Carolyn laughed. "Ok, I'm out here."

In this moment Addison just came back downstairs.

"Hey give him to me." Derek took the baby from Addison and cooed at him.

"Wanna get going too?" Mark asked Derek a couple of seconds later.

"Ok, when you go to the bar Lucas will definitely stay here."

"Okay, then have fun at your girls night. Isabella take care that my kitchen is still standing when I get back."

Addison hit Derek. "You're really mean. I'm not that bad at the cooking thing ..."

"You are. But that doesn`t matter. You have other skills. Very good skills."

Carolyn now looked at them. "Ok, I think it's time for me to go. Derek, see you. Addison, we'll phone." Carolyn hugged her son and her daughter-in-law and cuddled her grandson before she left the brownstone.

Addison looked at Derek and whispered in his ear. "I think no one will trap us during sex the next time, because there won't be any sex."

"Oh come on Addison. It`s not my fault they walk in on us all the time." He sighned frustrated.

"Oh ... I guess you have other skills then." She glared at him.

"I think it`s time for us to go." Derek suddenly said and looked at Mark-

Addison looked at Mark. "Don't forget this thing Mark ..." she looked at him knowing and hoped he would get what she meant.

Derek and Mark left the brownstone and went to a bar they used to go.

"So tell me Mark, what did Addison want you to talk to me about so urgently?"

"Ahhh ... you're wife's overreacting a bit .."

"Spit it out!"

"Ok, so you were wondering why Addie was in the hospital in the morning. Right?"

"Yes, I indeed was."

"I know why she was there." Mark grinned at him.

"Just tell me Mark."

"I asked her to come."

"Mark!" Derek started to get frustrated. "Just spill it already!"

"I really don't know how to tell you, but ... I ... Isabella's pregnant."

"Congratulations man." Derek clapped on Marks shoulder.

"When´s she due?"

"She's only 7 weeks. God, I'll be a dad soon ... I never thought I would say that." He took a sip of his beer.

"I never thought I`d hear you say that ever, but really congratulations. How`s Isabella feeling?"

"Thanks. She's not feeling well in the morning, but except this she's fine. I only hope she'll be the one who cooks tonight because otherwise ... I'm not sure that she`s going to be fine afterwards."

"I think Addison know`s that she`s not a big cook." Derek chuckled.  
"Don`t worry, I`m sure Isabella will take care of it."

"I really hope she knows."

Meanwhile Addison and Isabella put Lucas in bed and went downstairs.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Addison looked at Isabella.

"What do you have here?"

"Ahmm ... Derek is better at this cooking thing."

"Yeah, just tell me where to find the groceries and I look what we can cook."

"Oh god what would I do without you ... but I can cook pudding."

"We can have pudding for dessert."

"Would love that." They went to the kitchen.

"So where`s the food?"

Addison opened the fridge.

"Looks like there`s not much in there. We could do pasta." She said as she noticed the fresh tomatoes.

"We could cook a tomatoe sauce."

"I love pasta. Sound really great." Addison smiled at her.

"Good, you could start cutting the tomatoes, then we cook them, put them through the mouli-légumes, and then flavour and cook it again."

"Through the what?"

"The moulin-légumes, it means we kind of make a sauce out of the tomatoes, like mashing them but without the peel. Do you think I`m going to find one of them in your kitchen?"

Addison looked at Isabella. "I think so. I'm better in doing surgeries. Sorry."

"That`s okay. I`m just going to look for it."

Isabella looked in almost all the cupboards until she finally found a mouli-légumes.

"Thanks."

"There it is. How is it going with the tomatoes?"

"As long as I have a scalpel, knife or something like this I'm not that untalented."

That`s good to know. Okay, do you have herbals in the garden?"

Addison laughed and cut the rest of the tomatoes. "Ok Isabella, we can talk about so many thing but not about herbals in the garden, because this is so Derek's thing and really not mine."

"You have no idea if you have any kinds of herbals? Don`t you eat like chives and stuff like that? I always eat it on my bagle with cream cheese. I need basil for the sauce."

"Ok, I'm not a healthy person. Mark and I had a competition in college who could eat a longer time only fast food. I only lost because of Derek and nobody teached me to cook. Bizzy thought it was more important to play the violin or stuff like this and then Derek and Mark came along and Derek was pretty good at the cooking thing."

"Alright, I just go outside and look what I can find. If I don`t find anything, we just have to use what we got in here."

"Thanks. You're such a great cook."

"I kind of had to learn how to cook when I was little so."

Addison smiled at her.

"And with Mark around, I guess it´s better that I know how to cook. For the babies sake." She laughed and her hand wandered to her lower abdomen, letting it rest on the place she knew her baby is.

"It is ... gosh I think Mark and I would die of hunger if we lived together."

"You would or you would eat at McDonalds every day."

Addison smiled. "Good, we would become really fat. Ahh ... how are you feeling by the way?"

"I`m feeling pretty good. Only the mornings are bad."

"I know what you mean, but it will be better soon."

"I really hope so. But I guess it`s worth it in the end."

"It is." Addison smiled at her and put the pudding onto the cooker.

"Take care of the pudding while I`m looking for herbals."

"Sure."

She said and turned to leave the kitchen. when she came back it was smelling really badly. It smelled burned.

Meanwhile Lucas had woke up and Addison went to take care. She entered the kitchen shortly after Isabella. "Gosh, it's smelling really bad."

"Yup it is and it is your pudding."

"Oh no." Addison went over to the cooker and put the pudding away. "Gosh, I'm really bad at this cooking thing."

"Is Lucas okay?"

"Sure. Sorry for the burning, but I'm pretty sure there's some ice cream in the fridge."

"I think we can`t ruin the ice cream, can we." Isabella chuckled.

"I'm bad at the kitchen but I don't think THAT bad." Addison laughed.

"It´s okay Addison. Don`t worry."

"Well you have basil and other herbals in the garden, so maybe you could get Derek to teach you a little bit about them. Now we have to wait a while until the tomatoes are cooked long enough. What are we doing while waiting?"

"Movie?"

"We can start, sure."

"Any wish?"

"Show me what you`ve got."

"I have lots of movies with Russel Crowe."

"What´s your favorite?"

"I love "Masters and Commanders", but we also have movies without Russel too."

"No it´s okay. I don`t know that one yet."

"Great." Addison smiled at her.

After dinner

"The ice cream`s great." Isabella fancies the ice cream

"Yeah, it's really the best ice cream in the whole world."

"Definitely."

That`s when the door opened and Mark and Derek arrived.

Addison and Isabella were lying lazy in front of the tv.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hey, sure. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes we did." Derek pecked Addison`s lips. "Congratulations Isabella. You`re going to be great parents."

Addison hit Derek lightly. "I'm still mad at you."

"You`re going to forgive me eventually."

"Maybe ... you could make me forgive you." Addison looked at her husband.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mark sat down next to Isabella and let her rest her head on his chest.

Isabella leaned against Mark. "Good. I love the ice cream."

"I`m sure you do. Do I get some as well?"

"Sure." Isabella gave him her spoon.

"How`s the baby feeling?"

"The baby's feeling great."

"Good, wanna go home?"

"Yes please, it's really late by now."

"It is. Come on and you need to tell me why it smells burned in here."

"Some Pudding disaster ..." Isabella laughed.

"You burned the pudding?" Derek chuckled. "That`s never happened before."

Addison hit Derek. "You're mean."

"So what did you cook?" Derek asked Addison.

Isabella and Mark had meanwhile said goodbye and left the brownstone.

"Pasta" Addison told her husband after they were gone.

"Did Isabella find the herbals?"

"She did and she told me that you need to teach me about this stuff."

"About herbals? Why?"

"'Cause I don't know any of them."

"Right, not even the ones everyone knows."

"Wanna go to bed." He asked her then suddenly. "I`m tiered and I`m sure that Lucas will be up early again."

"Yeah ... I know. I couldn't feed my own son if you were gone." Addison now looked at Derek in horror.

"I`m going to start you teach tomorrow. You`ll know everything about herbals and cooking all kind of vegetables."

"But you really have to start at the basics, 'cause I know nothing. You know that."

"I know that. Let's go to bed." he took her hand and helped her get up

* * *

Pretty please review! :D


	29. Chapter 28

Hey guys,

Antoni and I finished another chapter. :D

Have fun and we would be happy if you reviewed. Maybe some suggestions or anything for the next chapters? We're really interested in what you think.

Disclaimer: Still neither of us is Shonda, so we don't own anything.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**When you really love someone – Chapter 28**

A few weeks later …

Addison and Derek left the Brownstone early. As Addison was back at work part time they took Lucas and would leave him at the daycare center for a couple of hours.

"When`s Isabella`s scan?"

Derek asked after they left the car and walked towards the hospial's entry.

"In half an hour." Addison answered him while cooing to Lucas.

"Are you finding out the sex today?"

"Yes ... ahh our baby's growing way too fast." Addison cuddled Lucas closer to her.

"We can have a couple more of them. I think Lucas would like it. The way he acts around the kids at daycare. I think they fascinate him."

"Think so too. Do you like the other children Lucas?"

Derek laughed together with Lucas and said, "I`d say that smile is a yes."

"Gosh ... can't you work for me Derek? And I enjoy to play with Lucas."

"I don`t think Isabella and Mark would be pleased with me doing the scan because I couldn`t tell them more than they know either."

"Ahh ... you and Mark really suck so much at OB/GYN ..." Addison cuddled her son again close. "Can't I take him with me. I miss him so much when he's at daycare."

"Maybe you shouldn`t be working already honey. But now you need to take him to daycare because you can`t take him to surgery or delivery."

"Yeah I know." Addison moved closer to Derek. "Say goodbye to daddy, Lucas."

"Bye, bye Lucas. Be nice to your little friends at daycare." He kissed his little boy and then Addison and afterwards, he walked in a different direction to start his day.

Addison brought Lucas to daycare and went to get changed after that. Isabella was her first patient for the day.

Isabella and Mark were just about to leave their flat. Isabella was annoyed by him. "Mark, are you coming?"

"Yes sure." He paused and looked at his hand. "Maybe you should drive, because I`m way to shaky to drive." Mark exclaimed showing Isabella his shaking hand.

"Gosh ... I'm the one who's pregnant. You know that, right?" Isabella laughed.

"I`m going to be a dad Isabella and today I`m going to find out whether I`m having a son or daughter."

Isabella sighed. "Fine, give me the keys."

"Thanks." He moved to kiss her softly. "I`m so happy Isabella."

"Me too. Now let's go."

"Okay, okay."

He sat down on the passenger's seat.

"Finally." Short time later Mark and Isabella arrived at Mt. Sinai.

"Come on, hurry." This time it was Mark who said that while unpatiently waiting for Isabella to finally get out of the car.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

Addison came up to them. "Hey you two. How are you doing?"

"Great." mark said out of breath. "Hop on the table Isabella." He ordered smiling widely.

Isabella laughed. "I'm fine, but I think your best friend will freak out soon."

"I will not. I`m just excited!"

Addison laughed. "Ok, whatever ..." Isabella had laid down meanwhile. "Ok, this will be a little bit cold."

Isabella nodded. It wasn't the first time Addison did this, so she got used to it.

"Look how much it has grown." Mark`s fascinated voice interrupted his babys heartbeat.

"Yeah, and it has a strong heartbeat. Everything is fine and if you want to know, I could tell you about the sex." Addison looked them.

"Spill it." mark shot.

Addison looked at Isabella and she nodded. "Ok, you two will have a healthy little boy." She announced.

"Oww, did you hear that? We`re having a son. He`s going to be best friends with Lucas."

Isabella smiled brightly at him. "Oh my gosh, this is really happening."

Mark moved to kiss his soon-to-be wife.

"So what happens now Addie?"

"You want a foto?" Addison smiled at them

Mark nodded excitedly.

Addison printed a foto. "So everything is fine and I want to see you in 4 weeks again."

"Great. We should go out sometime and celebrate.!"

Isabella smiled at him. "I would like that."

"Do that ... I will go and rock the or" Addison smiled at them.

"Have fun then." He chuckled and kissed Addison`s cheek.

"Yep, you too." Addison smiled at them.

"We will and thanks again Addie."

"Yes, thank you." Isabella smiled at her.

"Always. See you soon." Addison grinned.

Addison got herself finished for the operation.

"Hi, I`m Teddy Altman. I`m Dr. Morgan`s subsitute." Teddy introduced herself to Addison.

Addison turned around. "Dr. Altman, hi. Addison Shepherd. It's good to hear that Dr. Morgan finally has a substitute."

Teddy smiled at her friendly before taking on the mask and scrub cap."Yes. It`s good to be here."

Addison just tightened her scrub cap. "Good to hear. New York's great and Mt. Sinai is a good hospital."

"Yes I know. I was at Seattle Grace Hospital for a couple of weeks but the gossip out there is horrible. I didn`t really feel good there."

Addison smiled. "I can totally understand that. I was at Seattle Grace short time too."

"You were? I like the ferries on your scrub cap."

"It's my husband's. I had an operation yesterday and my wasn't cleaned just yet. I like your birds too by the way." Addison smiled at Teddy. She really started to like her.

"Thanks. So let's get started." Teddy suggested and went to enter the OR.

Addison smiled and remembered Derek's favorite sentence. "It's a beautiful day to save lives." She said before they got started.

Teddy remembered her boyfriend mention someone who`s name is Shepherd but she couldn`t figure out in which coherence.

After they finished Addison smiled at Teddy. She seemed to be a really great surgeon.

"Good work Dr. Shepherd."

"You too Dr. Altman."

"See you around?"

"Sure. I hope you'll stay with us a little bit longer."

"I intent to stay." Teddy smiled at Addison. "I have to go, next patient."

"Sure and I have to pick up my son at daycare. See you then."

"Hey, my surgery really was great." Teddy said to Archer who surprised her in her office.

Archer kissed her. "Good to hear. I just entered otherwise I would have watched."

"That would have been nice. I worked with a great surgeon. She was really great."

"Good to hear. So sounds like you enjoy NY much more than Seattle."

"Definitely." She kissed him more passionate and they moved to the couch. She layed her feet on his lap and let him massage them.

Archer grinned at her. "I like it when you do this."

"You do?"

"Really much." He kissed her back passionately.

"That`s good. What plans do we have?"

"Do you have any other patients?"

"Nope. I`m off now." Her hand was playing with the little hair on his head. She felt him moving his kisses down her neck and she enjoyed every bit of it.

"I like to hear that." He whispered in her ear.

"I like th..that very much." She moaned softly when he moved to that spot near her ear.

Archer pulled her top off.

"Here? Seriously?"

"Oh come on Teddy. I missed you."

"I know and I missed you, but it`s my first day here."

Archer sighed. "Relax. Everything's fine."

Even though she was arguing with him she pulled of his shirt as well.

"Also I will win, because you can't resist me." He smiled at her malicious.

"I, ahh Archer." She whispered and let him cup her breasts with his large hands.

Archer put her pants down and kissed down her neck.

"It`s mean that I`m almost naked and you still have your pants on." She whined and moved to open his belt.

"Not my fault." He grinned at her.

"Evil." She opened his pants and pulled them down and then eyed his erection with lust in her eyes.

**Addison just finished her next patient and she knew she needed Dr. Altman's help for the operation. She went to her office, knocked and entered. "Dr Altman, I … oh my gosh …" She just wanted to turn around when she saw her brother. "Oh god, Archer, please tell me, that's NOT true."**

"Oh god Dr. Shepherd." Teddy said in shock.

"Addie, what a nice surprise." He got up and moved towards her. After all he still had his boxers on.

"Oh come on, you must be kidding. She's only here since today and you managed to get into her pants." Addison looked annoyed at her brother.

He smiled widely at her ignoring her question. "How have you been?" He hugged Addison, who was still in shock.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine and you seem to have fun like always."

"No, it`s not like always. Addie, meet Teddy. She`s my girlfriend and we`ve been together since 7 months."

"Dr. Shepherd, I usually really don`t do this, in my office or at work at all." Teddy said ashamed.

Addison looked at him in shock. "You're kidding me, right?" She didn't really notice that Teddy said something.

"Why would I?"

"Because ... you're Archer."

Teddy looked at Archer mad. Mad that he managed to get her agree to having sex in her office.

"So? Mark had a girlfriend and I heard that he knocked her up." He still grinned at her.

"Mark HAS a girlfriend, they're engaged by the way." Addison shrugged, this seemed really unreal.

"I meant that. So why can`t I have a girlfriend? Teddy`s really great. She`s a woman, She`s nothing like the other girls."

"Ok ... ok ... I was just ... my big brother grows up ... I never thought I would see that ever." Addison mocked him.

TTeddy who got dressed by now went to stand next to Archer.

"Yeah, I guess it was about time for me to grow up." Now he smiled at Teddy lovingly and he kissed her nose.

Addison smiled. "Ahh ... this is sweet. So I think it's time to meet proper Dr. Altman. My whole name is Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that`s a long name. Teddy, well Theodora Altman"

Addison smiled. "There's a reason nobody calls me by my whole name. It is way too long."

"Yeah, probably. Just call me Teddy please."

"Addison or Addie whatever you want. You could have told me about her." He looked at Archer.

"Well you never asked. So how`s Lucas?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Normally you only have a flavor of the week. You could have told me. Lucas' fine. He's growing much too fast."

"That`s normal I guess."

"Where is your son actually?" Teddy asked suddenly. "Archer was talking about him a lot."

"Just wanted to pick him up. Coming with me? He missed his uncle."

"Uhm sure. What about you Teddy?" Archer asked his girlfriend.

Addison smiled at her. She was glad Archer found someone, who wasn't only his wekly flavor.

Still a little unsure about how to behave she agreed to come along. "Yes, okay."

"Just watch your hair. Lucas loves playing with hair" Addison grinned.

"SO how old is Lucas now exactly?"

"8 months and he looks so much like his daddy. It's really sweet."

"Earlier when you introduced you as Dr. Shepherd, I was sure that Archer has mentioned the name sometime but I couldn`t quiet associate it in which cohernece he did. Did you know he calls your husband 'this idiot Shepherd'?" She already felt that she and Addison could be good friends.

"Teddy." Archer cried.

Addison laughed. "This sounds exactly like my brother." Then she looked at Archer. "You could be nicer, you should got used to him by now. We're married for 12 years."

"Yeah, and it seems like I like him less everytime we meet and truth to be told, he feels the same way about me Addison."

Teddy observed the scene between the siblings amused.

Addison rolled her eyes. "He's not."

"Oh yes he is. He just plays nice when you`re around. Remember when we fought when you were pregnant? That`s how we feel about each other!"

"Archer be nice." Teddy lectured him.

Addison rolled her eyes again. "Ah I really like your girlfriend, Archie. Could you just TRY to be nice."

"I guess I could try." he sighed and rolled his eyes. He then took Teddy's hand in his and stopped mocking his sister.

They entered the daycare center. When Addison entered it Lucas crawled up to her immediately and looked at her. Addison bended down. "Hey little man, did you have a nice day?" Lucas babbled something and smiled at his mother.

"He really is adorable Addison." Teddy smiled at the baby. She always thought she´d have a bunch of children but then everything kind of changed and she joined the army.

He tried his best to extend his arm without becoming unbalanced so that his mom would put him up. Addison smiled at him, hugged him and put him up. "Thanks, he really is."

"Lucas, you remember your uncle Archer right?" She looked at the little boy. "And this." She pointed at Teddy. "Is your new aunt Teddy. She's really nice and clever and has a great influence on your uncle."

Archer rolled his eyes. "I guess your mommy is right little man." Teddy said and cooed at the baby.

Lucas looked at Teddy for a short while then he smiled at her and extended his arms at her direction. "Ahh... this is sweet. He likes you." Addison smiled at Teddy. "Wanna hold him?"

"Sure." She looked at Lucas for a couple of seconds and then took him from Addison. "Hi Lucas." A smile covered her lips. His little hand moved to her face and he touched first her cheek and then he reached out for the beautiful blond hair.

Addison rolled her eyes. He liked hair really much in the moment. Then she turned to Archer. "A baby suits her really good." Addison whispered that only he could hear it.

"I think you`re right there." He whispered back. Meanwhile, Teddy freed her hair from the little boys tight grip. Then he suddenly cuddled close and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"He doesn`t exactly have stranger anxiety, does he?" Teddy asked Addison surprised that the boy obviously felt good with her.

"Normally he does ... but he seems to like you really much. So don't mess this up Archie."

"I would never even think about it. If Lucas decides that Teddy`s the right fifth aunt, then he must be right."

Archer chuckled.

Teddy was watching Lucas closely, "Addison, I think he`s asleep."

"Lucas has a good taste." Addison told her brother. Then she turned to Lucas and Teddy. "That's great so I can do the feeding at home."

"What are your plans for today Addie?" Archer asked his baby sister moving closer to her.

"I'm free for the rest of the day."

"And what are you doing with the rest of your day?"

"Dunno. Derek has to work."

"What are our plans acutally?" Teddy moves to face Archer as she whispers so she wouldn´t disturb Lucas.

"I don`t know, we could finish what we`ve started earlier."  
"Archer." She says slightly angry. "I thought more about things like maybe a walk in the park."

Lucas was back in Addison's arms and she rocked him. "Ok, are you ready with your little discussion there. Ok Archie, what's up? You need me for some case or why are you asking?"

"Okay, a walk in the park it is. No I actually thought we could do something together. The three of us, well four with Lucas."

"Sounds good, but we have to go back to the brownstone, 'cause his stroller is there and also he will be hungry when he wakes up and I would prefer to do this at home."

"Of course. We could meet later in the park." He suggests.

"Sure."

"Great. when will you be ready with him?" Archer asked.

"Give me half an hour."

"I need to pick up Jonah in about an hour."

Teddy put in.

Addison looked at them wired. "Who's Jonah?"

"That`s my son. He`s with his grandparents right now."

"Oh, ok." Lucas started to move again. "Ok guys, can we talk about this later, 'cause I need to go home. Half an hour Central Park at this great ice cream shop? You know which I mean, right Archie?"

"Yes sure." He nodded smiling and he and Teddy left as well.

* * *

Pretty please review! :D


End file.
